Les Chasseurs de Fantômes
by EmmaOmbre
Summary: Mai Taniyama est une lycéenne passionnée par les histoires d'horreur. Après les cours, elle et ses amies adorent se plonger dans le noir et se faire peur. Jusqu'au moment où elles sont interrompues par un jeune homme qui se trouve être le directeur d'une agence de recherche en paranormal dont elle deviendra l'une de ses assistantes. Elle nous raconte huit enquêtes avec la SPR.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour avec cette fanfiction sur Ghost Hunt. Depuis Le Temple des Malheurs, j'ai mûri et je vous propose donc quelque chose de différent de la dernière fois. Le style d'écriture est donc différent et le point de vue est focalisé sur Mai. Aussi, je me suis amusée avec les noms des personnages inventés qui ont tous un sens caché (ceci dit ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour l'histoire) et j'ai caché un ou deux indices dans chaque partie pour l'enquête suivante. N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail.

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Affaire n°1 : L'Hôtel des Lamentations – _File 1 : The Wailing Hotel_**

 **Chapitre 1 : Une Journée Comme les Autres**

 **Mars, jour 1 – _March, Day 1_**

Mai Taniyama poussa un long soupir en regardant par la fenêtre de la salle de classe traversée par les rayons du soleil. Elle était supposée suivre le cours de mathématiques mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : lambiner dans l'herbe deux étages plus bas. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés sans que l'astre n'apparaisse, laissant place au temps maussade et à la pluie qui avait transformé la pelouse en une étendue d'herbe sauvage et de pâquerettes. Le printemps avait manqué à Mai. Son regard se posa sur les abeilles qui venaient butiner les fleurs tout juste écloses. Le club de jardinage les avait plantés sur la bordure de la pelouse la séparant ainsi de la cour pavée, puis protégé pendant l'hiver. Désormais, les élèves pouvaient être fier de leur travail, car les massifs multicolores offraient un joli et vif paysage. S'ajoutaient au tableau les magnifiques cerisiers dont les pétales tombaient en pluie sous la brise printanière. Cette dernière emportait avec elle le doux parfum de la végétation jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte de la salle de classe attirant davantage l'attention de Mai vers l'extérieur.

Par chance, le dernier cours de la journée avait été annulé suite à un congé maladie du professeur qui devait l'assurer. La jeune fille n'étant pas inscrite à un club ou une association, elle avait la liberté de profiter du beau temps ; contrairement à ses amies, Michiru et Keiko, qui étaient de corvée de ménage. Ces dernières étaient assises devant Mai, attentives à l'explication du professeur jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent un énième soupir de sa part. À ce moment-là, les deux jeunes filles lui jetèrent un regard amusé, connaissant suffisamment leur amie pour savoir ce qui la rendait si impatiente. Mai s'efforça de reporter son attention sur le professeur. Il tenait un livre ouvert dans ses mains, le même que celui qu'elle avait sur son petit bureau, et parlait sans interruption des fonctions qu'elle détestait tant.

Son camarade installé à coté d'elle écrivit quelque chose sur son cahier. Un coup d'œil par-dessus sa main lui apprit qu'il notait l'intitulé d'un exercice. En levant la tête, Mai vit les autres en faire autant. Un regard meurtrier derrière une monture à lunettes noire et épaisse l'obligea à suivre leur exemple plus vite qu'elle n'aurait voulu le faire. Kuroda pouvait être effrayante lorsqu'elle la voyait paresser en cours.

Malgré cela, elle laissa très vite ses pensées vagabonder loin de ce stupide exercice qu'elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre. Le soleil semblait l'appeler à travers la fenêtre. Elle s'imagina étendue sur la pelouse que finalement des employés du lycée s'évertuaient à tondre. Cela semblait fastidieux au vu de la quantité d'herbe récoltée. Habituellement, la jeune fille ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à eux, mais ce jour-là tout semblait bien plus intéressant à l'extérieur que dans sa salle de classe.

\- Mademoiselle Taniyama, je vous prie de bien vouloir retourner à votre travail.

\- Oui, professeur répondit la jeune fille en faisant mine de reporter son attention sur son livre d'exercice.

Comme les autres élèves étaient concentrés, le silence régnait dans la salle de classe et seul le tic tac de l'horloge l'interrompait lui rappelant que le cours ne s'étendait pas à l'infini. Mai posa son coude sur le bureau en soupirant et mit son menton dans sa main tout en griffonnant sur son cahier de l'autre. Les aiguilles indiquaient qu'il restait encore vingt-cinq minutes avant qu'elle puisse sortir du bâtiment et se promener un peu avant de se rendre à son travail. Cette pensée la ravit puisqu'elle adorait son job à mi-temps.

Cela allait bientôt faire un an qu'elle travaillait pour la Shibuya Psychic Research aka SPR, une entreprise de chasseurs de fantômes. Elle était dirigée par Kazuya Shibuya, un patron narcissique âgé d'un an de plus que Mai qu'elle appelait Naru. Il était assisté par un omnyoji, austère et peu loquace, nommé Lin Koujo. Malgré leurs abords difficiles et le fait qu'elle se disputait souvent avec Naru, Mai avait appris à les apprécier au fil des mois passés avec eux.

La veille, la jeune fille les avait prévenus qu'elle viendrait une heure plus tôt. Lin n'avait même pas relevé, caché derrière une pile de documents et son ordinateur. Pour sa part, Naru avait lâché d'un air suffisant sans lever le nez de son livre : « Tu en profiteras donc pour trier ces dossiers que tu devais faire aujourd'hui ».

Heureusement, elle n'était pas tout le temps seule avec eux. Plusieurs professionnels dans le domaine venaient souvent leur prêter main forte pendant les enquêtes. Il y avait Houshou Takigawa ou Bou-san, un moine bouddhiste aux cheveux longs et aux oreilles percées qui avait abandonné le Mont Koya pour monter un groupe de rock et se faire appeler Norio. Ayako Matsuzaki, une prêtresse shintoïste rousse se disputait souvent avec lui ce qui les faisait ressembler à un vieux couple. En plus de ses talents de miko, Ayako pouvait tout aussi bien être une infirmière qu'une cuisinière pour le bien de la petite troupe comme une vraie maman. Un jeune et célèbre médium vêtu de kimonos fleuris du nom de Masako Hara leur était d'une aide précieuse pour détecter la présence d'esprits. Mais son caractère ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Lin et de Naru, ce qui générait des conflits entre les deux jeunes filles qui, en plus, partageaient les mêmes sentiments envers le patron de Mai. Ne restait plus que John Brown, un adorable jeune prêtre exorciste australien. La première fois que les membres de la SPR l'avaient rencontré, ils avaient ri de son accent de la région du Kansai.

En plus des membres ayant des pouvoirs psychiques, le mentor de Naru, Madoka Mori, intervenait parfois pour leur apporter des informations complémentaires au cours des enquêtes, aidé par Osamu Yasuhara. Ce dernier était un étudiant en université en premier année que la SPR avait rencontré lors d'une enquête dans son ancien lycée, tout comme Mai. Elle et Yasuhara s'entendaient plutôt bien d'ailleurs. La jeune fille considérait ce petit groupe comme sa famille, n'ayant elle-même plus de famille biologique. C'était pour cela qu'elle adorait son travail, même si parfois il pouvait être terrifiant et dangereux.

Finalement, les vingt-cinq dernières minutes du cours de mathématiques se terminèrent. Mai se retint de sauter de sa chaise et de courir dans les couloirs pour sortir le plus vite possible. Michiru et Keiko se tournèrent vers la jeune fille alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires sur son bureau.

\- Tu es bien pressée, je trouve ! Se moqua gentiment Michiru.

\- Contente de retrouver Naru ? Lança Keiko, avec un sourire entendu.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Mai. Son livre de cours tomba au même moment ce qui lui donna une excuse pour se cacher. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de Kuroda avant qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir.

Keiko poussa un soupir.

\- Elle est toujours autant fascinée par l'occulte. On dirait qu'elle t'en veut de travailler avec des professionnels et pas elle.

\- Tu exagères. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Mai en se levant.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent.

\- Allez, vas donc rejoindre ton cher Naru, fit Michiru en la poussant vers la porte ouverte.

\- À demain, les filles ! S'écria Mai en leur faisant un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître dans le couloir à son tour.

Les rayons du soleil traversaient les fenêtres devant lesquelles elle passait. La chaleur des rayons sur sa peau était revigorante mais pas autant que lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum des sensations. La brise souleva ses cheveux qui caressèrent doucement sa nuque et ses joues. Le parfum de la nature lui emplit les narines en même temps qu'un sentiment d'apaisement l'envahissait.

Soudain, une voix la fit revenir sur terre.

\- Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ?

L'instant de bien-être disparut aussitôt, remplacé par la froideur de la voix. Mai ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Du travail nous attend.

Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, Mai s'avança machinalement vers le portail métallique peint en blanc devant lequel une camionnette noire était garée. Un homme brun était assis derrière le volant du véhicule et un jeune homme aux yeux bleus perçants dont l'énervement transparaissait était appuyé contre la carrosserie, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? La sonnerie a retenti il y a déjà plusieurs minutes.

\- Bonjour Naru, l'ignora Mai en continuant à s'avancer vers lui. Bonjour Lin, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers le conducteur.

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête avant de se reconcentrer sur la route en face de lui. Des voitures contournaient la camionnette et quelques-unes attendaient pour passer dans le sens inverse. Visiblement, ils gênaient la circulation.

\- Ne reste pas planté là, râla le patron de la jeune fille avant de monter dans le véhicule sur la banquette avant. Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Allons-y.

Mai le suivit et s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- À Katagami, dans la préfecture d'Akita. C'est à plus de six cent kilomètres d'ici soit pas moins de sept heures trente de route.

Sa mauvaise humeur l'agaçait déjà, alors s'il commençait dès maintenant à la prendre pour une idiote, ils n'allaient pas terminer le voyage en un seul morceau.

\- Nous devons passer chez toi pour que tu prennes quelques affaires. Nous avons un cas intéressant dans un hôtel là-bas qui va durer plusieurs jours.

\- Les autres nous y rejoignent ?

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Mai ravala son amertume en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Un silence pesant s'installa alors. La route allait être longue.

Lin connaissait le chemin pour se rendre chez elle. Cela ne leur prit que quelques minutes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble, Mai ouvrit la portière et sauta sur ses jambes sans plus attendre avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall et de monter l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. La petite valise fut jetée sur le lit et des vêtements ainsi que des affaires de toilette atterrirent dedans à mesure que la jeune fille se déplaçait dans l'appartement. Puis, elle quitta l'immeuble pour mettre son bagage à l'arrière du véhicule où tout le matériel hi-tech était déjà chargé avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté de son patron.

Mai tenta de lancer des sujets de conversation pendant les deux premières heures du voyage mais elle se rendit compte que c'était inutile au bout du cinquième sujet. Lin regardait obstinément la route et ne pipait mot, alors que Naru avait beaucoup mieux à faire que d'écouter les bavardages inintéressants d'une lycéenne. Depuis le début du trajet, il lisait un livre sur les recherches d'un scientifique en paranormal inconnu de Mai, ce qu'il lui fit bien évidemment remarquer quand il surprit son regard sur la première de couverture.

\- Tu insinues que je suis une idiote ? Rétorqua Mai, sur les nerfs. Non, ne réponds pas à cette question, le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres agaçant davantage la jeune fille qui lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu n'as pas des devoirs ? Lui demanda-t-il à la place.

Mai fixa la route avec une mine boudeuse sans répondre dans un premier temps. Puis comme il continuait de la regarder, elle se décida finalement à daigner tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Tu ne les as pas emmenés, c'est ça ?

Le silence parla pour la jeune fille. Naru poussa un soupir puis retourna à sa lecture. Mai se retint de l'étriper. Au lieu de cela, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer le paysage défiler. Le silence revint et se poursuivit longtemps étant donné que la jeune fille n'avait plus la force de l'interrompre, ou plutôt il serait plus approprié de dire dans cette situation qu'elle n'avait pas la force de « briser la glace ». Toutefois, il lui faudrait plus qu'un simple pique à glace pour cela.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une aire d'autoroute où ils se dégourdirent les jambes et mangèrent des en-cas avant de reprendre la route. Toujours en silence. Mai finit par s'endormir.

Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsque la camionnette s'arrêta. Cependant, ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de comprendre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Naru s'impatienta derrière elle et la jeune fille se décida à sortir découvrir ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Les portes ouvertes d'un haut portail en bambou dévoilaient un magnifique bâtiment traditionnel japonais datant de plusieurs siècles. De petites lanternes posées au sol ou dissimulées dans les diverses plantes sublimaient la vue et créaient un jeu d'ombre avec la végétation, plus intriguant que menaçant. En le franchissant, Mai se fit la réflexion qu'elle se sentait toute petite face à l'hôtel qui la surplombait.

Mais ce fut le jardin qui attira plus particulièrement son attention. À cet instant, elle se trouvait sur un petit chemin de pierres plates. Un pont en bois rouge l'interrompait pour surmonter un ruisseau qui traversait la propriété. Des rochers plus ou moins grands parfois couverts de mousse entouraient le cours d'eau en plus des plantes de terre fleuries au parfum envoûtant. Dans l'eau, des carpes koïs y nageaient sous les nénuphars et fleurs de lotus qui flottaient et certaines s'agglutinaient au niveau du point de chute d'une fontaine. Trois vasques en escaliers se remplissaient les unes les autres pour finalement alimenter le ruisseau dans un doux petit clapotis relaxant.

En suivant l'allée zigzaguant entre les différents types de végétations, Mai vit à sa gauche un groupe de quatre rochers. Deux d'entre eux collés l'un à l'autre étaient plus grands et lui rappela des parents veillant sur les deux petites pierres devant eux. Autour d'eux, il y avait une étendue d'épais gravillons blancs ratissés à la manière des ondulations de l'eau. Ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle, Mai eut le plaisir de découvrir en tournant son regard vers la droite un grand saule surplombant un massif de camélias dissimulant ses racines. Derrière, la jeune fille s'aperçut que les murs disparaissaient derrière des bambous, octroyant au lieu un air de forêt. Mai s'y sentit tellement bien qu'elle soupira d'aise.

Finalement, elle retourna son attention vers le bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Un petit perron se terminait sur une plateforme qui menait à une porte d'entrée foncée à double battant flanqués de deux hauts bonsaïs. Sur chaque panneau de bois, deux fenêtres en perçaient la partie haute puis en-dessous de jolis dessins étaient gravés. Hôtel KIRIBA était indiqué au-dessus de l'encadrement que Mai devina être le nom de l'établissement. Sur la façade, de grandes fenêtres en bois foncé laissaient filtrer la lumière intérieure où la jeune fille pouvait voir le sol en parquet et les murs en bois également. Son regard grimpa jusqu'au premier et seul étage du bâtiment surplombé par un toit à pignons avec ses tuiles en céramique foncée. Les fenêtres, plus petites, ne filtraient aucune lumière mais étaient décorés de charmantes sculptures dans le bois.

Mai cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle prit conscience que Lin et Naru étaient passés à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle avait le nez en l'air. La jeune fille ferma sa bouche qu'elle avait ouvert sous le coup de l'admiration puis les suivit non sans détacher ses yeux du jardin.

\- Encore à traîner.

Même la remarque de Naru ne fit pas disparaître le bien-être qu'elle ressentait. Ce fut lorsque les portes de l'hôtel furent ouvertes qu'une sensation désagréable le remplaça. Plus la jeune fille avançait vers l'entrée, plus elle devenait oppressante. Finalement, elle entra dans un vaste hall où la boiserie avait aussi une place prépondérante et de chaque côté, il y avait un petit salon confortable. Toutefois, Mai ne put en découvrir davantage en raison de son champ de vision réduit comme les deux hommes se tenaient devant elle. Malgré cela, elle sentait que ce que son environnement dégageait était totalement opposé à l'extérieur. S'ajoutait à cela, le manque de réaction de ses deux collègues qui l'étonnait et accentuait son malaise. Elle effleura l'épaule de Naru qui se tourna vers elle avec un regard glacial. À ce moment-là, la jeune fille remarqua la vieille femme en kimono rouge derrière le comptoir qui les observait avec un grand sourire tordu sur le visage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'hôtel des lamentations**

La vieille femme s'allongea davantage sur le comptoir avant de s'adresser à eux alors que son sourire de dément s'accentuait.

\- Bienvenue à vous.

Sa voix aiguë fit froid dans le dos à Mai. Naru ne se démonta pas pour autant, faisant preuve encore une fois de son insensibilité.

\- Bonsoir, nous avons été sollicités par M. Kasumi pour une enquête sur des évènements paranormaux qui se sont déroulés dans cet hôtel.

Un grand silence accueillit sa déclaration. Mai s'avança pour se poster aux côtés de son patron et mieux observer la réceptionniste qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. L'atmosphère était pesante. Le regard de Mai finit par se détacher d'elle au bout d'une longue minute ce qui lui permit de remarquer deux escaliers de chaque côté du comptoir. Elle faillit avoir une syncope lorsque la silhouette de deux jeunes filles en haut des marches se détacha de l'obscurité de l'étage. Leurs visages identiques se dévoilèrent à la lumière au fur et à mesure de leur descente. Le kimono rouge que portait la vieille femme devait être l'uniforme de l'hôtel puisqu'elles en avaient un aussi. Une fois en bas, elles s'inclinèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation devant la SPR.

\- Bienvenue à vous. M. Kasumi vous attend dans la salle de réception avec deux de vos collègues, commença l'une.

\- Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît, finit l'autre avant d'esquisser un pas vers l'un des couloirs attenants à l'escalier de gauche.

Leurs visages impassibles et leur posture droite presque militaire ne rassurèrent pas du tout Mai. Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun membre de l'équipe ne bougea puis Naru fut le premier à se déchausser pour mettre les chaussons proposés par l'établissement et à suivre les jumelles. Alors qu'ils traversaient l'un des salons, Mai entendit des pas derrière elle et vit la vieille femme marcher à leur suite dans une claudication de zombie. La jeune fille détourna rapidement le regard avant de se glisser entre Naru et Lin. Une angoisse lui serrait la gorge et transformait ses membres en guimauve à tel point qu'elle trébucha deux fois et eut droit aux regards noirs de son merveilleux patron. Elle se retint de le tirer par le pull pour l'empêcher d'avancer. De toute façon, cela aurait été vain.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte à double battant ouverte où ils purent voir John et Bou-san installés autour d'une longue table sombre au centre d'une grande pièce en compagnie d'un autre homme. La tenue de ce dernier, un kimono rouge au col noir avec une veste de la même couleur, lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de M. Kasumi, le propriétaire de l'hôtel.

Dès qu'il les vit entrer, il se leva d'un bond et les salua aussitôt. Il semblait être la personne la plus normale et la moins effrayante de l'hôtel. Il se présenta lui et son équipe. C'était bien lui le propriétaire de l'hôtel mais la réceptionniste n'était autre que sa mère, Mme Aika Kasumi. Les jumelles se nommait Gaiya et Inari et étaient les employés qui les prenaient en charge tout au long de leur séjour ainsi qu'un autre employé, Noaki, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu. Naru présenta les membres de la SPR à son tour puis M. Kasumi les invita à s'asseoir. Les jumelles prirent congés.

\- Je crois savoir qu'il ne reste plus que deux membres de votre agence à attendre, commença l'homme.

\- C'est exact, répondit Naru, pendant que Lin sortait son ordinateur et s'installait sur la table à côté de lui.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Masako et Ayako arrivent en compagnie d'un homme à la silhouette longue et fine. Son regard morne fit à peine le tour de la pièce comme s'il n'y avait personne. Et Noaki, puisque c'était son nom, disparut aussitôt que le propriétaire l'autorisa à partir. Ça promettait …

En saluant ses deux amies, Mai s'aperçut qu'Aika était appuyée contre le mur derrière elle. Celle-ci posa lentement ses yeux sur elle avant d'esquisser une grimace provoquant un frisson désagréable à la jeune fille.

\- Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, je vais vous expliquer plus en détail les raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai fait venir.

M. Kasumi se leva à nouveau et sortit plusieurs journaux locaux d'une chemise en carton. Mai put lire plusieurs entêtes d'articles avant que Naru s'en empare. Ils relataient tous de suicides et de meurtres ayant eu lieu dans cet hôtel.

\- J'ai pensé qu'avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, il fallait d'abord que je vous parle du passé de cet établissement. Comme vous pouvez le lire sur ces journaux, il y a eu beaucoup de décès ici. En effet, les premiers propriétaires ont tué bon nombre de leurs employés et de leurs clients pendant des années avant qu'ils soient assassinés à leur tour.

A ses mots, Mai mit une main devant sa bouche qui s'ouvrit sous l'horreur des révélations.

\- Eh bien … marmonna Bou-san.

\- Ma parole, laissa échapper en même temps Ayako.

Le reste de l'équipe ne dit rien mais semblait tout aussi abasourdi. En face de Mai, John était devenu blême et à côté de lui, Masako s'était caché derrière sa manche de kimono. Seuls les touches de l'ordinateur de Lin empêcha le silence pesant de s'installer. Puis, Naru releva le nez des journaux qu'il avait rapidement parcouru et incita M. Kasumi à poursuivre.

Celui-ci posa une grande feuille sur la table où avait été dessiné le plan de l'hôtel. La configuration du bâtiment était en fait un grand rectangle entouré par un jardin et avec en son centre un autre petit jardin. À l'étage, les chambres s'alignaient autour du jardin et étaient longées par un couloir. Au niveau des escaliers jumeaux qui débouchaient du rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une pièce plus grande ; la seule qui n'était pas numérotée.

Le propriétaire désigna la chambre sept. C'était l'une des plus spacieuses et celle-ci se situait dans l'angle au fond à droite du bâtiment.

\- Ici, a eu lieu le meurtre des propriétaires.

Il releva son visage vers l'équipe.

\- Plusieurs de mes employés, des clients, ma mère et moi-même avons pu constater des traces de sang sur le sol, les meubles et le plafond. Nous avons déjà essayé de les enlever sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent d'elles-mêmes. Il s'agit de la pièce la plus froide et parfois il fait aussi froid qu'en hiver alors que le chauffage est allumé ou que nous soyons en pleine chaleur estivale. La plupart du temps, nous sommes réveillés la nuit par des cris de peur et d'agonie et le téléphone sonne jusqu'à ce que nous décrochions. La voix que nous pouvons entendre à ce moment-là me glace le sang à chaque fois.

\- Et que dit-elle ? Demanda Naru, les sourcils froncés.

\- « Vous allez le regretter », répondit Aika de sa voix effrayante.

Mai n'osa pas la regarder. À la place, elle vit Masako envoyer un regard étrange à la vieille femme.

\- Lors de votre appel téléphonique, vous avez parlé de suicides qui se sont passés dans votre établissement, relança le patron de la SPR.

\- En effet, les phénomènes étranges ne se restreignent pas à cette chambre, reprit M. Kasumi d'un air malheureux. Dans la chambre voisine, nous avons décompté pas moins de neuf suicides depuis près de soixante ans.

Cette fois, il montra la chambre huit.

\- L'atmosphère y est complètement différente même si nous ressentons également un grand froid. Nous pouvons entendre des pleurs à tout moment de la journée et la porte claque parfois sans raison.

\- Y a-t-il d'autres manifestations dans cette pièce ? Demanda Lin en s'arrêtant de taper à l'ordinateur.

\- Concernant cette chambre, il me semble que je vous ai tout dit, répondit ce dernier en regardant sa mère pour avoir la confirmation de ses dires tandis que le grand chinois retournait à son écran.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hormis Naru, Lin et M. Kasumi, le reste de l'équipe sursauta et se tourna vers la source du bruit dans un même mouvement. Mai porta une main à son cœur battant à tout rompre lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur l'homme de tout à l'heure. Le propriétaire lui adressa un faible sourire et le remercia pour le thé qu'il distribuait aux invités. À aucun moment, il ne leva les yeux ni adressa un mot à quiconque.

\- Bonne nuit, Noaki, fit le propriétaire alors que son employé esquissait un pas vers la sortie.

Celui-ci s'inclina avec tant de raideur que Mai se demanda si son corps n'était pas fait de bois.

\- Bonne nuit, M. Kasumi. Bonne nuit à tous.

Et il s'éclipsa. Le propriétaire de l'hôtel reprit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Avec hésitation, la jeune fille porta la tasse à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée. Finalement, il ne s'agissait que d'un délicieux liquide à base de fleur.

\- Dans les couloirs du premier étage, nous avons souvent des courants d'air, des objets qui se déplacent et des silhouettes que nous apercevons en bout de couloir et qui disparaissent comme elles sont arrivées.

\- D'après les journaux, les premiers propriétaires de cet hôtel amenaient les corps dans les sous-sols et les jetaient dans le feu de la chaufferie, constata Naru. Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit en bas ?

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

\- Tout à fait. Mais les manifestations y sont moins nombreuses. Dans les sous-sols, elles sont focalisées au niveau de la laverie et de la chaufferie, qui sont côte à côte. Il arrive que les machines à laver se mettent à fonctionner toutes seules ou qu'elles ne répondent plus du tout. Quant à la chaufferie, des odeurs de brûlé envahissent l'espace et contrairement aux autres pièces, il peut faire très froid comme très chaud. Avant, nous avions une cheminée mais avec la modernisation de l'équipement celui-ci est électrique ce qui fait que nous avons souvent des pannes.

Son regard se fit à nouveau malheureux.

\- Vous comprenez. Cela fait plusieurs années que la réputation de mon hôtel n'est pas très bonne. Même lorsque ma mère en était la tenancière. Je pensais que j'arriverais à changer son image en rénovant les lieux et en embauchant des employés plus jeunes. Mais avec le suicide du précédent maire qui était venu en vacances dans la chambre huit, plus aucun client ne vient depuis des mois. Je vais finir par faire faillite, se lamenta le pauvre homme, les épaules voûtées.

\- Tu oublies M. Kureji, intervint sa mère que Mai n'avait pas oublié malgré sa discrétion.

\- Ah oui. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est un client qui vient ici tous les ans pendant plusieurs mois. Et à ce jour, et ce depuis plusieurs mois, il s'agit du seul client qui séjourne ici.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour réconforter le propriétaire, le regard de Mai se posa sur les plans du sous-sol et du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Je vais vous faire visiter les lieux. Vous installerez votre matériel ensuite, finit par proposer M. Kasumi en se levant de sa chaise.

Naru fit de même alors que Lin terminait de taper à l'ordinateur.

\- Allons-y, répondit-il.

L'hôtel était immense et possédait des grandes et des petites pièces agencées autour du jardin central nécessitant un guide pour la découverte des lieux. Le propriétaire les fit retourner dans le hall d'entrée et leur montra les deux salons annexes qui contenait le mobilier habituel, avec une étagère remplie de prospectus d'activités de la région, un téléphone et dans l'un d'eux un serre-livres représentant un cerf qui avait perdu sa paire. Ensuite, il les mena derrière la réception où ils découvrirent une porte fabriquée avec le même bois que le mur, invisible si l'on n'y prêtait pas attention. Il s'agissait du bureau dans lequel ils recevaient la plupart des appels. Au fond de celui-ci se trouvait deux portes ; l'une menait au vestiaire des employés et l'autre au sous-sol. L'équipe de chasseurs de fantômes et M. Kasumi y descendirent. Mai se posta derrière Masako dont la pâleur et la sueur sur son front commençaient à l'inquiéter.

Une grande pièce se révéla sous leurs yeux lorsque la lumière de l'ampoule nue accrochée au plafond s'alluma. Cette dernière n'éclairait qu'un cercle en dessous d'elle qui n'atteignait pas les murs. Malgré le faible éclairage, Mai put apercevoir la silhouette de quelques éléments du mobilier qu'elle devina désuets ou cassés entassés contre le mur du fond. L'odeur de renfermé régnait. La jeune fille ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait mettre cela sur le compte de la présence d'esprits ou de sa claustrophobie. En réalité, elle ne l'était pas vraiment mais avec toutes les enquêtes auxquelles elle avait participé et pendant lesquelles elle s'était vue enfermée, elle avait développé un sentiment de peur et de méfiance à l'égard de ce genre de lieu. Son regard continua à parcourir la pièce mais il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant mis à part les portes sur chacun des murs.

M. Kasumi les ouvrit une à une. Il commença par celle au double battant qui se trouvait à leur droite. La cuisine était immense et contrairement à la pièce précédente elle disposait d'un éclairage qui fit plisser les yeux des nouveaux arrivants. N'arrangeant rien, la lumière se reflétait sur le mobilier en inox impeccablement nettoyé et la faïence immaculée des murs. Des morceaux de viandes sous vide et quelques aliments avaient été disposés sur une grande table pour le repas du lendemain par les employés partis à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Le sentiment désagréable disparut. Le propriétaire expliqua que la pièce avait été rénovée quelques mois plus tôt puis il leur montra également le garde-manger adjacent. Ce phénomène était fréquent lorsque les pièces avaient subi des nouveaux emménagements. Mai ressentit à nouveau un malaise quand elle revint dans la pièce centrale puis dans la lingerie, la chaufferie et le local poubelle. Dans ce dernier, une porte de sortie menait à un petit chemin dans le jardin jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'hôtel afin d'évacuer les conteneurs pleins. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur elle avant d'être attiré par un mouvement à sa gauche. Masako se cramponnait au bras de Naru. Malgré elle, Mai ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Il y a une forte présence d'esprits au niveau de la lingerie et surtout de la chaufferie. Néanmoins, je ne parviens pas à savoir à combien d'esprits nous avons affaire. Ils sont peut-être trop nombreux ou eux-mêmes brouillent les pistes.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent les marches en silence, le propriétaire expliqua que le rez-de-chaussée était divisé en quatre parties. Le hall d'entrée où ils se trouvaient à ce moment-là était la première. Ensuite, il y avait la salle de réception et la salle à manger accessibles par les portes dans les petits salons de chaque côté de la réception. Lors de leur arrivée, l'équipe avait emprunté celui de gauche pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle de réception. Cette fois-ci, ils prirent à droite.

La salle à manger était aussi grande que la salle de réception. Elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre. La fontaine « shishi odoshi », son pin et son érable tout deux centenaires sur le petit carré d'herbe autour duquel l'hôtel avait été construit et les couloirs le bordant constituaient les seuls obstacles entre elles.

Le petit couloir qu'ils empruntèrent après les menèrent à un vestiaire dédié au bassin d'eau chaude intérieur pour les hommes. Celui des femmes était accessible par le couloir longeant la salle de réception. M. Kasumi leur demanda de mettre des chaussures adaptées dans le vestiaire avant d'entrer.

La chaleur et l'humidité frappèrent de plein fouet Mai lorsqu'elle y pénétra à la suite de l'équipe. Après avoir fait attention à ne pas glisser avec ses chaussures en bois sur le sol en pierre humide, elle put s'émerveiller sur la beauté des lieux. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas être surprise, étant donné le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôtel somme toute luxueux. C'était sûrement parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu en réalité.

Une rangée de petits tabourets faisaient face à des lavabos et des cuvettes en bois contre le mur de droite. Sur sa gauche, elle vit une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit jardin précédent. La douce lumière de la pièce se reflétait sur l'eau du bassin dont la chaleur créait de la vapeur qui avait envahi la pièce. Derrière le gros rocher d'où se déversait l'eau, une paroi en bois de bambou séparait les hommes et les femmes, d'après le propriétaire.

Bou-san posa ses doigts sous son menton pour lui fermer la bouche qu'elle avait ouvert d'admiration. Sa réaction le fit doucement rire. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se tourner vers M. Kasumi qui ouvrait une porte coulissante de l'autre côté du bassin. La fraîcheur de la nuit s'engouffra aussitôt et arracha un frisson à la jeune fille. Trop petite par rapport à ses amis qui se trouvaient devant elle, elle ne pouvait rien voir de ce qui leur montrait. Le regard d'envie d'Ayako qui fixait quelque chose dehors piqua sa curiosité. Elle se faufila entre Naru et le moine et découvrit un bassin deux fois plus grand que celui de l'intérieur. Derrière lui, le mur de l'enceinte s'ouvrait sur une petite barrière en bambou pour laisser voir la mer quelques kilomètres plus loin. Deux portes de chaque côté menaient certainement à elle. Comme ce qu'elle avait vu précédemment, la végétation y était très présente. Des arbres eux aussi très anciens avaient été plantés ça et là. Ils retrouvèrent la forêt de bambous qui entouraient la propriété.

Malgré son émerveillement, la fatigue commençait à la gagner et Mai ne put s'empêcher de bailler. Cela n'échappa pas à M. Kasumi qui lui sourit.

\- Nous avons bientôt terminé. Nous arrivons aux chambres.

Pour cela, il leur fallut retourner en arrière et monter l'un des escaliers de l'entrée. Une fois en haut, l'homme leur désigna une porte simple entre les deux volées de marches.

\- Voici les appartements de ma mère et moi-même. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir nous réveiller, même tard dans la nuit.

Il fit une pause puis il reprit en faisant un geste circulaire pour montrer les portes des chambres.

\- Nous n'avons qu'une dizaine de chambres avec une capacité d'accueil d'une à six personnes. Malheureusement elles sont pour la plupart vides en ce moment.

Mai s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait voir toutes les chambres à travers les grandes fenêtres grâce à la configuration de l'hôtel.

\- Seule la chambre deux est présentement occupée. Les votre se trouvent à côté.

En effet, Mai, Ayako et Masako partageaient la chambre trois et les garçons, la quatrième. L'homme ouvrit cette dernière. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce dont le sol était recouvert de tatamis. Au centre, une table basse entourée de quatre coussins constituait le seul mobilier. Mais Mai savait que derrière les portes coulissantes sur les côtés et en face d'elle se cachait des placards ou d'autres pièces.

\- J'ai pensé que vous dormirez mieux en étant éloigné des phénomènes surnaturels de l'autre côté du couloir, expliqua le propriétaire en marchant à reculons pour les regarder en même temps.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte dont le numéro était retourné. L'homme le remit en place et ouvrit la chambre sept. L'odeur de sang envahit aussitôt les narines de Mai, ainsi que celles des autres d'après leurs mines dégoûtées. Elle était si forte que la jeune fille mit une main devant son nez et sa bouche pour limiter son inhalation ainsi que son envie de vomir. La température était effectivement plus basse que dans le couloir mais la différence entre les deux ne devait pas excéder deux ou trois degrés. Naru et M. Kasumi entra et le patron de la SPR inspecta les lieux. Mai, John et Lin les suivirent alors que les autres restaient sur le pas de la porte ne supportant pas l'odeur. La pièce était identique à celle qu'ils avaient vus précédemment hormis sa surface plus grande. Mai remarqua le fameux téléphone dans un renfoncement du mur près de la porte donnant sur le couloir.

\- L'odeur est intenable, fit Bou-san en se bouchant le nez.

\- Il semble qu'elle soit plus forte aujourd'hui, constata le propriétaire.

\- Que ressens-tu, Masako ? Demanda Naru en se tournant vers la petite brune.

\- La présence des esprits est beaucoup plus marquée ici, répondit la médium, cachée derrière sa manche de kimono. Il semble qu'ils soient plus concentrés à cet endroit.

Lorsque Naru termina d'inspecter les lieux, M. Kasumi les dirigèrent vers la pièce suivante. Bou-san se dépêcha de fermer la porte derrière le jeune homme au regard d'acier qui le lorgna d'un air sévère, trouvant certainement son comportement stupide.

Tel qu'il leur avait été décrit, l'atmosphère de la huitième chambre était pesante et la température basse. Lorsque Mai y entra, elle sentit aussitôt l'ambiance lourde. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Comme dans la chambre voisine, il y avait un renfoncement dans le mur dans lequel était mis à disposition un téléphone, un bloc de papier et un stylo. Sauf que sur le papier quelque chose avait été griffonné. Naru remarqua le regard intrigué de son employée et s'approcha du bloc de papier dont il arracha la feuille utilisée. Par-dessus son épaule, Mai put la voir de plus près. Il s'agissait seulement d'un gribouillis comme si quelqu'un avait essayer un crayon neuf.

À ce moment-là, Masako passa à côté d'eux sans les voir. Elle semblait fascinée par le lieu ou absorbée par quelque chose que les autres ne voyaient ou n'entendaient pas. Son regard vague observait la pièce en silence alors qu'elle se déplaçait. Lorsqu'enfin elle releva les yeux vers le patron de Mai, cette dernière y lut de la tristesse.

\- Je ressens la forte présence de l'esprit d'un jeune homme.

Son regard se perdit encore.

\- Il est si triste et se sent tellement coupable, reprit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Le propriétaire qui tuait ses employés et ses clients ? Demanda Bou-san, incrédule.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant qu'elle réponde.

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais il y a tellement d'esprits dans cet hôtel …

Mai fut chargée d'installer les caméras et autres matériels de détection de la présence de fantômes. Elle emmena John avec elle par peur de se retrouver seule. Cela avait eu le mérite de majorer la mauvaise humeur de Naru qui avait fini par céder non sans un soupir d'exaspération. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci était parti chercher les ordinateurs et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour l'enquête dans la camionnette. Lin et Bou-san lui prêtaient main forte tandis qu'Ayako restait avec Masako allongée sur le canapé, plus épuisée que jamais. Quant à M. Kasumi et sa mère, ils étaient montés dans leurs appartements.

Il n'y eu aucune manifestation étrange lors de l'installation de l'équipe dans les lieux ni même plusieurs heures plus tard alors qu'elle surveillait l'hôtel – à l'exception de l'odeur du sang dans la chambre sept et de la température basse dans certaines pièces. Mai s'endormait aux côtés de la médium et de la miko dans le canapé. Bou-san finit par proposer d'aller se coucher. Ils tombaient tous de fatigue.

Le comptoir de la réception se trouvait devant Mai. Puis elle monta à l'étage et longea les chambres. Derrière les portes qui s'alignaient sur sa droite, des cris de souffrance et de peur se faisaient entendre. S'ajoutaient à cela des sanglots terribles qui lui rappela ceux d'un grand chagrin après la perte de quelqu'un. Mais Mai ne s'arrêta à aucun moment, ayant le sentiment impérieux de se trouver quelque part sans savoir où ni pour quelle raison. Derrière la porte vingt-cinq, elle entendit un homme hurler contre un autre et lui proférer des menaces. Elle ne prit même pas conscience qu'en réalité ce numéro de chambre n'existait pas dans l'hôtel Kiriba. À la place, la jeune fille poussa le panneau de bois déjà ouvert d'une autre chambre. Son regard se posa sur une chaise noire puis sur la corde qu'elle avait dans les mains depuis le début de son ascension et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Son corps semblait agir tel un automate. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle d'elle-même comme si elle était une simple spectatrice. Mai se vit accrocher la corde en hauteur puis monter sur la chaise qu'elle avait poussé jusqu'en dessous. Ses mains nouèrent un nœud au bout de la corde de sorte qu'elle fasse une boucle. Dans des gestes résolument fatalistes, elle passa la tête dans la boucle, la serra et donna un grand coup dans la chaise qui valsa à travers la pièce. Elle eut le temps de sentir le manque d'oxygène et la douleur autour de son cou avant de se réveiller en hurlant. Totalement paniquée, elle n'entendit pas les cris venant de tout l'hôtel qui se mêlaient au sien.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée pour le retard. J'ai à peine publié le début de l'histoire que j'ai déjà du retard ... Bref, je ne vous sortirez pas de fausses excuses ou d'excuses bidons et vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Exorcismes**

Mai arrêta d'hurler lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel dans un futon aux côtés d'Ayako et de Masako. Puis, elle entendit enfin les cris et les pleurs venant de tout l'établissement. En plus de ceux-ci, des pas martelaient le sol et le plafond et les faisaient vibrer dans un vacarme assourdissant. Autour d'elles, le bâtiment semblait prendre vie.

Soudain, la fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand, forçant les trois femmes à sortirent en trombe de la pièce. Elles retrouvèrent les autres membres de la SPR dans le couloir seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Mai referma ses bras autour d'elle pour se protéger des manifestations et du froid. Le souffle de toutes les personnes présentes formait un petit nuage, démontrant une température ambiante avoisinant le zéro. Par-dessus le vacarme, Mai entendit Naru leur dire de sortir immédiatement de l'hôtel. Le petit groupe s'exécuta immédiatement.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent M. Kasumi, sa mère et un homme d'un certain âge qui les suivirent très peu rassurés par ce qui se passait. Malgré l'absence d'électricité, leur progression fut sans difficulté grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres qui offraient de grandes ouvertures dans les murs donnant ainsi à la lune le loisir de les éclairer.

Arrivés en bas des marches du hall, Mai vit une ombre se précipiter vers eux. Elle s'agrippa au bras de John. Il ne s'agissait finalement que de Noaki qui leur demanda s'ils allaient bien avant de suivre le mouvement, lui aussi.

Cependant, même s'ils étaient sortis, le bâtiment continuait à subir les assauts surnaturels. Puis Mai entendit quelque chose se briser et tout s'arrêta. Les lumières extérieures ainsi que certaines à l'intérieur clignotèrent un instant puis s'allumèrent. Le silence qui suivit était presque angoissant, pesant. Naru et Lin osèrent un regard à travers la porte d'entrée ouverte. La jeune fille crut qu'elle allait se refermer sur eux mais rien ne bougea. M. Kasumi se posta à côté des deux hommes puis posa une question au patron de la SPR qu'elle n'entendit pas, se trouvant presque au niveau du portail.

\- Ils ne veulent vraiment pas de nous, fit Bou-san en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, à côté de Mai.

\- C'est impressionnant. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça, avoua la miko, blême. Qu'en penses-tu, Masako ?

Mai se tourna vers l'intéressée. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Son regard étudiait en détail la façade de l'hôtel.

\- Masako ? L'appela John en s'approchant doucement.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils avant de tourner finalement le regard vers eux. Elle sembla en pleine réflexion pendant quelques secondes encore.

\- Je pense que nous avons été mis dehors par les anciens propriétaires, répondit-elle, interpellant ainsi Naru, Lin et M. Kasumi qui se retournèrent vers eux. Notre présence les rend très en colère. Nous devons rester prudents car nous allons devoir faire face à d'autres manifestations de la sorte.

Elle remit sa manche de kimono devant son visage alors que son regard repartait en direction du bâtiment.

\- En plus de celles des esprits coincés à cause d'eux.

Intrigué, M. Kasumi s'approcha d'elle.

\- Vous parlez des esprits des victimes ?

\- En effet.

 **Jour 2 - _Day 2_**

Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, sans précipitation et avec Masako en éclaireur. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la base sans encombre. Aussitôt, Naru et Lin se mirent à inspecter les données enregistrées par leur matériel. M. Kasumi proposa d'aller chercher des boissons chaudes et de quoi grignoter avec Noaki. John vint avec eux par mesure de sécurité. Mai grelottait dans son pyjama. Elle rêvait d'un bon bain dans les sources chaudes. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle se posta derrière son patron et son assistant pour observer avec eux ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Sur les écrans, ils voyaient plusieurs pièces de l'hôtel, dont les chambres sept et huit ainsi que la lingerie et la chaufferie. Lin appuya sur un bouton et l'ordinateur montra qu'à partir de trois heures et demi du matin, la température avait commencé à chuter. Naru avança l'enregistrement et nota l'heure de début des manifestions. Trois heures et cinquante-trois minutes. À ce moment-là, ils virent que tout ce qui était électrique dans le sous-sol s'était mis à s'allumer et à s'éteindre en continu. Quelques minutes plus tard, les phénomènes s'étaient propagés, et ce de plus en plus fort jusqu'à forcer les occupants de l'hôtel à l'évacuer. Naru appuya sur un autre bouton et les images de la nuit disparurent pour laisser place aux actuelles. Il nota un paragraphe entier de ses observations sur une feuille virtuelle.

M. Kasumi et les autres revinrent chargés de plateaux et de couvertures. Mai les aida à distribuer les boissons chaudes. Elle en donna une à Naru et une autre à Lin qui restèrent concentrés sur leurs données et ne se formalisa pas quant au fait qu'ils ne la remercièrent pas. Ensuite, la jeune fille s'entoura avec une couverture et mordit dans un gâteau sec. Le goût sucré lui fit beaucoup de bien et l'aida à garder les pieds ancrés dans la réalité, comme elle avait l'impression d'être encore dans un rêve. Elle enchaîna avec sa tasse de thé qu'elle garda entre ses mains pour se réchauffer avant de retourner auprès des deux hommes toujours studieux. Mais alors que Naru notait quelque chose et Lin regardait sur un autre écran, Mai distingua une forme dans la chambre huit. Celle-ci se développa davantage pour former une silhouette humaine, telle une ombre. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, la silhouette traversa le mur.

\- Regardez ! S'exclama Mai, attirant l'attention de tout le monde qui se mit à regarder ce qu'elle pointait du doigt.

L'ombre se trouvait à présent dans la chambre sept de laquelle elle fit le tour comme si elle cherchait quelque chose pour finalement traverser le mur opposé. Mais comme ils n'avaient pas mis de caméras dans les autres chambres, ils ne la virent plus. Peut-être avait-elle totalement disparue ? Derrière elle, Mai sentait que les autres suivait avec autant d'attention qu'elle ce qu'il se passait.

\- Là ! S'exclama Ayako en désignant l'écran qui montrait le couloir du premier étage.

En effet, l'ombre venait de sortir de la chambre trois et le traversait à une vitesse impressionnante. Lin se leva d'un bond et sortit en courant de la pièce. Bou-san et John le suivirent aussitôt. Lorsque le chinois apparut sur l'écran, la jeune fille les rejoignirent. Les portes de deux chambres étaient ouvertes et à l'intérieur tout était en pagaille. Mai reconnut ses affaires dans l'une d'elles.

Après les évènements de la nuit, Naru décida qu'après qu'ils se soient tous reposés, ils pratiqueraient les exorcismes. Il répartit l'équipe en quatre groupes. Si bien qu'Ayako et Mai étaient chargées de la zone en sous-sol, John et Masako de la chambre sept et Bou-san et lui-même de la chambre voisine. Lin restait dans la base avec le propriétaire et les employés arrivés quelques deux heures plus tôt ainsi que le seul client et gardait un œil sur tout le monde grâce au système de vidéo surveillance.

Ce fut en baillant que Mai rejoignit le sous-sol en compagnie de la prêtresse dans son habit, les bras chargés chacune des objets dont elles avaient besoin pour l'exorcisme. Ayako semblait concentrée. Elle ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet contrairement à son habitude.

Lorsque Mai actionna l'interrupteur, la lumière de la grande pièce centrale du sous-sol vacilla légèrement avant de s'allumer franchement. La jeune fille hésita un peu avant de descendre la dernière marche. Les souvenirs de cette nuit étaient encore frais dans sa tête et ne la rassuraient pas du tout. La sensation désagréable qu'elle avait ressenti la veille était revenu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la rouquine derrière elle.

\- Rien.

Mai inspira profondément pour se donner du courage puis franchit le pas. Comme rien ne se passa, elle traversa la pièce, trop lentement pour Ayako qui la dépassa et entra la première dans la lingerie. Celle-ci communiquait avec la chaufferie par une porte que la miko ouvrit. Elles avaient convenu de pratiquer l'exorcisme dans la lingerie en gardant la porte de la pièce voisine ouverte. Mai installa la table et les cierges dont Ayako avait besoin puis celle-ci de compléter avec ce qu'elle-même avait apporté.

L'atmosphère changea sensiblement quand la prière débuta. Petit à petit, la température chutait faisant frissonner Mai appuyée contre le mur. Elle tendait l'oreille mais aucun son hormis la voix douce d'Ayako ne lui parvenait. Alerte, ses yeux passaient en revue la pièce. À la fin de la prière, la flamme des deux cierges s'éteignit d'elle-même comme à chaque fois. Mais le froid demeurait toujours. Alors qu'Ayako se relevait, la porte entre la lingerie et la chaufferie recula légèrement dans un petit grincement. La prêtresse et Mai échangèrent un regard.

En réalité, Ayako avait prévenu Naru de ses doutes quant à son intervention comme il ne s'agissait pas d'un esprit lié à la terre, ce à quoi le moine avait rétorqué qu'elle n'était qu'une fausse miko, provoquant une nouvelle dispute entre eux. Néanmoins, le patron de Mai avait coupé court à cette conversation vaine et lui avait imposé son choix.

Mai osa regarder dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais il faisait noir. Sa main chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de l'autre côté du mur alors que son cœur cognait très fort contre ses côtes, ayant trop peur de franchir le seuil de la porte. Enfin, la lumière s'alluma mais elle ne vit rien d'anormal.

\- On ferait mieux de remonter, fit Ayako juste derrière elle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de lui emboîter le pas. Cependant, elle sentit que quelque chose la retenait par la veste. Retenant sa respiration, elle fit volte face. La pièce était vide. Pas de monstre ou d'esprit à l'horizon. Pourtant, Mai avait cru que … La lumière vacilla. La jeune fille prit ses jambes à son cou et courut rejoindre Ayako dans l'autre pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda son amie, surprise par son comportement.

\- Tu ne le ressens pas ?

\- Quoi donc ? S'inquiéta Ayako.

Mais Mai ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de la chaufferie. Comme rien ne se passa, la jeune fille éteignit la lumière.

\- Allons-nous-en, dit-elle en gardant son regard fixé dans le noir avant de reculer lentement.

Elle récupéra les cierges et la petite table avant de retourner vers l'escalier menant à la surface qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver. Ayako n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre sans poser de question. Arrivée en haut, Mai poussa un soupir de soulagement. La pression qu'exerçait son angoisse sur son cœur venait de se relâcher.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Naru et Bou-san s'étaient eux aussi dirigés vers le lieu de l'exorcisme qu'ils devaient pratiquer.

Le moine dans sa tenue traditionnelle entra dans la pièce et se retint de se boucher le nez. L'odeur était aussi insoutenable que la veille. Il se planta au milieu de la pièce avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Pour sa part, Naru ferma la porte et se tint en retrait, à l'affût de tout éléments perturbateurs. Son visage était impénétrable comme si l'odeur du sang n'existait pas. Bou-san finit par ouvrir les paupières. Ce n'était pas un médium toutefois il pouvait ressentir la présence des esprits dans cette chambre. Joignant les mains, il entama sa prière. Un petit vent froid souleva ses cheveux et tournoya autour de lui. Les murs vibrèrent mais le moine n'était pas certain que cela soit son œuvre, sachant que de son côté, John s'occupait de la chambre voisine. Il ne laissa pas ses pensées s'attarder sur ce fait et continua sa prière. Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Sa concentration en fut un instant perturbée. Le moine ferma les yeux et poursuivit en accélérant le débit de ses paroles. Mal lui en eut pris. Cela provoqua davantage la colère des esprits. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Naru lui crier de faire attention puis il sombra.

Dans la chambre sept, un autre exorcisme avait lieu. Avec la médium, John se trouvait en présence de l'esprit d'un jeune homme. Masako s'efforçait de le raisonner pendant que l'australien priait. La température basse de la pièce obligea la petite brune à refermer un peu plus son kimono autour d'elle. L'esprit n'était pas hostile, elle le sentait. Mais la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à le faire réagir.

\- Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, il n'y a plus besoin de se sentir coupable.

Les murs vibrèrent alors que l'esprit se mettait en colère. John se mit devant Masako sans interrompre sa prière. La médium avait déjà fait face à des esprits récalcitrants. Cela ne la faisait pas reculer, au contraire. Plusieurs minutes défilèrent alors qu'ils continuaient l'exorcisme. Mais un grand bruit suivi d'un cri les alerta. John et Masako se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la source du bruit. Cela eut pour effet de faire fuir l'esprit. Ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre huit et découvrirent Naru qui essayait de réanimer Bou-san.

La base ressemblait désormais à un camp de réfugiés ayant survécu à une catastrophe qu'à une salle de réception. Tout le monde semblait accuser le coup suite aux derniers évènements, affichant une mine sombre et fatiguée. Allongé sur le canapé, Bou-san se remettait de l'incident. Il tenait un sac de glaçons sur son crâne à l'endroit où était tombé le lustre. Ayako se tenait près de lui assise sur une chaise, une trousse de secours sur les genoux qui lui avait servi pour soigner sa blessure. Tout aussi silencieux que les deux autres, Mai, John et Masako étaient installés autour de la table avec les employés, le client et Aika et sirotaient leur thé le regard soucieux. Noaki était reparti chez lui avant les exorcismes, comme il avait veillé toute la nuit étant d'astreinte. Seules les voix de Lin, Naru et M. Kasumi résonnaient dans la pièce.

Finalement, les employés de l'hôtel retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations dès que Naru leur assura qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Quant au propriétaire, il invita sa mère et le client à prendre le déjeuner dans la salle à manger pour laisser l'équipe se concerter. Lorsqu'il n'y eut que les membres de la SPR, Bou-san se redressa.

\- Que comptes-tu faire, Naru ?

\- Toi, tu te reposes, le coupa Ayako en l'obligeant à se rallonger.

Le jeune homme vêtu entièrement de noir se tourna vers eux, la mine déterminée.

\- On continue.

Ce fut au tour de Mai de se redresser.

\- Tu veux qu'on retourne faire les exorcismes ? Demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr. Nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés, répliqua son patron d'un ton sec.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage alors qu'elle digérait mal la réponse.

\- À moins que tu aies autre chose à proposer.

Devant son silence, le visage de Naru prit un air entendu avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Je voudrais que nous nous répartissions une nouvelle fois et que nous ratissions le bâtiment avant de refaire un exorcisme. Nous allons nous concentrer sur une pièce à la fois. Et ce sera la chambre huit.

\- Tu crois qu'on a manqué quelque chose ? Demanda John.

\- Nous n'avons pas toutes les informations concernant l'esprit qui hante cette chambre. Il semble être l'un des esprits les plus puissants dont font certainement partie le premier couple de propriétaires. J'ai demandé à M. Kasumi de nous apporter tous les journaux qui mentionne de près ou de loin cet hôtel.

Après avoir déjeuner, Masako et Ayako partaient en direction de l'étage et Mai et John vers le sous-sol. De leur côté, Naru et Lin étudiaient les journaux apportés par M. Kasumi dans la base avec Bou-san qui se reposait.

Mai soupira lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir.

\- Qui a-t-il ? demanda John alors qu'il fermait la porte de la base.

\- C'est juste que … commença la jeune fille.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle hésitait à se confier car elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire sans crainte qu'il ne la juge. En réalité, il lui était difficile d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quand je suis dans le sous-sol. Je ne m'y sens pas du tout à l'aise.

L'australien posa une main sur son épaule, dans une moue qui se voulait compréhensive.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien, la rassura-t-il.

\- Tu as ressenti quelque chose toi aussi ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi sensible que toi ou Masako aux esprits.

Devant le manque de réaction de Mai, il se reprit.

\- Mais j'ai bien senti qu'il y a quelque chose en bas et dans les deux chambres à l'étage.

À ce moment-là, l'une des jumelles fit coulisser l'une des portes en papier de riz et entra dans le couloir. La soudaine lumière du soleil lui fit plisser les yeux et le parfum floral du jardin intérieur l'enveloppa, amené par la brise printanière qui souleva ses cheveux alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Cela lui fit oublier pendant un court instant le sujet de leur conversation. Le contraste entre l'ambiance à l'intérieur de l'hôtel et celle à l'extérieur était vraiment déroutant.

L'employée leur adressa à peine un regard avant de s'éclipser rapidement vers le fond du couloir, certainement pressé par le retard qu'avait pris son travail à cause des évènements du matin.

Pensive, Mai tourna les talons sans attendre John.

\- Quelque chose d'autre te tracasse ? La héla-t-il tandis qu'ils franchissaient l'un des salons.

La jeune fille s'arrêta. Son rêve lui revenait sans cesse depuis qu'ils étaient retournés dans la base. Elle le lui raconta.

\- Il faut que tu en parles à Naru.

\- Je le lui dirai quand on reviendra. Pour le moment, il faut qu'on termine ce qu'il nous a demandé, dit Mai en se remettant à marcher vers la réception ayant hâte d'en finir.

Dans le hall d'entrée, ils croisèrent le seul client de l'hôtel. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à lui alors qu'il avait une apparence plutôt étrange. Il portait un bob blanc passé sur des cheveux mi-long gris qu'elle devina gras à cause de sa frange collée à son front et mangeant la moitié de son visage. Une grande veste d'imperméable kaki recouvrait une multitude de couches de vêtements. Il évita leur regard en baissant la tête alors qu'il passait à côté d'eux avant de disparaître dans la direction opposée sans un bruit, tel un fantôme.

La même sensation désagréable lui revint lorsque Mai se retrouva dans la pièce principale. Mais cette fois, les employés des cuisines s'affairaient dans la pièce voisine. Contrairement aux autres, ils étaient beaucoup plus sympathiques et les accueillirent à bras ouverts. Ils répondirent à leurs questions mais n'apportèrent pas davantage d'informations. Les deux comparses visitèrent la lingerie puis la chaufferie sans incident. Ensuite, ils poursuivirent leur investigation dans le local à poubelles. La porte en ferraille qui menait à l'extérieur était difficile à ouvrir. L'un des commis se mit à rire à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Nous aussi au début on n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir, leur dit-il en s'approchant d'eux. Elle est particulièrement lourde aussi.

Toutefois, il l'ouvrit sans difficulté.

\- Mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant, reprit-il tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Mai.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement devant le jeune homme qui lui faisait du charme et John le remercia, un peu inconfortable. Le cuisinier appela son employé qui repartit aussitôt vers les cuisines. Le regard de Mai tomba sur le prêtre qui semblait encore mal à l'aise.

\- Allons-y, changea-t-elle de sujet.

La porte cachait un escalier en pierre construit dans la terre du jardin dans lequel ils arrivèrent. Une allée dallée entre la végétation menait à une porte dans le mur d'enceinte dissimulée par les bambous. Une fois la porte franchie, Mai et John découvrirent la route principale et des bennes à ordures contre le mur. N'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant, ils rebroussèrent chemin. Tandis qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée, Mai surprit le regard intrigué du client penché sur la rambarde, un étage plus haut. A peine le temps d'un battement de paupières, il disparut. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et suivit John jusqu'à la base où ils retrouvèrent les autres.

Ayako et Masako étaient parties de leur côté enquêter à l'étage. Elles avaient vu plusieurs des employés et d'après leurs dires, ils avaient été froids et distants. La miko insista même sur le fait qu'elle les trouvait comme figés dans le temps ou qu'ils agissaient tels des automates. De ce fait, cela ne les avait pas vraiment aidés à poser des questions. La mère du propriétaire avait consenti à leur faire visiter leurs appartements mais cela ne leur apprit rien de plus. En revenant, un charriot s'était mis à rouler très vite dans le couloir et avait percuté la médium qui s'était effondrée sous le choc. À ce moment-là, elle avait senti la présence d'un esprit qui s'était enfui en direction de la chambre sept. Lorsqu'Ayako et Masako l'eut suivi, la porte s'était fermée violemment devant elles. Impossible pour elles de l'ouvrir ensuite.

\- Vas-y, Mai, l'encouragea John en chuchotant.

Comme rien ne lui échappait, Naru tourna ses yeux perçants vers eux.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire, Mai ?

\- J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit et … commença la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? La coupa Naru.

Surprise par le ton employé, elle ne sut pas quoi dire pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Alors ? Quel était ce rêve ? Soupira Naru.

La jeune fille finit par lui raconter. Le silence revint lorsqu'elle eut fini tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Cet esprit qui s'est suicidé … fit Bou-san. Qui était-il ?

Naru prit plusieurs journaux et le leur montra.

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit du fils des premiers propriétaires.

Un nouveau silence accueillit sa déclaration. Sous leurs yeux, il leur désigna l'un des intitulés des articles : « Le fils des propriétaires de l'hôtel Kiriba retrouvé pendu ». Cela correspondait au rêve de Mai. À cette pensée, elle porta une main à son cou. Ayako prit le journal des mains du narcissique et lut l'article.

\- Il ne supportait pas ce qu'avait fait ses parents alors il s'est suicidé … laissa-t-elle tomber en même temps que le journal sur la table.

Cachée derrière sa manche, Masako s'approcha discrètement et y jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Allons faire cet exorcisme, déclara Bou-san, qui semblait plus motivé que jamais.

\- Non, l'interrompit cette fois le patron de la SPR. John et Lin vont s'en charger.

\- Je viens aussi, intervint Masako d'une voix ferme, surprenant tout le monde.

Mai s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Naru fut plus rapide.

\- Toi aussi, tu restes ici. De toute façon, tu ne seras pas d'une grande utilité là-bas.

La colère lui fit serrer les poings.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Naru ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'en prendre à moi ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Les autres la regardèrent médusés, sans doute étonnés par sa réaction comme celle de Masako juste avant. Seul le jeune homme ne réagit pas. En fait, il l'ignora royalement et s'assit devant l'un des ordinateurs.

\- Très bien, si c'est comme ça je m'en vais !

Elle entendit les autres essayer de la retenir avant qu'elle claque la porte aussi fort qu'elle put. N'ayant aucun moyen de revenir chez elle par ses propres moyens, elle se contenta de faire le tour du village dépourvu évidemment de transports en commun. Quelques heures plus tard alors que le soleil s'était couché, elle revint à l'hôtel.

Lorsque Mai ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle fut frappée par le silence des lieux. Personne ne se manifesta non plus quand elle la ferma. Tant mieux, elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était retarder le moment où elle verrait Naru qui lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Ainsi, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé d'un des salons et alluma la télévision. C'était l'heure du journal. Le présentateur exposait les différents titres qu'ils allaient aborder avant de lancer le premier reportage qui traitait d'étranges disparitions dans un petit village dans le nord du Japon. Ce qui la distinguait des autres affaires se trouvait dans le fait que des animaux morts étaient retrouvés après chaque disparition. Un journaliste expliquait les circonstances de la dernière en date et exprimait l'inquiétude des habitants bien qu'ils soient réticents à l'idée de s'adresser à des étrangers à leur village. La police n'arrivait pas à avancer dans leur enquête et ce, depuis plusieurs années. Puis, le présentateur réapparut et lança un autre reportage. Les images continuaient à défiler sous les yeux de la jeune fille dont les paupières se fermaient lentement.

Finalement, son sommeil sans rêve se termina environ une demi-heure plus tard. Mai se sentit tellement bien d'avoir pu dormir. Mais ce sentiment agréable disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit le client assit dans le fond du canapé à côté de ses pieds. Celui-ci fixait en face de lui sans ciller. La jeune fille se remit en position assise sans le lâcher du regard et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'homme tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux aussi noirs que le charbon croisèrent les siens.

\- Ils méritent ce qu'il leur est arrivé.

Sa voix était cassée comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille qui n'osait plus bouger. Était-il possédé ou simplement fou ? Telle était la question qui constituait la seule pensée dans sa tête à cet instant. Puis, le client se leva tranquillement et sortit du salon, laissant Mai pantelante.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'elle continuait à regarder l'endroit où avait disparu l'homme. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle tourna la tête vers la télévision qui diffusait une publicité pour un shampoing. La jeune fille décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rejoindre les autres. Elle se leva et éteignit le poste avant de sortir. Toutefois, un bruit la fit s'arrêter sur le seuil. Mai se retourna. Son regard parcourut la pièce mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Elle soupira, se traitant de parano et quitta le salon.

Mai retrouva les autres alors qu'ils sortaient de la base pour se rendre dans la salle à manger.

\- Alors fillette, ou étais-tu donc parti ? L'apostropha aussitôt Bou-san.

Gênée, elle se frotta l'arrière du crâne, oubliant le moment effrayant avec le client.

\- J'ai fait un tour dans le village.

Elle croisa le regard de John.

\- Comment s'est passé l'exorcisme ? Vous avez réussi ?

\- Oui et avec brio, répondit Masako avec un petit sourire.

Chose qui était rare, le sourire. Mais la jeune fille connaissait son affection pour les esprits et comprit qu'elle avait été particulièrement touchée par celui-ci. La porte se ferma derrière Mai et le silence se fit. La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à Naru qui la toisa d'un air glacial. Pendant cet échange silencieux, personne autour d'eux n'intervint. Puis, le jeune patron tourna les talons, laissant les autres derrière lui. Mai sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Allons-y, dit Bou-san.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table où était déjà assis le narcissique, un employé arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Ça s'est encore produit ! Cria-t-il.

M. Kasumi se leva.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- La chambre 7 ! Répondit le jeune homme. Il y a du sang partout.

Un rire ressemblant davantage à un croassement se fit entendre derrière la mère de M. Kasumi. Le client souriait à pleines dents avant de s'éclipser de la pièce sans que personne ne puisse réagir.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier chapitre de cette première affaire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ainsi que les suivantes. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Confrontations**

Lin et Naru furent les premiers sur place et constatèrent en effet que la pièce était recouverte de sang des murs au plafond. Ils demandèrent aux employés de ne pas s'en approcher jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La base fut improvisée en refuge pour ceux qui devait rester la nuit. Pour le reste, ils avaient été évacués par mesure de sécurité. Moins il y avait de personnes dans l'hôtel, mieux cela serait. Puis la SPR forma des petits groupes comme dans l'après-midi pour faire le tour de l'hôtel.

Lorsque John et Mai descendirent, la température ne devait pas excéder les dix degrés. Cela arracha un frisson à la jeune fille qui frotta ses bras nus pour se réchauffer. L'australien passa le premier et se rendit directement dans la chaufferie. L'instinct de Mai l'alertant d'un danger imminent. Malgré cela, ses jambes lourdes et tremblantes la menèrent à sa destination. Au moment où elle franchit la porte, un rire familier retentit dans la cage d'escalier avant qu'une porte claque au loin. Mai voulut se tourner vers John mais la lumière s'éteignit. Elle tenta d'actionner l'interrupteur, sans succès cependant. La panique commençait à l'envahir, transformant ses muscles en coton.

\- Il faut que nous sortions d'ici, dit John en revenant sur ses pas.

Des pleurs se firent entendre un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Des pleurs d'une femme. Tout les sens en alerte, Mai prit une grande inspiration, se tenant prête à courir à tout moment. Elle sentit un mouvement près d'elle ce qui la décida à sortir de la chaufferie sans plus attendre. Croyant que John la suivait, elle entreprit de monter l'escalier mais la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'entendait pas de bruit derrière elle. Seuls les pleurs se répercutaient dans la pièce souterraine.

\- John ? L'appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

\- Tout va bien ? Réitéra-t-elle en esquissant un mouvement pour avancer.

Soudain, des pas rapides vinrent dans sa direction.

\- Allons-y, dit la voix du prêtre.

Mais il y eu un bruit sourd, ce qui la stoppa net dans ses mouvements. Les pleurs cessèrent alors qu'un silence angoissant s'installait.

\- John ?

Le silence lui répondit. La panique commençait à faire tambouriner son sang contre ses tempes alors que le froid lui faisait claquer des dents. La jeune fille avança à tâtons jusqu'à buter dans quelque chose qui la fit tomber. Sa main rencontra des cheveux.

\- John !

Tout à coup, elle entendit des voix derrière la porte en haut de l'escalier. Parmi elles, Mai reconnut celle de Bou-san qui l'appelait.

\- John est inconscient, leur cria la jeune fille en tentant de tirer son ami vers la sortie.

Elle parvint à faire à peine un mètre avant qu'un vent froid tourbillonne autour d'elle et la pousse violemment au sol. Les pleurs revinrent, plus forts cette fois. Le moine continuait à l'appeler à travers le panneau de bois. Alors qu'elle allait se relever, une main aussi froide qu'un glaçon entoura sa cheville ce qui la déséquilibra et la fit tomber. Puis, l'esprit commença à la faire glisser sur le sol fesse contre terre. Elle hurla. Un rire rauque se distingua des pleurs. Ses jambes effectuèrent des mouvements dans l'air pour se libérer, en vain. Alors elle passa à une autre méthode.

\- Rin Pyou Tou Sha … commença à réciter Mai lui permettant de se libérer.

Et celle-ci d'en profiter pour rejoindre John. Mais le vent froid la percuta une nouvelle fois. Il ne parvint cependant pas à la faire tomber grâce au mantra. Avec tout le courage qui lui restait, elle se tourna vers l'escalier visible grâce au rectangle de lumière autour de la porte et courut dans sa direction. Ses poings frappèrent le panneau de bois à s'en faire mal tandis que Bou-san et d'autres personnes essayaient de l'ouvrir. Comme Mai focalisait ses efforts à l'ouverture de la porte, les esprits pouvaient aisément l'atteindre. Un grognement ressemblant à celui d'un animal lui effleura l'oreille en même temps qu'un souffle putride. Mai priait de toutes se forces, acculée contre la porte.

Tout d'un coup, la porte céda. La jeune fille sentit des bras la réceptionner avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Bou-san se mit devant la porte ouverte et récita une prière qui firent reculer les esprits jusqu'à les faire disparaître. La lumière se ralluma quelques secondes après.

En levant la tête, Mai vit le visage de Naru au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle était allongée sur ses jambes. Toute colère contre lui envolée, elle enfouit son nez dans le pull de son patron et pleura de tout son saoul.

John reprit conscience dans la base. Seule une bosse et une petite égratignure sur l'arrière de son crâne était à déplorer. Le soulagement fit s'effondrer Mai sur une chaise tandis qu'Ayako continuait à prendre soin de lui.

\- J'ai trouvé ceci à côté de John, déclara Lin en le tendant à Naru.

Mai fronça les sourcils en apercevant le serre-livres qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu. Le narcissique le tourna, dévoilant du sang séché sur l'arrête du socle. C'était cet objet qui avait assommé John. La jeune fille avait déjà raconté ce qui s'était passé. Son esprit se concentra sur un détail dont elle avait fait part aux autres et sur lequel ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'attarder dans le sous-sol. Elle avait reconnu la voix du client juste avant que la porte claque et que les phénomènes commencent à se manifester. La question était de savoir s'il était à l'origine de tout cela. En avait-il réellement le pouvoir ? Mai était certaine que le client n'était pas dans la pièce après que la porte s'était fermée. Elle n'avait entendu personne descendre l'escalier.

Absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'à travers l'interstice des portes de la base, quelqu'un y avait glissé son visage et l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il disparut aussitôt. Bou-san se leva d'un bond, ayant visiblement assisté à la scène.

\- Le client ! Cria-t-il avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir.

Lin et Naru le suivirent en courant. Grâce aux caméras, les autres purent voir l'homme étrange se diriger vers les chambres de l'équipe avant d'être intercepté par le moine qui le plaqua au sol. Mai partit les rejoindre suivie de près par le reste de la SPR et de M. Kasumi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le client était agenouillé par terre et tournait la tête dans tout les sens en débitant des paroles incohérentes en continu. Puis il se pencha jusqu'à poser sa tête par terre avant de hurler de toutes ses forces.

\- De toute façon, ils méritent ce qu'il leur est arrivé !

Mai s'approcha doucement de lui mais Naru la retint par le bras. Toutefois, elle se défit de sa poigne pour se pencher vers l'homme.

\- Qui ? Commença-t-elle en étant la plus douce possible. De qui parlez-vous ?

Tout en gardant la tête contre le sol, le client tourna son regard dément vers elle. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il donne sa réponse.

\- Eux.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une grande photo en noir et blanc encadrée accrochée sur le mur à quelques centimètres de Lin. Ils découvrirent le portrait d'un couple entouré par deux enfants d'environ dix ans dans leur tenue traditionnelle. Lorsqu'ils reportèrent leur attention sur le client, celui-ci en avait profité pour s'enfuir. Le moine n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper puisque l'homme s'enferma dans sa chambre à double tour. À travers la porte, Mai put entendre les sanglots de l'homme. Tout en s'épongeant le front, M. Kasumi leur fit signe de s'éloigner d'ici.

\- Qui est-il ? Demanda aussitôt Naru, sur un ton accusateur. Il semble en savoir plus que ce qu'il ne veut bien avouer.

Le propriétaire se pinça la lèvre.

\- En réalité, nous ne savons rien de lui.

\- Pourtant, il vient ici depuis des années, remarqua Naru.

\- Il ne vous a jamais posé de questions à propos des meurtres qui se sont passés dans cet hôtel ? Intervint Bou-san.

\- Non. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de discret. Je le connais depuis que je suis petit et je crois ne l'avoir entendu tenir une conversation de plus de trois phrases.

\- Vous souvenez vous à partir de quand a-t-il commencé à venir ici ?

M. Kasumi se tourna vers Naru en faisait mine de réfléchir.

\- Il me semble qu'il venait avant même que mes parents achètent cet hôtel. Je crois aussi que le précédent propriétaire le connaissait.

Devant les mines interrogatives de la SPR, il précisa.

\- En réalité, il y a eu trois générations de propriétaires avant moi. Le premier couple de meurtriers puis un entrepreneur qui possédaient déjà d'autres hôtels dans tout le Japon et qui, après seulement deux ans, a finit par le vendre à mes parents. Ensuite, j'ai pris leur suite.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Les sanglots redoublèrent, les faisant se retourner. Puis après avoir échangé un regard, ils descendirent dans la base. Plusieurs heures passèrent et la nuit commençait à passer au jour suivant. Les jumelles qui étaient restées leur avaient préparé le thé et avaient apporté des petits gâteaux comme ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de manger. Mai ne toucha même pas à sa boisson chaude. Elle était enfoncée dans le canapé aux côtés de John et de Masako et gardait les yeux dans le vide sans penser à rien. Ce fut pour cette raison que la voix du propriétaire la fit sursauter.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller vous détendre un peu ? Je sais qu'il est tard mais mon hôtel possède des bassins d'eau chaude. Vous pouvez vous y rendre autant que vous le souhaitez.

Cette idée la ragaillardit. Elle coula un regard vers son patron. Celui-ci était concentré sur ses données informatiques avec son assistant et ne semblait pas avoir suivi la conversation. Elle croisa les yeux compatissants de M. Kasumi dont le sourire bienveillant se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Je ne pense pas que Naru voit un inconvénient à ce que nous nous détendions, pas vrai ? Intervint Ayako en attirant l'attention du narcissique.

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, répondit celui-ci sans se retourner.

La prêtresse se leva.

\- Bien évidemment toi et Lin ne viennent pas avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Il daigna enfin lui adresser un regard. Sauf que celui-ci était aussi noir que le charbon. Mai se leva à son tour.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement au propriétaire.

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Gaiya va vous accompagner et vous fournir ce dont vous avez besoin et moi je m'occupe des hommes.

Bou-san, John et M. Kasumi quittèrent la pièce puis tournèrent à droite pour prendre la direction du bassin dédié aux hommes. Masako, Mai et Ayako suivirent Gaiya. au fond du couloir de gauche. Le moment de détente fut agréable. Les trois femmes purent discuter librement, avec l'intervention de Bou-san et John de l'autre côté de la paroi qui les séparaient. La jeune fille oublia les évènements récents pendant l'espace d'une heure. Puis il fut temps de sortir du bassin puisqu'il se faisait tard et qu'ils s'endormaient dans l'eau chaude. Pour rejoindre la base, elles retraversèrent le couloir. Toutefois, Mai fit tomber ses chaussons qu'elle n'avait pas voulu remettre et ils glissèrent sur le parquet jusqu'à l'une des portes ouvertes. Son regard se posa sur le jardin illuminé sous le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Elle s'aventura dehors malgré la brise fraîche et inspira l'air en fermant les yeux.

\- Ce jardin est vraiment magnifique, dit Masako derrière elle.

\- Il dégage une atmosphère presque magique, fit Ayako à ses côtés.

Mai rouvrit les yeux pour profiter du spectacle. Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elles. Un sourire fendit son visage.

\- Il est tard. Nous devrions aller nous reposer, dit une voix grave, les faisant sursauter.

Elles se tournèrent dans un même mouvement. Naru se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Seul son visage pâle était visible, ses vêtements sombres le faisant ressortir. Elles acquiescèrent avant qu'il disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- Naru est toujours aussi … commença Ayako en cherchant un mot qui ne sonnait pas comme une insulte.

\- Sérieux ? Froid ? Proposa Mai qui avait d'autres qualificatifs bien plus désagréables mais se gardait bien de les dire.

\- En tout cas, c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Un expert dans son domaine, répliqua Masako les sourcils froncés.

Ayako et Mai ne pouvaient la contredire. Il était certain que ce jeune homme était un expert et bien plus. Un scientifique menant des recherches avancées à son âge pouvait même être appelé un génie. Mais cela, il ne fallait pas lui dire. Sinon, son égo déjà démesuré aurait l'occasion de gonflé davantage.

\- Dites-moi les filles, où en êtes-vous avec lui ? Lança Ayako, taquine. Vous vous êtes un peu rapprochée de lui ?

Mai rougit de plus belle alors que Masako se drapait dans sa dignité en se cachant derrière sa manche de kimono. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur en passant devant la rousse.

\- Nous avançons bien, lui et moi, répondit la médium avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir.

Ayako tourna son regard vers Mai dans une attitude qui voulait lui dire : « et toi ? ». La jeune fille imita la petite brune.

\- Nous avançons bien, lui et moi.

Et celle-ci de disparaître à son tour dans le couloir. Derrière elle, elle entendit Ayako éclater de rire.

 **Jour 3 – _Day 3_**

Mai se trouvait encore dans le hall de l'hôtel. Cette fois, elle n'était pas seule. Naru se tenait droit comme un i dans une tenue traditionnelle face à elle. En s'inclinant légèrement, il lui adressa un sourire avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée. Quelqu'un était aux côtés de la jeune fille mais cette dernière n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses traits. Cette personne devait être un homme au vu de son kimono. D'ailleurs, elle aussi en portait un, assorti au sien. Son compagnon lui prit la main et ils suivirent Naru. En croisant un miroir, Mai aperçut ses cheveux étrangement longs dans une coiffure sophistiquée. Plusieurs éléments du décor lui indiquèrent l'époque dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des journaux posés sur une table basse du salon ou encore le calendrier au niveau de la réception dataient tous de l'année 1910. Et quelques clients qu'elle put voir portaient tous des vêtements de l'époque.

Ensuite, leur guide les mena dans la salle à manger dans laquelle ils s'installèrent. Lorsque l'homme qui l'accompagnait s'assit en face d'elle, Mai découvrit qu'il avait le visage de Naru. Celui-ci lui sourit en lui prenant la main. Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur leurs mains entrecroisées. L'anneau surmonté d'une petite pierre brillait autour de son annulaire gauche.

Le décor changea et la jeune fille se trouva dans un futon aux côtés de son mari dans une des chambres de l'hôtel. Un bruit à l'extérieur l'alerta. Elle se leva et se déplaça discrètement vers la fenêtre ouverte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que l'homme laissait tomber le corps devant une petite porte en dessous de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Elle sortit de la chambre sans réveiller son mari et se rendit dans le jardin. De plus près, le corps formait un angle étrange. Des bras l'encerclèrent et la bâillonnèrent avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir. Elle cessa de lutter contre la force de l'autre personne qui eut raison d'elle. Puis, elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Mai sentit des cordes très serrées autour de ses poignets coincés entre elle et le sol. Un linge l'empêchait de parler. Elle tourna son regard paniqué dans tous les sens. La cheminée de la chaufferie n'était pas condamnée comme dans son souvenir. Elle était bel et bien en état de fonctionnement puisque des flammes crépitaient furieusement dans son âtre. Leur chaleur faisait transpirer la jeune fille. À moins qu'il s'agît de la peur ?

À quelques mètres d'elle, elle entendit quelqu'un s'affairer. Deux silhouettes se détachèrent de l'obscurité et s'approchèrent dangereusement d'elle. Soudain, un cri lui fit tourner la tête. Une femme aux longs cheveux vêtue d'un pyjama se tenait en face de lui. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains tout en contemplant le feu avec effroi. Puis son expression se fit plus dure en se tournant vers Mai.

\- C'est ici qu'ils nous ont tous tué.

Puis des mains l'attrapèrent et la jetèrent dans le feu.

Mai se réveilla en hurlant. Ayako et Masako se tenaient au-dessus d'elle comme si cela faisait un moment qu'elle tentait de la réveiller.

\- Mai ? Tenta la rousse, un peu fort. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille eut le réflexe de se redresser pour s'asseoir au risque de se prendre de plein fouet les fronts de ses amies qui reculèrent d'un bond.

\- Je vais chercher de l'aide, entendit la jeune fille alors que l'une d'elle s'éloignait.

\- Tout va bien. C'est fini, la rassura Ayako alors qu'elle lui frottait le dos.

Mais la jeune fille ne bougeait plus et avait le regard dans le vide. Elle sentait encore les flammes cauchemardesques autour d'elle.

\- Qu'as-tu donc rêvé cette fois ?

Mai sembla se réveiller en reconnaissant la voix près d'elle. Dans un état second, elle tourna la tête vers Naru, agenouillé près d'elle.

\- Tiens, fit John en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumante.

Elle la lui prit doucement. Son regard se perdit dans le liquide dont la surface reflétait son visage pâle.

\- Mai ? L'appela Naru.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens.

\- J'ai vécu les dernières heures d'une femme tuée par les propriétaires.

Et elle le leur raconta, en omettant bien évidemment la présence de Naru.

Quelques heures plus tard, la SPR se réunit dans la base avant les exorcismes finaux. Naru pensait que si John exorcisait le serre-livres, cela libérerait l'esprit à l'intérieur qui devait être celui d'un des premiers propriétaires. De ce fait, ceux-ci pourraient être purifiés dans un deuxième temps. Ensuite si l'hypothèse du jeune scientifique s'avérait exacte, les esprits des victimes coincées en bas à cause de leurs meurtriers disparaîtraient en même temps.

Sauf qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à remettre la main sur le serre-livres depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés. Et cela mettait le patron de Mai de mauvaise humeur. Les membres de la SPR et de l'hôtel avaient beau chercher partout, l'objet était introuvable.

Mai n'allait pas très bien, ressentant tantôt des nausées tantôt des vertiges. Ayako l'accompagna se reposer dans leur chambre après avoir prévenu tout le monde. Les volets étaient restés fermés ce qui empêchait totalement le passage du soleil. La prêtresse alluma la lumière. Mai esquissa un pas pour entrer à son tour mais son amie l'en empêcha.

\- Que faîtes-vous, là ? Demanda Ayako, d'une voix sévère.

Surprise, Mai se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qui se passait. Toutefois, elle n'en eut pas le temps puisqu'une ombre la percuta et la miko s'élança à sa poursuite très rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Pantoise, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers la chambre et remarqua quelque chose entre les futons pliés les uns sur les autres. Elle y glissa sa main et rencontra un objet qu'elle n'identifia pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle l'extirpa, une poupée en tissu cousue grossièrement dont les membres pendaient mollement reposait dans sa paume. Un fil noir dessinait son visage dans une expression figée qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle se releva puis se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Au pied de l'escalier, elle retrouva les autres membres de la SPR qui encerclaient le client terrorisé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle tendait la poupée à Naru.

\- Qu'alliez-vous faire de ceci ? Vous vouliez faire du mal à mes amies ? S'écria Bou-san en agrippant le col du client. Parlez !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de faire cela, tenta vainement M. Kasumi.

Misérable, l'homme se mit à pleurnicher dans les mains du moine. Dégoûté, celui-ci le lâcha sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui.

\- Allons voir ce que nous pouvons trouver dans sa chambre. Il a certainement fabriqué d'autres poupées. Nous trouverons peut-être le serre-livres avec un peu de chance, décida Naru. Mai et Lin avec moi, les autres restez avec lui le temps que nous revenions, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Bou-san qui hocha la tête avant d'empoigner l'homme par le bras.

\- Je viens avec vous, annonça M. Kasumi en suivant Naru et ses deux assistants qui montaient l'escalier.

La chambre était en désordre. Le futon était un fouillis de couverture au milieu de la pièce et la table basse et deux coussins avaient été poussé contre le mur. À côté de ce dernier, la porte d'un placard était ouverte alors que son contenu s'était déversé sur le sol comme si le client avait cherché quelque chose dedans dans la précipitation. Une odeur de renfermé régnait comme le client rechignait à ce que les employés viennent y faire le ménage et à ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer. Ce fut le premier réflexe de Naru d'ailleurs.

Mai posa ses poings sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle observait les autres à l'œuvre. Où avait-il bien pu cacher le reste de ses poupées ? Et le serre-livres dans tout cela ? Lin et M. Kasumi s'occupaient de chiner dans le placard ouvert tandis que Naru secourait les couvertures du futon. Le regard de Mai parcourra la pièce. Cela faisait des années que le client occupait cette même pièce. Il avait eu amplement le temps d'y faire des aménagements sans que personne ne le sache. Son attention se porta donc sur le sol. Elle le regarda en détail en passant sa main sur des endroits qui lui paraissait suspect. Mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Alors elle observa le plafond qui ne donna pas non plus de résultat. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille vit que Naru la dévisageait, ne comprenant sous doute pas son comportement. Elle n'y prêta pas attention longtemps pour se concentrer sur les murs nus et réguliers. S'il ne s'agissait pas du sol, des murs ou du plafond alors cela ne pouvait qu'être … Mai se tourna vers Lin et M. Kasumi qui avaient vidé le contenu du placard et qui n'avaient rien trouvé de suspect au vu de leurs mines déçues. Oui, les placards pouvaient aisément dissimuler un coffre fort ou une petite trape. Combien de fois gamine elle rêvait de cacher ses jouets préférés dans un coffre dans le mur de son placard ?

D'un pas décidé, Mai tira sur la poignée de la deuxième porte de placard qui coulissa sur la droite révélant un joyeux bazar où se mêlaient diverses sortes d'objets. Patiemment, elle commença à vider chaque étagère pour finalement confirmer sa théorie. Au niveau de la troisième étagère, une petite porte s'ouvrait sur une boîte en métal abîmée qui portait une marque célèbre de biscuits. Le silence derrière lui indiqua que ses collègues et le propriétaire de l'hôtel avaient arrêté les recherches. Mai prit la boîte.

\- Vous avez trouvé, constata la voix soulagée de M. Kasumi dans son dos.

Elle rencontra les regards curieux des trois hommes. Sa curiosité était également piquée, devait-elle l'avouer. Elle ouvrit le couvercle qu'elle déposa à côté de ses jambes repliées et déversa le contenu. Plusieurs poupées identiques à celle qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa chambre tombèrent sur le tatami puis un objet plus lourd rencontra le sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- Finalement, c'est vraiment lui qui a volé le serre-livres, dit le propriétaire, dépité. Et ce sont bien ses poupées.

\- Inutiles quand nous ne possédons pas le pouvoir adéquat, intervint Naru.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Demanda M. Kasumi qui semblait encore avoir du mal à y croire.

\- Il voulait nous ralentir dans notre enquête et croyait sûrement que ces poupées fonctionneraient sur nous, interpréta Lin en observant une poupée qu'il avait dans ses mains.

La taille des aiguilles plantées dedans fit loucher Mai.

\- Retournons à la base. Cet homme nous en dira davantage, déclara Naru en quittant la pièce.

Sur le chemin, Mai se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Tu crois qu'il a le pouvoir de les utiliser.

L'expression du visage de son patron forma un rictus méprisant.

\- Certainement pas.

Arrivé dans la salle de réception, le jeune homme fourra sous le nez du client la boîte pleine de poupées et le serre-livres sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Qu'avez-vous à nous dire à propos de cela ? Dit Naru d'un ton glacial.

Mai voyait presque la colère émaner de lui telle une aura meurtrière. L'homme aux cheveux gris ouvrit de grands yeux puis les baissa sur ses mains qu'ils trituraient sur ses genoux. La culpabilité pouvait se lire dans son regard. Le silence répondit à Naru. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre bouscule le pauvre homme, le propriétaire prit les devants. Il s'accroupit devant lui en lui adressant un regard compatissant.

\- Je vous en prie, M. Kureji, commença-t-il avec douceur. Expliquez à ces personnes la raison de votre comportement. Expliquez-nous pourquoi vous semblez lié aux événements qui affectent cet hôtel.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que l'homme n'esquisse le moindre geste. Mai se demanda même s'il avait arrêté de respirer. Puis M. Kureji, puisqu'il s'agissait de son nom, leva des yeux larmoyants vers l'homme en face de lui.

\- C'est une longue histoire, dit-il d'une voix trainante.

\- Nous sommes là pour l'entendre, répondit M. Kasumi toujours sur le même ton calme.

Le client baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Ça a commencé quand ma mère est morte.

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Comme vous devez le savoir les personnes qui ont bâtit cet hôtel était en réalité des meurtriers. Le couple avait une passion tordue mais non moins macabre. Ma mère était employée ici en tant que femme de ménage depuis quelques semaines avant que le drame se produise.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Un jour, elle a surpris leur jeu et en a subi les conséquences. Elle est morte bien bêtement. Mon père a voulu se venger.

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres craquelées tandis que sa voix se faisait plus dur et forte.

\- Alors il les a assassinés puis il s'est retrouvé en prison.

Son visage se froissa et sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût alors qu'il semblait se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Alors vous êtes venu vous venger vous-même, conclut Naru.

M. Kasumi se détourna un peu de son client pour adresser un regard interrogatif à Naru. Celui-ci comprit sa question muette.

\- Les phénomènes qui se manifestent actuellement n'est en aucun cas de son fait. Il a seulement brouillé les pistes avant que nous découvrions la véritable identité des esprits.

Le client releva vivement la tête mais ne dit rien. Le propriétaire de l'hôtel se releva en soupirant longuement et épousseta son kimono.

\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous retourniez chez vous et que vous viviez pour vous. Vous avez trop longtemps consacré votre vie à un objectif vain. Je vais vous accompagner moi-même jusqu'à votre chambre pour vous aider à rassembler vos affaires.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de M. Kureji qui mit quelques secondes à sortir de son hébétement puis ils quittèrent la pièce en silence. Mais Masako laissa échapper une exclamation d'horreur.

\- M. Kasumi est possédé par un esprit malveillant !

\- Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas vu avant ? Demanda Bou-san, avec surprise.

\- Je crois que c'est arrivé lorsque M. Kureji a raconté le meurtre de sa mère, répondit Masako en traversant la pièce. Vite ! Il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Le reste de la SPR se dépêcha de courir après les deux hommes. Un cri retentit dans le couloir de l'étage. Mai ressentit un frisson parcourir sa peau tandis que la température ambiante chutait. Rapidement, ils les rejoignirent mais la scène qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux les firent s'arrêter net. M. Kasumi se tenait au-dessus de son client blessé au niveau du front. Ses bras étaient levés et tenaient le serre-livres sanglant. Visiblement, ils l'avaient interrompu dans son geste. Les yeux déments du propriétaire se posèrent sur l'équipe alors qu'un sourire tordu se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Un rire s'en échappa, le même que Mai avait entendu dans le sous-sol. Ce souvenir raviva sa peur. John entama une prière. Aussitôt, M. Kasumi laissa tomber l'objet en métal pour tenir sa tête entre ses mains en hurlant.

Bou-san attrapa par les épaules M. Kureji trop choqué par ce qui se passait et le mit à l'abri. Puis, le moine revint en arrière pour récupérer le serre-livres. Qu'il laissa tomber à son tour. Il secoua ses mains avec une expression de souffrance sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Mai en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus les hurlements de M. Kasumi.

Bou-san lui montra ses paumes rouges.

\- Il semblerait qu'un esprit ne soit pas content.

\- Exorcise-le, ordonna Naru qui se mit à côté de Mai.

\- Maintenant ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

Le moine s'exécuta. Derrière eux, le propriétaire continuait de gesticuler en hurlant. Les exorcismes tenaient en haleine les autres membres de la SPR qui attendaient l'issue de la situation. Ayako se rapprocha du scientifique. Masako, manche devant le visage, la suivit tout en gardant ses yeux tournés vers les exorcismes.

\- Que veux-tu que nous fassions ensuite ? Demanda la rousse, tendue.

Le narcissique, bras croisés, gardait une attitude parfaitement calme et se contenta de lui montrer M. Kasumi du menton. Celui-ci avait arrêté de hurler et s'effondra au sol. En même temps, le serre-livres produisit un bruit de flamme qu'on éteint puis se fissura. L'australien et le moine arrêtèrent leurs prières.

\- Non. N'arrêtez pas les exorcismes. Ce n'est pas terminé, fit Naru en décroisant les bras.

Mai s'inquiéta du silence soudain et de l'étrange sensation qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle mais lorsqu'elle se retourna il n'y avait personne. Un éclat sur sa gauche attira son attention. Elle découvrit son visage dans un miroir. En plus du sien, celui d'une femme la regardait par-dessus son épaule. Le bord de ses lèvres se recourbèrent dans un sourire terrifiant. Mai cria. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris. Un courant d'air froid tourbillonna autour d'elle alors qu'elle reculait.

\- Attention, la prévinrent ses amis.

John la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle dévale l'escalier en arrière. Mais le courant d'air froid n'en avait pas fini. Il renversa Masako et M. Kasumi qui avait reprit conscience et qui se relevait. Un sifflement retentit dans le couloir. Lin appela ses shikis. Les fenêtres vibrèrent et Mai eut peur qu'elles se brisent. Au loin, elle entendit les portes se fermer dans des claquements sonores. Les membres de la SPR se rassemblèrent autour du propriétaire et du client et se positionnèrent pour les protéger. Soudain, un objet traversa le couloir obligeant tout le monde à se baisser.

\- Le serre-livres ?! S'exclama Bou-san, surpris. Mais je croyais que ...

Le serre-livres vibra sur le sol et glissa lentement sur le sol comme si quelqu'un le déplaçait vers eux. Soudain, il vola à une vitesse vertigineuse sur Naru qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Du sang coula de sa blessure.

\- Lin utilise tes shikis pour les maintenir ici, je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre, dit Bou-san avant de disparaître dans le couloir adjacent.

Lin siffla une seconde fois. Au loin, Mai put entendre la voix du moine maugréer contre la porte fermée d'une chambre. Un bruit sourd s'ensuivit. Alors qu'il se relevait, Naru semblait très en colère. Son pas déterminé fit se détourner légèrement Lin vers lui. L'attitude de son patron semblait l'inquiéter.

\- Où est donc parti le moine ? Demanda Naru, d'un ton sec. On a besoin de lui !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? On a besoin de moi ? Intervint une voix derrière Mai.

Bou-san courut entre ses collègues en tenant quelque chose dans ses mains. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Laissez faire l'expert, cria-t-il en accélérant la cadence.

Il prononça une prière puis leva les bras avant de planter un vajra dans le serre-livres qui volait vers lui. Puis une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce.

 **Jour 4 - _Day 4_**

Mai se trouvait dans la camionnette noire en compagnie de son patron et de celle de son tout aussi silencieux assistant. Le trajet du retour s'annonçait aussi ennuyant que celui du départ. Naru et Lin échangeaient parfois mais leur conversation ne tournait qu'autour du travail. Alors la jeune fille fixait le paysage par la fenêtre. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle s'endorme comme la dernière fois. Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa contre le pare-brise. Le ciel bleu et ensoleillé avait laissé place à un amas de nuages noirs et menaçants.

\- En rentrant, tu nous prépareras le thé, fit Naru, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Mai se redressa et leva un sourcil.

\- Se pourrait-il que mon thé te manque ?

\- Non. J'ai juste envie de prendre un thé en rentrant, c'est tout, répondit Naru, d'un ton qui n'incitait pas à continuer la conversation.

Mai n'insista pas mais intérieurement l'attitude du jeune homme la fit rire. Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas fait de thé durant leur enquête. C'était à chaque fois les employés de l'hôtel qui le préparait. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient été très occupés ces derniers jours, les manifestations s'enchaînant les unes derrière les autres. Cette enquête avait été courte mais intense. Sa conclusion l'avait été aussi.

En effet après l'intervention de Bou-san, les esprits du couple avaient disparu et les esprits prisonniers avec. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la puissance du moine. Cependant, il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient jusqu'au lendemain pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien partis. Mais Mai s'était rendu compte que l'ambiance s'était allégée à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Les employés avaient été beaucoup plus chaleureux et plus enclin à discuter avec l'équipe. Le commis qui lui avait fait du charme lui avait proposé de rester un peu plus longtemps mais elle avait refusé lui rappelant qu'elle avait des cours à suivre au lycée à Tokyo et qu'elle y avait un travail. Bou-san et Ayako l'avaient charriée avec cela toute la soirée ensuite. En passant par l'un des salons, Mai aperçut un serre-livres sur l'étagère du téléphone. Il était identique à celui qui avait été détruit. C'était sa paire.

Avant de se coucher, toute l'équipe ou presque – il ne fallait pas compter sur Lin et Naru pour cela – avaient pu profiter des sources thermales. Le réveil matinal avait été un peu difficile étant donné l'heure à laquelle Naru était venu toquer à leur porte, s'agaçant sur le fait qu'ils ne partiraient jamais à l'heure à cause d'elles. Mai s'était de nouveau disputé avec lui et la voilà à ses côtés pour de longues heures de route. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas au bout de ses peines puisqu'ils étaient censés arriver en début d'après-midi à l'agence. Là, elle serait obligée de faire un thé à son cher patron et trier les nombreux dossiers qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire quelques jours plus tôt. Cela s'annonçait réjouissant.

En attendant, la jeune fille posa la tête contre la vitre alors qu'elle observait le paysage filant. Puis elle s'endormit, rattrapant les quelques heures de sommeil perdues.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous. Je reviens avec cette nouvelle affaire qui se déroule dans un tout autre contexte. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Affaire n°2 : Le Guerrier Ecarlate et le Loup Blanc – _File 2 : The Scarlet Warrior and the White Wolf_**

 **Chapitre 5 : Le village**

 **Mars, jour 1 – _March, Day 1_**

Le silence était habituel dans ce village perdu dans le nord du pays du soleil levant. Mais ce jour-là, un incident brisa ce silence alors qu'une voiture traversait à vive allure ses ruelles désertes. En même temps les hurlements d'un loup raisonnaient de part et d'autre des habitations tel un signal d'alerte d'une menace imminente. Quelques habitants intrigués sortirent de leur maison pour suivre des yeux le véhicule quitter le hameau en laissant derrière lui une étrange fumée blanchâtre dont certains diront plus tard qu'elle formât une silhouette inquiétante d'un gros chien. Sinistre présage puisque quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'encastra dans un arbre centenaire au large et robuste tronc. L'un des conseillers du maire revenant du village voisin fut le seul témoin de la scène et des derniers mots du fuyard, à propos d'une ombre massive qu'il l'aurait suivie.

\- Le guerrier écarlate …

L'homme acheva son histoire avec une petite touche de drame dans sa voix – il ne manquait plus que la lumière d'une lampe de poche en-dessous de son visage. Toutefois, l'effet n'aurait pas été le même que s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans l'obscurité d'une pièce plutôt qu'en plein jour dans la rue, comme c'était le cas.

\- Chomei, appela une femme apparaissant soudain derrière l'homme.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la SPR qui écoutaient l'histoire de Chomei dont elle tira le bras avec empressement.

\- Il faut y aller, chuchota-t-elle.

Immédiatement, l'expression de Chomei se fit craintive, prenant soudainement conscience de quelque chose. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, il se tourna vers eux en leur adressant un sourire sans joie.

\- Vous ne devriez pas venir fouiner par ici. Sinon qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Non sans avoir jeté un regard alentour, il suivit la femme avant de disparaître dans la rue adjacente. Un silence dubitatif s'installa alors que la SPR observait encore l'endroit où avait disparu le villageois. L'homme aux côtés de Lin se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Les habitants sont hostiles aux personnes ne venant pas de leur village. Néanmoins, il n'est jamais rien arrivé aux étrangers jusqu'à maintenant, les rassura-t-il.

Mai tourna son attention sur lui. Il s'agissait de M. Masayoshi, l'agent de police chargé de l'enquête de disparitions et de meurtres dans le village de Kimyona, celle-là même dont elle avait entendu parler à la télévision lors de son séjour à l'hôtel KIRIBA. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que l'enquête avait débuté mais aucune conclusion n'avait pu être donné. Au fil du temps, les quatre autres agents qui étaient aussi sur l'affaire furent affectés sur d'autres enquêtes. Pourtant, M. Masayoshi s'obstinait, persuadé que la solution se trouvait à sa portée malgré les années écoulées.

Lors de la première année après que ses collègues aient désertés les lieux, M. Masayoshi s'était rendu à l'évidence qu'il ne prenait peut-être pas les choses sous le bon angle, même si certains éléments pouvaient faire penser à une intervention humaine. Ayant passé toutes les hypothèses scientifiques et rationnelles, l'agent de police s'était donc tourné vers ce qu'il avait toujours trouvé ridicule : le surnaturel. Se faisant, il avait fini par faire appel à la SPR.

Depuis qu'il enquêtait dans le village, M. Masayoshi avait eu à gérer pas moins d'une quinzaine de meurtres sans jamais comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé ni en éviter un seul. Pourtant, la prochaine victime était toujours connue à l'avance par le cadavre d'un animal accroché à sa porte. Malgré les dispositifs de protection, la personne disparaissait toujours avant d'être retrouvée morte, égorgée ou éventrée avec l'expression du visage figée de peur. Même si l'agent de police était présent depuis longtemps les habitants le considéraient toujours comme un étranger et l'évitait autant que possible. Ainsi, il lui était difficile de recueillir des témoignages. Les quelques habitants de Kimyona qui avaient daigné lui répondre, parlaient d'apparitions d'un guerrier « écarlate » et d'un loup au pelage immaculé. Lui-même ne les avait jamais vu mais il avait pu constater d'étranges hurlements de loup avant un meurtre.

Toutefois, le dernier décès en date avait dévié du schéma habituel comme l'avait expliqué Chomei, ce qui lui avait valu un reportage à la télévision locale. Mai l'avait vu comme l'hôtel KIRIBA ne se trouvait pas loin. Ce que n'avait pas dit le villageois, c'était que l'homme avait remis en cause la légende de ce village avant d'être retrouvé mort.

\- Parlez-nous de cette légende, demanda Naru. S'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il alors que Lin lui jetait un coup d'œil.

Lin, Bou-san et Mai suivaient Naru et l'agent de police qui les menait vers la mairie pour qu'ils rencontrent le chef de Kimyona. Leurs autres collègues de la SPR avaient eu des empêchements qui les retenaient dans les quatre coins du pays.

\- Elle se déroule lors de la période Edo, au début du dix-sept siècles. Un groupe de samouraïs pillaient et dévastaient tous les villages qui croisaient leur route. L'homme à sa tête était surnommé le guerrier écarlate en raison de son armure entièrement tachée de sang. Lorsque le chef de notre village eu vent de leur arrivée imminente, il décida d'aller voir une femme qui avait la réputation de provoquer d'étranges phénomènes et que tout le monde appelait sorcière. Elle leur offrit la protection d'un esprit qui se manifestait sous la forme d'un loup blanc. Cela fonctionna et ils n'entendirent plus jamais parler du guerrier écarlate.

M. Masayoshi leur indiqua un morceau de tissu accroché au niveau de la cheminée d'une petite maison sur leur droite. Dessus était représenté un loup blanc.

\- Les habitants vouent un véritable culte au loup blanc.

\- Et lorsqu'ils disent ou font quelque chose à son encontre, ils en paient les conséquences ? Demanda Bou-san.

\- C'est ce qui est arrivé à Hide Giseisha dernièrement. Sa famille est retranchée chez elle et ne souhaite plus aucun contact avec qui que ce soit.

\- Avez-vous pu voir ce guerrier ou ce loup ? Questionna Naru.

\- Non jamais, répondit M. Masayoshi.

\- Un guerrier écarlate, un loup blanc, une sorcière, … On dirait un conte pour enfant, remarqua Bou-san.

\- Mais qui fait peur, ajouta Mai en réprimant un frisson.

Le silence retomba alors qu'ils continuaient à traverser Kimyona dans les ruelles étroites bordées de maisons ouvragées collées les unes aux autres, souvent recouvertes par des plantes grimpantes. Mai avait déjà visité des villages dans ce style et aimait s'y promener. Cependant, ce que venait de raconter l'agent de police estompait le charme de l'architecture. Au bout de quelques minutes, M. Masayoshi reprit la parole.

\- Je doute que les villageois vous accueillent à bras ouverts. Je vous ai trouvé un hôtel à à peine cinq kilomètres d'ici.

\- Mon équipe et moi-même avons l'habitude de loger sur place pour pouvoir enquêter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, répondit Naru. Il s'agit d'être efficient dans notre observation afin de prendre les mesures adéquates par la suite.

Mai haussa un sourcil devant autant de mots difficiles. Heureusement, elle se trouvait derrière lui ce qui empêchait son patron de se moquer encore de sa dite « stupidité ».

\- Je comprends, acquiesça l'agent de police. Nous parlerons de tout cela au maire directement dans ce cas.

Il montra du menton une bâtisse un peu plus grande que les autres au bout de la rue. En quelques pas, ils s'y rendirent. A la hauteur de la superficie du village, la mairie pouvait se confondre avec une maison seulement un peu plus grande que les autres. Une secrétaire les firent attendre sur des sièges en plastique à côté de la porte du bureau du maire. Lorsque la réunion se termina, quelques personnes sortirent et adressèrent à peine un regard à l'équipe et à M. Masayoshi. Dès que la dernière personne fut sortie, ce dernier entra sans plus tarder avec la SPR. La pièce était un rectangle dont l'espace avait été comblé par un bureau et ses chaises ainsi que plusieurs armoires de rangements qui cachaient les murs et réduisait amplement l'espace.

\- Bonjour, Messieurs, Dames. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Kimyona, les accueillit un petit bonhomme rond et moustachu. Matsuo Narida, je suis le maire de ce village, ajouta-il en s'inclinant respectueusement puis il désigna les deux hommes derrière lui qui l'imitèrent. Voici mes deux conseillers, Razan Ichikawa et Sen Nigao.

Naru ouvrit la bouche mais le maire fut plus rapide.

\- Combien de temps restez-vous ? Comprenez-nous, la visite de la police et maintenant d'une agence de surnaturel ne font pas une bonne publicité pour notre village.

\- Nous enquêterons aussi longtemps que vous nous le permettrez, répondit le jeune patron.

\- Bien.

Mai vit que M. Narida faisait tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas paraître désagréable. Néanmoins, l'attitude des deux hommes derrière lui était claire.

\- Sera-t-il possible de louez deux ou trois chambres dans l'auberge de Mme Yamanaka ? Voyez-vous, il leur serait plus facile d'enquêter s'ils se trouvent sur place en permanence.

Le visage du maire eut un tic nerveux.

\- Et de conclure enfin l'enquête, ajouta M. Masayoshi.

L'expression de l'homme se décrispa légèrement pour prendre un air plus jovial.

\- Bien entendu. M. Nigao va se charger de passer un appel à Mme Yamanaka. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous y rendre comme cela vous pourrez tout de suite vous installer.

Le conseiller s'éclipsa aussitôt.

\- Merci beaucoup, intervint Naru. Lors de notre séjour, nous aurons besoin de vous poser quelques questions. Quelles sont les horaires pendant lesquelles nous pouvons vous rendre visite ?

\- À l'auberge, il y aura un téléphone que vous pourrez utiliser pour appeler ma secrétaire. Elle vous indiquera à quel moment nous pourrons-nous entretenir, expliqua l'homme à la moustache alors que M. Nigao revenait en confirmant la réservation.

Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

\- Bien, comme tout est décidé, nous vous laissons vous diriger vers l'auberge qui se trouve de l'autre côté du village. Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir parmi nous, reprit-il alors que l'agent de police et la SPR sortaient. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Et il ferma la porte.

\- J'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait jeter dehors, marmonna le moine.

M. Masayoshi qui ne l'entendit pas se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie et les guida tranquillement vers l'auberge. Après toutes ces années à sillonner les rues, ils en connaissaient les moindres recoins. L'auberge avait la même architecture que les autres, simples, petites et mitoyennes. Quand ils entrèrent, les regards des hommes assis autour du comptoir du bar se posèrent sur eux. Ils étaient inquisiteurs et leur silence pesant n'admettait aucun doute quant à leur ressentiment envers eux. Un petit bout de femme sortit d'une pièce derrière le comptoir.

\- Bonsoir, Mme Yamanaka, la héla l'agent de police. Voici vos nouveaux clients.

\- Bonsoir, répondit la femme.

Son visage ne montrait aucune expression mais son attitude figée et tendue traduisait ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Elle posa les verres qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et se dirigea vers eux sans se presser.

\- Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Mai échangea un regard avec Bou-san. Ils montèrent un escalier en bois grinçant jusqu'au premier palier. Là, elle les mena jusqu'à deux chambres sombres mais confortables. L'une contenait un lit double et un lit simple alors que l'autre plus petite n'avait qu'une seule couchette. Ils la remercièrent alors qu'elle redescendait sans un mot. M. Masayoshi en profita pour s'en aller aussi devant l'heure tardive. Mai se tourna vers Naru avec inquiétude.

\- Je crois que cette enquête va être plus compliquée que prévu, lança Bou-san, traduisant les pensées de Mai.

\- Étant donné que nous ne pourrons pas utiliser les caméras, l'enquête va être plus beaucoup plus complexe, répondit Naru, amer. À moins que le maire décide de nous expédier chez nous.

\- Tu abandonneras l'enquête ? Demanda Mai surprise.

\- Si je n'ai pas le choix …

 **Jour 2 – _Day 2_**

Le lendemain matin, ils arpentèrent le village à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant les aider à élucider le mystère. Pour cela, ils s'étaient séparés. Naru et Lin étaient partis de leur côté depuis plusieurs heures ce qui faisait que Mai et Bou-san n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient être et si leurs recherches avaient été fructueuses. Pour eux, elles n'avaient pas abouti du tout. Ils avaient vu seulement deux ou trois personnes depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'auberge et ceux-ci avaient littéralement fui devant eux. De son côté, le maire avait refusé de leur accorder une entrevue, prétextant des réunions importantes le matin et un rendez-vous à l'extérieur de Kimyona l'après midi. Les commerces étant fermés, ils s'étaient donc rabattus sur une petite bibliothèque municipale qui ne leur avait rien apporté de plus.

Bredouilles, les deux amis s'installèrent sur un banc en bois dans une énième rue déserte pour déjeuner.

\- On dirait un village fantôme, lâcha Mai, dépitée.

Bou-san hocha la tête alors qu'il mâchait un morceau de son sandwich. La jeune fille jeta l'emballage dans la poubelle à côté d'elle et attendit que Bou-san termine de manger. Il semblait songeur.

\- Tu penses à Ayako ? Demanda Mai, taquine.

Le moine garda son regard perdu devant lui en étouffant un rire alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

\- Cette vieille sorcière est très bien là où elle est, répondit-il après avoir avalé le morceau de pain. Je réfléchissais à un moyen d'obtenir la confiance des villageois.

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Demanda la jeune fille, dubitative.

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais improviser un petit concert, proposa-t-elle en souriant.

\- C'est une idée, répondit Bou-san. Cela permettrait peut-être aux habitants de sortir de leur tanière et l'ambiance changerai radicalement.

Le moine se leva pour jeter le papier de son sandwich dans la poubelle mais il suspendit son geste. Son regard fixait quelque chose derrière le banc dans les feuilles d'un buisson.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda la jeune fille, soudain inquiète.

Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'un petit garçon sortit la tête du feuillage. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle fit un bond en arrière.

\- Que fais-tu là, mon garçon ? Demanda Bou-san en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Les yeux marrons de l'enfant s'agrandirent alors que ses joues rougissaient.

\- Pardon, Monsieur, commença-t-il. Je ne vous espionnais pas, je vous le jure !

\- Je te crois bonhomme, répondit Bou-san. Mais je ne suis pas certain que tes parents approuvent le fait que tu sois ici et surtout avec des étrangers.

Le garçonnet baissa la tête, honteux. Puis, il croisa les mains dans son dos et se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je voulais juste vous voir.

Il releva la tête d'un coup, surprenant son interlocuteur.

\- Vous êtes Nuru Shinga ?

La question surprit Bou-san dont l'expression sur le visage fit exploser de rire la jeune fille qui se tenait à distance depuis le début de l'échange. Le petit garçon se tourna finalement vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?

\- Non, il s'appelle Houshou Takigawa, répondit Mai en s'approchant.

\- Oh ! Pardon, je vous ai confondu …

\- Dani ! Appela une femme au loin.

Le garçon se tendit aussitôt.

\- Je dois partir tout de suite. Au revoir.

Ils le virent sortir du buisson d'un saut agile et courir dans la rue avant d'entrer dans une maison à quelques mètres d'eux. Finalement, Bou-san se tourna vers Mai.

\- Tu connais ce Nuru quelque chose ?

\- C'est un chanteur à succès qui est sorti d'un télécrochet il n'y a pas longtemps, lui répondit la jeune fille en s'empêchant de rire. C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles, reprit-elle après l'avoir détaillé pendant quelques secondes. Comment ça se fait que tu ne le connaisses pas ?

\- Je suis très occupé, jeune fille. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder des émissions à la télé, moi.

Après quelques minutes à arpenter les rues, Mai était lassée.

\- Je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir le village voisin ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. J'en ai marre de cette atmosphère.

Kimyona, village qui rassemblait à peine une centaine de personnes, se trouvait dans une zone isolée dans le nord du Japon. Aux alentours, il n'y avait qu'un seul autre village à deux pas d'ici, sinon il fallait parcourir cinq kilomètres pour croiser âmes qui vivent. Ce village se nommait Gaikoku. Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village. À mi-chemin, ils retrouvèrent Naru et Lin. Ceux-ci revenaient justement de là-bas.

\- Il n'existe aucune forme de communication entre eux. Le maire de Gaikoku nous a avoué qu'il n'avait jamais vu son homologue voisin, ni aucun villageois de Kimyona depuis qu'il était né. Même les habitants de Gaikoku n'ont aucun contact avec les autres.

Un silence s'installa alors que la SPR constatait qu'ils piétinaient dans leur enquête. C'était frustrant.

\- Je propose donc que nous retournions à l'auberge en attendant M. Masayoshi, finit par dire le jeune patron.

Il était convenu qu'ils devaient se retrouver avec l'agent de police à cinq heures de l'après-midi. Or, midi venait à peine de passer. Dépités, le groupe suivit Naru dans les ruelles toujours désertes. Au bout d'un moment, Mai entendit des pas rapides derrière elle.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà, les héla M. Masayoshi. Avez-vous avancé dans votre enquête ?

L'agent de police se trouvait devant un grand portail ouvert. Il s'agissait du cimetière du village. Mai et Bou-san y avaient déjà jeté un coup d'œil dans la matinée sans trouver quoi que ce soit de suspect. M. Masayoshi leur expliqua qu'il avait vu du sang près du cabanon. À ce moment-là, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année sortit de l'ombre, l'air furieux.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas du sang humain ! Il y a pleins de bestioles qui traînent par là-bas. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a une qui s'est blessée.

Intriguée, la SPR suivit M. Masayoshi à travers les allées de tombes jusqu'à la petite cabane en question. Là, il leur désigna une tâche sombre sur le gravier devant la porte. Naru se pencha pour mieux la voir mais ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il se releva. Enfin, il n'en eut pas le temps puisque l'agent de police appela le gardien du cimetière resté en retrait.

\- Ouvrez-nous cette porte, M. Boshi.

Non sans ronchonner, l'homme s'exécuta et se mit sur le côté pour les laisser passer. La porte grinça sur ses gons alors qu'elle s'ouvrait, révélant une petite pièce où se trouvait une table et quelques chaises autour. Un petit meuble à étagères et tiroirs se trouvait dans un coin à côté d'outils de jardinage. Naru vérifia son contenu qui était finalement vide.

\- Quel est cet endroit ? Demanda Bou-san. Vous ne l'utilisez pas que pour l'entretien du cimetière.

\- Je me sers de cette remise pour bricoler.

Le bois du meuble était très abimé, témoignant de son usure à l'ouvrage. Malgré cela, Naru leva un sourcil dubitatif. Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration et les regards qu'il récolta montrèrent que personne ne le croyait. M. Boshi fit un pas en arrière et mit les mains devant lui dans une position défensive.

\- Je vous jure que c'est vrai.

\- Pourtant, cette table et ces chaises sont installées comme si vous recevez des invités à manger, dit M. Masayoshi. La question est maintenant de savoir pourquoi vous mentez. Peut-être voudriez-vous aller faire un tour au poste de police.

Le silence revint. La tension du moment rendait mal à l'aise Mai dont le regard naviguait entre l'agent de police et le gardien du cimetière.

\- D'accord, céda M. Boshi. Je vous ai dit la vérité quand je dis que je bricole ici mais je ne fais pas que cela.

Il prit une inspiration.

\- J'organise des séances de poker ici. Ma femme n'est pas au courant. Elle déteste que je gaspille notre argent comme ça.

\- Alors que fait ce sang ici ? Questionna M. Masayoshi.

\- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute, un animal blessé je vous dis.

\- Je vous rappelle que nous retrouvons des cadavres d'animaux accrochés aux portes des prochaines victimes. Seriez-vous responsable de cela ?

\- Quoi ? Mais vous me prenez pour qui ?! S'exclama le gardien, qui semblait estomaqué.

Mai le vit reculer.

\- Mais attendez ! Si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui vais bientôt mourir, réalisa l'homme, devenu blanc comme un linge.

\- Non, intervint Naru, d'une voix douce. Il y aurait le corps d'un animal et non seulement du sang.

\- Oui, c'est ce que vous dites, répondit M. Boshi d'une voix tremblante.

Il recula jusqu'à l'extérieur de la remise, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. L'agent de police tenta de l'apaiser mais rien de ce qu'ils disaient ne l'atteignait. L'homme se tourna brusquement mais il glissa sur une tombe. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard se posa sur le nom de celui qui était enterré sous ses genoux. Hide Giseisha. Un hurlement sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il se lève précipitamment et court à travers le cimetière comme un dératé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Première apparition**

 **Jour 4 – _Day 4_**

La nuit tomba vers sept heures et demi alors que la SPR dînait tranquillement à l'auberge. Silencieux, Lin et Naru écoutaient attentivement le moine expliquer à la tablée ce qu'il avait fait de ses vacances, à savoir une visite dans un temple connu pour ces nombreux phénomènes paranormaux. Mais Mai n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de la conversation. Elle était plutôt inquiète et pensait à M. Boshi. Où se trouvait-il en ce moment ? Le découvriraient-ils mort ?

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait disparu. Juste après qu'il ait quitté le cimetière, la SPR s'était lancé à sa poursuite, faisant plusieurs fois le tour de Kimyona sans succès. Les habitants du village voisin ne l'avaient pas aperçu non plus et il n'y avait personne dans les champs aux alentours. De son côté, M. Masayoshi s'était d'abord rendu chez la femme du disparu qui lui rapporta que leur chambre avait été mise sans dessus dessous mais que rien ne manquait. Sur ces révélations, l'agent de police avait traversé le village en courant pour prévenir le maire. Une battue avait ensuite été organisée jusque tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain, les recherches avaient repris mais devant l'absence de résultat, le maire et l'agent de police furent obligés d'y mettre un terme. L'homme était introuvable ; soit il était mort et ils le découvriraient dans les jours à venir ; soit il avait définitivement quitté le village. Mme Boshi en avait fait un malaise et était inconsolable depuis.

La serveuse vint leur apporter le dessert, mettant fin aux ruminations mentales de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le contempla sans envie. Normalement, elle ne se serait pas fait prier pour l'engloutir mais son inquiétude lui nouait le ventre. Pour se changer les idées, elle se força à prêter une oreille plus attentive à ce que disait son ami.

\- En tout cas, c'était une super expérience, conclut Bou-san en souriant avec satisfaction.

Mai leva un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait absolument rien écouté et qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part.

\- Ah oui, cela devait vraiment être intéressant, répondit la jeune fille.

Mais le moine ne fut pas dupe. Elle fit la moue.

\- Je pensais à M. Boshi.

Lin ne dit rien mais s'exprima par le regard en posant sur elle des yeux bienveillants. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le chinois et la jeune fille ne se parlaient pas et restaient distants l'un de l'autre, mais récemment, ils avaient eu l'occasion de mettre les choses à plats. Néanmoins, malgré la bonne volonté de Lin, Mai n'était pas rassurée. A côté de lui, Naru l'observa un instant. Son expression neutre sur le visage ne donna pas d'indication sur ce qu'il ressentait quant à la situation mais la jeune fille avait appris à le connaître et savait que le gardien du cimetière monopolisait une grande partie de ses pensées. Puis, sans rien dire le jeune patron se leva et quitta la pièce pour se diriger dans la pièce adjacente, un salon aménagé confortablement.

Bou-san lui ébouriffa les cheveux. La jeune fille haussa les épaules puis suivit son patron et s'installa sur le canapé, au niveau d'une fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts.

\- Naru, tu ne vas quand même pas lire ce gros livre ce soir, râla Bou-san. Aussi intéressant soit-il, ajouta-t-il sous le fameux regard noir de Naru.

\- Je préfère cela à tes jeux stupides.

Bou-san aimait bien jouer aux cartes lors des soirées lorsqu'ils piétinaient dans une enquête. La jeune fille n'écouta pas la suite de la joute verbale. Son regard en même temps que son esprit s'étaient perdus dans la rue éclairée par des lampadaires. Alors que plusieurs minutes de silence s'étaient enfin installés, plusieurs aboiements résonnèrent dans les rues de Kimyona. Mai se tendit et jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues qui semblaient aussi les avoir entendus. Ils se levèrent dans un même mouvement en observant la rue redevenue silencieuse à travers la fenêtre. Mme Yamanaka déboula dans le salon. Sa respiration était rapide et forte alors qu'elle se tenait contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Les membres de la SPR échangèrent des regards surpris.

\- J'ai cru qu'il s'en était pris à vous, s'expliqua-t-elle en baissant d'un ton.

Personne ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit puisqu'un hurlement à percer les tympans remplaça le silence pesant de la nuit. Ils sortirent immédiatement dans la rue. Plusieurs personnes courraient dans la même direction. Mai et les autres leur emboîtèrent le pas, distançant la patronne de l'auberge, jusqu'à une masure située dans le croisement de deux rues. Mme Boshi pleurait à chaudes larmes à côté d'un attroupement. Le cœur de Mai se serra instantanément alors qu'un pressentiment désagréable l'envahissait. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les habitants qui se jetaient des regards effrayés et poussaient des exclamations horrifiées. Le corps d'un animal mort était accroché au heurtoir de la porte.

\- Où est mon mari ?! Demanda une femme.

Comme personne ne répondait, elle ajouta d'une voix pleine de désespoir.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il vu mon mari ?

Mai parvint à la voir en sortant de la masse de badauds. Elle tenait contre elle un petit garçon terrifié. La jeune fille croisa le regard de Bou-san. Lui aussi avait reconnu le garçonnet. Il s'agissait du petit Dani, celui qui était venu leur parler. La culpabilité tordit l'estomac de Mai qui faillit vomir. Le moine passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Autour d'elle, elle entendait les villageois prier le loup blanc de leur venir en aide. Il y en avait même un qui tenait contre lui un tissu à l'effigie d'un loup en fermant les yeux.

Soudain, une voix forte se fit entendre par-dessus le brouhaha. Mai vit que les gens s'écartaient après avoir jeté un regard en arrière. Le bruit d'un drapeau qui claqua contre le vent interrompait le silence.

Puis le maire apparut parmi la foule. Évidemment, il était flanqué de ses deux conseillers dont leur posture droite traduisait l'importance qu'ils se donnaient. Toutefois, un autre homme les accompagnait. À la vue de ce dernier, la femme et Dani se jetèrent sur lui. Mai entendit qu'il revenait d'un rendez-vous avec le maire ce qui expliquait la raison de son absence. Celui-ci leur jeta un regard et ils se turent instantanément. D'ailleurs, tout le monde était aussi silencieux que s'il avait annoncé la mort de quelqu'un.

\- Que tout le monde garde la tête froide. J'ai besoin que vous vous éloigniez de cette maison. Mes conseillers et moi-même allons entrer et voir s'il n'y a pas de danger.

Les habitants obéirent d'un même mouvement. La SPR n'eurent d'autre choix que de les imiter. En l'absence de M. Masayoshi, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que les trois hommes en concluent qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect dans la maison qui finalement s'avérait être celle des parents de Dani. Maintenant, il fallait mettre à l'abri la petite famille qui ne voulait pas quitter leur maison malgré tout. Naru s'avança et évidemment, lorsqu'il proposa de les laisser rester dans la maison cette nuit-là avec la SPR pour protecteur, il y eut un véritable tollé, un refus catégorique unanime dans la figure qui dut faire mal à son égo. Mais il y eut l'intervention d'une femme qui en surprit plus d'un.

\- Peut-être que nous devrions leur faire confiance ? Après tout, ils sont là pour nous aider.

\- Nous ne les connaissons pas, Juri. Il est hors de question de leur confier le sort de l'un des nôtres, répliqua M. Matsuo.

\- Nous pouvons faire équipe, intervint Bou-san.

La dénommée Juri hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, renchérie-t-elle.

Le maire réfléchit un instant. Son regard parcourut la foule avant de se décider.

\- Très bien, maugréa-t-il. Gin et Ren, vous resterez toute la nuit dans la maison avec deux d'entre eux.

Il s'adressa à deux armoires à glace qui bombèrent le torse.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer dans leur maison et vous oubliez toutes les sornettes du style talismans et sorts bizarres, reprit l'homme en se tournant vers la SPR. Bien, maintenant tout le monde retourne chez soi.

Aussitôt, il n'y eut plus que Gin, Ren, la famille de Dani et la SPR.

\- Retournez à l'auberge. Lin et moi nous nous occupons de cela, dit Naru en se tournant vers Bou-san qui tenait toujours Mai.

Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille. Elle ne savait qu'en penser. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à réfléchir aux humeurs de son patron.

\- Et M. Masayoshi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On n'a pas besoin de lui, rétorqua sèchement Gin ou Ren.

\- Mais je … commença la jeune fille.

\- Laisse les adultes travailler, gamine, coupa le même homme.

La « gamine » fronça les sourcils.

\- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, intervint l'autre armoire à glace. Nous, on garde la maison. Allez viens, Gin.

Ils s'éloignèrent tout les deux. Mai se tourna vers Naru mais ce fut Bou-san qui lui répondit.

\- Nous allons retourner à l'auberge et nous lui téléphonerons.

Il effectua un mouvement pour faire avancer Mai.

\- Nous vous tenons au courant.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour revenir à l'auberge. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le combiné sous les regards surpris de Mme Yamanaka et de son employée. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'agent de police rejoignit Lin et Naru et passa la nuit à veiller sur la famille de l'intérieur puisque lui avait le droit d'entrer dans la maison.

De son côté, Mai ne dormit quasiment pas et lorsque l'aube se leva, elle se doucha et s'habilla rapidement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain au fond du couloir, elle découvrit Bou-san qui l'attendait, le dos appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte de sa chambre. Les cernes sous ses yeux n'eurent pas besoin de commentaire. Ils avaient tout les deux les mêmes. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé alors qu'ils sortaient de l'auberge. À l'extérieur, la patronne revenait vers le bâtiment. Son visage grave leur fit accélérer le pas. Devant la masure, il n'y avait que Dani et sa mère, côte à côte près de l'entrée. Le visage de la femme était figé autant que sa posture et son regard était fixé à l'intérieur de la maison. Dani, lui, reniflait et serrait fort la main de sa mère. Alors que la situation s'éclaircissait dans sa tête, Mai posa les yeux sur une camionnette noire qu'elle ne reconnut pas comme celle de Naru et dont les portières du coffre étaient ouvertes. Puis, Ren et Gin sortirent les premiers en tenant un brancard sur lequel un drap avait été posé soulignant la silhouette d'un corps allongé. Lin et Naru sortirent à leur tour en compagnie du maire, de M. Masayoshi et du père de Dani. Lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier, Mai retint son souffle. Avait-elle raté quelque chose ? Bou-san lui renvoya son étonnement en échangeant un regard avec elle.

\- Nous avons retrouvé M. Boshi, fit la voix de Naru alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Il se trouve qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec Mme Nakano. Ils étaient frère et sœur.

Son annonce eut l'effet d'une pierre tombant au fond de l'estomac de Mai. Sa vision se brouilla alors que son environnement tournait autour d'elle. Ses jambes finirent par céder sous elle tandis que ses collègues se penchaient vers elle. Leurs visages disparurent alors que leurs voix l'appelaient. Elle ne sentit même pas le sol lors de sa chute.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sentit la pierre dans son dos qui lui faisait mal. Naru et Bou-san étaient accroupi de chaque côté d'elle et Lin était penché au-dessus de l'épaule de Naru. En même temps que ses paupières papillonnaient, l'expression sur leur visage se transformait sous le soulagement.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, fillette.

Mai se frotta les yeux.

\- Ça va ? Demanda la voix inquiète du moine.

Elle s'inspecta mentalement, puis lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être en un seul morceau, elle se redressa doucement avant de se mettre debout avec l'aide de Bou-san et de Naru.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda ce dernier sans la lâcher.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en esquivant son regard. Il retira sa main de son bras mais plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent alors que ses yeux lui brûlaient le haut de son crâne. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa son regard glacial qui la sondait mais elle évita le contact trop longtemps et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle put voir la camionnette disparaître dans la rue et la famille Nakano, l'agent de police et le maire en pleine discussion. M. Masayoshi croisa le regard de Mai et vint vers eux.

\- Nous allons inspecter une nouvelle fois la maison dans la matinée. Il semble que le tueur soit retourné à ses habitudes. Peut-être que cette fois-ci nous trouverons de nouveaux indices grâce à vous.

Mai avala sa salive avec difficultés. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller sur la scène de crime.

Finalement, la jeune fille retourna à l'auberge avec Bou-san. Elle passa la matinée enfermée dans sa chambre. Allongée en chien de fusil sur le lit, elle ressassait les quelques dernières heures passées. Lorsque ce fut l'heure de déjeuner, son estomac vide ne criait même pas famine. Il se contracta lorsqu'une odeur de nourriture s'engouffra dans la pièce quand Bou-san vint la voir. Mai se mit sur le dos mais la nausée était trop forte et elle fut obligée de courir à l'autre bout du couloir pour rejoindre les toilettes. N'ayant rien avalé depuis la veille, il ne lui restait rien à vomir. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, la tête dans les mains. Bou-san frappa à la porte entrouverte.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse. La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement. Mai ne bougea pas. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer. À ce moment-là, l'émotion remonta à la surface et elle s'autorisa enfin à pleurer contre l'épaule de son ami.

L'après-midi fut calme puisque Mai se reposa dans sa chambre. Elle n'était plus bonne à rien se sentant très fatiguée. Bou-san alla la voir plusieurs fois pour s'enquérir de son état. À la fin de la journée, elle se leva de son lit et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour observer le coucher du soleil. L'angoisse était retombée, elle se sentait mieux après avoir un peu dormi. L'appétit revenait également puisque de temps à autre quelques gargouillis venaient rompre le silence. Au bout d'un moment, Mme Yamanaka toqua à la porte pour lui apporter gentiment son repas. Elle le mangea en intégralité tout en continuant à contempler le paysage. Son repas terminé et alors que la nuit était définitivement tombée, la jeune fille décida d'aller prendre un bain et de laisser son plateau qu'elle descendrait plus tard.

Dans le couloir, Mai ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières puisque celles en bas de l'escalier éclairaient suffisamment le chemin. Le bar devait recevoir du monde ce soir-là puisqu'elle entendait un joyeux brouhaha.

De retour dans sa chambre, la jeune fille eut la surprise de voir que le plateau avait été ramassé pendant son absence. Elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas très envie de croiser qui que ce soit. L'eau chaude du bain avait eu pour effet de la détendre ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : se coucher. Ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Avant elle tira les rideaux, éteints les lumières et se couvrit avec les couvertures jusqu'au bout du nez. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de se sentir happée par le sommeil. Au milieu de la nuit, elle se souvint de s'être réveillée – ou peut-être rêvait-elle – et d'avoir crut distinguer dans la pénombre la silhouette d'une statuette sur la commode de sa chambre. À peine cette pensée l'avait effleuré, son esprit repartit ailleurs.

Cette fois-ci, les arbres l'entouraient et de l'herbe épaisse et sauvage s'étendait sous ses pieds. En plus de cela, elle ne voyait rien d'autre dans la nuit sans lune qu'une petite maison en bois dont la lumière perçait les fenêtres. Puis une voix venant de la cabane brisa soudain le silence. Mai ne comprit pas tout ce qu'elle disait.

\- Nous voici … accomplir …

C'était comme si la voix provenait d'une radio, avec des saccades qui interrompaient la phrase que la personne prononçait. D'ailleurs, elle captait de moins en moins bien puisque la jeune fille ne put comprendre que des mots et groupe de mots.

\- Loup … rouge …

Elle voulut se rapprocher pour voir si elle entendrait mieux mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'avancer davantage. Il y avait comme un voile invisible devant elle qui lui brouilla quelques instants la vue. Son toucher était doux et frais. Le voile disparut aussitôt que la jeune fille s'immobilisa. Elle retenta l'expérience et fut face au même voile. Elle se rendit compte que la voix avait arrêté de parler et qu'un silence s'était installé dans cette nuit étrange. Puis soudain, des bruits de pas dans l'herbe se firent entendre derrière elle alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher sa mort.

Mai se tourna dans un mouvement vif et vit Gene s'avancer tranquillement d'elle. Son sourire l'apaisa aussitôt.

\- Tu es là, lâcha Mai avec soulagement.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard était posé sur la maisonnette. La lumière qui sortait de la fenêtre se reflétait dans ses yeux, donnant l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient réellement là.

\- Cette maison n'existe plus, commença le jeune homme, surprenant Mai. Kimyona est un village qui date de plusieurs siècles et même s'il a peu changé, certaines choses se sont modifiées. Avant, il s'agissait d'un village prospère où il faisait bon vivre et qui échangeaient avec les villages voisins. Beaucoup de voyageurs s'y arrêtaient. Il n'existait pas encore les grands murs qui entourent maintenant Kimyona. Et tu sais ce qui a provoqué son enfermement.

\- Tu parles de la légende du guerrier écarlate ? Devina Mai. Elle est réelle alors ?

Gene hocha la tête. La jeune fille allait dire quelque chose mais la voix de Bou-san sortit de nulle part.

\- Debout, marmotte. Il est dix heures et demi.

En un instant, le décor boisé disparut pour celui de la chambre de l'auberge dans laquelle elle séjournait.

\- Viens prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

Bou-san referma la porte. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle avait même oublié ce qu'elle venait de rêver. Puis, les souvenirs des derniers jours revinrent rapidement et ce ne fut pas agréable du tout. Mai soupira.

Les rayons du soleil atteignaient sa couverture alors qu'ils perçaient les trous des rideaux qu'elle avait tiré la veille. Son humeur s'améliora à la pensée qu'il faisait beau temps. Une odeur de viennoiseries remonta jusqu'à ses narines et acheva de la décider à se lever. Elle enfila ses vêtements et descendit directement en suivant son sens de l'odorat. Dans la salle à manger, Bou-san et Naru étaient déjà attablés.

\- Bonjour, salua simplement Mai avant de s'asseoir et de croquer dans un gâteau.

\- Eh bien ! Je vois que ton appétit est revenu. Ça fait plaisir à voir, s'enthousiasma le moine.

Son patron ne fit aucun commentaire mais avait levé le nez de son livre pour la sonder avec ses yeux aux rayons X. Elle l'ignora et reprit un autre gâteau. Lin signifia sa présence en la saluant avant de tirer sa chaise à côté d'elle.

\- Tu as trouvé ? Demanda Bou-san au chinois.

Celui-ci lui versa du thé avant d'en servir aux autres.

\- Merci, dit simplement la jeune fille.

\- Je ne peux pas commencer ma journée sans boire du thé, fit Bou-san en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Le silence s'installa entre eux mais Mai le savoura comme si elle retrouvait sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle prit le temps de manger sans parler. À la fin de son repas, la jeune fille se sentait mieux et prête à reprendre du service.

\- Alors, où en est-on dans l'enquête ?

Sa question les surprit. Ils levèrent la tête tous en même temps. Ce fut encore une fois Naru qui reprit le plus rapidement contenance. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il trépignait d'impatience de parler de l'enquête.

\- Nous avons visité la scène de crime. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas trouvé davantage d'éléments qui puissent nous faire avancer.

\- M. Masayoshi va nous rejoindre dans quelques instants pour répondre à nos questions, poursuivit Lin.

\- En effet, nous avons besoin de son point de vue. Nous sommes certains que les habitants ne nous disent pas toute la vérité. De ce fait, il est possible que des éléments nous échappent. Les animaux morts sont peut-être déposés par les habitants eux-mêmes. Mais dans quel but ? Peut-être accomplissent-ils une sorte d'épuration du village pour satisfaire une divinité ou il peut s'agir d'une malédiction, reprit Naru.

\- Tout est possible. Imaginez que le loup blanc soit en fait une personne qui se fait passer pour un esprit protecteur, proposa Mai. Et le guerrier écarlate serait aussi un être humain ?

\- Oui, c'est probable. Seulement, il nous manque beaucoup d'informations pour que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent, répondit Naru.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille vit Bou-san amusé par leur échange. Naru ne s'en rendit pas compte et poursuivit son explication. M. Masayoshi arriva quelques minutes plus tard, mais n'apporta pas de réponse.

\- Allons rendre visite au maire, décida Naru. Je suis certain qu'il sait des choses.

\- Il faut que nous l'appelions avant, prévint l'agent de police.

Lin s'en chargea.

\- C'est quand même étrange. Il y a beaucoup d'éléments qui peuvent faire croire à l'implication d'un être humain et beaucoup d'autres à celle d'un esprit, fit le moine en se grattant le menton.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'agit des deux, dit Naru.

Il y eut un silence alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

\- Tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? Le relança Mai.

\- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, l'intervention d'un être humain n'est pas à exclure. Il peut provoquer l'apparition d'un esprit d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Oui, cela il le savait déjà.

\- Oui, mais de quelle façon et pourquoi ? Demanda Mai.

\- Cela, c'est ce que nous essayons de découvrir depuis le début, répondit Naru.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as une petite idée sur ce qui se trame, intervint Bou-san.

Le patron de Mai ne répondit pas tout de suite. La jeune fille crut d'ailleurs qu'il allait l'ignorer mais elle eut tort.

\- En réalité, je suis mitigé. Au début, j'étais persuadé que nous étions dans un village maudit mais trop d'éléments incombent à un humain. Il n'y a peut-être même pas d'esprit dans l'équation.

Il se tourna vers Mai.

\- As-tu ressenti quelque chose ou rêver ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Non, je n'ai rien ressentit de spécial. La nuit dernière, je crois que j'ai rêvé de quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

Le silence revint. Ce fut le moment que choisit Lin pour revenir.

\- Je suis désolé mais le maire ne pourra pas nous recevoir. Il est en déplacement à l'extérieur du village.

\- C'est bizarre qu'il soit aussi souvent à l'extérieur de Kimyona alors qu'il n'est en contact avec aucun autre village, souleva Bou-san.

\- C'est un prétexte pour ne pas nous recevoir, répondit Naru. Allons voir sa secrétaire. Peut-être que nous le croiserons là-bas avant son départ.

Mai admirait son cran et son culot. Parfois, elle avait envie d'être comme lui puis elle se souvenait de son incroyable narcissisme.

Arrivés à la mairie, la secrétaire les accueillit sèchement étant donné qu'elle les avait déjà prévenus de l'absence de M. Matsuo. Imperméable, elle ne souhaita même pas répondre aux questions de Naru. Ce dernier aperçut la porte ouverte du bureau du maire et s'y rendit sous les protestations de la secrétaire furax.

\- Ma secrétaire vous a dit que je ne suis pas disponible. Je me rends à l'extérieur du village pour affaire, entendit Mai alors qu'elle arrivait dans le bureau.

En effet, M. Matsuo portait son manteau et semblait prêt à sortir.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire à l'extérieur du village ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde nullement, jeune homme.

\- Nous enquêtons sur votre village … commença Naru.

\- Oui, ça je le sais bien, coupa le maire. Bon, je dois vous laisser sinon je vais être en retard.

Le gros bonhomme bouscula Lin derrière lequel Mai se trouvait. Elle recula d'un pas mais se cogna contre un meuble. Un sac qui était posé dessus tomba et déversa une partie de son contenue par terre. Des livres et des documents ainsi que du matériel à enregistrement audio se déversa à ses pieds. Un hurlement de loup surgit de nulle part. La jeune fille sursauta. Lorsqu'elle comprit que le hurlement venait du microphone, elle esquissa un geste pour le ramasser. Cependant, la secrétaire fut plus rapide car elle lui attrapa le poignet avec force avant que Mai n'atteigne l'objet.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'égosilla-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de fouiller dans les affaires du maire.

Elle parvint à faire sortir Mai du bureau sous les yeux médusés de la SPR et de l'agent de police. Celui-ci dut intervenir.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez pas à la traiter ainsi.

La secrétaire lâcha le poignet endolori de Mai qui le massa en grimaçant. Son regard de faucon balaya les personnes présentes dans le couloir. Sans un mot, l'agence de paranormal et M. Masayoshi sortirent de la mairie.

\- Il nous cache quelque chose, fit Bou-san en sortant, traduisant ce que tous pensaient.

Bredouille, ils rebroussèrent chemin. En marchant, ils continuaient à donner des hypothèses et à s'échanger les idées. L'après-midi se poursuivit dans cet optique-là.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre après des mois d'absence. Je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui attendaient la suite. J'ai écris la suite et fin que je publierai bientôt. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Un livre de contes**

Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'ils piétinaient dans leurs recherches. Naru décida qu'ils patrouilleraient le soir même dans le village. Après le dîner, ils se séparèrent comme ils l'avaient fait au début de l'enquête.

Mai et Bou-san retournèrent au cimetière. L'ambiance était déjà angoissante le jour mais dans l'obscurité de la nuit les ombres s'étendaient formant des silhouettes biscornues et étranges sous le clair de lune.

Le faisceau lumineux de la lampe de poche de Mai éclairait les tombes au fur et à mesure de son avancé dans l'allée. Datant de plusieurs siècles, les noms sur les stèles avaient pour certaines disparus avec l'usure du temps ou la mousse. Le couinement de l'herbe humide sous ses baskets ne faisait pas d'elle la visiteuse la plus discrète. Mais elle s'en fichait. S'il y avait quelqu'un et qu'il l'entendait, avec un peu de chance, il s'enfuirait en l'entendant arriver. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne faisait peur à personne et surtout pas un fantôme.

Par moment, le vent se levait et faisait craquer les branches des arbres qui bordait le cimetière, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'état d'alerte dans lequel Mai se trouvait. Celle-ci jetait des coups d'œil réguliers vers Bou-san de l'autre côté du cimetière pour se rassurer.

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres formant un nuage blanc dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle détourna les yeux de son partenaire, la jeune fille vit la façade en bois de la cabane de M. Boshi éclairée par la lune. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois. Elle avait cru voir de la lumière à travers les fenêtres latérales. Mais sa contemplation fut interrompue par le craquement d'une branche. Le bruit résonna sous les arbres. Son instinct lui soufflait que le vent n'y fût pour rien. Mai se figea, les sens en alerte. Ses yeux parcoururent l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Mais, le vent se leva et fit bouger les arbres et les feuilles ce qui couvrirent le moindre bruit suspect. Elle braqua sa lampe de poche face à elle en amorçant un mouvement en avant, prête à avancer. Mais la mousse humide fit glisser ses semelles déjà mouillées par l'herbe. Dans sa chute, elle entendit le bruissement des feuilles et des branches qui s'entrechoquent. En levant les yeux, elle aperçut un oiseau ou peut-être une chauve-souris voler à tire d'aile effrayé par le bruit qu'elle venait de provoquer en tombant.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Bou-san, depuis l'autre côté du cimetière.

\- Oui, répondit Mai en se levant.

Maugréant contre elle-même, elle récupéra sa lampe par terre. Pas plus rassurée, la jeune fille garda son attention vers les arbres pendant plusieurs secondes. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait vu l'oiseau, elle était certaine qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui était en train de l'observer. Peut-être qu'il s'était enfui mais elle ressentait encore une sensation désagréable. Un soupire s'échappa à nouveau de ses lèvres. Ces enquêtes allaient la rendre folle.

\- Mai, fit une voix tout près de son oreille.

Elle hurla tellement fort que le village voisin avait dû l'entendre. Derrière elle, Bou-san souriait de toutes ses dents, très fier de sa blague.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! S'écria Mai.

\- Ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'on t'attend.

« On » ? Le moine lui indiqua l'entrée du cimetière d'un signe de tête, accompagné d'un sourire goguenard. Naru et Lin se tenaient à côté du portail en fer.

\- Ils t'ont vu tomber, ajouta Bou-san.

Mai lui lança un regard noir avant de se diriger vers la sortie, trop impatiente tout d'un coup de quitter cet endroit morbide. Elle passa devant les autres sans leur adresser un regard. Puis elle se retourna vers eux comme elle ne les entendait pas la suivre.

\- On y va ?

Seul le rire de Bou-san lui répondit.

Finalement, ils reprirent leurs recherches ensemble. Mai leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé au cimetière mais Bou-san se moqua d'elle en répliquant qu'elle avait du prendre l'oiseau pour quelqu'un qui l'observait. Naru interrompit la dispute, agacé et le silence se fit. La jeune fille n'osait plus prendre la parole. En tête du groupe, Naru était d'une humeur massacrante. De base peu patient, ne rien trouver de tangible pour faire avancer l'enquête le mettait hors de lui. Mai était certaine que s'ils ne trouvaient rien cette nuit, il les obligerait à rester toute la nuit dehors s'il le fallait. Elle lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiets.

Les rues désertes étaient terrifiantes avec les ombres qui s'étiraient sur les murs et le sol. Le moindre bruit faisait sursauter Mai qui faisait de son mieux pour le cacher aux autres. Le jeune patron tourna à droite et contourna un lampadaire dont la lumière éclairait par intermittence la rue. Mai entendit le grésillement de l'ampoule en passant en dessous.

Une plaque en métal fixé au mur les informa qu'il s'agissait de la rue menant à la mairie. Naru continua son chemin mais s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. La bâtisse ressemblait à ses voisines mais l'écriteau en bois au-dessus de la porte leur indiqua qu'ils se trouvaient bel et bien devant la mairie. La main de Naru se posa sur la poignée de la porte et tout le monde retint son souffle. Dans un petit claquement, la porte s'ouvrit. Mai se plaça derrière son patron et fixa l'intérieur du bâtiment plongé dans l'obscurité. L'ambiance était tendu face à l'interdit. Tous les membres de la SPR avaient les yeux rivés au même endroit alors qu'aucun muscle ne bougeaient.

Soudain, des pas résonnèrent un peu plus loin. Ils se dirigeaient vers eux. Naru s'empressa de refermer la porte.

\- Ah ! C'est vous, dit une voix de femme alors que ses talons claquaient contre les pierres.

De la semi-obscurité du lampadaire surgit Juri, la femme qui avait pris leur défense devant la maison de Dani. Elle leur adressa un sourire.

\- Je me demandais qui pouvait bien rôder dans les rues la nuit, poursuivit-elle avant de s'arrêter à leur niveau. Votre enquête avance bien ?

Un silence lui répondit.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Demanda la jeune femme, alors que son sourire s'effaçait.

\- Non. Tout va bien, madame, répondit Mai.

\- Appelle-moi, Yuri.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Vous aussi vous enquêtez ? Questionna Bou-san après un autre silence.

\- Non. À vrai dire, je reviens d'un repas chez mon frère.

\- Vous vous déplacez seule ? S'inquiéta Mai.

\- Non, pas du tout. Mon mari et mon fils sont là-bas, dit la jeune femme en désignant deux silhouettes au bout de la rue.

Ils se décalèrent et regardèrent à l'opposé de la direction de laquelle ils venaient. En effet, il y avait un homme et un petit garçon qui parlaient à quelqu'un sur le seuil d'une maison.

\- En vérité, quand j'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis douté que c'était vous, reprit Yuri en baissant d'un ton.

Elle fourra la main dans sa poche.

\- J'ai pensé que ce livre pouvait vous aider.

La couverture était usée. Naru le prit et le tourna pour voir le dos. Mai était trop loin pour voir ce qu'il y été écrit. Le jeune homme releva la tête. Dans ses yeux, une lueur curieuse passa.

\- Le maire a fait retirer tous les objets et livres ayant un lien avec cette légende.

Yuri jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je dois vous laisser. Bonne continuation dans votre enquête.

Puis elle disparut dans la rue. La SPR se rapprocha de son patron, curieuse de ce nouvel indice tombé du ciel. On aurait dit un livre de contes pour enfants. À l'intérieur, les pages jaunies racontent la légende que leur a brièvement parlé l'agent de police. Dans un claquement sec, Naru ferma l'ouvrage.

\- Allons voir dans la mairie.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall mais ils ne purent prospecter plus loin. Les autres portes étaient verrouillées. Bredouilles, la SPR retourna à l'auberge à une heure relativement tardive. Ils ne croisèrent personne ni dans les rues ni dans l'établissement. Mai et Bou-san partirent se coucher tandis que Lin retournait à son ordinateur et Naru étudiait le livre.

 **Jour 6 – _Day 6_**

Le lendemain, Mai se leva excitée de savoir ce qu'avait appris son patron. Dans la pièce d'en bas, elle ne trouva personne, mis à part une serveuse occupée à ranger le stock nouvellement arrivé. Celle-ci lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait manger au petit-déjeuner et s'en alla le préparer.

Puis, Mai s'installa à la table la plus éloignée. Quelques minutes après que la serveuse lui ait apporté son plateau, Bou-san et Lin la rejoignirent. Ils furent surpris de ne pas trouver Naru, qui n'était plus dans son lit depuis un moment. Ils mangèrent en silence en attendant. Vers onze heures, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Mai n'eut pas le temps de se tourner qu'un objet fut jeté sur la table. Sous ses yeux, la couverture du livre de contes surgit. Mai leva la tête avec surprise. Le visage fatigué de Naru l'obligea à s'abstenir de tout commentaire. D'ailleurs, les autres n'en firent aucun. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- Cette enquête n'avance à rien. Lorsque nous pensons avoir un indice, il se révèle finalement inutile, soupira-t-il.

Bou-san et Mai échangèrent un regard. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi découragé.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Le regard noir qu'il lança à Lin aurait mis n'importe qui mal à l'aise, pourtant le chinois ne cilla pas. Il se redressa et son visage se fit sévère. Une joute silencieuse se déroula entre eux avant que l'un d'eux cède. Naru finit par soupirer et se lever en silence puis monta l'étage. Mai et le moine échangèrent à nouveau un regard alors que Lin reprenait une gorgée de thé comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cette scène était surréaliste.

Après la fin du repas, Mai feuilleta le livre de contes. L'histoire entourant le samouraï était plus détaillée. Elle apprit qu'il avait été déshérité suite à une erreur qu'il avait fait dans sa jeunesse. Renié par sa famille, il se raccrocha à son rêve de devenir soldat pour sauver sa nation fragilisée par la famine engendrée par le pays voisin puissant qui la ponctionnait de taxes.

Lors d'une bataille opposant ce pays au sien, le samouraï était sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle lorsqu'une femme lui apparut. Elle lui proposa un marché qu'il accepta, devenant ainsi le samouraï invincible et imbattable qui écrasa à lui seule l'armée ennemie. Il était même raconté qu'il avait tué tellement d'hommes que le sol ressemblait à une mer de sang et que lui-même semblait tout droit sorti de l'étendue de sang avec son armure devenue cramoisie. Ce fut pour cette raison que par la suite il fut surnommé le guerrier écarlate.

Plus tard dans la chronologie du livre, le personnage de la sorcière revenait. Cette fois, elle aidait les villageois contre ce samouraï, regrettant le tueur sanguinaire qu'il était devenu par sa faute. Pour se faire, elle leur expliqua un rituel de protection mais qui nécessitait le sacrifice d'âmes innocentes.

Cela faisait moins d'une heure que Naru était parti se reposer et la jeune fille avait déjà lu trois fois le livre de contes. Le menton dans la main, elle observa Lin et Bou-san occupés à revoir les notes de ce premier dans l'intention de repérer un éventuel indice qu'ils auraient pu manquer. Un soupire de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son regard finit par se poser sur la fenêtre. La rue toujours déserte se révéla encore moins distrayante. Nouveau soupire.

S'ils ne terminaient pas cette enquête rapidement, Mai allait finir par s'enraciner sur place. Elle regretta même son lycée et ses amies. Surtout, ses amies. Un coup d'œil à l'heure lui apprit que si elle s'était trouvée là-bas à ce moment-là, elle aurait eu cours de littérature. Même si la matière n'était pas des plus facile, la jeune fille l'appréciait beaucoup.

Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise sous les regards médusés de Lin, Bou-san et de la serveuse jusque là occupée à nettoyer la vaisselle au fond de la pièce. Cela n'allait plus si elle préfèrerait passer du temps en cours plutôt qu'à l'extérieur à enquêter.

\- Je vais me promener, dit simplement la jeune fille.

Elle alla donc chercher son manteau à l'étage avant de s'en aller vers les rues de Kimyona où, fait surprenant, elle ne croisa personne. Elle devenait même ironique. C'était cela de passer trop de temps avec son patron et dans ce village.

Au bout d'un moment, la solitude l'entoura doucement. Les visages de ses amies lui vinrent à l'esprit. L'envie de vivre paisiblement sa scolarité sans histoires d'horreur l'effleura. Elle imagina ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire avec ses amies à cause des enquêtes. Puis, la possibilité de n'avoir jamais connu la SPR qu'elle considérait maintenant comme sa famille lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait de la chance de les connaître et s'en félicitait.

Puis, la réalité la rattrapa. Tellement absorbée par ses pensées, Mai se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant la mairie, tout près de la porte d'entrée d'où était accroché une pancarte annonçant qu'elle était fermée. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle le soit un dimanche. Mai tenta d'actionner la poignée de la porte mais cette fois, elle ne s'ouvra pas. Quelqu'un était venu entretemps pour la verrouiller.

La jeune fille revint en fin d'après-midi à l'auberge où elle retrouva le moine et le chinois penchés au-dessus du livre de contes ainsi que son patron qui avait l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante. Encore une fois. Elle le vit porter une tasse de thé à ses lèvres et grimacer. Ses yeux bleus se levèrent lorsqu'elle s'approcha. Elle quitta son manteau, non sans réprimer un frisson. Elle l'aurait bien gardé, elle avait encore froid.

\- Tu veux que je te prépare du thé ?

Après tout, cela faisait aussi partie de ses attributions.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement avant de retourner à ses occupations, délaissant sa tasse.

Mai fut tellement surprise qu'elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il faut dire qu'elle était habituée à recevoir une remarque sarcastique une fois sur deux lorsque son patron ouvrait la bouche. Bou-san et Lin avaient levé la tête. Le moine et la jeune fille échangèrent un regard alors que le chinois observait son protégé.

Doucement, la jeune fille se détourna d'eux en se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Entre son comportement bizarre de la matinée lorsqu'il n'avait pas tenu tête à Lin et celui d'y i peine quelques secondes, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Est-il malade, fatigué ou déprimé ?

Puis Mai finit par se donner une claque mentale pour se réveiller, il n'était pas l'heure de s'endormir. Il lui fallait agir. Elle se dirigea vers la serveuse qui lui donna accès à la cuisine, non sans un regard méfiant. En préparant le thé, Mai sentait qu'elle la surveillait, ce qui la fit soupirer. Malgré sa fustigation, elle se sentait las. Ses épaules pesaient lourd.

Lorsque le thé fut prêt, la jeune fille retourna auprès des membres de la SPR et leur servit à tous une tasse. La chaise produisit un raclement sur le sol lorsqu'elle la tira pour s'y asseoir, interrompant juste un instant le silence régnant dans la pièce. Elle rapprocha sa propre tasse de sa bouche. Ses mains autour de la porcelaine se réchauffaient mais pas le reste de son corps qui ne cessait de frissonner depuis une heure. Elle aurait pu mettre cela sur le compte de la température extérieure mais celle-ci excédait juste les dix degrés. La jeune fille pensait qu'en rentrant à l'auberge, le chauffage lui ferait du bien mais cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. Elle se dit que c'était certainement la fatigue. D'ailleurs, ses yeux lui piquaient et ses paupières s'alourdissaient.

Mai souffla sur le thé fumant puis en prit une gorgée. Le liquide chaud lui brûla le palais. Par réflexe, elle l'avala mais cela lui provoqua une quinte de toux douloureuse. Les trois hommes autour de la table la regardèrent avec surprise. Lin fut le premier à réagir en lui tendant un verre d'eau que la jeune fille prit avec soulagement. Une fois calmée, le moine se pencha vers elle avec une mine inquiète.

\- Tout va bien, Mai ?

Celle-ci avala sa salive plus difficilement puisqu'elle avait la gorge irritée.

\- Oui, croassa-t-elle.

Les trois regards la fixaient. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup. Leurs yeux sérieux la sondaient aux rayons X. Ceux bleus électrique de Naru lui faisait le plus peur. D'ailleurs, ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole.

\- Tu es pâle.

\- Je viens de manquer de m'étouffer, rétorqua-t-elle plus durement qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Les yeux du moine et du chinois s'agrandirent alors qu'au contraire ceux de son patron rétrécirent. Venait-elle vraiment de rembarrer Naru ? Lin brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

\- Toi aussi, tu dois être fatiguée.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il appela la serveuse.

\- Nous allons manger et tu pourras aller te reposer.

Mai ne répondit rien tandis que la serveuse se postait à leur côté. Ils prirent commande et les plats arrivèrent rapidement. La conversation avait doucement repris comme si de rien n'était mais la jeune fille ne parlait pas. Elle se sentait bizarre. Ses muscles étaient devenus du plomb, sa tête lourde sur son cou. Elle se massa les épaules et pencha la tête en grimaçant légèrement, sous le regard inquiet de Bou-san.

La nourriture ne lui faisait pas du tout envie. L'odeur lui serrait le ventre. Mai se força à manger un peu et écouta la conversation d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à la fin du repas. Dès que la serveuse les débarrassa, Mai prit son manteau, leur souhaita une bonne nuit et partit en direction de sa chambre. Dans son dos, elle savait que la SPR la regardait fixement en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Pour se détendre, elle partit prendre une douche puis alla se coucher. L'eau chaude avait fait un peu son effet mais elle ne trouva pas tout de suite le sommeil malgré sa fatigue évidente. Elle tourna et vira pour trouver une position confortable. La porte de sa chambre se trouvait juste en face de l'escalier. Les voix provenant de la salle à manger ressemblaient à un ronronnement rassurant qui l'aida à s'apaiser en même temps que le vrombissement dans ses oreilles qui résonnait dans son cerveau entouré de coton.

Mai ne se souvint pas de son rêve, ni même de s'être endormie avant d'être réveillée en sursaut par des cris de loup. Mais les hurlements étaient différents. Ils semblaient plus hargneux comme si le loup était en colère. Elle se leva d'un bond et enfila son manteau et ses chaussures avant de descendre rejoindre les autres qui étaient debout au milieu de la salle à manger écoutant les hurlements du loup avec appréhension. Ils n'eurent pas à parler pour se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Tout portait à croire que le maire était dans le coup.

* * *

Je pense publier la suite dans moins d'une semaine mais j'avoue que la suite va attendre un peu. A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le guerrier écarlate**

Ainsi, la SPR courut aussi vite que possible vers son bureau. Bou-san arracha presque la porte de la mairie en entrant en trombe. Et Mai faillit s'accrocher à la poignée avec son manteau ouvert qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer.

Des éclats de voix qui semblaient se disputer leur parvenaient depuis le bureau du maire. Naru fut le premier sur place.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

Lorsqu'elle y entra à son tour, Mai vit le maire et ses conseillers ainsi qu'une femme et trois hommes qui leur tournaient le dos. Ces derniers leur adressèrent un regard mauvais dès qu'ils remarquèrent leur présence alors que la femme continuait à s'égosiller après le maire.

\- Bande d'ignorants ! Disait-elle avec véhémence. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous venez de déclencher.

\- Qu'ont-ils déclenché ? Intervint Naru, attirant enfin l'attention de la femme.

Avec surprise, Mai découvrit Juri, la femme qui leur avait donné le livre de contes. Elle s'était toujours montrée gentille et aimable avec eux. Cependant, le regard glacial qu'elle lança au jeune patron remit en question ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Mais la jeune fille remarqua ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau comme Juri s'était tourné vers eux. Dessus se trouvait la statuette qu'elle avait vu dans sa chambre à l'auberge une nuit. Toutefois, l'objet était légèrement différent puisque la tête manquait et un couteau y avait été planté. Un collier avec des perles blanches ornait son cou, intact lui. Quelqu'un avait essayé de s'en débarrasser. Son regard se posa sur le maire et ses conseillers qui se ratatinaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Finalement, Juri prit la statuette. En silence, elle la regarda avec l'expression préoccupée.

\- Dites-nous ce qu'il se passe, leur ordonna Bou-san en se postant devant les trois hommes. Dites-nous quel est cet objet.

Juri leva ses yeux vers lui sans répondre toujours dans une attitude hostile.

\- M. Matsuo, appela Mai. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Comme il ne répondait pas non plus, elle poursuivit :

\- Avez-vous essayé de détruite cette statuette ?

Le regard de stupeur qu'il lui lança lui donna la réponse à sa question mais elle avait besoin de plus de détails.

\- C'est avec ça que vous invoquez le loup blanc ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Juri.

Elle sentait les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues qui se demandaient sûrement comment elle comprenait aussi rapidement la situation. Tout ces rêves qu'elle avait faits n'avait pas servi à rien.

Finalement, Juri laissa tomber son mutisme et s'avança vers elle.

\- Au début, c'est ce que nous croyions. Mais il s'avère qu'à chaque fois que nous faisions le rituel, nous invoquions le guerrier écarlate. Le loup blanc n'est pas non plus un esprit protecteur. Cette légende est un mensonge éhonté de nos ancêtres qui n'avaient pas trouvé mieux que de s'attirer les foudres d'une sorcière qui les a maudits jusqu'à la fin des temps. Nous n'avons fait que protéger le village.

\- En sacrifiant des villageois, murmura Mai, amer.

Juri observa longuement l'objet dans sa main avant de le lever sous les yeux de la SPR.

\- Maintenant qu'il est cassé, nous allons devoir affronter Sa colère.

Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration. Mai se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. La colère de qui ? Celle de la sorcière ou celle du guerrier écarlate. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Juri reprit :

\- La sorcière est morte depuis longtemps mais elle a enfermé l'esprit du guerrier écarlate dans cette statuette. M. Matsuo l'a libéré en la détruisant.

\- Qu-que cela soit b-bien clair, j'essayais simplement d-d'arrêter leur folie, intervint le maire d'une voix aiguë en pointant du doigt Juri et les trois hommes. M. Boshi ainsi que beaucoup de villageois sont morts à cause de vous, poursuivit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance et de colère.

\- M. Boshi est mort à cause de sa bêtise. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer le guerrier écarlate, rétorqua l'un des trois hommes jusque là silencieux.

Soudain, un grand bruit de verre brisé retentit dans le bâtiment. Un silence de plomb suivit alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle dans l'attente de la suite des événements. Au bout de quelques secondes, un grognement se fit entendre beaucoup plus loin de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Néanmoins, il semblait se rapprocher.

\- Je croyais que le loup blanc n'existait pas. Je croyais que tout cela avait été inventé, se lamenta le maire.

\- Le guerrier écarlate est le loup blanc, répondit Juri.

\- Bon sang, dans quel traquenard sommes-nous encore tombés, Naru ? Râla Bou-san en se tournant vers le patron de la SPR.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Mai paniquée.

Elle regarda tour à tour Naru qui semblait réfléchir, Lin impassible et le moine décomposé. Tout à coup, M. Matsuo et ses conseillers traversèrent la pièce à grands enjambées.

\- Je ne sais pas vous mais nous tenons à la vie, nous, fit le maire en lançant un regard noir au groupe d'« apprentis sorciers » avant de filer.

Horrifié, personne ne réagit pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Lin et Bou-san sortent de leur torpeur et se lancent à leur poursuite.

\- Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous balader comme ça, disait le moine.

Mai les suivit dans le hall d'entrée alors que l'un des conseillers tentait d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Vous croyiez vraiment que cela serait aussi facile, rétorqua Juri en lorgnant le pauvre conseiller déconfit.

\- Que proposez-vous alors ? Demanda-t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse puisque le grognement dangereux du loup résonna à ce moment-là dans l'un des couloirs, non loin d'eux. Les trois hommes attrapèrent Juri et coururent dans la direction opposée. Les autres suivirent. Le grognement se fit plus fort et se transforma en hurlement. Puis des pas lourds commença à l'accompagner. En même temps, Mai perçut un bruit métallique comme si plusieurs plaques en métal s'entrechoquaient. Cela lui rappela l'armure d'un soldat qu'elle avait entendu dans les films. Plusieurs couloirs plus tard, le bruit s'accentua comme si le guerrier courrait. Il semblait traîner également quelque chose par terre dans un autre bruit métallique. Avait-il une arme ? Une massue ? Un sabre ?

Sur cette pensée, Mai aperçut une silhouette massive au détour d'un couloir. Au départ immobile, la silhouette se mit à courir dans sa direction. Elle hurla de terreur. Les autres se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Le guerrier écarlate, répondit-elle alors qu'elle les dépassait en courant le plus vite possible. Il approche.

Lin ouvrit une porte et ils se réfugièrent dans une petite pièce, pleines d'étagères remplis de documents et sans fenêtre. Il referma la porte derrière tout le monde et Bou-san se mit à prier. Les bruits ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Le moine planta un vajra dans le sol ce qui constitua une barrière qui les protégea des assauts du guerrier écarlate qui commençait à donner des coups dans la porte. Les autres reprenaient leur souffle. Hagard, M. Matsuo glissa contre le mur jusqu'au sol la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Les coups contre la porte étaient de plus en plus violents. Mai recula vers les autres derrière Bou-san qui maintenait la barrière.

\- Ça va tenir longtemps ce truc ? Demanda l'un des conseillers dans les yeux ne quittaient pas le panneau de bois.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Bou-san, une goutte de sueur s'écoulant le long de sa tempe.

Mai se crispa. Il n'allait pas pourvoir maintenir son sort face au guerrier écarlate éternellement. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Puis elle se souvint de l'objet de la dispute entre le maire et Juri. Elle jeta un regard alentour.

\- Où est la statuette ? Dit-elle à voix haute.

\- Où se trouve la statuette ? Demanda Naru en même temps.

Un silence leur répondit. Le jeune patron reprit la parole.

\- Il se peut que l'esprit ne soit pas complètement libéré.

Les trois hommes et Yuri échangèrent un regard. Cette dernière leva les épaules.

\- J'ai dû la faire tomber lorsque nous nous sommes enfuis.

\- Il faut que nous la retrouvions, insista Naru.

\- Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je risque ma vie pour aller chercher cette fichue statuette ?! S'offusqua Juri.

\- C'est de votre faute ce qui arrive, je vous signale, tint bon de rappeler le maire toujours avachi par terre.

Mais il ne faisait que dire ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Juri poussa une exclamation rageuse avant de se tourner vers les trois hommes.

\- C'est hors de question, répondit l'un deux à la question muette de la femme.

\- Nous y allons, déclara Naru. Retire la barrière, ajouta-il dans la direction de Bou-san.

\- Quoi ? Mais s'il la retire, le guerrier écarlate va rentrer dans la pièce et tous nous tuer ! S'inquiéta le maire.

Mai eut aussi un doute mais il fut bien vite balayé car Lin appela ses shikis, toujours aussi efficaces puisque le guerrier écarlate arrêta aussitôt de cogner dans la porte. Ils l'entendirent hurler de frustration alors que sa voix s'éloignait. Bou-san arrêta sa prière et retira le vajra.

\- Soyez prudent, dit-il à Naru et Lin qui hochèrent la tête avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Derrière Mai, le maire et ses conseillers se disputaient encore contre Juri. Bou-san tentait de les calmer mais en vain. Il se posta aux côtés de la jeune fille qui continuait à surveiller la porte. Un grondement se fit entendre un peu plus loin dans le bâtiment.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas remettre votre barrière ? Demanda M. Matsuo, d'un ton craintif.

Le moine posa ses mains sur ses hanches en soupirant.

\- Non, pour l'instant on attend notre boss et son assistant.

Mai savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Un coup d'œil vers le vajra lui indiqua que ce n'était pas cela la raison. Les attaques de l'esprit avaient été tellement fortes que le vajra était cassé. Naru avait dû le remarquer.

\- Quoi ? S'égosilla l'une des trois hommes. Mais vous voulez notre mort ?

Bou-san souleva un sourcil ironique en se tournant vers lui. Mais il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

\- J'ai de la ressource, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Quelques minutes passèrent, sans que personne ne parle. Cela permit à Mai de se concentrer sur le moindre bruit suspect. Le grondement ne cessait de se rapprocher. Un signe de la part du moine lui indiqua de se mettre en position. Une ou deux secondes passèrent puis une main glissa sur l'encadrement de porte. Derrière les derniers membres de la SPR, les villageois poussèrent des cris de terreur. Les lumières vacillèrent puis s'éteignirent et le froid s'insinua doucement dans la pièce seulement éclairée par la lumière naturelle provenant des fenêtres du couloir. Mai leva le bras tandis que le guerrier écarlate apparaissait devant eux, en boitant légèrement et en se mouvant plus difficilement comme s'il était blessé. Son masque lui donnait l'air encore plus effrayant avec l'expression démoniaque figé. Son armure – la légende n'avait pas menti puisque le métal noir était recouvert en majeur parti de rouge – présentait des lacérations à plusieurs endroits. Les shikis était vraiment efficaces. Mai se fit la remarque qu'elle aimerait elle-aussi savoir manipuler les shikis mais pour le moment elle devait se contenter des mantras.

\- Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Rin Retsu Zai Zen, récitèrent la jeune fille et le moine sans discontinuer.

Le guerrier luttait contre les attaques spirituelles en se protégeant de ses bras sans avoir le temps de se défendre. À côté d'elle, Mai sentit que le moine commençait à faiblir. Ériger une telle barrière était très fatiguant. Son front était ruisselant alors que des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de ses tempes.

L'esprit poussa un grognement qui se transforma en hurlement. En même temps, il projeta ses bras qui envoyèrent une sorte de force invisible qui mit tout le monde à terre et fit vibrer les fenêtres proches. Il fit un lourd pas en avant et se raccrocha à l'encadrement de porte pour s'aider à avancer. Mai se releva rapidement et recommença la prière mais le guerrier écarlate lui attrapa le bras et la souleva de terre avant de la jeter sur Bou-san qui s'était lui-aussi remit debout. L'esprit prit un long sabre accroché à son armure. Le glapissement que le maire échappa donna à Mai la force de se relever. L'arme tranchante s'abattit à l'endroit où se trouvait M. Matsuo quelques secondes avant qu'il s'écrase davantage contre le sol en se protégeant la tête de ses mains en poussant un cri aigu.

\- Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Rin Retsu Zai Zen, récita Mai avec courage.

Le guerrier tourna sa lourde tête vers elle. Les yeux du masque effrayant la fixaient mais la jeune fille l'affronta sans broncher. Le sabre s'éleva haut dans la pièce, prêt à s'abattre sur elle. L'éclat sur le métal peinait à briller à cause des tâches sombre dessus. Mai ne s'attarda pas dessus longtemps et continua le mantra. Le moine la rejoint. En même temps qu'ils s'affaiblissaient, le guerrier écarlate brandissant toujours son arme devant lui parvenait à réduire la distance qui les séparaient. Puis il y eut un grand bruit et la sensation de lourdeur quitta Mai. Face à eux, le guerrier écarlate eut un mouvement de recul avant de lâcher son sabre qui disparut avant d'atteindre le sol. Puis l'esprit connut le même sort. Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce. La lumière redevint plus franche. Au bout de quelques instants qui parurent durer une éternité à Mai, le maire enleva ses mains de sa tête avant de se redresser.

\- C'est fini ?

À ce moment-là, Naru et Lin arrivèrent essoufflés.

\- Vous avez réussi, s'exclama Juri, au bord des larmes.

Le lendemain matin, sous le soleil voilé de nuages la SPR était sur le point de partir. Ils disaient au revoir aux villageois qui s'étaient rassemblés à l'entrée de Kimyona. C'était la première fois que Mai en voyait autant, à part peut-être lorsque la maison de Dani avait été marqué par un animal mort. Et encore, il n'y en avait pas eu autant. La nouvelle de leur exploit avait rapidement fait le tour. Ainsi, les habitants du village avaient, semble-t-il, voulu les remercier. Il était vrai qu'elle ne les avait jamais vu aussi souriant non plus.

M. Masayoshi arriva à ce moment-là, sa voiture garée devant la porte du village. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la SPR, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

\- Alors, ça y est ? L'enquête est terminée, fit-il dont Mai sentit dans la voix une certaine émotion. Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant.

Il serra les mains de chaque membre puis il se tourna vers le maire et ses conseillers auxquels il fit la même chose. Dans le regard que l'agent de police et le maire échangèrent, il n'y avait plus d'animosité mais plutôt du respect. Puis M. Masayoshi et la SPR finirent par sortir du village et regagner les véhicules garés à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'elle franchit les portes, Mai s'étira longuement comme si elle venait de faire un long voyage en voiture. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, contente d'avoir terminé l'enquête. La jeune fille se retourna une dernière fois vers les villageois qui continuaient à les observer.

Juri et les trois hommes brillaient par leur absence. Ils ne pouvaient pas être arrêter par la police à cause des meurtres sur les villageois qui ne présentaient aucune autre preuve que surnaturelle. Possiblement pour le meurtre des animaux mais le maire ne le souhaitant pas, il les avait sommés de quitter le village avant l'aube, ce qu'ils avaient fait. La jeune fille adressa un petit signe de la main aux villageois avant de se diriger vers la voiture de Bou-san qui était déjà à l'intérieur. Le van de Naru ne comptant seulement trois places, le moine avait donc été obligé de prendre la sienne qu'il démarra rapidement, pressé de partir. Mai vit Lin tourner la clé dans le contact du van mais le moteur émit un bruit de protestation. Bou-san ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, cela arrive parfois, répondit le chinois qui ouvrit la sienne.

Il réitéra la manœuvre une seconde fois puis une troisième et ce fut la bonne.

\- Il faudra la faire réparer, fit Naru à côté de Lin.

\- Le contrôle technique est pour bientôt, lui répondit ce dernier.

Et sur ces derniers mots, ils se mirent enfin en route vers Tokyo.


	9. Chapter 9

Me voici avec la suite. Cette affaire se déroule sur un chapitre seulement, histoire de souffler un peu (même si la fin ne laisse pas souffler, enfin si mon écriture permet de vous faire ressentir et percevoir ce que je veux). Bref, bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

* * *

 **Affaire n°3 : Égaré – _File 3 : Lost_ **

**Chapitre 9 : Jeux d'enfant**

Mai colla son front contre la vitre à côté d'elle. Les paysages défilaient sous ses yeux alors que le ciel s'était à nouveau voilé. Entre les champs et les plaines verdoyantes, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre mais la jeune fille les contemplait avec satisfaction. L'enquête à Kimyona était enfin terminée ce qui lui procurait un grand soulagement. Elle se sentait plus légère mais aussi très fatiguée. Sa tête lourde sur ses épaules se cogna contre la fenêtre lorsque la voiture de Bou-san rencontra une irrégularité sur la route goudronnée. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle éternua. Et le moine à sa droite sursauta.

\- Bon sang ! Tu m'as fait peur, s'indigna-t-il.

Mai renifla en réprimant un frisson.

\- Tu as peur d'un éternuement alors que tu gardes ton sang froid face à un esprit ? Se moqua-t-elle alors qu'un rire lui échappa. Tu es bizarre.

Son ami allait répliquer, Mai éternua une seconde fois.

\- Je crois surtout que tu es tombée malade à cause de ce foutu village.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense que le village n'y est pour rien. Il faisait froid là-bas, c'est tout.

Le silence se réinstalla. Ils étaient tous exténués après cette affaire. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les cernes sous leurs yeux. Mai se renfonça dans le siège et posa la tête sur le dossier. Ses yeux retournèrent à sa contemplation précédente et finirent par se fermer d'eux-même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils avaient quitté Kimyona, Mai sentit la voiture ralentir ce qui lui fit ouvrir ses yeux. Elle finit par les tourner vers le conducteur et suivit son regard intrigué. La camionnette de Lin et de Naru devant eux avait actionné le clignotant et se dirigeait vers le bas côté. Bou-san s'arrêta derrière elle et ils sortirent les rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le moine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la fenêtre de Naru.

Celui-ci la baissa.

\- Tu t'y connais en mécanique ?

Surpris par sa question, Bou-san mit un peu de temps à répondre.

\- Pas vraiment mais dis-moi.

\- Il y a ce voyant rouge qui s'est allumé depuis plusieurs minutes et j'ai bien peur que nous devions consulter rapidement un garage, répondit Lin au-dessus du manuel de la voiture.

Mai regarda par-dessus le bras de Naru pour voir le fameux voyant rouge. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle le reconnaissait.

\- Je sais ce qu'il signifie, s'exclama-t-elle.

Trois paires d'yeux surpris se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune fille se sentit insultée surtout venant de son patron qui avait dans les siens du mépris.

\- Je t'assure que je sais de quoi il s'agit, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée en fixant Naru droit dans les yeux. Le problème vient des freins.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Leur expression toujours surprise la mit en colère.

\- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez – et notamment toi, Naru – je sais des choses. Je ne suis pas complètement idiote.

Voyant qu'ils gardaient le silence, elle poursuivit.

\- La voiture du père d'une amie avait ce même voyant il y a quelques semaines alors qu'il nous emmenait au cinéma. Il a dû trouver rapidement un garage pour la réparer.

Le silence perdura quelques secondes encore puis Lin reporta son attention sur le petit livret qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Tu as raison. C'est en effet ce qu'indique le manuel.

Il lut à voix haute.

\- « Signifie une baisse de niveau de liquide de freins ou de pression du circuit de freinage. Veuillez impérativement faire vérifier votre véhicule ».

Un sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres de Mai alors qu'elle toisait son patron qui ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention.

\- Il fallait que cela arrive maintenant, soupira-t-il.

\- Bon, nous n'avons plus qu'une chose à faire, dit le moine.

\- Cela fait une heure que nous avons quitté Kimyona et nous n'avons pas croisé âme qui vive, répliqua Naru.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois baisser les bras aussi facilement, répondit Bou-san. D'ailleurs, à Kimyona tu n'étais pas vraiment dans de meilleures conditions. Ne me dis pas que tu es fatigué, le taquina-t-il.

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança fit reculer Mai qui sentit l'orage arriver.

\- Si nous ne nous mettons pas en route maintenant, nous n'allons jamais trouver ce garagiste, intervint-t-elle en prenant un faux air enjoué et en tirant le bras de son ami.

Il leur fallut près d'une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver enfin dans un petit village. Au début, ils aperçurent uniquement des habitations, une supérette au coin d'une rue et une pharmacie. Il y avait aussi des gens qui marchaient dehors en toute insouciance. Mai eut l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vu cela.

Plusieurs tours plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un garage. Une station essence le jouxtait et Bou-san s'y rendit. Lin et Naru disparurent dans le garage. Pendant ce temps, Mai était sortie de la voiture. Elle s'étira comme une gymnaste. Ou presque.

De ce côté du village, il n'y avait plus les promeneurs qui emplissaient les rues. Le silence régnait mais l'ambiance était totalement différente de Kimyona.

Elle soupira d'aise. Mais tout à coup, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et un courant d'air froid lui balaya le visage. Son manteau était fermé mais elle sentait quand même le froid qui la fit encore plus frissonner. Les branches des arbres un peu plus loin ne bougèrent pourtant pas. Mai haussa les sourcils d'étonnement et pivota vers ses collègues pour savoir s'ils avaient ressenti la même chose. Cependant, elle entendit les roues d'un skate arriver à toute allure vers elle. La jeune fille se retourna en entendant toujours la planche à roulettes et fit même un bond en arrière alors qu'elle avait cru percevoir un mouvement rapide vers elle. Néanmoins, à son grand étonnement il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Pas l'ombre d'un enfant avec un skate. Elle tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche sans voir personne d'autre que les membres de la SPR. Confuse, elle secoua la tête comme pour se sortir ce qu'il venait de se passer. En réalité, la fatigue devait lui jouer des tours. D'ailleurs, elle éternua. Deux fois de suite. Bou-san lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Lorsque nous rentrerons à Tokyo, tu iras directement te coucher, dit-il sur un ton paternel.

Mai n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisqu'elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le bitume. Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, la jeune fille était tombée devant son patron qui était sortit du garage et qui leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il la vit par terre. Elle entendit un rire d'enfant en même temps qu'elle se redressait.

\- Ça va ? Demanda la voix du moine.

Non, cela n'allait pas. Elle était fatiguée. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle avait mal au genou gauche et à ses mains qui avaient amorti sa chute. L'expression contrarié sur son visage alerta son ami qui vint la retrouver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Ça va, répondit simplement Mai en se frottant les mains pour enlever des petits cailloux qui lui avaient écorché la peau. Tout va bien, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Bou-san lui épousseta le manteau avec un sourire.

\- Vas donc te reposer dans la voiture.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'installa dans le véhicule de son ami sans demander son reste alors qu'elle sentait le regard de son patron la suivre. Elle était sûr que dans sa tête, il la traitait d'idiote. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, celui-ci lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Elle souffla et ronchonna dans son coin.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Lin était toujours avec le garagiste et Bou-san et Naru discutaient devant la voiture du moine. Soudain, les phares s'allumèrent et les enceintes sur les portières se mirent à grésiller avant qu'une musique du moment en sorte. Bou-san se tourna vers Mai qui était figée. Elle n'avait rien touché. La clé n'était même pas sur le contact.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda le moine en s'approchant.

\- M-mais je n'ai rien fait, balbutia-t-elle en levant les mains pour lui prouver.

Bou-san voulut ouvrir la porte du côté conducteur mais elle demeura close.

\- Déverrouille la voiture, Mai, commença-t-il à s'énerver alors qu'il pensait certainement à une blague de sa part.

La jeune fille vit le loquet ouvert pourtant. Elle tenta quand même de tirer dessus mais en vain. Elle actionna la poignée intérieure mais rien ne fonctionnait. La panique commençait à l'envahir.

\- Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, cria-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi, Mai. Essaye d'ouvrir l'autre porte, intervint Naru, posté devant la fenêtre du côté passager.

Elle obéit mais encore une fois la voiture ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle voyait son patron actionner de l'extérieur la poignée de la portière. La musique continuait à hurler à travers les baffles qui emplissait la voiture, n'arrangeant en rien l'état dans lequel la jeune fille se trouvait. Comprenant qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien, elle se força à recouvrer son calme. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans des situations bien plus périlleuses. Compter jusqu'à vingt en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant sur sa respiration fonctionna.

\- Mai ? Ça va ? Demanda la voix de Bou-san.

Elle ouvrit les yeux puis quelques secondes plus tard, la musique s'arrêta et les phares s'éteignirent. Le bruit de déverrouillage de la voiture lui indiqua que tout était terminé. Soulagée, Mai esquissa un geste vers la portière mais celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, assommant Naru au passage. Choquée, elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer puis réagit rapidement en se rendant aux côtés de son patron. Celui-ci se redressa en se tenant la tête. Le regard noir qu'il lui adressa l'empêcha de s'approcher davantage.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'ouvrir cette fichue porte aussi fort.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai autant de force, rétorqua Mai.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus que c'était elle, la défendit Bou-san qui venait de s'accroupir à côté d'eux. Tu vas bien, Naru ?

\- Hm, marmonna ce dernier qu'ils prirent pour un « oui ».

Il se leva avec l'aide de Bou-san.

\- Tu as quelque chose sur le front ? Demanda-t-elle puisqu'il le cachait avec sa main.

Il ne bougea pas pour autant et ne dit rien. Alors elle lui attrapa le bras et le força à l'abaisser, révélant une petite plaie. D'un naturel prévenant, le moine gardait une trousse de secours dans sa voiture qu'il alla chercher. Lorsqu'il revint, le moine donna des compresses et du désinfectant à Mai qui s'appliqua à nettoyer la plaie alors que son narcissique patron ne disait rien pour une fois. Leur regard se croisèrent une ou deux fois en toute simplicité. Ce moment de calme entre eux se brisa lorsque Lin sortit du garage. L'attitude de Naru changea. Il refusa net que Mai lui mette un pansement. Cette dernière rangea le matériel dans la trousse en soupirant alors que le jeune homme demandait à son assistant des nouvelles du van. Elle donna le petit sac à Bou-san qui rit de son expression lasse.

\- C'est la première fois que je le voyais se laisser faire comme ça. Surtout par une fille.

Mai haussa les épaules. Lin ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il vit le front blessé de Naru et annonça qu'ils devaient attendre une petite heure avant de pouvoir enfin partir.

\- Vous avez compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda-t-elle après que Bou-san ait expliqué ce qui venait de se passer avec sa voiture.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru que c'était toi qui t'amusais, répondit le moine. Il y a peut-être un esprit ici.

Lin et Naru n'eurent pas le temps de répondre puisqu'un homme en salopette et tee-shirt sortit de son atelier pour les apostropher.

\- Messieurs ! Savez-vous où sont passés les clés du van ?

Lin resta interdit.

\- Je vous les ai laissés, il me semble, répondit-il hésitant, tout en cherchant dans son manteau.

\- Ah ! Fit le garagiste, mal à l'aise. J'ai dû mal regarder.

Il porta une main à son front qu'il gratta, puis tourna les talons en marmonnant dans sa barbe. La conversation reprit entre les membres de la SPR. Toutefois, elle fut interrompue quelques minutes plus tard. Juste avant que le garagiste pousse un grognement de colère, un bruit de clés qui tombent sur le sol résonna dans l'atelier.

\- Saloperie de garnement, entendit Mai.

Un enfant ? L'enfant qu'elle avait entendu s'était-il caché dans le garage et taquinait l'employé ? La jeune fille s'approcha doucement et se posta devant la porte ouverte sans bruit. Elle ne vit que l'homme qui continuait à pester dans son coin. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il changea immédiatement d'attitude comme un enfant prit en faute en se concentrant sur sa tâche.

\- Tout va comme vous voulez ? Demanda Mai.

\- Oui, oui, répondit l'homme en évitant son regard.

Elle comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de plus d'informations. La SPR plus loin lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle haussa les épaules. Avant de retourner auprès des autres, la jeune fille tourna son attention une dernière fois sur le garagiste. Au même moment, tous les outils sur l'établi tombèrent la faisant sursauter. L'employé se leva et lança un regard consterné sur son matériel de travail alors que la SPR arrivait à la hauteur de Mai. Le téléphone se mit à sonner dans la pièce voisine.

\- Excusez-moi, fit l'employé avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

Mai vit un mouvement à sa droite. Le bras de Bou-san fut tiré en arrière. Un enfant de dix à douze ans le tenait. Un sourire éclairait son visage tandis qu'il demeurait silencieux.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Bou-san.

\- J'habite ici.

Mai se retint de regarder les autres.

\- Votre voiture est tombée en panne ? Ça tombe bien. Je suis un pro. Je vais vous réparer cela en un rien de temps !

La SPR observa l'enfant se diriger tranquillement vers le devant du véhicule. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur le moteur découvert de son capot avant de plonger sa main dedans et de retirer une pièce. Naru fut le premier à réagir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Remets ça tout de suite où c'était.

\- Je ne peux pas, fit l'enfant d'un air effronté. C'est cassé.

Et un rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Le même que celui qu'elle avait entendu lorsque Mai était tombée. Le garagiste choisit ce moment-là pour revenir. Lorsqu'il vit le petit garçon, son regard passa de la pièce de moteur dans sa main à son visage. Son expression ahurie aurait fait rire la jeune fille dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Eh ! Toi ! Redonne-moi ça !

Le rire de l'enfant retentit à nouveau dans le garage.

\- Il faudra aller le chercher.

Il se mit à courir mais Naru le rattrapa par le bras.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas juste ! S'écria-t-il.

Naru en profita pour lui arracher des mains l'objet.

\- Fini de jouer, dit le jeune homme d'une voix froide.

\- Vous allez le regretter, rétorqua le petit garçon en se libérant.

En même temps, tous les appareils électroniques que cela soit la voiture ou la radio s'allumèrent. Le garagiste mit ses mains sur les oreilles alors que les musiques hurlaient chacune leur mélodie de différents appareils.

\- Stop ! Fit la voix étouffée par le bruit de l'homme dépassé par les événements. Pourquoi ne partes-tu pas ?

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Demanda l'enfant.

La tristesse dans sa voix et son expression surprirent Mai plus que la question du garagiste. Puis le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avec la voiture de Bou-san lui revint en mémoire. Le regard du petit garçon la fixa. Elle comprit enfin. Il s'agissait d'un enfant possédé par l'esprit d'un autre enfant.

\- Calme-toi, intervint Naru. Cesse tes enfantillages.

\- Mais je suis un enfant ! Cria l'esprit en jetant la pièce de moteur par terre.

\- Bien sûr. Nous ne disons pas le contraire, commença Bou-san d'une voix douce en s'avançant vers lui.

Il se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Mais il faut que tu arrêtes d'embêter ce monsieur qui a besoin de travailler.

\- Oui, tu fais fuir tout mes clients ! Intervint ledit « monsieur ».

\- Tu comprends ?

L'expression du visage du petit garçon se fit triste. Il hocha la tête. Aussitôt, les appareils électroniques arrêtèrent de s'affoler.

\- Bien. Maintenant tu me promets de cesser d'importuner les gens ici, reprit le moine avec paternalisme.

L'enfant garda la tête baissée pendant tout le sermon et demeura silencieux même lorsque Bou-san le termina.

\- Tu comprends, mon garçon ? Insista ce dernier.

L'enfant releva lentement la tête. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Tu dois t'en aller maintenant, dit Naru d'une voix plus douce.

La réaction de l'enfant ne se fit pas attendre. Il tourna des yeux alarmés vers lui. La panique s'était emparée de lui.

\- Mais … Mais je …

Ses mains se crispèrent alors qu'il reculait.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, cria-t-il.

À la fin de sa phrase, sa voix se cassa. Le voir ainsi brisa le cœur de Mai. Ce petit garçon qui n'avait rien demandé à personne était mort si jeune. Cela faisait peut-être des années qu'il errait à cet endroit d'où il était sûrement attaché ou où il y était mort. Voir cet enfant perdu face à la mort la toucha profondément. Qui ne paniquerait pas devant l'inconnu ? Surtout un enfant. Ce fut sur cette pensée, qu'elle décida de s'approcher de lui.

Mai s'avança de lui doucement alors qu'il hurlait de désespoir puis tout simplement, elle le prit dans ses bras. Au début, elle le sentit se crisper puis les mains de l'enfant s'accrochèrent à son manteau. Ses cris se transformèrent en sanglots interminables. Puis les mots apaisants de la jeune fille eurent raison de lui puisqu'il finit par se calmer après dix bonnes minutes. Mai se détacha de lui alors qu'il gardait obstinément ses mains accrochées à son vêtement. Elle prit son visage en coupe en essuyant ses larmes de ses pouces.

\- Tout va bien se passer, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle lui sourit. Lentement, les mains de l'enfant se détachèrent d'elle puis revint le long de son corps.

\- Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il. Tout ira bien.

\- Oui, répondit Mai. Maintenant, vas-y.

Les yeux de l'enfant se fermèrent et son corps retomba mollement dans ses bras. En même temps, un vent glacial lui caressa la joue. La tristesse s'empara d'elle alors que la joie faisait aussi son chemin à l'intérieur d'elle, heureuse qu'il ait pu enfin trouver la paix. Un sifflement appréciateur se fit entendre derrière elle.

\- C'est le plus bel exorcisme que j'ai jamais vu, dit Bou-san. Ayako en serait jalouse.

Mai se tourna vers les autres. Le garagiste était blanc comme un linge. Le moine s'en rendit compte et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ses yeux papillonnèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma dans une expression de poisson frit.

\- I-il … Il n'est plus là ? Balbutia-t-il.

\- Non, répondit Naru. Notre collègue vient de le faire partir.

\- Alors … Je ne le verrais plus ?

Des larmes vinrent s'écraser sur ses mains crispées sur sa caquette qu'il venait de retirer.

\- Je l'aimais bien, moi au final, reprit-il le regard dans le vague. Mais je suppose qu'il sera mieux là où il est, poursuivit-il en essuyant ses joues alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage. Bon, le travail ne va pas se faire tout seul.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il ramassa la pièce cassée du moteur et disparut derrière le van. Une main ébouriffa les cheveux de Mai toujours assise par terre avec l'enfant dans les bras. Le moine remarqua la mine triste de son amie.

\- Tu as entendu le garagiste. Il est mieux où il est.

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis tourna son attention vers l'enfant qu'elle tenait contre elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à le lâcher. Des mains apparurent dans son champ de vision avant que celles-ci soulèvent le petit garçon. Lin le déposa dans le coffre ouvert du van assez grand pour l'accueillir. Il retira son manteau et s'en servit pour le recouvrir.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, le petit garçon se réveilla et s'en alla un peu groggy rejoindre son foyer. Et une heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts à rentrer chez eux.

Lorsque la SPR sortit des véhicules, ses membres s'attelèrent tout de suite à décharger le coffre du van. Naru fit tourner deux fois la clé dans la serrure avant de pénétrer dans l'agence.

\- Ça vous dit de manger au restaurant pour fêter l'exorcisme de Mai ? Demanda Bou-san en portant deux cartons dans ses bras.

\- Non, répondit Naru, implacable.

\- Oh, Naru. Pour une fois, s'il te plait ? Fit Bou-san, déçu. Mai, ça ne te dit pas ?

La jeune fille s'éclipsa dans la pièce au fond de l'agence où ils stockaient le matériel qui servait pendant les enquêtes – celui-là même qui avait été totalement inutile à Kimyona. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rejoindre son lit même si elle n'avait pas arrêté de dormir dans la voiture.

\- Tu as dormi tout au long du trajet, disait en même temps Bou-san de l'autre côté du mur. Tu peux bien venir. Et toi Lin ?

Elle ne l'entendit pas répondre. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce principale, le chinois actionnait le bouton du téléphone sur le bureau pour écouter les messages laissés pendant leur absence. Le premier venait d'une vieille femme qui les appelait souvent pour des événements inexpliqués dans sa maison. En réalité, il s'agissait seulement de sénilité qu'autre chose. C'était ce qu'avait répondu Naru un jour, excédé par ses appels répétés. Cela l'avait mise hors d'elle, le traitant de jeune incapable. Ils avaient cru qu'il avait réussi à les en débarrasser. À tort.

Le deuxième était plus intéressant. Et le cas semblait intéresser tout particulièrement le patron de la SPR qui s'était arrêté dans ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mai se fit la réflexion qu'ils pouvaient passer des mois sans enquêter, puis d'un coup, plusieurs enquêtes pouvaient se suivre dans un court laps de temps. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il se passait à ce moment-là. Deux jours plus tard, ils allaient débuter leur quatrième affaire en un mois. Et pas la moindre.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous, me voilà après un mois ou deux d'absence. Je sais, je suis très longue pour les délais mais là je viens avec quatre chapitres qui compose la quatrième enquête. J'espère que vous allez l'aimé autant que moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Affaire n°4 : Poupée Brisée – _File 4 : Broken Doll_**

 **Chapitre 10 : Une enquête rapide**

 **Avril, Jour 1 – _April, Day 1_**

Le vent secouait les branches des arbres sous le ciel gris en ce deuxième jour d'Avril. La température était loin d'approcher celle de la période estivale et obligeait les Tokyoïtes à se couvrir. Mai n'était pas en reste puisqu'elle referma rapidement son manteau alors qu'elle sortait du bâtiment de son lycée avec ses amies qu'elle avait retrouvées après une longue semaine d'enquête dans le nord du pays. Elles se séparèrent à deux pâtés de maison de leur établissement scolaire. La jeune fille ne savait pas quand elle les reverrait puisqu'une autre enquête allait bientôt commencer.

L'appel qu'ils avaient reçu lors de leur arrivée à l'agence après l'enquête à Kimyona provenait d'un homme qui semblait avoir besoin de leur aide assez urgemment, ce qui avait obligé Naru à fixer un rendez-vous le lundi à dix-sept heures. Mai jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes.

La jeune fille accéléra le pas mais les rues de la ville à cette heure était bondée de monde. Elle se faufila entre les passants, bousculant certains et s'excusant par le même temps, pour arriver devant le bâtiment à la façade claire qui abritait l'agence pour laquelle elle travaillait. Son regard s'attarda sur la terrasse en dessous de l'étage qu'elle devait rejoindre. Elle y était déjà venue et avait bu du thé avec ses collègues de la SPR exceptés son patron et Lin. Mais était-ce réellement nécessaire de le mentionner ? Néanmoins, le temps ne se prêtait pas du tout à ces moments plaisants et le client devait déjà être arrivé. Ainsi, elle se hâta de monter l'escalier puis de franchir le couloir menant à l'agence.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, des voix masculines se firent entendre. Elle constata avec soulagement qu'ils en étaient aux présentations. La paroi qui séparait le côté cuisine qui longeait la pièce principale l'empêcha de voir qui était l'homme qui parlait avec Naru. Elle tendit l'oreille tout en se débarrassant de son manteau et de son sac qu'elle mit dans le petit vestiaire placé dans un coin de ladite cuisine puis s'affaira à préparer le thé avant que son patron ne le lui réclame. Pendant ce temps, l'homme demandait à Naru si le fait qu'il ne puisse pas être présent souvent en raison de son travail posait problème – il défendait le cas d'un psychiatre dans une affaire assez sordide que Mai avait entendu à la radio. Il ajouta que son épouse ne travaillait plus et serait donc là.

L'eau semblait mettre plus longtemps que d'habitude à bouillir. Ses doigts tapotèrent le plan de travail d'impatience. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, elle sortit les tasses et le plateau en écoutant la réponse négative de son patron et patienta devant la bouilloire qui termina son travail après une bonne minute supplémentaire. Le client allait commencer à présenter la situation à Naru lorsqu'elle apporta enfin le plateau de thé dans le salon d'accueil. Celui-ci était décoré sobrement. Des murs verts, le sol prune, des meubles de rangement, une bibliothèque, un bureau dans un coin chargé de documents et classeurs et des cadres de paysage composaient les éléments de cette pièce. Les deux plantes qui fleuriront bientôt posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre ainsi qu'une bougie égayaient un peu cet environnement froid grâce à l'intervention de Mai.

Lorsqu'il la vit, l'homme se leva aussitôt et se pencha en avant pour la saluer. Surprise par ce brusque élan de respect, elle mit quelques secondes avant de lui rendre sa politesse.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Yurei Kazuhito. Je suis venu présenter ma requête.

\- Bonjour, M. Yurei. Je suis Taniyama Mai, une des assistantes de M. Shibuya Kazuya.

\- Enchanté, Mademoiselle Taniyama. Je vous remercie pour le thé, ajouta l'homme.

La jeune fille lui sourit. Il attendit qu'elle prenne place dans le fauteuil entre les deux canapés qui se faisaient face pour s'asseoir à son tour. Lorsqu'il se fut installé, Mai put l'observer plus en détail et remarqua qu'il était plutôt jeune malgré un visage pâle et maigre. Dans ses yeux, elle perçut une lueur de tristesse. Le visage de M. Yurei se ferma un instant alors qu'il se redressait sur le canapé pour s'asseoir au bord de l'assise, le dos droit et les mains sur ses genoux. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du carrelage quelques instants.

\- J'ai deux filles … commença-t-il. Sayuri a quatre ans tandis que mon aînée, Hanako, avait dix ans.

Il se racla la gorge, visiblement hésitant. Mai nota l'emploie du passé et se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Je viens vers vous dans le but de comprendre ce qui est arrivé à ma fille et … de … purifier, si je puis dire, cette maison.

Mai voyait qu'il avait des difficultés à aborder le vif du sujet. Comme à son habitude, Naru ne ne l'aidait pas et attendait patiemment la suite du récit de son futur client. Retenant un soupir, la jeune fille intervint.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce pour ne pas le brusquer.

L'homme tourna son regard vers elle. Quelques secondes passèrent. Plusieurs émotions défilèrent dans ses yeux.

\- Hanako, Sayuri et leur nourrice étaient en train de jouer dans la chambre de la plus jeune. Au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi, Hanako a commencé à avoir un comportement inadapté et des propos étranges, en même temps que son humeur se détériorait. Elle s'est disputée avec la nounou avec qui elle s'entend très bien habituellement. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle est sortie de la pièce pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ma femme qui venait d'arriver du travail a entendu la dispute et est venue voir ce qui s'est passé mais Hanako n'a jamais voulu ouvrir la porte. Une demi-heure est passée. Puis …

Nouveau raclement de gorge. Mai comprit que la suite allait être difficile à entendre.

\- Elles l'ont entendu hurler et … il y a eu … un grand éclat de verre avant que … Reprit M. Yurei. Avant que ma fille saute par la fenêtre de sa chambre au deuxième étage.

Un silence accueillit la fin de son explication. Mai ne savait pas comment reprendre la conversation. Son regard s'attarda sur son patron qui restait stoïque sur le canapé voisin comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que le client venait de dire. Enfin c'était ce qu'il donnait comme impression.

\- A-t-elle dit quelque chose avant de sauter ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Euh … Eh bien … Non, commença M. Yurei. Mais ma femme m'a dit que le hurlement ressemblait plus à celui d'un animal en colère qu'à un hurlement de peur.

Le silence retomba.

\- Dis comme cela, vous pouvez penser qu'elle a été victime d'un délire paranoïaque ou quelque chose de ce genre, reprit finalement l'homme.

Mai allait répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Cependant, il n'y a pas que cela. En réalité, nous avons emménagé dans cette demeure il y a peu. Je ne croyais pas au surnaturel jusque-là ni aux histoires racontées sur cette maison. Il semblerait que plusieurs personnes y aient trouvé la mort pour des raisons inexpliquées. Néanmoins, nous avons remarqué dès le début que quelque chose n'allait pas. Des objets se déplacent tout seuls ou se brisent sans que nous les touchions et les portes claquent sans action de notre part. Nous pouvons entendre des bruits de raclement ou de frottement régulièrement, surtout la nuit. Notre nourrice nous a dit un jour qu'elle avait entendu des pas à l'étage mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans la maison. Ma deuxième fille, Sayuri, nous raconte souvent qu'elle entend du bruit la nuit. Elle rêve de choses étranges, de personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas comme une femme en kimono blanc ou de sa sœur décédée. D'ailleurs, elle prétend avoir vu Hanako dans sa chambre il y a une semaine. Ni ma femme ni moi-même n'avons pu le confirmer.

Il prit une gorgée de thé.

\- Avec ma femme, nous avons déjà songé à déménager avant même le décès de notre fille. Nous sommes actuellement en recherche d'une autre demeure mais en attendant, nous souhaitons des réponses et résoudre le problème. Si l'esprit de notre fille réside encore dans cette maison, notre vœu serait de lui rendre sa liberté.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

\- Bien, conclut Naru. Quand peut-on venir ?

\- Dès que possible, répondit M. Yurei, ravi d'avoir une réponse positive.

Ils fixèrent les modalités ensemble et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dès le lendemain puis M. Yurei sortit de l'agence. À peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'elle s'ouvrit sur une Masako au visage ravi.

\- Nous avons une nouvelle enquête ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

\- Oui, répondit Mai tandis que Naru se détournait déjà des deux filles et s'en allait vers son bureau. Je dois appeler tout le monde ?

\- Non, seulement John.

Mai s'exécuta. Dans son dos, elle entendit Masako minauder.

\- Je ne pourrais venir que le deuxième jour, je termine un tournage demain.

Mai savait que Naru l'écoutait que d'une oreille et s'empêcha de rire. Lorsque la voix de John sortit du combiné, elle lui résuma la situation rapidement. Aussitôt, il accepta puis lui dit qu'il les rejoindrait directement là-bas puisque ce n'était pas loin de chez lui.

\- C'est bon, John sera là.

\- Bien, fut la seule réponse qu'elle eut droit avant qu'il s'enferme dans son bureau.

La jeune fille reprit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son lycée. À cette heure, le responsable d'éducation était encore joignable. Elle le prévint donc de son absence de quelques jours. Ses amies allaient encore constater qu'elle ne sera pas là demain.

Lin gara le van dans une immense cour gravillonnée. La maison était magnifiquement et typiquement japonaise avec son toit en pignon et sa façade blanche entouré d'un grand jardin vert et fleuri. John arriva à pied alors qu'une autre voiture entrait par le portail ouvert. Mai reconnut Ayako et Bou-san dans l'habitacle. En se tournant vers les autres, elle vit le visage contrarié et surpris de Naru et la gêne du pauvre John. Ce dernier se tortilla sur place lorsque les yeux suspicieux du narcissique se posèrent sur lui. Bou-san et Ayako se dirigèrent vers eux après être sortis de la voiture. Le moine remarqua aussitôt la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme.

\- C'est Ayako qui m'a prévenue, répliqua-t-il aussitôt alors que la prêtresse indignée clamait le contraire. On a rappliqué dès qu'on a su qu'il y avait une autre enquête.

Naru n'eut pas le temps de les enguirlander puisque M. Yurei sortait de la maison et venait vers eux.

\- Bonjour, Messieurs Dames, les salua-t-il. Je vois que vous avez amené du monde avec vous, ajouta-t-il ravi en s'adressant à Naru qui ne put émettre la moindre objection. Bien, suivez-moi.

La SPR lui emboîta le pas en silence. L'intérieur de la maison était aussi beau que l'extérieur. Le hall d'entrée donnait sur un couloir s'ouvrant sur plusieurs pièces. M. Yurei franchit le seuil de la deuxième porte à droite qui n'était autre qu'un grand salon chaleureux et accueillant. Là, ils firent la connaissance de la femme de M. Yurei, Akina, une femme aussi belle que lumineuse malgré sa tristesse apparente. A ses côtés, se tenait leur fille, Sayuri et un peu en retrait, il y avait la nounou du nom de Yoka Hankoshi. Mai remarqua le coup d'œil de son patron à la jolie jeune fille devant eux avec une pointe de jalousie. Le visage de Masako lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit. Celle-ci aurait tout de suite signifié sa présence d'une remarque pour faire oublier l'autre fille. Mai n'était pas de ce genre.

La petite famille leur fit rapidement un tour du propriétaire qui était composé de deux étages. Les chambres des filles se trouvait sur le deuxième palier alors que celle de leurs parents était en-dessous. La maison comportait suffisamment de chambres pour accueillir l'équipe. Une chambre de filles et deux autres que se partageraient les autres. Une salle de bain à chaque étage étaient aussi à leur disposition. Un salon au premier étage servirait de base à la SPR qui s'y installa après la visite. Lorsque les Yurei sortirent de la pièce, Naru s'adressa à l'ensemble du groupe.

\- Nous devons nous assurer qu'il ne s'agisse pas là de phénomènes de poltergeist. La nounou correspond au profil d'adolescente angoissée par ses études et l'éloignement avec sa famille

\- Et qui pourrait inconsciemment créer ces phénomènes, compléta Mai, comprenant alors l'intérêt de Naru pour cette fille lors de leur arrivée.

\- Je te trouve bien confiant, remarqua le moine. Et puis tu as le même âge qu'elle, ne fais pas comme si tu étais plus vieux.

\- Tu es sûr que Yoka est responsable de la mort de la petite fille ? Enchérie Ayako, abasourdie.

Il leur lança un regard méprisant.

Évidemment qu'il est sûr de lui, pensa Mai.

Le regard noir de son patron sur elle lui indiqua qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. Elle croisa les bras pour reprendre une contenance et lui montrer qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais lorsque ses yeux perçants se détournèrent finalement d'elle, le soulagement fut bien plus important qu'elle le voulut.

\- Il arrive que la présence de poltergeists tourne mal, commença le jeune homme. Je préfère vérifier par une séance d'hypnose. En attendant, vous pouvez disposer les caméras comme nous l'avons expliqué tout à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans le couloir en compagnie de Lin. Mai se tourna vers le matériel et commença à installer les écrans sur une table contre le mur. Bou-san, John et Ayako lui prêtèrent main forte ce qui leur permis de terminer plus rapidement. Ensuite, la prêtresse, l'australien et la jeune fille se répartirent les endroits où disposer le matériel de surveillance tandis que le moine restait pour calibrer le matériel, étant le seul à savoir le faire.

En haut de l'escalier du deuxième étage, un long couloir s'étendait de chaque côté de Mai. À gauche se trouvait les chambres des filles Yurei, ainsi qu'une chambre d'ami qu'elle partagerait avec Ayako et Masako. Lorsqu'elle entra dans celle d'Hanako, un courant d'air froid la frappa de plein fouet. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce l'interpella. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir du deuxième étage, Mai entendait encore les voix des Yurei et de Naru au rez-de-chaussée comme si les murs et les planchers étaient fait de papier de riz. Ainsi, le silence dans la chambre était surprenant. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère qui rendait la pièce … comme isolée ? La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus vraiment dans la maison ou plutôt qu'elle se trouvait dans un cocon à l'intérieur de la maison. Hormis cela, la chambre était somme toute banale. Elle était décorée à la façon d'une enfant de l'âge d'Hanako des couleurs vives, des peluches, des livres et de petits bibelots.

Mai sortit de sa contemplation pour installer la caméra sur le trépied. Elle la mit dans un coin de la pièce pour qu'elle puisse avoir un large champ de vision de la chambre. Alors qu'elle allumait l'appareil, elle fit un pas en arrière et sentit quelque chose sous son pied. Une petite poupée qu'elle n'avait pas vue était posée en position assise à côté d'un cheval en bois à bascule.

La caméra émit un petit son pour indiquer qu'elle était prête à filmer. Mai se détourna de la poupée et mit en marche l'appareil. Avant de partir, elle sortit un thermomètre de la poche de sa veste. Naru en avait eu l'idée après l'affaire à l'hôtel Kiriba.

Quinze degrés.

Elle souleva les sourcils d'étonnement et reprit la température de la pièce.

Quinze virgule deux degrés.

Son regard se posa sur le chauffage qui était éteint. C'était sans doute pour cela que la température était aussi basse. Cependant, Mai n'avait pas froid, mis à part au moment où elle est entrée. Elle haussa les épaules, nota les chiffres sur un petit calepin et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour s'en remettre. La sensation étrange qu'elle avait ressenti dans la chambre d'Hanako avait disparut aussitôt qu'elle avait franchi son seuil. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur ce qu'elle avait écris. Le thermomètre dans sa main affichait toujours les mêmes chiffres. Mai appuya sur le bouton « marche ».

Dix-neuf degrés.

La porte de la chambre de Sayuri était ouverte. Elle s'y rendit et prit immédiatement la température de la pièce.

Dix-huit degrés.

Elle le nota avant un instant d'hésitation puis elle s'attela à installer la caméra entre une grande armoire et un petit tableau à craie. La petite fille n'y dormait plus depuis la mort de sa sœur, préférant celle de ses parents. Une fois fait, elle retourna dans le couloir et prit la température de la chambre d'ami identique à celle de Sayuri. À chaque extrémité du couloir, il y avait une grande fenêtre. Elle put voir le jardin qui s'étendait loin devant elle. Cela lui donna envie de l'explorer. À la place, elle fit demi-tour pour voir la pièce en face de la salle-de-bain qui était un bureau. Naru n'avait pas demandé de mettre une caméra mais elle y prit la température, plus par curiosité.

Vingt degrés.

Elle la nota et sortit. Lorsque la jeune fille retrouva ses collègues dans la base, elle leur demanda de comparer les températures qu'ils avaient prises. Seules celles de Mai étaient aussi irrégulières. Naru n'était pas encore revenu. Mai jeta un coup d'œil aux images sur les écrans que prenaient les caméras. Celles de la chambre d'Hanako attira son attention alors que rien de particulier ne se passait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'elle avait ressenti là-haut. Finalement, son regard se détacha de l'écran pour rencontrer les regards de ses amis. Ils semblaient attendre une réaction de sa part.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que nous avons dit, constata Ayako. Tu pourrais témoigner un peu plus de respect à tes ainés.

\- C'est juste que … commença Mai en jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre d'Hanako. Je ne sais pas. C'était étrange … dans la chambre d'Hanako.

\- Comment ça ? La questionna John qui la prit aussitôt au sérieux.

\- Eh bien … Je ne sais pas trop, dit Mai.

\- Ça ne nous aide pas, rétorqua la prêtresse, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je sais mais c'est que je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, répondit la jeune fille, confuse. Peut-être que le décès d'Hanako m'affecte plus que ce que je pensais.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Bou-san. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. Naru et Lin entrèrent à ce moment-là.

\- La séance est terminée. Mme Yurei propose de dîner. Allons-y, annonça le jeune homme sans préambule.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Une maison bien dangereuse**

Des fleurs partout. De toutes les couleurs. Elles avaient envahi le jardin entourant la maison des Yurei. Soudain, la brise se leva et secoua les fleurs dont certaines perdirent quelques pétales. Mai sentit une main attraper la sienne alors qu'elle contemplait la façade de la maison. Une petite fille dont le visage caché par ses cheveux se tenait à ses côtés. La réponse lui vint naturellement. Hanako.

\- Sois prudente.

La voix était masculine. Mai n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix, mais elle tourna quand même la tête vers lui. Naru se tenait de l'autre côté d'Hanako.

\- Maman.

Mai observa la petite fille à sa gauche mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait parlé. Quelques secondes passèrent puis Hanako leva la main et désigna la maison. Un sentiment de malaise serra soudain la poitrine de Mai. Une silhouette indistincte apparut à ce moment-là au niveau de la fenêtre du salon. Soudain, une main se posa sur la vitre et Mai se réveilla en sursaut.

 **Jour 2 – _Day 2_**

Le lendemain, Naru avaient convoqué tout le monde au saut du lit pour leur annoncer que le vase avait bougé dans la nuit et s'était brisé en tombant sur le carrelage. Mais personne n'avait entendu le moindre bruit. Lorsque la nourrice apprit les véritables intentions de Naru quant à la séance d'hypnose, elle se leva d'un bond sans parvenir à parler, bouleversée d'être responsable, bien qu'indirectement, de la mort d'Hanako. Toutefois, Mai ressentait un malaise. Yoka était-elle réellement capable de cela ? Était-ce vraiment des manifestations de poltergeist ?

Au moment où Yoka esquissait un pas pour sortir de la pièce, un bruit étrange et fort se répercuta dans toute la maison. Tout le monde échangea un regard surpris. Lin sortit de la pièce et revint rapidement.

Tous les miroirs de la maison étaient brisés.

Mai retourna dans sa chambre avec Ayako qui prit en premier la salle de bain pendant qu'elle se rallongeait sur son futon. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la jeune fille s'y engouffra à son tour, à moitié réveillée. Il faisait encore chaud suite à la douche que venait de prendre son amie et de la buée recouvrait le miroir fêlé. La jeune fille alluma l'eau du robinet qui ne mit pas longtemps à chauffer. Elle s'aspergea le visage avant de prendre une serviette qu'elle fit tomber à cause de sa maladresse légendaire. Elle la récupéra et essuya l'eau sur le visage. Alors que sa tête était enfouie dans le tissu, un murmure accompagné d'un sanglot s'éleva derrière elle.

\- Maman.

Mai releva brusquement la tête. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le miroir pour voir derrière elle mais la buée le rendait inutile. Elle risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Personne. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement en se retournant vers le lavabo. Toutefois, la surprise et la peur lui firent faire un pas en arrière lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur le miroir. Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'elle lisait l'écriture d'enfant. « Aide-moi ».

Mai ressortit en trombe pour aller chercher Ayako qui constata avec effarement les mots sur le miroir. Puis elles descendirent dans la base, un peu chamboulée. Mai comptait parler de ce qui venait de se passer à tout le monde. Dès qu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce, la jeune fille vit que Masako était arrivée et expliquait déjà ce qu'elle se doutait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à enquêter.

\- Ce ne sont pas des poltergeists. Il s'agit bel et bien d'esprits. Et il y en a plusieurs, j'en suis certaine. Mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer correctement les esprits. Ils sont comme … reliés

\- Je savais bien qu'il s'agissait d'esprits, intervint Mai, attirant le regard d'acier de la médium.

Le silence tomba alors que la médium lui lançait un regard dubitatif. Elle avait toujours la manie de la rabaisser quant à ses intuitions et se croyait la meilleure. C'était vrai qu'elle était compétente. Mais Mai sentit l'énervement commencer à pointer le bout de son nez. Puis elle poussa un soupir, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec elle.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle en échangeant un regard avec Ayako.

Le silence perdura durant quelques secondes avant que cette dernière le brise.

\- Il y a un esprit qui a tenté d'entrer en contact avec Mai.

Le regard de Naru se fit surpris puis curieux. La jeune fille leur raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- J'ai aussi entendu des bruits étranges cette nuit, ajouta la prêtresse.

\- Donc nous avons bien affaire à des esprits alors, conclut Bou-san en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- On dirait bien, fit Naru, pensif. De plus, les enregistrements de la nuit nous le confirment.

Les caméras avaient capturé plusieurs moments pendant lesquels des objets changeaient de place ou encore une ombre dans la chambre d'Hanako.

Vers midi, la SPR rejoignit la petite famille dans la salle-à-manger, sauf Mai qui retourna dans la chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormi. Elle monta les deux étages avec à l'esprit ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain dans la matinée. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une silhouette au bout du couloir. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Elle secoua la tête en se traitant mentalement de parano.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grande sœur ?

La voix de la petite fille sortie de nulle part la prit par surprise. Son cœur manqua un battement. Mais il reprit un rythme normal lorsqu'elle vit Sayuri devant elle.

\- Tout va bien. Je venais chercher un pull.

Sayuri hocha la tête qui tenait un livre qu'elle avait vu dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle avait installé la caméra.

\- Ma nounou est partie, lâcha la petite d'une voix triste alors qu'elles descendaient l'escalier.

\- Elle reviendra te voir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais … Si elle n'est plus là, je suis triste, répondit Sayuri.

Mai s'arrêta et s'agenouilla devant elle sur le palier du premier étage. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je serais là. Tu peux compter sur moi, dit Mai avant que Sayuri se jette dans ses bras.

La jeune fille sentit ses petites mains s'accrocher à son pull. Son cœur se serra. Elle venait de perdre sa grande sœur puis sa nourrice en un laps très court et se retrouvait seule dans une maison remplie d'adultes et d'esprits. Sur le seuil de la porte du premier étage apparut Naru. S'il était surpris par la scène, il ne le montra pas. Néanmoins, il attendit qu'elles se détachent l'une de l'autre et les suivit en silence jusqu'à la salle à manger.

\- Ah, fit Bou-san lorsqu'ils les virent arriver. On commençait à se demander ce que vous faisiez. Naru était parti te chercher mais il ne revenait pas avec vous, dit-il à l'adresse de Mai.

Celle-ci se tourna vers son patron qui lui rendit son regard mais sans émotion avant d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres. Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Mai discuta la plupart du temps avec la maîtresse de maison et sa fille qu'elle trouvait adorables. D'ailleurs, Akina lui proposa de lui faire visiter le jardin comme elle lui avouait qu'elle en rêvait. La SPR avait prévu de laisser la médium parcourir la maison en quête d'indices pendant que Naru et Lin analyseraient les enregistrements de la veille et de la nuit. Mai avait donc du temps à consacrer à Akina et Sayuri qui, en plus, pourraient lui donner d'autres informations.

En ce début d'après-midi, le soleil avait percé l'épaisse couche de nuages qui avait recouvert le ciel durant la matinée, offrant une douce chaleur à Mai et les deux Yurei lorsqu'elles sortirent dans le jardin. Au bout d'une demi-heure de balade, elles finirent par atteindre la fin de l'étendue d'herbe recouvert de divers arbres et fleurs. Cependant, ce que Mai n'avait pas prévu, ce fut la maison qui s'y trouvait. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué depuis la maison des Yurei. Bien plus petite que l'autre, elle était en soi discrète grâce à, notamment, toute la végétation qui poussaient tout autour. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant. Sayuri s'assit à quelques pas de sa mère pour fabriquer une couronne de fleurs.

\- Il s'agit de la maison des anciens propriétaires, expliqua Akina. Cette maison et la nôtre leur appartenaient, il y a encore quelques mois.

Un silence accueillit sa révélation. Mai observait le bâtiment devant elle, fascinée.

\- Ils ne nous ont jamais parlé des manifestations paranormales. À vrai dire, ils n'ont jamais été très bavards avec nous, poursuivit Akina. Il y a plusieurs jours de cela, ils sont venus nous prévenir qu'ils partaient rendre visite à leur famille. En échange, nous veillons sur leur maison.

Elle prit un instant de silence avant de se tourner vers Mai. Un doux sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

\- Vous pourrez les rencontrer dans deux jours et leur posez les questions que vous souhaitez.

Mai hocha la tête. Sayuri se leva et brandit sa couronne devant elle, fière de son œuvre.

\- Voilà, j'ai terminé !

\- Comme c'est joli, fit Mai. Attends, je te la mets.

La petite fille pencha docilement la tête et se laissa faire.

\- J'ai l'air d'une princesse ! S'écria-t-elle en sautillant.

Sa mère sourit, ravie.

\- Elle a l'air heureuse mais je pense que dans sa petite tête elle a compris que sa sœur ne reviendrait jamais et qu'elle est vraiment triste, dit-elle soudain en regardant Sayuri courir vers la maison. Désormais, je n'aime pas la laisser seule, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Je comprends, répondit Mai, saisissant le message.

Dès que la jeune fille le pourra, elle prendra du temps avec Sayuri. Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer avec Sayuri sur la terrasse. Lorsque vint l'heure du dîner, Akina s'éclipsa pour le préparer. Le soleil avait décliné juste avant et la température n'était plus aussi agréable qu'en début d'après-midi. La petite fille prit la main de Mai et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elles passèrent un long moment à jouer à un jeu de cartes.

La lumière vacilla un bref instant sans qu'elles n'y prêtent réellement attention. Néanmoins, lorsque Mai entendit un petit bruit derrière elle plusieurs minutes après, elle se tendit, se sentant soudainement observée. Elle se retourna lentement. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle et Sayuri. Elle ne relâcha pas pour autant sa vigilance et heureusement puisqu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal qui se passait dans la pièce. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, le lustre tournoyait sur lui-même – et ce, de plus en plus vite. Sayuri finit par se retourner à son tour lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Mai ne l'écoutait plus. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit la lampe bouger et manquer de s'arracher du plafond. La jeune fille attrapa Sayuri par le bras et les firent reculer prudemment vers la sortie, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le lustre. Les pleurs de Sayuri dans son dos la rendaient encore plus nerveuse et consciente de la situation.

Ce qu'elle redoutait finit par arriver et le lustre se décrocha du plafond pour terminer sa course sur le sol dans un grand bruit et dans l'obscurité. Mai s'était jetée sur Sayuri, les faisant tomber dans le couloir. Les pleurs de Sayuri redoublèrent alors que la jeune fille était à genoux et cherchait à tâtons l'interrupteur sur le mur du couloir.

Puis des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre et les voix inquiète d'Akina et de la SPR résonnèrent non loin d'elle. La lumière s'alluma. Elle vit en premier le visage effrayé de la mère de Sayuri qui se jeta sur elle et fondit en larmes. John fut le premier aux côtés de Mai et l'aida à se relever.

\- Rien de cassé ? Demanda Bou-san.

\- Non, tout va bien, répondit Mai, un peu déboussolée.

Naru et Lin entrèrent dans la chambre de Sayuri et constatèrent les dégâts.

\- Oh non ! S'exclama Ayako depuis la chambre d'Hanako.

Mai et les autres se déplacèrent dans un même mouvement vers elle. Tout avait été renversé comme si quelqu'un était en colère et s'était vengé contre le mobilier. Les cadres, les livres de la bibliothèque et la bibliothèque ainsi que de nombreux jouets étaient éparpillés par terre. M. Yurei traversa la pièce en silence sous les yeux intrigués des autres. Lentement, il se pencha en avant pour ramasser un livre dont les pages étaient en partie déchirée, laissant son regard triste parcourir le reste des affaires de sa fille. Puis, soudain, dans ses yeux brilla une lueur de détermination.

\- Akina, appela-t-il.

Sa femme qui était dans le couloir à cajoler Sayuri entra dans la chambre et vit avec effarement le capharnaüm.

\- Sayuri et toi devez partir d'ici. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Nous pouvons vous aider pour cela. Nous vous donnerons ce qu'il faut pour partir en toute tranquillité, intervint Naru.

M. Yurei lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant. Puis, ils quittèrent le deuxième étage pour se rendre dans la base. Lin s'affaira tout de suite dans son coin. Mai comprit qu'il fabriquait des charmes de protection comme lors d'une affaire datant de plusieurs mois avec des événements identiques avaient eu lieu.

Puis plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'au moment où Lin acheva de les préparer. Ensuite, Akina et Sayuri quittèrent la maison sans que le ou les esprits s'en rendirent compte, laissant à Mai l'amer sentiment de ne pas avoir pu les protéger.

Après une nuit sans rêve et un sommeil difficile à trouver, Mai se réveilla avec des courbatures partout. Elle se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une longue douche revigorante. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Le miroir affichait les mêmes mots que la veille aide-moi. Comme ils n'avaient pas été effacés, la buée les avait fait réapparaître. La jeune fille prit sa serviette et frotta le miroir frénétiquement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, Mai vit M. Yurei ranger la chambre de sa fille. Elle lui proposa son aide mais il refusa avec un sourire triste. Cela lui prit une bonne demi-heure. Ensuite, il prit son petit-déjeuner sans un mot et partit travailler.

La journée avait commencé comme cela puis les phénomènes s'étaient enchainés. Il y avait d'abord eu le vase du buffet dans la salle à manger qui s'était brisé aux pieds de John. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Naru qui manqua de se prendre un livre en pleine tête alors qu'il visitait la bibliothèque du premier étage. Puis en fin de journée, Lin et Ayako furent témoin d'un feu inopiné. En effet, dans l'âtre de la cheminée, des flammes léchaient tranquillement les bûches apportées quelques minutes plus tôt par M. Yurei prévenant car le temps s'était vraiment rafraîchi. Un courant d'air s'était soudainement levé soufflant sur les braises incandescentes qui furent projetés sur les objets les plus proches dont un tapis et une plante. La rapide progression du feu faillit réduire en cendre le salon en quelques minutes sans l'intervention de Lin et de Ayako qui parvinrent à éviter le pire. Ajouté à cela les bruits de pas qu'ils pouvaient entendre partout dans la maison, les objets qui se déplaçaient ou disparaissaient ainsi que les portes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient – Naru avait eu aussi la mauvaise expérience avec une porte qui s'était fermé brusquement et qu'il avait manqué de se prendre dans la figure. Cela n'avait même pas fait rire Mai.

Le soir après le dîner, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la base et demeuraient silencieux. Même Bou-san et Ayako étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Seuls Lin et Naru étaient actifs, concentrés sur leur écran. Malgré l'heure tardive, Mai n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre son lit qui l'attendait un étage plus haut. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Akina et Sayuri en sécurité dans un hôtel de la région. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait rassurée à cette idée. Au bout d'un moment, Naru releva la tête et brisa le silence.

\- Est-ce que tu peux maintenant savoir le nombre d'esprits ici ? Demanda-t-il en dardant son regard bleu sur la médium.

Celle-ci, qui avait la main cachée sous sa manche de kimono sur sa bouche l'air pensive, battit des paupières plusieurs fois puis finit par répondre.

\- Plus le temps passe et plus je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'esprits d'enfants. Quant à leur nombre, je ne peux être précise, répondit-elle. J'ai la même impression que lors de l'affaire de la maison de poupée. En effet, il peut s'agir d'un esprit fort autour duquel gravite d'autres esprits.

Le silence reprit son court. Finalement, une heure plus tard, Bou-san, Ayako, John et Masako décidèrent de se coucher. Mai les rejoignit.

Le lendemain, même rengaine avec des cernes de plus en plus grandes. Cette fois, ce fut Masako qui fut la première victime des esprits de la maison. En effet, elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'Hanako puis la porte s'était soudainement fermée. Ayako, qui était dans la pièce en face, entendit la porte claquer et les cris de sa comparse. Néanmoins, malgré leur acharnement, elle demeurait close. Lin et Naru, ayant assistés à la scène grâce aux caméras, intervinrent et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Ce fut suite à cet évènement qu'il fut décidé de rester à deux lors de chaque déplacement dans la maison, même pour l'actuel propriétaire qui passait la journée au travail. Pour le reste, il y eu d'autres manifestations mais elles restèrent mineures. L'équipe avait interrogé les habitants quant à l'histoire de la maison. Mais peu en savaient davantage que les rumeurs qui couraient sur celle-ci. Un couple de personnes âgées leur apprit néanmoins qu'en 1950, une petite fille d'environ dix ans était morte d'intoxication au monoxyde de carbone alors qu'il n'y avait aucune fuite au niveau des installations de chauffage constatée. Suite à cela, la famille qui y vivait à cette époque avait déménagé. Naru avait demandé l'autorisation de consulter les archives de la ville mais cela prenait du temps, il fut dans l'obligation de contacter Madoka et son assistant Yasuhara, leurs informateurs.

Jour 5 – _Day 5_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Mai avait découvert la maison au fond du jardin. Les anciens propriétaires étaient enfin de retour. M. Jun Ogawa et Mme Nanami Ogawa étaient un couple de retraités qui passaient beaucoup de leur temps à rendre visite à leur famille éparpillée aux quatre coins du pays. Dans l'après-midi, il était convenu que Mai et Ayako iraient les interroger. Pendant ce temps, Naru et Lin se renseigneraient auprès des archives de la ville dont ils avaient obtenu l'autorisation le matin même et John, Bou-san et Masako resteraient à la base surveiller la maison. Quant à Madoka, elle se trouvait actuellement en Angleterre et devait revenir lendemain. En attendant, elle confia le début des recherches à Yasuhara le temps qu'elle revienne.

Le couple Ogawa les accueillit sans surprise et leur proposèrent de boire un thé sur leur terrasse, situé du côté opposé de la maison hantée.

\- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes venues à votre encontre, commença Ayako.

\- Oui, hésita Mme Ogawa en échangeant un regard avec son mari. Vous voulez nous parler de la maison.

Elle posa la théière après avoir servi tout le monde et s'assit.

\- J'ai reçu ces deux maisons en héritage de mon père. Il les avait achetés avant de tomber malade ce qui fait qu'il n'a jamais vécu dedans. Plusieurs années sont passés sans que qui que ce soit y vive puis il est mort et nous en avons hérité. Nous avions une maison près de Tokyo mais nous en avions assez de l'agitation de la ville alors nous avons préféré emménager ici, dans une ville plus calme et excentrée.

La vieille dame porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, le regard perdu dans les souvenirs.

\- Au début, nous avions prévu de vendre la maison de plain pied, celle-ci, reprit M. Ogawa en leur désignant sa maison. Mais j'ai eu un accident de travail peu de temps après notre emménagement ce qui m'a rendu incapable de monter les marches des deux étages. Ainsi, nous avons vendu la propriété aux Yurei et nous avons emménagé dans celle-ci.

Mai but une gorgée du thé et observa le couple qui les regardaient avec bienveillance.

\- En réalité, nous n'avons pas d'information à vous révéler puisque nous ne savons rien sur cette maison, reprit Mme Ogawa. Nous savons seulement que les deux maisons n'ont rien à voir avec l'une et l'autre. Celle où nous vivons a été construite il n'y pas plus de vingt ans et appartenait à un ancien comptable partit vivre à l'étranger. Mon père a vu qu'elle était toutes les deux à vendre et les a eus pour une bouchée de pain. Il a fait retirer toutes les clôtures qui séparaient les deux maisons. Il voulait accueillir tous ses enfants et ses petits enfants.

\- Nous sommes une famille vraiment nombreuse, sourit M. Ogawa.

\- Quant aux phénomènes paranormaux, reprit la dame. Nous en avons été quelques fois témoins mais nous n'y sommes pas restés plus de deux semaines.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Mai et Ayako sortirent de chez les Ogawa. Elles traversèrent le jardin boisé puis parvinrent à distinguer la maison des Yurei devant elles. Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent face à la bâtisse, la jeune fille remarqua de la lumière à deux ou trois fenêtres.

\- Bon, commença Mai. Nous savons maintenant que ces deux maisons n'ont aucun lien.

\- Oui, c'est déjà ça, répondit Ayako.

\- En tout cas, ils sont très gentils, reprit la jeune fille. Le thé de Mme Ogawa est déli…

La main d'Ayako sur son épaule l'interrompit. Elle tourna la tête vers la prêtresse et vit son regard fixé droit sur la maison des Yurei. Mai fronça les sourcils puis suivit son regard. Les lumières aux fenêtres s'allumaient les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce que toute la maison soit illuminée comme un sapin de Noël. Puis elles s'éteignirent une demi-seconde avant que les fenêtres à tour de rôle s'allument et s'éteignent aléatoirement.

Les deux comparses se mirent à courir vers la porte d'entrée. Elles entendirent un cri puis un objet se briser. Derrière le panneau de bois, Mai distingua les prières du moine et du prêtre et les appels à l'aide de la médium. Ayako et Mai se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la porte mais elle demeurait verrouillée. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que les choses se calment. Mai avait mal à l'épaule à force d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Elle recula pour observer la situation dans son ensemble et trouver une autre solution. Soudain, Mai sentit des mains la tirer en arrière et un pot de fleurs tomba à ses pieds. Naru venait de lui sauver la mise.

Puis un sifflement se fit entendre par-dessus le vacarme mettant fin au combat spirituel. Le silence retomba et la porte s'ouvrit seule dans un grincement. Là, Mai découvrit les visages effrayés et exténués de Bou-san, Masako, John et de M. Yurei.

La jeune fille ne se rendit compte de leur proximité que lorsque son patron enleva ses mains de ses épaules. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil mais le narcissique évita son regard et préféra prendre ses distances. Mai n'eut pas le temps d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux puisque Bou-san tapa dans ses mains.

\- Bon sang ! Avec tout ça, on va finir à l'asile psychiatrique si cela continue.

Il soupira puis prit un air plus jovial.

\- Allons manger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : La femme au kimono**

La nuit qui suivit fut longue et éprouvante. Mai n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et tournait sans arrêt dans son futon. A un moment, elle réveilla Ayako qui grommela les yeux à moitié fermés avant de se tourner et de se rendormir aussitôt. L'ambiance lourde et angoissante de ces dernières heures l'avait rendue nerveuse. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans la pièce éclairée par la lune, à l'affût de la moindre silhouette fantomatique qui pouvaient se confondre avec les ombres des meubles et tendait l'oreille à chaque craquement des menuiseries qui pouvaient s'apparenter à des murmures d'outre tombe.

Finalement vers la fin de la nuit, Mai trouva une position confortable puis ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Sa respiration se ralentit et ses muscles se détendirent alors qu'elle plongeait dans le monde des rêves.

Mai se tenait à nouveau devant la maison mais le champ de fleurs avait disparu. Pourtant, une odeur de fleurs envahit ses narines. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir Naru ou Hanako mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux. Un détail non négligeable lui sauta aux yeux néanmoins : il faisait nuit contrairement au dernier rêve. La lune était la seule source de lumière.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Mai n'osa bouger. Puis une silhouette se découpa dans l'obscurité de la maison. Elle s'avança dans la lumière de la lune et Mai eut la surprise de découvrir une femme en furisode1. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon, orné de perles et de fleurs ainsi que d'une wataboshi2. Une aura apaisante et brillante l'entourait, lui faisait penser à un ange ou à un dieu. L'« apparition » ou la jeune mariée inclina la tête respectueusement puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se retournait et disparaissait dans la maison. Abasourdie, Mai resta immobile en se demandant si elle devait la suivre.

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance.

La voix de Naru sortie de nulle part la fit sursauter.

\- Elle veut te montrer quelque chose.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Elle se concentra sur la maison. Le jeune homme se trouvait derrière une fenêtre, l'une des chambres du deuxième étage. Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant ce qui la décida à suivre la femme au furisode. A l'intérieur de la maison, il faisait sombre mais les rayons de la lune parvenaient jusqu'au couloir de l'entrée dans lequel Mai se trouvait traversant les pièces de chaque côté. Ainsi, la jeune fille put voir la mystérieuse femme l'attendre patiemment au pied de l'escalier un peu plus loin.

Lorsque cette dernière l'aperçut, un sourire apparut sur son visage maquillé délicatement. Dans un mouvement lent et élégant, elle se tourna pour poursuivre son chemin. Sa démarche était silencieuse sur le parquet comme si elle glissait dessus, laissant dans son sillage des effluves de fleurs. Elles montèrent les deux étages de la maison. Au début, Mai pensait qu'elle voulait l'emmener vers la chambre d'Hanako mais il n'en était rien. Au lieu de cela, la jeune mariée passa devant la porte des chambres des fillettes sans leur accorder un regard. Finalement, elle s'arrêta au bout du couloir toujours en silence mais son expression était devenue plus sombre. Alors que Mai allait ouvrir la bouche, le doigt de la femme pointa le plafond. Ses yeux observèrent la surface lisse alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient sous l'étonnement.

Il n'y a rien, pensa-t-elle.

\- Regarde plus attentivement, fit la voix de Naru dans son dos.

Mai baissa son regard et s'aperçut que la femme au furisode avait disparue. Mais Naru se tenait enfin à ses côtés, observant lui aussi le plafond. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. A la place se tenait une trappe en bois fermée. Elle tendit la main vers elle mais elle était trop petite pour l'atteindre. Soudain, comme si on l'avait vu faire, des coups retentirent contre la porte de la trappe devenant de plus en plus forts. Mai parvint à distinguer par-dessus les bruits de coups les appels à l'aide d'enfants.

Mai se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre. Mais elle hurla de peur lorsqu'elle vit le visage de la jeune mariée au-dessus de son visage. Sans se départir de son calme, celle-ci recula lentement et murmura.

\- Aide-les, je t'en prie.

 **Jour 6 - _Day 6_**

Mai émergea réellement quelques heures plus tard. Ses yeux eurent de grandes difficultés à s'ouvrir à cause de la luminosité. Puis lorsqu'elle parvint à voir clairement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Masako et Ayako étaient déjà parties. La porte s'ouvrit au moment où elle arrivait à cette conclusion. Ayako passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Mai.

\- Tu as dormi longtemps. Il est déjà midi. Comme nous savons que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, nous commencions à nous inquiéter, expliqua la prêtresse.

Mai se redressa.

\- C'est seulement que je me suis endormie très tard, répondit-elle en se levant. Je me dépêche de m'habiller.

Elle se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle repensa à son rêve. La trappe, les cris des enfants, la femme au furisode. Son regard se tourna automatique vers le fond du couloir. Intriguée, elle se rendit à peine compte que ses jambes l'y emmenait. Elle resta ainsi un certain temps à observer le plafond tout en réfléchissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix la fit se retourner aussitôt. Bou-san et Naru se tenaient devant elle, l'expression suspicieuse sur leur visage.

\- Je … commença-t-elle. J'ai rêvé de quelque chose d'étrange cette nuit. Je voulais seulement vérifier quelque chose, poursuivit-elle en regardant à nouveau le plafond.

Soudain, elle sentit des mains la saisir brutalement par les épaules.

\- Mai ! fit Bou-san inquiet, en la secouant un peu. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le regard de la jeune fille alterna entre son patron et son ami. La peur commença à s'insinuer en elle.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Elle n'est pas possédée, déclara Naru tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais enfin c'est évident ! s'exclama Mai, qui perdit patience. Vous allez enfin vous décider à vous expliquer à la fin !

Bou-san et Naru échangèrent un regard avant que le plus jeune pousse un soupir.

\- Nous t'avons observé avec les caméras tout à l'heure et nous avons trouvé que tu avais une attitude étrange.

Mai haussa les sourcils.

\- Nous avons d'abord cru que tu étais possédée.

\- Je ne l'étais pas.

\- Mais cela ne nous explique pas ce que nous avons vu, remarqua le moine.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière, répondit Mai sur la défensive.

Elle leur tourna le dos et leur désigna le plafond comme l'avait fait la femme au furisode.

\- Je pense qu'il y a une trappe ici. Si nous parvenons à l'ouvrir je suis certaine que nous aurons beaucoup de réponses à nos questions, si ce n'est la résolution de l'enquête.

\- Il y aurait une porte dans le plafond qui mènerait vers un lieu caché sous le toit ? résuma le moine.

\- C'est possible, intervint Naru. Il y a eu plusieurs propriétaires qui ont pu effectuer des modifications de la maison. Ils ont pu refaire le plafond ou ajouter un faux plafond (second plafond créé dans le but de cacher les imperfections comme les tuyaux ou fils et réduire la taille de la pièce pour la température et l'acoustique). Les plans de la maison montrent en effet qu'il y a assez d'espace pour une pièce vivable.

Un silence accueillit son explication. Tous les trois réfléchissaient à l'éventualité de cette hypothèse. Si elle s'avérait vrai, il leur faudrait casser le plafond. Cette pensée poussa Mai à se tourner vers son patron.

\- Mais comment savoir si c'est vrai ?

\- Tes rêves se sont tous réalisés, non ? souleva Bou-san. Il faut que nous en parlions à M. Yurei, d'abord. Il s'agit de sa maison après tout.

Dans l'après-midi, Masako, Lin, Ayako et John s'étaient rendus sur place pour vérifier les dires de Mai. Masako confirma qu'en effet il y avait une aura plus sombre à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver la trappe mais sans certitude.

Il leur fallait attendre le retour de M. Yurei qui revenait tard le soir. En attendant, Mai put voir les images sur lesquelles elle apparaissait et qui avaient fait penser aux autres qu'elle était possédée. Effectivement, d'un point de vue extérieur son attitude paraissait étrange.

Dans un deuxième temps, ils lui firent visionner les images de la nuit au moment où une ombre s'était déplacée un peu partout dans la maison. A l'instant même où elle s'est trouvée devant la caméra du deuxième étage, l'image s'était brouillée puis coupée pendant plusieurs minutes. Mai leur fit part qu'elle pensait qu'il s'agissait du moment où elle avait fait le rêve avec la femme au furisode qu'elle leur avait raconté juste avant.

Vers dix-neuf heures, M. Yurei arriva. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient creuses et sombres sur son visage pâle. Il était épuisé entre le travail, la situation dans sa maison et le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus voir sa famille souvent.

L'homme retrouva l'équipe dans la cuisine, installée autour de la table. Comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il ne prenait pas la peine de retirer son manteau et son chapeau et leur posait toujours cette même question dès qu'il les voyait :

\- Du nouveau ?

Devant la réponse positive du patron de la SPR, il suspendit son geste alors qu'il posait son attaché-case sur la table et releva la tête d'un coup.

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

La SPR ne fut pas aussi enthousiaste.

\- Eh bien … commença John, hésitant.

\- Nous avons une piste, enchérie Ayako, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais nous ne savons pas si elle peut nous mener à quelque chose. De plus, elle nécessite quelques modifications dans votre maison, ajouta Bou-san.

Intrigué, M. Yurei retira son chapeau et s'assit à côté de Lin.

\- Dites-moi tout, je vous en prie.

Naru lui expliqua le rêve de Mai. L'homme comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir et accepta d'aller vérifier la présence d'une éventuelle trappe. Naru et Lin furent les seuls à ne pas être surpris par la rapidité de réaction de M. Yurei. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que nous attendons ?

Ce fut tout aussi rapide ensuite. L'équipe et le propriétaire montèrent au deuxième étage et entreprirent de casser le plafond. Pas n'importe comment non plus. Ils avaient pris les outils de M. Yurei qui permettaient d'effectuer une ouverture nette dans le plafond avec une sorte de scie. Mai les vit découper un morceau du plafond à l'endroit où elle pensait que pouvait se situer la trappe.

Finalement, le morceau de plafond tomba par terre révélant un espace sombre dans lequel ils ne distinguaient rien. Bou-san retourna dans le van à la recherche d'une lampe de poche qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à prendre. En attendant, Naru passa sa main dedans et cogna ses doigts contre une autre surface. Il s'agissait bien d'un faux plafond. Bou-san revint et éclaira à l'intérieur. Il y avait un enchevêtrement de tuyaux et de fils électriques. Mais pas l'ombre d'une trappe. Désappointée, Mai s'approcha.

Bou-san fit passer le faisceau de lumière entre le faux-plafond et le plafond d'origine.

\- Ah ! s'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Elle est là !

Il passa la lampe de poche à Naru qui jeta un œil lui aussi. Le moine s'empara de la scie dans le but de créer une autre ouverture avec la direction du jeune homme qui le guida. Finalement, la trappe apparut sous leurs yeux. La voir en réalité donna un frisson à Mai. A côté d'elle, M. Yurei poussa une exclamation de surprise.

\- Alors là ! Si j'avais su qu'il y avait une trappe cachée comme cela … dit-il en mettant une main sur son front, n'y revenant pas.

\- Ouvrons-la, fit Naru.

Lin s'exécuta. La petite porte en bois s'ouvrit dans un nuage de poussière. Mai crut entendre un soupir venant d'en haut. Un autre frisson parcourut son échine. Le silence était tombé dans le couloir. Plus personne n'osait parler. Masako avait le visage caché derrière sa manche de kimono.

Lin passa la main dans l'ouverture et tira sur quelque chose. Une échelle se déplia sous leurs yeux ébahis. Il n'hésita pas un instant pour l'escalader, rapidement suivi par Naru. Lorsque Mai passa la tête par l'ouverture, elle fut surprise de voir clairement, pour cause, le toit n'était pas complètement fermé et laissait passer la lumière de la lune.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une pièce vivable. Plutôt un grenier. Des meubles anciens étaient entreposés ici ainsi que quelques biblots. Certains avaient été recouverts par des draps blancs, les faisant ressembler à des silhouettes fantomatiques.

\- Regardez !

Naru se décala et Mai put voir cinq poupées alignées contre le mur. Leurs yeux en verre les fixaient dans une expression figée à jamais. Non loin d'elles, une maison de poupées ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la maison dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- Bah ça alors, fit M. Yurei.

Mai vit Masako regarder dans tous les sens avec une expression inquiète.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Masako ?

Elle posa ses yeux sur elle.

\- On dirait qu'il y a plusieurs esprits prisonniers ici. Je ne sais pas combien il y en a mais …

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent une fenêtre se briser quelque part dans la maison. Ils échangèrent tous un regard.

Bou-san se glissa par la trappe et alla voir. Mai le suivit. Un courant d'air l'entoura aussitôt qu'elle atterrit dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre d'Hanako était grande ouverte. Il ne fut pas difficile pour Mai de deviner quelle fenêtre avait été cassée. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Bou-san regarder par la fenêtre. Cependant, il n'était pas seul. Mai vit une silhouette à côté de lui brandir quelque chose au-dessus de lui.

\- Attention ! Eut-elle juste le temps de lui crier.

 _1_ \- kimono blanc à longues manches

 _2_ \- coiffe traditionnelle en forme de coquille d'œuf


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Poupée brisée**

La silhouette recula à l'entente du cri de Mai et lâcha l'objet qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Bou-san n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que l'esprit disparaisse de lui-même. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis la lumière revint. Mai et Bou-san se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans parvenir à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. L'arrivée de Naru et de Lin brisèrent ce moment de flottement.

Pendant que le moine expliquait l'apparition de l'esprit, Mai avait les yeux posés sur la poupée en bois qui aurait dû servir à assommer son ami tandis que son cerveau se remémorait la scène. Ce fut de cette façon qu'elle remarqua un détail. La silhouette était petite, bien plus petite que Bou-san. Masako avait raison. Il y avait bien des esprits d'enfants dans cette maison.

La sonnerie du téléphone de la maison retentit soudain. Sur le qui vive, tout le monde échangea un regard avec la personne à côté de lui. M. Yurei, qui était arrivé peu de temps après avec les autres, réagit le premier.

\- Je vais répondre.

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans le couloir. Mai l'entendit descendre l'escalier puis une ou deux minutes plus tard sa voix s'éleva deux étages plus bas. Malgré le nombre d'étages, dans la maison les bruits résonnaient et s'entendaient partout. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agit d'un interlocuteur en chair et en os, ses épaules se détendirent enfin.

\- Mai.

La voix claqua dans la chambre alors que le silence était soudainement tombé alors que la conversation avait repris entre les membres de la SPR. La jeune fille releva la tête vers son patron. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils se regardèrent puis ce dernier dit quelque chose dont il ne s'attendait pas.

\- Va nous préparer du thé, ordonna-t-il. L'une de vous devrez l'accompagner, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Ayako et de Masako avant de leur tourner le dos pour continuer sa conversation avec Lin.

Mai fit la moue. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de sortir de la chambre se retenant de lâcher un commentaire désagréable. Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Dans sa tête, elle pestait contre son patron. Comment pouvait-il être aussi froid dans une telle situation et lui demander de faire du thé comme si de rien n'était ?

En bas de l'escalier au rez-de-chaussée, la jeune fille croisa M. Yurei.

\- Votre contact, Madame Mori, m'a annoncé sa venue imminente. Il semble qu'elle ait des informations importantes à nous faire parvenir, leur annonça-t-il.

\- Super ! s'enthousiasma Ayako dans son dos.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et un sourire poli étira ses lèvres. M. Yurei ne fit pas attention à son manque de réaction puisqu'il monta les marches quatre à quatre, très content de voir que l'enquête avançait.

Mai poursuivit son chemin vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le thé. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle s'imagina son patron s'étouffer avec son thé dans lequel elle lui avait subrepticement glissé du sel. Mais la voix d'Ayako vint interrompre ses sombres pensées.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'il t'a demandé du thé parce qu'il a vu que la situation t'a perturbé.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles l'information faisait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Puis Mai se tourna vers son amie et la médium qui les avait suivis silencieusement et éclata de rire. L'expression sur leur visage se figea de surprise.

\- Naru ?! commença-t-elle en continuant de rire. Naru … m'a demandé de préparer du thé parce qu'il m'a vu … perturbée !

Son rire s'intensifia.

\- Préparer son thé !... Pour se sentir mieux … Franchement ! Ajouta-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à poursuivre.

Les deux autres l'accompagnèrent dans son hilarité devant le ridicule de la situation. Même Masako se laissa aller. Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Une fois qu'elles eurent retrouvé leur calme, Mai installa les tasses et la théière sur la table du salon. Les autres descendirent les rejoindre au même moment. Ils passèrent au moins une demi-heure à discuter de leur découverte puis Madoka et Yasuhara arrivèrent. La jeune femme portait deux pochettes de documents pleines à craquer alors que son assistant se tenait derrière elle.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Fit Madoka avec son air jovial habituel, réchauffant le cœur de Mai. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? ignora Naru en prenant une gorgée de thé, non salé. Mai n'avait finalement pas mis son plan à exécution.

La mine joyeuse de la jeune femme se transforma immédiatement pour laisser place à un regard perçant. Elle posa son fardeau sur la table et tira sur les joues du jeune homme.

\- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas comme cela que je t'ai élevé, petit chenapan.

\- Tu ne m'as pas élevé, répondit-il avec froideur en la repoussant, gêné d'être traité ainsi devant ses employés et son client.

Ce dernier sourit discrètement alors que Mai échangeait un regard avec Ayako et Masako qui masquèrent leur rire.

\- Bien, conclut Madoka comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Passons au motif de notre venu. Yasuhara, montre-leur les actes de décès.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et leur montra un à un six papiers officiels. Le premier datait de 1811 et était au nom d'Arai Chiyoko, treize ans. Au niveau du motif de décès, il était mentionné « accident domestique ». Le suivant concernait une jeune fille de onze ans du nom de Sato Reika, décédée suite à une chute dans l'escalier de son domicile. Celui qui suivait appartenait sans doute à sa sœur ou à quelqu'un de sa famille. Sato Rina, 10 ans, retrouvée morte cinq jours après avoir été porté disparu. Motif de décès : noyade.

\- Nous avons vérifié les cours d'eau alentours mais nous n'en avons pas trouvé, intervint Madoka, anticipant la question de son ancien disciple. Sur le rapport d'autopsie, il est noté que ses poumons étaient remplis d'eau. Mais elle n'a pas été découverte près d'une source d'eau mais plutôt dans un champ à côté de la demeure.

Murakami Mishi, quatorze ans, s'était suicidée par pendaison en 1912 puis en 1950, Tanoshi Hinata, huit ans, était morte par intoxication.

\- Peut-être suite à la prise d'un médicament ou d'un aliment. Nous n'en savons pas davantage.

\- Intoxication au monoxyde de carbone, précisa Naru. Ce sont des voisins qu nous l'ont dit, ajouta-t-il devant l'air surpris de Madoka.

\- Tous ces fillettes … hésita M. Yurei en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Elles sont décédées dans cette demeure ?

\- Non, pas toute. Mais leur point commun est d'avoir vécu ici et être décédée pendant cette période-là. Mais elles ne sont jamais décédées bien loin. Rina a été la seule à avoir été retrouvé aussi loin, dans ce champ à moins de deux cents mètres de la maison.

Le silence retomba comme un lourd rideau de velours.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit Madoka alors que tout le monde croyait qu'elle avait terminé.

Elle prit un livre d'un des sacs de Yasuhara et le fit glisser sur la table entre les tasses de thé.

\- Voici Tamura Hoshi.

Le livre ouvert se retrouva devant Mai qui put lire une partie du texte. Cela concernait une jeune femme atteinte d'une maladie qui était morte juste avant la cérémonie de son mariage. Son cœur se serra. Elle savait qui était cette femme pour l'avoir vu en rêve. Hoshi Tamura avait vécu à peine dix-huit ans et n'avait pu accomplir ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Elle avait presque le même âge que Mai.

\- Elle devait s'installer ici après son mariage. D'après ce que m'a dit Shibuya, tu as pu faire sa rencontre, dit Madoka en s'adressant à Mai.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

\- Elle nous vient souvent en aide.

Elle croisa le regard de Naru.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal à ces filles ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Le silence retomba aussitôt.

\- Nous n'en savons rien, contra Naru en croisant les bras. Nous ne devons écarter aucune piste.

Cela eut le don d'énerver davantage la jeune fille. Comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contredire …

\- Pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucune preuve. Donc nous ne pouvons seulement faire des suppositions, tempéra Madoka.

Soudain, John poussa une exclamation. Tout le monde porta son attention sur lui. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche avec une expression sérieuse sur son visage, le regard fixé sur le sol en pleine réflexion.

\- Je … je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Il désigna les actes de décès.

\- Il y a six filles mortes dans cette maison. N'y a-t-il pas cinq poupées dans le grenier ? C'est peut-être comme lors de notre précédente affaire, les esprits des petites filles sont piégés dedans cette fois. Et nous devons retrouver la sixième.

Bou-san lui donna une grande tape dans le dos ce qui le fit décoller de son siège.

\- Pas mal, John !

\- Merci, fit le jeune homme en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Quelle est cette histoire de poupées ? demandèrent Yasuhara et Madoka en même temps.

Bou-san leur expliqua leur découverte.

\- Mais il y a eu un décès de plus dans la maison, non ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Mai qui avait soulevé ce point.

\- Il en reste une cachée ? proposa Masako qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis une heure.

\- Et pour Hoshi ? intervint Yasuhara.

\- Tant de questions et peu de réponses.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver cette poupée, déclara Naru en se levant.

\- Elle peut être n'importe où, intervint Masako.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il y en a une autre ? demanda Ayako. Et si nous nous trompions ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Naru. Il faut se séparer pour trouver cette poupée.

Il répartit tout le monde et Ayako, Masako et Mai se retrouvèrent ensemble à fouiller le grenier. Évidemment, si la poupée restante ne se trouvait pas avec les autres, il ne serait pas aussi facile de la débusquer. Ainsi, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit dans le grenier. Lorsque Mai monta dans la pièce, elle remarqua instantanément les six poupées alignées. Elles n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre. Leurs yeux vides semblaient la fixer n'importe où elle se dirigeait à la manière des tableaux de peintre renommés. Mai avala difficilement sa salive.

Ayako et Masako entrèrent à sa suite puis entreprirent de fouiller les meubles. Chaque tiroir étaient inspectés.

Mai remarqua un meuble assez haut recouvert par un drap. Elle tira dessus. Un nuage de poussière la fit tousser. C'était en réalité une bibliothèque très ancienne et ouvragée. Elles étaient remplies de livres et quelques biblots en tout genre. Aucune trace de la poupée. La jeune fille passa à un meuble bas recouvert par une couverture. Cette fois, ce fut une commode.

Le grenier fut passé au peigne fin mais la poupée était introuvable.

\- Vous avez regardé dans la maison de poupées ? Demanda Ayako.

La jeune fille remarqua qu'elle était passé à côté mais sans y faire attention. La prêtresse s'approcha du jouet et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Son visage était crispé par la force dans laquelle elle mettait pour tenter de l'ouvrir.

Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Attend, je vais t'aider.

Masako s'ajouta à Ayako mais le jouet ne cédait pas. Elles passèrent plusieurs minutes à trois à essayer de comprendre comment il s'ouvrait mais rien n'y faisait. Elles s'avouèrent vaincu au bout de longues minutes. Alors que les trois filles se dirigeaient vers la sortie, un bruit comme un déversement dans leur dos se firent entendre. Elles firent volteface. La maison de poupées était ouverte en deux alors que des cendres semblaient y avoir été contenu dedans et s'étaient déversés sur le sol. Sur le dessus, un kanji se dessina sous leurs yeux. Celui de la mort.

Une heure plus tard, la SPR réunie était dehors en compagnie de M. Yurei, de Yasuhara et de Madoka. Les six poupées avaient été alignés sur le sol touffu du jardin, une croix sur leur front. John avait enfilé sa tenue de prête et Bou-san, sa tenue de moine. Lin se tenait prêt à intervenir avec ses shikis.

Naru leur donna le signal et les prières de John commencèrent. Aussitôt, les poupées tremblèrent par terre. Mai recula et percuta Naru qui resta de marbre. Elle s'approcha discrètement de lui tout en gardant les poupées en visu.

Au fur et à mesure de la prière, les secousses devenaient de plus en plus violentes, faisant se retourner certaines. Les croix dégageaient une fumée blanche et faisait fondre la peau de plastique des poupées sur lesquelles elles semblaient s'être collées. Puis, tout s'arrêta d'un coup et la prière s'acheva. Bou-san s'activa rapidement. Il empaqueta les poupées dans une boîte en carton et y mit le feu puis récita un mantra. Elles finirent en poussière une minute ou deux plus tard.

Mai soupira de soulagement. Elle sentit le regard noir de Masako peser sur elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens qui se baissa vers sa main. Celle-ci était accroché au pull de Naru. Mai écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et retira sa main comme si elle allait être contaminée. La médium lui lança un autre regard. Celui-ci signifiait plutôt : « Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je sais très bien que tu mens ». Mai détourna le regard et partit se réfugier entre John et Bou-san.

Madoka frappa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

\- Bravo !

\- Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver la dernière, fit Bou-san.

Ils rentèrent dans la maison mais les lumières étaient éteintes. Naru actionna l'interrupteur mais rien ne se produisit. La porte claqua derrière Yasuhara qui lança un regard excité à Mai. Il adorait les phénomènes paranormaux qu'il trouvait très intéressant. Son attitude décalée fit presque encore plus peur à Mai et lui fit penser qu'il était possédé. Soudain, un hurlement à briser les tympans retentit dans toute la maison.

\- Elle est très en colère, dit Masako. Elle arrive.

Sur ces mots, le lustre se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même et finit sa course dans le mur au-dessus de la tête de Yasuhara qui perdit son sourire.

\- Il faut sortir de là !

\- Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte, cria Bou-san.

\- Allons dans le salon.

Mais les portes se fermaient toutes les unes après les autres. Naru monta l'escalier. Ils se retrouvèrent au deuxième étage. La porte de la trappe ainsi que toutes les autres étaient closes. Ils étaient piégés. Brusquement, John et Masako juste à côté de Mai se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. La jeune fille vit une masse sur le sol. Elle bougeait toute seule en se rapprochant d'eux dangereusement. Telle une araignée, la dernière poupée qu'ils cherchaient rampait sur le sol.

Soudain, John mit un bras devant la médium et la repoussa en arrière, fauchant Mai et M. Yurei au passage. Bou-san se posta aux côtés du prêtre et récita à son tour les mantras. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à stopper les mouvements de la poupée. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Les assauts de l'esprit les prenaient à revers. Un sifflement se fit entendre. Lin appelait ses shikis. La poupée se retrouva plaquée au sol ce qui permit à John et à Bou-san de se concentrer. Toutefois, l'esprit avait beaucoup de force et envoya une salve qui repoussa les deux hommes qui flanchèrent un instant, interrompant les prières par le même temps. Cela donna un répit à la poupée qui se releva. Mai voyait qu'elle exerçait une résistance contre les shikis de Lin.

Finalement, la poupée avança lentement mais sûrement vers eux. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle sauta. Une grande lumière aveuglante obligea Mai à fermer les yeux juste avant qu'elle ne les atteigne. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la jeune fille vit que la poupée était tombée loin devant eux, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. John et Bou-san eurent un temps d'hésitation puis ils reprirent leurs prières et leurs mantras. Il leur fallut encore quelques minutes de lutte et ce fut terminé.

Yasuhara poussa un cri de victoire.

\- Doucement jeune homme, fit le moine alors qu'il se tenait contre le mur, visiblement aussi exténué que les autres. Nous n'avons pas ton énergie.

\- Ah là là, les vieux, rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Mai alla s'asseoir à côté de Masako dont le visage était baigné de larmes. Elle passa un bras par-dessus son épaule pour la réconforter. Les yeux dans le vide, elle avait du mal à réaliser que tout était enfin terminé.

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, la SPR pouvait enfin rentrer chez eux. Madoka et Yasuhara étaient restés eux aussi pour la nuit, devant l'heure tardive à laquelle l'enquête s'était enfin finie. M. Yurei était parti tôt pour aller chercher sa femme et sa fille qui furent très contente de retrouver leur maison désormais sûre. Avant de partir, Mai serra fort Sayuri dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne m'oublieras pas, grande sœur ?

\- Je t'enverrais des lettres pour te demander des nouvelles, lui répondit la jeune fille.

La fillette se tourna vers ses parents, fière d'avoir une nouvelle amie. Ils sourirent à Mai, reconnaissants. Naru et les autres leur serrèrent la main avant de quitter la maison dans laquelle ils étaient restés près d'une semaine. Mai rejoignit celle de Bou-san déjà investie par Masako, John et Ayako assise sur le siège passager, décrétant que « c'est mieux pour eux qu'elle surveille sa conduite ». Évidemment, une dispute éclata. Le voyage s'annonçait palpitant. Mai n'eut pas l'honneur de venir dans le van avec son patron et son assistant puisqu'ils avaient une conférence sur les ornithorynques. Bon, en réalité, il s'agissait d'un sujet bateau et inintéressant dont Mai n'avait pas retenu le nom. Mais c'était plus amusant de dire cela. La tête de Masako lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit valait la peine. Naru n'avait même pas relevé, considérant certainement cela comme inutile.

Avant de franchir le portail, les Yurei leur firent un signe d'au revoir sur le perron. Mai se frotta les yeux croyant que la fatigue lui altérait la vue et lui causait des hallucinations. Mais les faits étaient bien là. Une silhouette blanche lui adressait un signe de la main. Après une hésitation, elle le lui rendit pensant à ce qu'Hoshi Tamura avait fait pour eux depuis le début de l'enquête.

* * *

Voilà, la quatrième enquête s'achève. Nous sommes à la moitié de l'histoire donc j'ai encore du pain sur la planche. Sur ce, je m'y remets ! A bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cette partie de l'histoire aborde la psychiatrie de l'enfant. En-dessous je me permets de vous expliquer rapidement la pédopsychiatrie et quelques termes que vous ne connaissez peut-être pas. J'ajoute que je n'ai pas la prétention de tout connaître de la psychiatrie et encore moins de celle de l'enfant. Tout cela résulte de mes recherches et en partie de mes études. Je me suis basée sur le système psychiatrique français.

En pédopsychiatrie, les diagnostics ne sont pas ou peu posés à cause de la difficulté à les poser. Un symptôme est un indice que l'organisme envoie pour faire comprendre qu'il y a un problème comme la douleur ou encore la fièvre. La psychiatrie concerne le psychisme qui est en soi une structure compliquée. Celle-ci est forgée dès l'enfance grâce à l'éducation des parents, à l'école, etc. par les interdits, les conflits et les frustrations. En cela, se construit les limites du psychisme dans les choix et l'identification de l'individu (personnalité). A un moment donné, le psychisme reçoit un choc (accident, décès dans la famille, violence, etc.) qui produit des « fissures » dans la structure. Ces fissures sont en fait les lignes de défense inconscientes mises en place par l'esprit qui produiront ensuite les symptômes caractérisant la maladie psychiatrique. Ces symptômes sont appelés « décompensation » qui traduit le fait que la personne souffre. Il s'agit d'un signal d'alerte.

Comme les enfants sont en cours de développement physique et psychique, il se peut que les symptômes soient plus confus et se confondent ce qui peut conduire à plusieurs diagnostics. Si certains peuvent être posés comme l'autisme qui se diagnostique tôt, les autres enfants sont plutôt « désignés » par leurs symptômes.

Le soignant (pédopsychiatre, éducateur, …) aura pour but de guérir l'esprit en apaisant d'abord les symptômes afin de remédier au problème principal. Il sera privilégié l'écoute (avec des séances de psychologue par exemple), l'observation et le dialogue avec l'enfant et sa famille. Il peut y avoir utilisation de médicaments pour calmer les angoisses de tout type.

 **Définitions succinctes (** **Pardonnez les maladresses)** **:**

Schizophrénie : se caractérise par une perte de contact avec la réalité ainsi qu'un ensemble de symptômes variés (hallucinations, trouble de l'attention, apathie, délires, …).

Anorexie mental : fait partie des troubles du comportement alimentaire, correspondant à une privation alimentaire dans le but d'un contrôle sur le poids qui conduit à une perte importante de la masse corporel. A ne pas confondre avec l' « anorexie » qui est un symptôme découlant souvent d'une maladie (cancer, etc.)

Dépression/Etat dépressif : se définit par une grande tristesse associe à une baisse d'estime de soi, une perte de motivation, une perte d'intérêt, des idées noires, une grande fatigue, etc. Chronique, elle empêche la personne de mener sa vie (arrêt de travail ou école).

Troubles maniaco-dépressif : alternance des périodes maniaques (euphorie) et des périodes dépressives. A ne pas confondre avec la schizophrénie et les troubles de la personnalité.

Troubles obsessionnels compulsifs (TOC) : sont des pensées envahissantes qui génèrent troubles anxieux entrainant des gestes ou des rituels répétitifs dont le but est d'apaiser l'angoisse (peur de la contamination, agressions, …)

Hystérie : qui n'a pas d'origine organique mais qui manifeste des manifestions physiques (c'est à dire qui présente les symptômes d'une maladie sans les avoir). On parle souvent de théâtralisation.

Autisme : trouble neurodéveloppemental qui se caractérise par un repli sur soi-même et un comportement ritualisé et restreint.

 **Sources** : J'ai rédigé les définitions en m'inspirant de mes cours et pour écrire cette partie de l'histoire je me suis appuyé sur un livre de psychologie : MAREAU Charlotte, STOKI Maryline et VANEK-DREYFUS Adeline, 8ème édition (2011) _Réussir son 1_ _er_ _cycle de psychologie_. Edition : Groupe Studyrama-Vocatis. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez me poser des questions ou tout simplement regarder sur internet.

* * *

 **Affaire n°5 : Aliénation … ou Surnaturel –**

 ** _File 5 : Alienation … or Supernatural_**

 **Chapitre 14 : Point de départ**

 **Janvier 1960 – _January 1960_**

C'était un après-midi gris et morne où la pluie avait cessé de tomber après plusieurs heures d'affilées. Le sol rendu boueux salissait ses petites chaussures blanches. Ses jambes plus petites que sa mère peinaient à suivre le rythme qu'elle lui imposait en le tirant par la main. Celle-ci ne lui adressait aucun regard et fixait droit devant elle où son père marchait lui aussi d'un pas rapide, semblant vouloir s'acquitter aussi rapidement que possible de la tâche pour laquelle il se trouvait ici.

Ils traversèrent le jardin de l'hôpital pour se rendre dans un endroit plus reculé. Le bâtiment qui se profilait devant eux était entouré d'arbres hauts et d'autres végétations touffues qui le dissimulaient en grande partie. Une fois la petite forêt traversée, le bâtiment était plus impressionnant et plus austère que ce que l'on aurait pu croire. Gothique et catholique, l'architecture était clairement occidentale.

Le père de l'enfant s'avança sans hésiter vers l'entrée et toqua à la porte. Une femme vêtue d'une longue robe noire et d'une coiffe identique apparut dans l'encadrement de porte après quelques secondes. Le petit garçon la détailla, un peu surpris et remarqua la croix accrochée à une petite corde autour de son cou. Son père et la dame évoquèrent un échange épistolaire et semblèrent se comprendre en parlant en énigme. Au bout de quelques minutes, cette dernière les laissa entrer dans un couloir étroit puis elle se tourna vers l'imposant escalier en plein milieu du hall pour appeler une autre personne. Une femme en tenue blanche agrémentée d'une coiffe de la même couleur avec une croix rouge en son centre arriva. Elle échangea un regard avec la religieuse puis adressa un sourire au petit garçon.

\- Tu viens ? Il y a du gâteau au chocolat dans le salon.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'enfant qui prit la main de l'infirmière et la suivit. Mais derrière lui un sanglot étouffé résonna dans le couloir. Il voulut se retourner mais la femme le tira vers elle en le rassurant d'une voix douce.

\- Tout va bien.

Le petit garçon obéit. Mais avant de disparaître dans l'escalier, il eut juste le temps d'entendre la voix fâchée de son père.

\- […] ne voulons plus de lui […].

 **De nos jours - _Today_**

Airi Kangoshi, dix-neuf ans, entamait la deuxième année de son école d'infirmière par un stage de plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital apparenté à son école. Elle avait déjà effectué deux précédents stages dans des services dits généraux dans le même établissement mais cette fois-ci était différente. En effet, celui-ci se déroulerait en service spécialisé de pédopsychiatrie, c'est-à-dire, avec les enfants en service de psychiatrie.

En règle générale, la psychiatrie subissait de nombreux clichés souvent liés au surnaturel. Elle était qualifiée de bizarre par beaucoup de personnes, même par les soignants qui n'y travaillaient pas. Peut-être y avait-il une certaine crainte à cause des images véhiculées par les films, les livres ou les histoires racontées comme les patients en pleine crise psychotique qui étaient soi-disant possédés par le diable. Même les hôpitaux excluaient les chambres treize, organisant ainsi leurs services en numérotant les chambres en passant de douze à quatorze. Il était courant aussi que des rumeurs non fondées soient propagées sur le service ou l'hôpital psychiatrique. Et Airi avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur le secteur de psychiatrie de son hôpital et surtout sur l'aile où elle allait être affecté.

Dans le bâtiment, il y avait quatre étages. Les deux premiers étaient consacrés aux enfants et les deux derniers aux adultes. Les services étaient répartis en huit « ailes », deux ailes par étage, nommés par des lettres. La jeune étudiante était affectée à la dernière aile du secteur enfant. La D, comme Dépression avait dit l'un de ses camarades. Mais Airi n'avait pas vraiment peur. Elle se demandait surtout comment le stage allait se passer et si elle arriverait à s'adapter aux enfants et à leurs pathologies.

Tôt ce matin-là, l'étudiante se trouvait dans le bus qui la menait vers l'hôpital de sa ville natale. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Les quelques personnes qui étaient présentes demeuraient silencieuses, absorbées par leurs pensées ou simplement encore mentalement dans leur lit. Airi relut une dernière fois ses notes qu'elle avait prises sur la pédopsychiatrie. Puis elle descendit plusieurs minutes plus tard devant l'entrée principale de l'hôpital. Il faisait assez frais ce qui l'obligea à remettre sa veste qu'elle avait retiré dans le bus. Son regard parcourut le bâtiment de six étages face à elle. Son architecture ne faisait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il avait été dirigé par la communauté religieuse de la ville il y avait encore une petite décennie. La dernière sœur était partie en retraite huit ans auparavant. Avec la progression de la médecine et sa technicité, les anciennes méthodes qu'elles utilisaient appartenaient désormais à une autre époque. Toutefois, certaines sœurs de la génération suivante intervenaient en tant que bénévoles auprès des personnes qui le souhaitaient et surtout au niveau des enfants hospitalisés en service général ou psychiatrique.

En route justement vers le bâtiment dédié à cette spécialité, Airi ne croisa personne. Elle s'engagea sur un chemin entre deux buissons hauts qui l'empêchait de voir à plus de deux pas devant elle. Lorsqu'elle se trouva face à l'édifice, la jeune fille l'observa avec curiosité malgré le fait qu'elle voulait rester neutre vis-à-vis des rumeurs. La structure était identique en tout point à celle du bâtiment principal. Néanmoins, il s'y dégageait quelque chose de différent. Airi secoua la tête. La neutralité, c'était ce qu'elle voulait ressentir.

Ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau dans la contemplation de l'architecture, dans les détails de la structure. Elle soupira. Son avance allait bientôt se transformer en retard si elle restait planter là le nez en l'air. Airi baissa la tête pour regarder droit devant elle puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa mais personne ne répondit ni ne lui ouvrit après une ou deux minutes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle mais l'endroit était toujours désert. La poignée en fer de la porte s'actionna facilement sous sa main et le panneau de porte lui laissa l'accès au bâtiment. Un hall puis un escalier se révélèrent sous ses yeux. Un écriteau décrivait les différents étages. C'était le deuxième étage qui l'intéressait. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers lui. Mais arrivée sur le palier, Airi n'était pas plus avancée. Elle se trouvait dans un petit couloir avec de chaque côté une porte à double battant verrouillée par un code et en face une volée de portes closes. Un téléphone était accroché au mur à côté du clavier à code. D'après l'écriteau au-dessus de la porte, l'aide D se trouvait sur sa droite. L'étudiante infirmière s'avança vers lui mais elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Une femme habillée d'un coupe-vent fouillait dans son sac-à-main en montant les marches. Elle vit Airi au dernier moment alors qu'elle sortait un badge d'une petite poche de son sac qu'elle fixa sur sa chemise en-dessous de son coupe-vent.

\- Ah ! Tu es l'étudiante qui devait arriver aujourd'hui, fit la femme en lui adressant un sourire. Enchantée, je suis Aya, une infirmière.

\- Bonjour, je suis Airi Kangoshi.

\- Cela tombe bien que nous nous rencontrions ici. Je suis ta référente. Je te montre comment entrer.

Elle tapa un code à quatre chiffres que Airi mémorisa et la porte se déverrouilla. Airi entra à sa suite. Lorsqu'Aya se décala, la jeune fille découvrit un long couloir dont elle voyait à peine la fin et qui comportait d'innombrables portes. En effet, à sa droite il y avait plusieurs portes numérotées qui devaient être les chambres des enfants et à sa gauche les autres portaient les noms d'un médecin et d'un psychiatre et le nom de leur utilisation. La première se nommait « Bureau du cadre ».

\- Je te présenterais le service et les enfants après les transmissions, dit Aya avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, il y avait deux portes ouvertes située au centre du couloir du service. Le bureau infirmier en premier et la salle de pause en deuxième. Aya et Airi posèrent leurs sacs dans des placards fermés à clés dans la salle de pause avant de rejoindre les deux hommes qui les attendaient dans le bureau infirmier. Il s'agissait des deux veilleurs de nuit, Hayao et Toshiya, deux éducateurs. Airi se présenta également. Apparemment, Aya et elle étaient les deux premières arrivées. Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de l'équipe qui prenait le relais pour la journée arriva. Il y avait deux éducateurs, Yusuke et Tadase et deux infirmières, Aya et Norika avec Airi jusqu'à vingt heures.

L'équipe de nuit leur rapporta que la nuit avait été calme. Un certain Akira avait dormi toute la nuit alors qu'il avait fait une crise la veille – fait devenu rare grâce à son nouveau traitement mis en place deux semaines plus tôt. Le petit du « six » s'était levé à cinq heures et demi parce qu'il voulait manger son petit déjeuner pour être prêt à jouer ensuite. Trois quart d'heures leur avaient suffi pour le calmer – cela prenait en général plus d'une heure d'après Yusuke assis à côté d'Airi. Sinon les autres avaient dormis tranquillement toute la nuit.

Après le départ d'Hayao et Toshiya, Norika, Yusuke et Tadase quittèrent le bureau pour préparer les activités de la journée et planifier certaines activités de la semaine. Il n'était que huit heures quinze. Les enfants devaient se lever à huit et demi pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Aya se leva.

\- Je vais en profiter pour te faire visiter les lieux.

Airi acquiesça.

\- Nous ne passons pas beaucoup de temps dans ce bureau, hormis pour les transmissions et les coups de fils que nous devons passer pour organiser une activité extérieure ou contacter les familles. Derrière cette porte se trouve la pharmacie, ajouta l'infirmière en lui désignant une porte fermée qu'Airi n'avait pas vu.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite pièce avec une petite table chargée de cahiers et des documents et une armoire assez grande pour toucher le plafond.

\- Nous donnons les médicaments à ceux qui en ont besoin avant les repas. Les prescriptions sont ici.

Parmi les cahiers, il y avait un classeur bleu avec les prescriptions de plusieurs enfants. Aya et Airi quittèrent le bureau et s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir.

\- Ici, nous possédons tous une clé qui ouvre toutes les portes. Comme tu dois t'en douter, les fenêtres et les portes sont fermées à clé par soucis de sécurité. Pour la porte principale, il te suffit de rentrer le code que je t'ai montré ce matin. Tu t'en souviens ou je te l'écris ?

\- Je m'en souviens, merci, répondit Airi.

\- Tu as une bonne mémoire. Cela te servira bien dans ce métier, sourit l'infirmière. Pour en revenir aux clés, le cadre du service t'en donnera une. Comme tu dois t'en douter, évite de la perdre ou de la prêter aux enfants ou à d'autres personnes. Les personnes qui en ont besoin en ont déjà une.

Elle remarqua qu'Airi ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Il y a des bénévoles et des intervenants pour des activités spécifiques telles que l'équitation ou des spécialistes comme l'orthophoniste pour le petit du « six » qui sont amenés à venir régulièrement.

Ensuite, l'infirmière passa devant les portes numérotées qui étaient bien les six chambres des enfants. A côté, la salle de bain et les toilettes du service étaient fermés à clé. Aya ouvrit la porte pour que l'étudiante découvre la pièce. Celle-ci était séparé par une cloison. D'un côté, il y avait quatre douches individuelles et de l'autre côté, se trouvaient six ou huit cabines de toilette ainsi que des lavabos. Il y avait systématiquement un soignant lorsqu'un enfant souhaitait aller aux toilettes et pour les douches.

Le bureau du médecin du service, le pédopsychiatre Eita Furuisha et celui du psychologue, Kureiji Igakusha se trouvait à côté de celui de l'équipe. Toutefois, le Dr Furuisha n'était présent que le matin lors des staff ou en cas d'urgence puisqu'il était chargé des quatre ailes de psychiatrie infanto-juvénile. Ensuite, il y avait le bureau du cadre, Genki Sabisu qui était actuellement en réunion hebdomadaire avec les cadres des autres ailes. Derrière trois autres portes se trouvaient des salles d'activité dédiées l'une à la musique et l'autre à l'art plastique et une dernière un peu fourre-tout, tantôt défouloir avec un pushing-ball tantôt relaxation avec des tapis et un lecteur CD pour la musique zen.

La salle à manger où allait bientôt arriver les enfants fut ouverte par Aya qui l'y fit entrer. La pièce était meublée par trois petites tables rondes disposées comme sur une terrasse de café. Sur les murs été dessinés des paysages sereins et une grande fenêtre qui remplaçait tout un pan de mur ouvrait la pièce sur le grand parc qui entourait l'hôpital. Au fond de la salle à manger se trouvait un volet roulant au-dessus d'une planche en fer à mi-hauteur dans le mur et une porte. Aya ouvrit cette dernière et fit découvrir la cuisine à l'étudiante. Airi comprit que le volet roulant était une ouverture sur la cuisine qui permettait de passer les plats aux enfants – pour ceux qui étaient capables de venir les prendre eux-mêmes. Ensuite, l'infirmière lui expliqua le déroulement des différents repas qui s'y déroulait et les horaires. Puis elles passèrent à la suite.

La configuration du service était en forme de L, commençant par la grande porte verrouillée se poursuivant par un long couloir qui formait un angle quelques mètres plus loin et qui donnait accès à une grande pièce lumineuse qu'Aya appela « le salon ». D'après elle, les enfants passaient leur temps libre ici et aimaient beaucoup cet endroit. Il y avait de quoi. Airi jeta un regard circulaire les yeux brillants. La lumière entrait par les grandes fenêtres qui remplaçaient le mur du fond. Les autres murs étaient quasiment invisibles par le nombre de meubles de rangements et de bibliothèques pleins à craquer qui s'alignaient contre eux. Airi avait presqu'envie de se perdre dans les étagères de livres, elle qui aimait tant lire. Des jouets en énorme quantité remplissait plusieurs caisses un peu partout dans le salon. S'ajoutaient à cela des tables, des chaises, des canapés et des poufs.

Au bout d'un moment, elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par des pas venant du couloir. Les pas trainants se dirigeaient vers eux les faisant se tourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Un garçon d'environ douze ans apparut à l'angle de mur en se grattant la tête tout en baillant.

\- L'adolescent dans toute sa splendeur, rit Aya. Bien dormi, Akira ?

Le dénommé Akira mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que quelqu'un lui avait parlé puis lorsque les brumes du sommeil disparurent de son cerveau, ses yeux se posèrent sur Aya puis sur Airi. Il leur adressa un sourire.

\- J'ai très bien dormi ! répondit-il visiblement heureux. Est-ce que tu as vu mon livre ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans ma chambre, reprit-il en parcourant la pièce de ses yeux.

\- Lequel ? demanda l'infirmière en se tournant pour observer la pièce. Tiens ! Ce n'est pas celui-là par hasard ?

Akira s'approcha de la petite table sur lequel était posé un livre sur les astronautes qu'Aya désignait puis le prit.

\- Oui, c'est lui, sourit le jeune Akira. Merci Aya.

\- Un jour, tu oublieras ta tête, fit Aya alors qu'il passait devant elles.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, l'infirmière l'arrêta.

\- Attends un instant. Je vais te présenter la nouvelle étudiante infirmière.

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi, fit Akira en se penchant maladroitement en avant devant Airi. Je suis Akira, j'ai treize ans. Enchanté.

\- Je suis Airi. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Akira.

\- Cool ! Une nouvelle étudiante. J'aime bien les étudiantes. Elles sont gentilles. La dernière m'a donné un cours de dessin, je te montrerai ce qu'elle m'a fait faire. Tu pourras m'en faire un aussi ? Tu aimes le dessin ? Peut-être que tu pourras me donner un autre cours. Ça serait …

\- Akira, l'interrompit gentiment Aya. Ne commence pas. Va donc prendre ton petit déjeuner.

Le garçon en pyjama rit en tenant son livre contre lui.

\- Très bien, Airi. Nous nous verrons plus tard. Je vais manger mais après nous …

\- Akira, le coupa Aya une nouvelle fois.

Il éclata de rire puis tourna les talons en trottinant vers la salle à mange supposa Airi. Aya secoua la tête.

\- Un gentil garçon mais c'est une vraie pipelette.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, rit l'étudiante.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes. Aya regardait là où avait disparu Akira puis elle tourna la tête vers Airi.

\- Ils ne seront pas tous aussi accueillant avec toi. Certains ont des difficultés avec tout ce qui est nouveau. Ils vont t'accepter rapidement pour la plupart mais les autres seront plus distants. Ne le prend pas mal car ils pourraient t'éviter voire carrément t'ignorer.

\- Pas de problème, je m'y suis déjà préparé, répondit la jeune étudiante.

\- Tu as déjà fait un stage en pédiatrie ou en psychiatrie ?

\- Aucun des deux mais je garde souvent mes neveux de trois et six ans et je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur la pédopsychiatrie.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, satisfaite.

\- Retournons au bureau.

Airi la suivit. Et l'infirmière lui présenta les enfants en fonction du numéro de leur chambre. Le premier était celui qu'elle avait déjà rencontré, Akira Sutekina. Il s'agissait d'un enfant dont avait été diagnostiqué une schizophrénie à l'âge de dix ans et dont les médecins précédents avaient des difficultés à adapter son traitement. Il était donc ici pour recevoir un nouveau traitement pour sa maladie qui était le plus efficace sur le marché pharmaceutique. Toutefois, celui-ci apportait des effets secondaires importants. Ce traitement mettait un certain temps à agir, ce qui faisait qu'Akira faisait déjà parti des patients depuis plusieurs semaines.

Le deuxième enfant se nommait Daijiro Kakuhan, sept ans. Il avait eu plusieurs hospitalisations par le passé suite à des tentatives de suicide. Officiellement, il était ici pour soigner sa dépression mais aussi pour s'éloigner du contexte familial difficile.

La troisième et la plus âgée du service était Chikara Rida, quatorze ans. Elle avait développé une anorexique mentale ce qui l'avait amené à plusieurs hospitalisations avant d'arriver dans le service.

La quatrième était une fillette de neuf ans, Haneko Dokuritsu. Après une fugue et une arrestation par la police une semaine plus tard suite à un vol dans une station-service, Haneko fut diagnostiquée atteinte de troubles maniaco-dépressif.

La suivante s'appelait Nanako Forowa. Une petite de onze ans atteinte d'hystérie et troubles obsessionnels compulsifs. Son contexte familial difficile ne l'aidant pas, elle se trouvait ici et attendait d'être placée dans une famille d'accueil après l'hospitalisation.

Et le dernier, Eichiro Kutushimu, six ans, avait été diagnostiqué autiste depuis ses deux ans. Ses parents se montraient de plus en plus hostiles envers l'hôpital et ses pratiques. Aya pensait qu'ils allaient bientôt retirer leur enfant du service.

L'infirmière conclut ses transmissions par quelques informations supplémentaires :

\- Il faut savoir qu'il s'agit d'un publique jeune. Nous pouvons accueillir des enfants jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans et trois mois d'après la loi. Rarement mais cela arrive, nous pouvons garder des enfants jusqu'à dix-huit ans et plus.

Une fois terminé, elles sortirent du bureau et allèrent dans la salle à manger. Akira parlait en continu sans prêter attention à sa fourchette remplie de nourriture à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette devant Yusuke désabusé assit en face. Deux filles étaient installées à la même table.

\- Bonjour Aya, fit l'une d'elles lorsqu'elle les remarqua.

L'autre fille leva à peine la tête en marmonnant une salutation.

\- Bonjour Chikara, bonjour Haneko, répondit Aya.

\- Tiens une nouvelle venue, s'exclama Chikara enthousiaste en tapant dans ses mains. Je suis Chikara, poursuivit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Chikara et Haneko. Je suis Airi, une nouvelle étudiante infirmière.

Haneko la gratifia d'un coup d'œil avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa fourchette.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle me ferait faire un dessin comme … commença Akira.

\- Déjà ? Tu veux encore te la garder pour toi, répliqua la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Airi tout sourire. Tu aimes le service ? demanda Chikara alors qu'Aya et Airi prenait place avec eux.

\- Elle vient juste d'arriver, intervint Yusuke en souriant. Laisse-lui le temps.

\- Je viens de le visiter et je le trouve très bien.

\- Tu as vu le salon ? Il est juste trop bien, lui répondit aussitôt Chikara.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais quelqu'un entra dans la salle à manger. Une petite tête qui dépassait à peine les tables, tira une chaise la plus loin possible de la table où étaient assis les autres et s'y installa sans accorder un regard à personne. Yusuke se leva alors qu'une autre personne entrait dans la salle à manger.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

\- Bonjour monsieur, saluèrent Akira et Chikara en même temps.

\- Bonjour Haneko, fit l'homme en frottant la tête de la dénommée qui grommela. Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le matin.

Tout le monde rit sauf Haneko qui marmonna une réponse. Yusuke posa un plateau devant le petit du « six » alias Eichiro.

\- Airi, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit l'étudiante.

\- Je m'appelle Sabisu Genki et je suis le cadre de ce service. Viens dans mon bureau, je vais te donner une clé.

Elle le suivit et entra dans son bureau.

\- Installe-toi.

Airi obéit. Le cadre lui demanda si elle avait des difficultés ou réticences avec la spécificité de ce stage et si elle en avait qu'elle n'hésitait pas à en parler à n'importe qui dans le service. Les patients n'étaient pas un publique qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre en charge, d'autant plus que chaque enfant avait un profil différent.

Après lui avoir apporter un supplément d'informations non négligeable, Monsieur Sabisu lui tendit la clé avec un sourire.

\- Bienvenue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Portes fermées**

Des jours voir semaines passèrent et Airi s'intégrait au service et s'adaptait bien aux enfants. Ce n'était pas de tout repos mais elle adorait cela. Chaque enfant était tellement intéressant. Haneko avait fini par sortir de sa bulle et parlait maintenant avec elle. Et si la jeune patiente semblait aimer ses moments seules, elle passait du temps avec les deux autres filles du service et Akira et Daijiro. Ce dernier était comme elle, mais Akira et lui paraissaient aussi proche que des meilleurs amis. Nanako était collée tout le temps à Chikara qu'elle prenait pour modèle et était toujours d'accord avec elle. Seul Eichiro ne s'approchait pas des autres alors que les jeunes essayaient d'interagir avec lui.

L'étudiante participait à certaines activités avec les enfants comme la cuisine, l'écriture, la musique et certaines consultations comme l'orthophonie avec Eichiro. Elle en avait même mené une avec Chikara, Akira et Nanako pour un atelier perle. Akira était tellement enthousiaste qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la fabrication de son collier. Chaque jour, il y avait un petit temps pendant lequel tout le monde se réunissait dans le salon. Là, l'ambiance était conviviale comme dans un salon familial. Airi avait rapidement compris qu'il était aussi là pour cela. Et les enfants semblaient vraiment aimer cela, même Eichiro.

Airi avait approfondie les recherches sur les enfants en regardant leur dossier. La plupart possédait un contexte familial difficile. Le père de Nanako se trouvait en prison alors que sa mère avait perdu sa garde et ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années. Les deux dernières années avaient été difficiles pour elle, ballotée d'une famille d'accueil à une autre. Avec la plus récente, le courant n'était pas passé ce qui faisait qu'elle était en attente d'une autre place dans une famille. Ce fut d'ailleurs au fur et à mesure de ses années qu'elle a développé sa maladie qui l'a finalement mené à l'hôpital car les symptômes étaient difficilement gérables pour elle et son entourage qui l'avait par ailleurs rejeté. Nanako avait fini par dire à Airi qu'elle avait un peu peur que sa nouvelle famille d'accueil ne l'aime pas.

La famille de Haneko ne venait plus la voir étant donné qu'elle leur avait volé de l'argent avant de s'enfuir pendant plus d'une semaine jusqu'à être amenée au commissariat pour avoir voler des snacks dans une station-service. Haneko avait parlé un jour de son père abusif et violent avec le psychologue. Elle le détestait et comprenait que sa mère divorçait avec lui. Mais celle-ci lui manquait. Haneko ne parlait jamais de ce qu'elle avait fait avant d'arriver dans le service. Elle était très secrète.

La famille de Chikara était désœuvrée face à l'anorexie qu'elle présentait et ne savait plus comment l'aborder. Lors des visites des familles, ils étaient très distants, d'autant plus que son père venait rarement à cause de son travail.

Comme cette dernière, Daijiro avait un père absent mais avait sa mère et sa sœur qui étaient très proches de lui. Seul Akira et Eichiro avaient un contexte familial stable.

C'était un mercredi alors que les enfants étaient partis vaquer à leurs activités et leurs consultations après le repas de midi, que la nouvelle tomba. Eichiro allait quitter le service. Officiellement, il s'agissait de la mutation de son père dans une autre ville à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Airi se trouvait avec Yusuke et Hatsuno, l'infirmière la plus ancienne du service dans la salle de pause pour manger à leur tour. Le médecin était venu en personne pour leur annoncer avant de repartir.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que cette chambre est maudite, lâcha Yusuke attirant les regards d'Airi et d'Hatsuno.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda cette dernière, agacée.

L'éducateur se redressa sur sa chaise et posa sa tasse fumante de café sur la table, ne répondant pas à sa collègue. Airi finit par prendre la parole.

\- Eichiro repart chez lui parce que ses parents ne veulent plus qu'il soit ici, c'est ça ?

\- Ils n'aimaient pas l'idée que leur fils soit en hôpital psychiatrique alors qu'ils enfermaient leur fils dans leur maison pour que personne ne le voit. Ici, il pouvait enfin côtoyer d'autres enfants, lui répondit Yusuke.

\- Oui, rien à voir avec du surnaturel, rétorqua Hatsuno.

\- La chambre six, le numéro du diable six six six. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas, contra Yusuke. Et les voix et les bruits bizarres qu'on entend nuit et jour dans cette chambre ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

A partir de ce moment-là, une dispute éclata entre eux que Airi regretta d'avoir débuté. Yusuke arguait le fait que le service était hanté par des esprits ce qui expliquait les nombreux phénomènes qui s'y été déroulés alors que Hatsuno étant très terre à terre ne le croyait pas. L'éducateur tentait de la convaincre en citant tous les exemples qu'il pouvait, effrayant la pauvre étudiante en même temps. Tout à coup, le téléphone se mit à sonner dans la pièce à côté. Airi poussa discrètement un soupir de soulagement alors que Hatsuno alla répondre. A peine deux minutes s'étaient écoulées qu'elle revint vers eux.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Noshio ?

\- Il avait une activité avec Akira aujourd'hui ? demanda Yusuke.

\- Non, se contenta de répondre l'infirmière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- L'aile B ne le retrouve plus depuis une heure.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans la pièce.

\- Faisons un tour du service. Akira pourra peut-être nous renseigner, reprit Hatsuno.

\- Il a peut-être fugué, proposa Airi.

Depuis deux jours, l'aile B présentait des problèmes avec la fermeture de la porte principale.

\- Je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas du genre à faire cela, lui répondit Yusuke.

Airi apprit par ce dernier que Noshio était un ami d'Akira qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une activité en extérieur qu'ils avaient en commun. C'était quelqu'un de très doux qui permettait d'apaiser un peu l'énergie débordante d'Akira. De plus, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui fuguait. Mais une quinzaine de minutes plus tard alors que le service fut fouillé de fond en comble et que les patients furent interrogés, aucune trace de Noshio. Hatsuno prévint l'aile B et cinq minutes plus tard, une alarme stridente retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

\- Ils ont lancé l'alarme. Cela fait partie du protocole, expliqua l'infirmière à Airi. Apparemment, Erin m'a dit qu'il avait un comportement étrange juste avant de disparaitre. Il a dit vouloir retrouver Akira et comme ils refusaient il est devenu très agressif.

Les autres soignants et quelques patients revinrent de leurs activités la mine interrogative. Akira était parmi eux, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Noshio a vraiment disparu ?

Les soignants échangèrent un regard entendu. Airi fit une deuxième fois le tour des chambres tandis que les autres faisaient le reste mais ils arrivèrent bien vite à la conclusion qu'ils n'étaient pas là. De toute façon, c'était impossible puisque les portes du service étaient verrouillées mais cela était déjà arrivé qu'un enfant profite qu'un visiteur entre pour se faufiler dans l'aile voisine.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, les autorités et les parents furent prévenus. Les policiers fouillèrent les alentours pendant que le personnel tentait de rassurer les enfants. Airi et Hatsuno ouvrirent la salle de musique pour ceux qui n'avaient pas d'activités prévues avec Yusuke ou une consultation. Airi parvint à faire sourire Nanako qui était très inquiète par la nouvelle. La fin de l'après-midi, ils la passèrent dans le salon tous ensemble puis allèrent diner. Airi, Hatsuno, Norie et Miyuki surveillaient le repas qui se déroulait normalement alors que Yusuke accompagnait Eichiro aux toilettes. Celui-ci revint rapidement avec le visage livide, Eichiro lui tenant la main. Airi fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude alors que l'éducateur demandait à Hatsuno, à Norie et à Miyuki de venir. Heureusement Akira amusait la galerie et captait l'attention des enfants. Airi s'occupa d'Eichiro qui se laissa guider. Elle lui apporta son plateau et lui coupa sa nourriture, assise à côté de lui.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Norie revint alors que les enfants n'avaient même pas remarqué l'absence des adultes. La pâleur de son visage inquiéta davantage l'étudiante qui laissa Eichiro manger tranquillement pour se rapprocher de Norie discrètement. Celle-ci secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire pour l'instant. Si la bonne ambiance entre les enfants était toujours présente, cela n'empêchait pas Chikara et Daijiro d'avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Miyuki revint à la fin du repas. Elles eurent l'idée de les faire attendre dans la salle de relaxation mais cela rendit tout le monde nerveux.

\- Airi, pourquoi on est là ? Je voulais jouer aux astronautes avec Daijiro dans le salon, demanda Akira en lui tirant sur la manche.

L'étudiante se retrouva dépourvue et chercha de l'aide en regardant Norie et Miyuki.

\- Nous vous faisons venir là pour un petit moment avant de vous laisser retourner dans le salon, répondit Miyuki.

\- Mais pourquoi ? insista Chikara. On est en droit de savoir.

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais nous ne savons pas encore ce qui s'est passé. Nous vous expliquerons tout quand nous en saurons plus, expliqua Norie alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à côté d'Eichiro qui tremblait comme une feuille puis le prit doucement dans ses bras.

Elle était l'une des seuls qu'il acceptait le contact. Airi sortit le lecteur CD et démarra la musique. Miyuki lui lança un regard approbateur.

\- Bien ! En attendant, nous allons faire les exercices de relaxation. Cela vous permettra de mieux dormir.

\- Mais … commença Akira.

\- Pas de mais, le coupa Miyuki alors que Norie allongeait Eichiro dans un coin avec son doudou.

Les enfants prirent un tapis et s'installèrent un peu partout dans la pièce. Sous les instructions de Miyuki, le cours de relaxation commença. Malgré la voix douce de sa collègue, Airi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. Elle se tenait à côté de la porte et entendait des voix et des bruits derrière le panneau de bois mais ne distinguait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Ce fut au bout d'une heure et demi alors que les enfants s'étaient endormis que Yusuke entra dans la salle. Airi et Miyuki le suivirent en dehors. L'étudiante fut surprise de voir le médecin discuter avec deux policiers alors que d'autres observaient un endroit précis du couloir qu'elle ne voyait pas caché par plusieurs employés en blanc qui travaillaient.

Puis Yusuke lâcha la bombe. Le garçon disparu avait été retrouvé mort, pendu dans la salle de bain alors que Yusuke l'avait vérifié lorsqu'ils avaient eu la nouvelle de sa disparition et ce, deux fois. Personne d'autre n'y avait été depuis, cela se vérifiait par les soignants qui avait la clé. Une enquête était ouverte et tous les témoignages allaient être recueillis.

Le psychologue sortit de la foule de policiers et de blouses blanches qui venaient prendre le corps qui allait être autopsier dans la nuit.

\- Bon sang ! lâcha M. Igakusha. Quelle affaire sordide.

Il croisa le regard de Airi et remarqua sûrement qu'elle était sur le point de vomir.

\- Si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu sais où me trouver.

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête. Lorsqu'elle vit les parents arriver en trombe et que la mère fondit en larmes lorsqu'elle reconnut le corps de son fils, Airi sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le décès de Noshio, l'ami d'Akira et patient dans cet hôpital. Pour le moment, la police ne pouvait encore s'exprimer sur les causes de sa mort et sur les résultats de l'autopsie. Le bruit courait dans l'hôpital qu'ils étaient incapables d'expliquer la situation et se trouvaient embarrassés devant les parents qui voulaient porter plainte contre l'établissement.

L'ambiance parmi les enfants de toutes les ailes bouillonnait. L'inquiétude et la tristesse étaient omniprésentes surtout chez Akira dont les effets secondaires de son traitement étaient exacerbés. Le personnel tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser les tensions mais seul le temps était nécessaire. De plus, la famille d'Eichiro était venu le chercher plus tôt que prévu à cause des derniers évènements. Les enfants avaient eu à peine le temps de lui dire au revoir.

Airi n'en menait pas large, d'autant plus que parmi le personnel, des tensions naissaient principalement contre le médecin du service et l'infirmière la plus ancienne, Hatsuno. Yusuke avait commencé en parlant de surnaturel ce qu'évidemment Hatsuno avait immédiatement nié. Au fur et à mesure des jours, l'équipe se persuadait qu'il s'agissait d'un événement surnaturel comme il y en avait eu d'autres avant d'après eux.

En effet, Noshio avait disparu après avoir adopté un comportement opposé à celui qu'il avait habituellement comme s'il était possédé. Puis il avait été retrouvé pendu des heures plus tard dans la salle de bain de l'aile D dont les portes étaient fermées à clé ainsi que celle de l'aile. Alors qu'elle avait été vérifiée deux fois.

Yusuke avait finalement demandé à Hatsuno si elle croyait qu'un employé ou lui-même pouvait mentir et tué l'enfant. L'infirmière était devenue rouge de honte et n'avait pas su répondre ce qui avait provoqué la colère de Yusuke et d'autres soignants.

Finalement la piste du surnaturel avait été soulevé et approuvé par toute l'équipe ou presque. Avec son statut d'élève, Airi n'osait parler mais elle ne se sentait plus du tout à l'aise dans le service. Elle-même n'avait jamais constaté d'événements surnaturels. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait des choses étranges qui se passaient dans ce service comme des objets qui disparaissaient et réapparaissaient ailleurs. Ainsi, la jeune étudiante avait peur de se retrouver seule et de ce fait, elle avait des difficultés à rassurer les enfants.

Amane, une éducatrice, avait proposé de contacter une agence de surnaturel dont elle avait entendu parler par ses proches. Le médecin fut consulté et après moult négociations, il franchit le pas et appela la SPR qui arriva quatre jours plus tard, un mardi.

Ce jour-là alors qu'Airi terminait à peine l'activité écriture avec Chikara et Daijiro, elle fut appelée par Mia, une infirmière. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau, il y avait déjà trois infirmières et les quatre éducateurs.

\- L'agence de surnaturel va nous être présenté et va nous expliquer ce qu'ils vont faire, lui expliqua Aya alors qu'Airi prenait place à côté d'elle.

Airi découvrit l'équipe de la SPR lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau en compagnie du chef de service et du psychologue. Sous les yeux de tout le monde, la SPR se pencha en avant pour les saluer. Six personnes se tenaient face à eux. Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur les trois plus jeunes d'entre eux, deux filles et un garçon et son esprit logique conclut rapidement qu'il s'agissait de stagiaires comme elle. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ce fut le jeune homme qui se présenta comme le patron de l'agence.

\- Bonjour, je suis Shibuya Kazuya, directeur de la Shibuya Psychic Research. Voici mes assistants, Taniyama Mai et Lin Koujo.

Ces derniers se penchèrent en avant une seconde fois.

\- Et voici, les intervenants qui complète notre équipe.

Une rouquine se présenta puis ce fut au tour d'un jeune caucasien, d'une jeune fille en kimono puis d'un homme à l'apparence décontractée. Dans la pièce, l'ambiance changea alors que l'assistance s'agita légèrement. Le doute apparaissait à travers les expressions des visages des soignants. Avaient-t-ils bien fait de faire appel à eux ?

Contrairement à ce qu'Airi pensait, Hatsuno, qui était revenu sur son jour de repos, ne manifesta aucun signe de mécontentement, se contentant de les fixer d'un regard neutre. La jeune fille adopta la même attitude, voulant savoir ce qu'ils allaient leur dire. Mais quelqu'un prit la parole.

\- Vous êtes des médiums ?

Les yeux perçants du jeune patron se posèrent sur Mia.

\- Non, répondit simplement le garçon. Mon équipe et moi-même sommes des chercheurs dans le paranormal.

\- Comment ? demanda Yusuke en se redressant.

\- Vraiment ? dit Mia en même temps que son collègue.

Le jeune homme s'avança un peu vers eux devant l'inquiétude que sa déclaration avait suscitée.

\- Nous étudions la situation à l'aide de matériels d'enregistrement ainsi que des professionnels en paranormal que voici, expliqua-t-il en désignant les dernières personnes à s'être présenter. Nous sommes ici pour découvrir s'il y a une présence d'esprits dans votre service et dans le cas échéant nous prendrons les mesures adéquates pour les faire partir.

Alors que Yusuke allait ouvrir la bouche, le médecin intervint.

\- Nous avons déjà discuté avec eux des conditions dans lesquelles se déroulera leur enquête. Une des salles de réunion annexes leur sera dédié et deux clés leur ont été confiés. Les images qu'ils enregistreront seront utilisés uniquement dans le cadre de leur enquête. Vous devrez collaborer avec eux lorsqu'ils le demanderont et ils évolueront dans le service à leur guise. Les règles de sécurité leur ont été expliqués.

\- Bien, répondit finalement Yusuke, ne sachant plus quoi dire après un instant de silence.

Le médecin se tourna vers le patron de la SPR.

\- Nous vous laissons vous installer, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Je vous remercie.

Puis la SPR quitta la pièce laissant derrière eux une ambiance électrique.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Attaques**

 **Février, jour 1 – Febrary, day 1**

Mai sortit du bureau en silence avec les autres membres de l'équipe de la SPR. Elle gardait en tête les regards inquiets des membres du personnel de l'hôpital. Dans chacun d'eux, la jeune fille avait pu y voir un doute. D'expérience, elle savait que les gens pouvaient avoir des aprioris sur le métier qu'elle exerçait. Il suffisait de voir la réaction de l'équipe qui pourtant était à l'origine de leur venue. Son patron n'avait pas flanché, lui qui était toujours très froid face aux critiques et à l'avis des autres. Le regard droit devant lui, il menait le groupe vers le van pour apporter le matériel d'enregistrement dans le bâtiment. Mai se demandait parfois comment il était devenu aussi renfermé sur lui-même. C'était pour elle impossible de naître ainsi.

Sur cette dernière pensée, son patron se tourna vers elle pour lui donner un carton qui la fit vaciller sous son poids et de surprise car elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Elle le vit souffler puis reprendre le carton qu'il mit dans les bras de Bou-san avant de lui en donner un autre moins lourd. Habituée à ses sautes d'humeur, la jeune fille suivit le moine dans les marches du bâtiment comme si rien ne s'était passé, discutant tranquillement avec son ami.

Une fois le matériel installé dans la pièce, Ayako se laissa tomber en soufflant sur le canapé contre la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Mai la vit se frotter les bras, en proie à des frissons.

\- Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule.

\- On a connu pire, intervint Bou-san.

\- Oui, mais moi je n'aime pas les affaires où il y a des enfants impliqués. Surtout dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce alors que Lin et Naru branchaient leurs ordinateurs sur deux tables mises à leur disposition contre le mur du fond de la salle de réunion. Les regards des autres membres de la SPR étaient posés sur Ayako.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai. La psychiatrie m'a toujours fait peur, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ils sont bizarres.

\- Ce sont des enfants, fit calmement remarquer John.

\- Oui, je sais. Et c'est encore pire.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? intervint Mai, surprise de la réaction de son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Ayako en regardant ses pieds le regard perdu.

Le silence retomba. Mai l'observa un instant. Elle semblait recroquevillée sur elle-même. A côté d'elle, Bou-san avait les yeux dans le vague, certainement lui aussi dans ses pensées. Comme d'habitude, Masako cachait son visage derrière sa manche de kimono mais Mai savait qu'elle ressentait aussi un malaise. John et Mai échangèrent un regard puis s'assirent chacun sur une chaise autour de la grande table au centre de la salle de réunion. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Lin vint ouvrir. Mai reconnut l'homme qui était intervenu lorsqu'ils s'étaient présentés à l'équipe soignante.

\- Je suis Yusuke, un éducateur, se présenta-t-il à son tour en se penchant devant eux. Je suis venu vous voir pour vous parler de ce qu'il se passe dans le service.

L'homme commença par raconter comme s'était passé la journée de la disparition de Noshio puis il expliqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs qui tournaient autour de l'aile D dans l'ensemble de l'hôpital mais aussi dans la ville. Pour lui, la plupart étaient fausses. Néanmoins, deux histoires lui revenaient souvent aux oreilles à la suite de plusieurs apparitions que de nombreux témoins avaient pu voir. La première concernait un enfant suicidaire qui hanterait l'aile D et l'autre, celle d'un ancien employé qui avait été banni du bâtiment principal, obligé de travailler en pédopsychiatrie alors qu'il détestait les enfants.

Mais Yusuke n'y croyait pas non plus. En fait, il s'agissait de quelqu'un de très terre-à-terre qui ne croyait qu'à ce qu'il voyait. Toutefois, depuis qu'il travaillait dans cet hôpital c'est-à-dire douze ans, il eut été obligé de croire aux esprits.

\- Que vous a-t-il poussé à y croire ? relança Naru alors que Lin tapait sur les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur.

\- Une accumulation d'événements, commença l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Comme des objets qui se déplacent tout seul dans le service ou de notre service à un autre, des pas dans le couloir la nuit ou des graffitis sortis de nulle part qui apparaissent sur les murs de la salle de bain ou dans les chambres, commença-t-il par énumérer. Il arrive parfois que la salle de jeux soit sens dessus dessous alors que nous y étions deux minutes auparavant et que tout était normal.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, avant de reprendre.

\- La chose qui m'a le plus marqué ce fut ce jour où j'étais partis chercher Eichiro pour le repas. Lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre tout semblait normal et comme cet enfant est autiste, cela ne m'a pas étonné qu'il me tourne le dos et m'ignore lorsque je l'appelais. Mais il faisait très froid dans cette chambre alors que la fenêtre était fermée. Je me suis tourné pour vérifier le radiateur mais il était bel et bien allumé. Puis soudain, j'ai entendu des objets tomber par terre dans mon dos. Je me suis retourné aussitôt pour découvrir la chambre en bazar alors que Eichiro se tenait dans la même position, sain et sauf entouré du lit retourné et des livres et des jouets que comportait le coffre renversé.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il tremblait et était complètement gelé. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis témoin de choses étranges qui se passent autour de lui. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai remarqué ses poignets scarifiés. Ce ne sont pas les autres enfants non plus qui lui ont fait cela, c'est certain. Eux aussi ont vu ou entendus des choses étranges. Il m'est souvent rapporté que lorsque nous sommes dans la salle de bain, l'on peut être témoin d'apparitions ou de bruits ainsi qu'entendre dans la pièce voisine une voix. Différente de celle d'Eichiro.

En effet, la chambre du plus jeune patient se situait à côté de la salle de bain, là où avait été retrouvé de corps de Noshio. C'était la dernière chambre du service, la sixième.

\- Nous avons souvent parlé de cela entre collègues. Nous sommes persuadés que la chambre six est hantée, conclut l'éducateur.

Naru attendit que Lin termine d'écrire le témoignage.

\- Bien, je vous remercie pour votre participation dans cette enquête, dit-il en se levant.

\- Nous avons envie que tout cela cesse, pour les enfants et pour nous. Je voulais ajouter que nous sommes désolés d'avoir était aussi distants et méfiants envers vous.

Sur ces mots, il se courba une nouvelle fois et sortit de la pièce.

Ayako, Bou-san et Mai prirent chacun des caméras, des micros et un thermomètre avant de quitter la pièce alors que John et Masako faisaient le tour de l'établissement psychiatrique et que Lin et Naru s'entretenaient avec deux soignants venus leur confier leurs témoignages. Il était convenu d'installer le matériel dans la salle-de-bain, la chambre six qui n'avait plus de résident, le couloir, la salle-à-manger et le salon, tout en conservant l'intimité des patients. Mai se chargea d'abord de la salle-de-bain. Il était convenu que lors des passages des petits patients dans cette pièce, la caméra serait éteinte.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une large pièce séparée en deux se révéla sous ses yeux. L'ambiance était lourde à l'intérieur, à moins que ce fût seulement parce que le corps de Noshio avait été découvert ici.

Mai inspira profondément avant de franchir le seuil. Elle installa le trépied dans un coin opposé à la scène de crime pour en avoir une bonne vision. Lorsque le test de la caméra fut réussi, elle sortit un thermomètre. Il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud mais pas au point de l'alarmer. Le bip du thermomètre sonna et l'objet afficha dix-huit degrés virgule cinq. Elle le nota sur son bloc-notes et ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir de la pièce, non sans réprimer un frisson.

Bou-san avait terminé d'installer la caméra dans le couloir et se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle-à-manger sans remarquer la jeune fille. Cette dernière avança vers la chambre six. Contrairement à la salle-de-bain, aussitôt le seuil franchit elle sentit que la température était plus basse. Le thermomètre afficha quinze degrés virgule trois. Elle nota les chiffres sur le bloc de papier puis ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce pour trouver un endroit pour poser la caméra en même temps qu'elle reculait. Dos à la fenêtre, son regard passa sur les deux seuls mobiliers présents, le lit dans le coin à sa gauche et un coffre en bois à sa droite. Elle hocha la tête lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le coin qui devaient leur offrir une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce. Mais alors qu'elle esquissait un pas en avant, des grattements contre la fenêtre se firent entendre. Mai se retourna mais il n'y avait rien.

\- Oh, c'est vous, fit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter violemment.

Une jeune fille que Mai avait vu lors de leur rencontre avec l'équipe soignante une heure plus tôt se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Elle interpréta mal l'expression de Mai puisqu'elle se justifia.

\- C'est que j'ai vu la porte de la chambre ouverte et je …

Mais Mai n'écouta pas la suite puisqu'elle entendit à nouveau les grattements mais cette fois au niveau du plafond.

\- Vous avez entendu ? demanda Mai aussitôt, en louchant vers le plafond.

Le silence retomba alors que l'autre jeune fille tendait l'oreille avec la mine concentrée. Mais les grattements s'étaient tus.

\- Non, je n'entends rien, répondit-elle finalement, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est bizarre, lâcha Mai en regardant à nouveau son interlocutrice.

L'expression de cette dernière se déforma face à son inquiétude. Mai se reprit aussitôt.

\- Enfin, cela ne veut rien dire. J'ai peut-être mal entendu, dit-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne en riant alors que l'image de Naru se forma dans son esprit en la traitant d'idiote.

Elle arrêta aussitôt de rire. L'autre fille hocha la tête.

\- Il y a beaucoup de vent aujourd'hui. C'étaient peut-être les branches, proposa-t-elle.

Le silence retomba pendant une minute ou deux.

\- Au fait, je suis Airi. Je suis étudiante infirmière.

\- Enchantée, je m'appelle Mai. Ton stage se passe bien ?

\- Mise à part le décès de l'enfant et les remous de l'affaire qui s'en suit, j'aime beaucoup, répondit Airi.

\- Ah oui, fit Mai, gênée. Je suis désolée.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de mal, sourit Airi.

Là, un grand bruit résonna dans la pièce. L'ambiance légère s'alourdit soudain. L'angoisse monta en flèche alors que les regards paniqués des deux filles pétrifiées se croisèrent. Mai regarda partout dans la pièce mais tout était à sa place. Elle se permit de rependre sa respiration. Une odeur nauséabonde lui donna aussitôt une envie de vomir.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais sortir de cette pièce.

Airi se dirigea presque en courant vers la sortie. Mai la suivit pour installer rapidement la caméra et prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais son regard méfiant parcourrait la pièce alors qu'elle la traversait.

A peine arrivées au milieu de la pièce, quelque chose se déplaça en glissant sur le sol derrière elle. Lorsque Mai se retourna, elle vit que le coffre se trouvait au centre de la chambre. Airi glapit avant d'échanger un regard inquiet avec Mai. En bonne professionnelle, cette dernière s'avança lentement vers la boite en bois. Sa main se posa sur le couvercle qu'elle ouvrit une vingtaine de secondes plus tard. L'odeur nauséabonde était encore plus forte. Rance. Elle venait du rat en décomposition au fond du coffre. Le hurlement d'effroi d'Airi lui indiqua qu'elle aussi avait vu le rongeur. Son cri s'éloigna indiquant à Mai que l'étudiante quittait la pièce. Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir alors que cette dernière continuait de crier à l'autre bout du service.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandèrent Bou-san et Ayako en chœur.

Mai leur désigna le coffre. Ses deux amis se couvrirent le nez et la bouche. Lorsqu'elle vit le rat, Ayako fit mine de vomir.

Bou-san se débarrassa du rat mort. Ayako et Mai retournèrent dans le couloir près de la porte de sortie où Airi s'était réfugiée. John et Masako étaient avec elle. Le jeune prête et Aya faisaient de leur mieux pour calmer l'étudiante qui était dans tous ses états. Avec toute cette agitation, les autres éducateurs et infirmiers les rejoignirent. La tutrice d'Airi finit par lui proposer de rentrer chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, répondit la jeune fille au bord des larmes.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'au bus, intervint John en lui souriant gentiment.

Mai vit apparaître des rougeurs sur les joues d'Airi.

\- Euh … Je … balbutia-t-elle en évitant son regard.

\- Allez-y, Airi. Il ne mord pas, dit Mai, taquine provoquant des rougeurs sur les joues des deux concernés.

\- Bien, répondit Airi. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en penchant la tête à l'encontre du prêtre.

Après le départ de l'étudiante et de ce dernier, le matériel put enfin être mis en place. John revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la base. Bou-san le charria.

\- Il y en a qui devrait prendre exemple sur lui au lieu de se moquer, rétorqua Ayako avec un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda le moine de mauvaise humeur.

Une dispute éclata entre eux. Naru passa entre les deux en les ignorant royalement pour se rendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mai le regarda faire puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Masako.

\- Que ressens-tu cette fois ?

\- Ce n'est pas facile à dire, répondit la médium. L'hôpital est un endroit qui rassemble beaucoup de présences et d'empreintes. Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce qu'est une empreinte énergétique.

Naru lui avait expliqué un jour. L'être humain est un réservoir énergétique dont il se sert afin d'équilibrer son état émotionnel et qu'il puise à travers son environnement. Lorsqu'il est dans un lieu par exemple, il peut laisser une empreinte énergétique derrière lui suite à un évènement ou de fortes émotions comme un meurtre, une grande tristesse ou encore une grande joie. Cela fonctionne aussi avec les autres êtres humains qui peuvent en être affectés, de sorte qu'ils soient totalement imprégnés de l'émotion présente et la ressente à la place de la première personne. Mai hocha la tête.

\- Il doit y en avoir énormément, dit-elle.

\- Oui. Bien sûr, je peux les distinguer de la présence d'esprits mais cela reste difficile. L'aile D rassemble beaucoup de ressentis négatifs.

\- Et dans la chambre six ? demanda Naru alors qu'il s'était rapproché des deux filles en silence.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'empreintes énergétiques négatives ou peut-être s'agit-il du ressentiment d'un esprit, répondit Masako. C'est très confus.

L'après-midi se passa calmement. Lin et Naru s'étaient une nouvelle fois entretenus avec le médecin et le cadre du service. Mai, Masako et John avaient fait le tour du service et surtout de la chambre six pour obtenir plus de ressentis de la part de la médium. Ensuite, ils prirent le temps de jouer avec Akira et Daijiro. Le plus âgé était très enthousiaste à l'idée de s'amuser avec de nouvelles personnes. De leur côté, Bou-san et Ayako avaient interrogés le personnel des autres ailes qui leur apprirent qu'eux aussi ils avaient pu être témoin de phénomènes paranormaux mais beaucoup moins puissants que l'aile D.

Vers dix-huit heures, Lin et Naru rejoignirent tout le monde dans le salon. Ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes et jouaient à un jeu de devinettes. Les deux hommes restèrent à peine cinq minutes puis ils s'éclipsèrent certainement dans la base. Mai ne fit pas attention à eux, sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise avec les enfants. Ayako lui fit un clin d'œil en les voyant partir, ayant le même chemin de pensée qu'elle. Une heure plus tard, Aya déclara que l'heure était venue de dîner ce qui provoqua une vague d'enthousiasme de la part des enfants, surtout d'Akira qui sautilla sur place. Le salon était en bazar et les enfants prirent l'initiative de le ranger avec de partir. Mai sourit face à cela qu'elle trouva touchant. A ce moment-là, elle croisa le regard d'Hatsuno. Ses yeux semblaient la sonder. Ceux de la jeune fille ne parvinrent pas à les soutenir. L'infirmière finit par quitter la pièce en silence à la suite des enfants et de ses collègues.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de manger avec eux, repas thérapeutique oblige. Le reste de la SPR se dirigea tranquillement vers la base.

\- J'avais oublié quelque chose, entendit Mai à l'arrière du groupe.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vit le psychologue sortir du bureau infirmier. Il leur adressa un sourire et les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'escalier du palier qu'il prit après leur avoir dit au revoir. Ayako se tourna vers les autres.

\- Ils font souvent des heures sup', ici ?

\- Il a dit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Ne cherche pas plus loin, rétorqua Bou-san, toujours fâché après elle.

Ils se lancèrent un regard mauvais puis le silence revint. La soirée se passa aussi calmement que l'après-midi. Vers minuit ou une heure du matin, les yeux de Mai commençaient à se fermer alors qu'elle était assise sur le canapé. Elle se réveilla lorsque sa tête heurta soudainement quelque chose. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard mi-outrée, mi-choquée de Masako. Elle en déduisit que sa tête avait touché son épaule puisque celle-ci prit ses distances avec elle en se décalant sur le côté, le visage caché derrière sa manche de kimono. Mai s'excusa avant de se lever car elle allait vraiment finir par s'endormir. Dans ces cas-là, elle aimait bien observer les écrans qui diffusaient les images des caméras de surveillance. Mais elle devait l'avouer ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui la maintenait éveillée. Cinq minutes plus tard, son attention se tourna vers Naru qui était assis à côté des écrans, casque sur les oreilles et regard fixé sur l'écran devant lui. Elle s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il observait. Il s'agissait d'analyses audio qui n'avaient pas grand intérêt sans casque.

\- Si tu as assez de temps pour m'admirer, tu devrais travailler davantage, dit soudain son patron sans la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda Mai, las de son mauvais caractère.

\- Il y a ces dossiers à trier, répondit-il en désignant la table derrière lui.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait il y a une heure.

\- Tu as pris les températures des pièces ? demanda-t-il en lui accordant enfin un regard.

\- Oui, je les ai notés ici, répondit Mai en montrant le bloc-notes qu'elle avait remplis avant de trier les fameux dossiers.

\- Et as-tu rangé le matériel audio que je t'avais demandé ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as rangé par couleur les fils du nouveau matériel ?

\- Oui.

\- Et les …

\- J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé, Naru, coupa Mai.

Il la détailla pendant plusieurs secondes avant de poser ses yeux derrière elle. Celle-ci suivit son regard.

\- Tu n'as qu'à surveiller les écrans.

Mai lança un regard exaspéré à son patron qui avait reporté son attention à ses analyses audios. Elle prit finalement une chaise pour se poster devant les écrans. Naru lui jeta un coup d'œil et Mai lui répondit en faisant une moue boudeuse. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que rien d'anormal se passe. Elle vit les deux soignants faire le tour des chambres pour voir si les enfants dormaient puis se diriger vers le salon et revenir tranquillement vers le bureau infirmier. Avant d'y entrer, l'un d'eux appuya sur un interrupteur et les lumières du couloir s'éteignirent. Une demi-heure plus tard, il ne se passa toujours rien d'intéressant. La jeune fille se permit de bailler et de s'étirer. Elle jeta un regard alentour pour voir que ses collègues dormaient tous sur le canapé alors qu'elle était obligée de surveiller les caméras. L'heure sur l'horloge à l'autre bout de la pièce indiquait un peu moins de deux heures du matin. Mai soupira mais elle s'interrompit lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Ses yeux n'étaient pas très fiables à cette heure-ci. Elle se les frotta. La croix au-dessus de la porte était bel et bien à l'envers.

\- Oh, lâcha-t-elle en se mettant debout alors que la peur accéléra sa respiration.

Naru et Lin levèrent la tête au même moment. Ils regardèrent là où l'attention de Mai était fixée. Celle-ci n'avait plus de mot face à ce qu'elle voyait. L'image lui renvoyait les films d'horreurs qu'elle avait pu voir avec ses amis. La croix se mit à bouger. Mai lâcha à peine un cri tellement elle était pétrifiée. Naru et Lin se levèrent dans un même mouvement ce qui réveilla les autres. La croix s'immobilisa à sa position initiale. Une ou deux minutes passèrent avant que quelqu'un brise enfin le silence.

\- Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ? demanda Ayako.

\- Je crois malheureusement que tout le monde la vue, répondit John.

\- Il y avait quelque chose de malsain qui planait autour de nous, déclara Masako.

Soudain, des cris se firent entendre au niveau des écrans. Mai se tourna vers eux et vit tous les enfants sortirent de leur chambre en panique. Les soignants arrivèrent en même temps mais la lumière s'éteignit. Les enfants crièrent une nouvelle fois puis la lumière se ralluma. Mais seuls les deux soignants restaient. Les écrans s'éteignirent à leur tour. La SPR sortit aussitôt de la pièce. Naru tenta d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée en vain mais le code ne semblait plus fonctionner. Lin essaya de la défoncer mais rien n'y faisait. Les fenêtres de la porte n'étaient pas transparentes à cause d'un film protecteur apposé dessus, ce qui faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'entendre les cris de détresse des enfants et des deux soignants qui les appelaient.

\- On est dans le salon ! entendit Mai au-dessus de la cohue.

La SPR tenta une nouvelle fois d'entrer mais la porte n'était pas décidée à leur obéir. Finalement, l'un des soignants vint leur ouvrir et les mena au salon où les enfants s'étaient réfugiés, en pleurs. Inconsciente, Nanako était allongée par terre alors qu'un soignant tentait de la réveiller. A côté d'elle, Akira murmurait des mots incompréhensibles alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière le regard dans le vide et les bras autour de lui et Daijiro avait les genoux contre lui et les bras autour de lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Les deux dernières pleuraient à chaudes larmes dans leur coin. Mai serra les filles contre elle pendant que les autres adultes essayaient de calmer le reste des enfants. Lorsque le calme revint peu à peu, Toshiya, l'un des éducateurs, apporta les médicaments à Daijiro et à Akira qu'ils prirent puis en proposèrent aux autres en fonction de leur ordonnance, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Néanmoins, ils imposèrent leur condition de ne pas dormir séparément. Naru en profita pour leur demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Des bruits m'ont réveillé, commença Nanako.

\- Oui, enchérit Chikara. J'ai entendu des chuchotements, comme si quelqu'un était énervé et j'ai eu froid tout d'un coup. Alors je suis sortie et c'est là que j'ai vu les autres dans le couloir. La lumière s'est éteinte et après on est arrivés là.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez plus comment vous êtes arrivés dans le salon ? demanda Toshiya.

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Les garçons n'étaient plus en mesure de répondre pour le moment. Hayao, l'autre éducateur, proposa de leur apporter des boissons chaudes. Mai l'aidait dans sa démarche. Une heure plus tard, les enfants étaient tombés de fatigue allongés sur les canapés et les fauteuils. Daijiro avait mis plus de temps à s'endormir. Mai lui lut une histoire qu'il lui avait montré dans l'après-midi. Il avait fini par se laisser aller, la tête posée sur les genoux de la jeune fille.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Enfiler des perles**

 **Jour 2 – Day 2**

Au petit matin, il ne resta plus que Mai, Naru et Lin dans la base. Les autres étaient partis se coucher. Les trois collègues visionnèrent les images de la nuit. Les caméras avaient pu enregistrer tout ce qui s'était passé, avec l'image et le son. En effet, vers une heure cinquante-trois du matin, ils purent entendre des chuchotements ainsi que des pas dans la chambre six et dans la pénombre, la SPR put constater la silhouette d'une personne progresser dans la pièce. Mais la caméra thermique ne l'avait pas détecté. En regardant les images actuelles de la caméra qui filmait dans cette pièce, Mai remarqua un graffiti sur le mur.

Lin et la jeune fille constatèrent le graffiti quelques minutes plus tard. Mais il n'avait aucun sens. Il était écrit « joie » et « bougie ». Mai sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer le mur. Le silence dans le couloir la frappa. Les portes des chambres étaient fermées. La jeune fille s'attarda un peu dessus en pensant aux événements arrivés quelques heures plus tôt. Le bruit de la porte principale qui claquât la fit sursauter. Le psychologue lui adressa un sourire.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Taniyama. Vous allez bien ?

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Igakusha, répondit Mai. Vous arrivez bien tôt, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre où les aiguilles indiquaient un peu plus de six heures et demi du matin.

Le psychologue hocha la tête.

\- J'aime arriver tôt. Cela me permet de revoir les dossiers des patients et réfléchir à une conduite à tenir avec eux, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Bonne journée, Mademoiselle Taniyama.

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi, lui répondit la jeune fille en se penchant poliment.

Une fois seule dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers le bureau infirmier où un des éducateurs lui indiqua où se trouvait le matériel dont elle avait besoin. Lin était toujours plongé dans la contemplation du graffiti lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre.

\- Je vais le nettoyer, annonça la jeune fille.

Le chinois se tourna vers elle avec une expression de surprise sur le visage.

\- Attend. Je vais prendre une photo.

C'était une nouvelle idée que le patron de Mai avait eue. Un jour, il était arrivé à l'agence avec un appareil photo polaroid sous le bras et avait décidé de prendre en photo les preuves « matériel » tel que ce graffiti. Lin leva l'appareil devant lui et appuya sur le bouton. Un flash éclaira soudain la pièce puis une photo sortit de la machine. Il la prit puis la secoua un peu.

\- Tu peux nettoyer le mur. Je retourne dans la base.

Mai hocha la tête, la bouche pâteuse. Avant que son collègue quitte la pièce, elle l'arrêta.

\- Je vais préparer du thé après.

\- Merci, répondit simplement l'homme avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, Mai reposa les outils de nettoyage à leur place et entra dans la salle à manger. A l'intérieur se trouvaient les deux éducateurs installés autour d'une table. Lorsqu'ils l'entendirent, ils tournèrent leur tête en même temps. A leur expression, elle comprit que les évènements de la nuit les avaient chamboulés.

\- Excusez-moi !

Ils lui sourirent tous les deux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes un peu tendus et fatigués, fit Toshiya, l'air contrit.

\- Viens prendre un thé avec nous, l'invita Hayao.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, accepta Mai en s'installant avec eux.

Il y eut d'abord un silence alors que Toshiya servait la jeune fille avec la théière d'où sortait une fumée rassurante. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et sentit l'odeur de plusieurs plantes.

\- Nous étions en train de parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Que penses-tu de cela ? C'était un esprit ?

Mai hocha la tête.

\- C'est très probable.

\- Vous devez avoir l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Vous ne devez plus avoir peur des fantômes, non ? demanda Toshiya avec curiosité.

La jeune fille lâcha un rire.

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai toujours peur des esprits, même s'ils ne sont pas forcément méchants.

Devant l'air curieux des soignants, elle se lança dans le récit de plusieurs de leurs enquêtes jusqu'à l'heure des transmissions. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle était venue faire en premier lieu.

Une fois le thé prêt, Mai retourna à la base. Bou-san était revenu de l'internat et discutait avec Lin. Elle remplit trois tasses qu'elle distribua d'abord aux deux hommes puis à son patron qui revisionnait les enregistrements de la nuit.

\- Tu n'en prends pas un ? demanda Bou-san.

\- Non, j'en ai bu avec les éducateurs.

\- Tu peux aller dormir, intervint Naru sans la regarder.

\- Tu devrais y aller toi aussi, enchérit le moine.

John entra.

\- Toi aussi, Lin, ajouta-t-il, les mains sur les hanches. Allez hop au dodo !

Le patron de la SPR lui lança un regard noir de mépris d'être pris pour un gamin. Lin but sa tasse puis il prit sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et se posta derrière Naru.

\- Tu dois aller te reposer quelques heures.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Mai enfila son manteau et son écharpe et prit son bonnet posé sur la table.

\- Vas-y. Je l'attends, dit Lin à Mai après plus d'une minute de non réponse de la part de Naru.

Sachant à quel point il était têtu, elle haussa les épaules avant de quitter la pièce.

L'internat se trouvait dans un autre bâtiment situé derrière l'hôpital, à cinq ou dix minutes à pied de la psychiatrie. Elle croisa Ayako et Masako qui venaient du sens inverse. Elles se saluèrent et passèrent leur chemin. Puis elle entendit leurs voix derrière elle quelques secondes plus tard. Naru et Lin se dirigeaient également vers l'internat. Lin avait donc finalement réussi à le convaincre. A vrai dire, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Peut-être Madoka aussi.

Trop loin pour elle, Mai ne prit pas le temps de les attendre et atteignit quelques minutes plus tard le bâtiment de l'internat. Elle monta jusqu'au deuxième étage et ouvrit la troisième porte à droite avant de s'effondrer sur l'un des deux lits de la chambre.

Vers midi, Mai se leva et prit une douche avant de rejoindre les autres dans la base. Comme elle s'y attendait, Lin et Naru s'y trouvaient déjà. Mais Ayako et John n'étaient pas là. Alors qu'elle quittait son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe, Masako se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux étaient cernés et rouges.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Mai.

\- Oui, répondit la médium avant de reporter son attention sur les images que regardait Naru et Lin.

Bou-san s'approcha de la jeune fille doucement.

\- Elle n'a pas bien dormi. Apparemment, elle a fait un rêve.

\- Qu'y avait-il dans ce rêve ? demanda Mai, en haussant les sourcils.

\- Un enfant abandonné par ses parents dans cet hôpital, révéla le moine. Et toi, tu n'as pas fait de rêve ?

\- Non. Je n'ai rien rêver ou en tout cas, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Le silence retomba, interrompu parfois par les sons de la vidéo qui tournait sur leur ordinateur. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur l'écran d'ordinateur, elle croisa ceux de Naru quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne se détournât d'elle. Masako se décala pour voir quelque chose plus près sur la vidéo et Mai ne vit plus rien de l'écran. Ainsi, elle se tourna vers une pile de documents qui leur avait servi pour se renseigner sur une question que Naru et Lin s'étaient poser suite aux événements de la veille et demanda s'il fallait les ranger. Lin lui répondit par l'affirmative et elle s'exécuta jusqu'au retour de John et Ayako. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce, une odeur alléchante qui fit gronder le ventre de Mai entra en même temps qu'eux. Celle-ci se leva et posa le carton des documents triés au fond de la pièce avec les autres.

\- Hum ! Ça sent bon. Qu'est-ce que vous ramenez de bon ? demanda Bou-san en se frottant les main.

\- Des sandwiches, répondit Ayako, déçue. Ils ne nous ont proposé que ça au réfectoire de l'hôpital.

\- C'est très bien ça aussi, dit le moine en mordant dans l'un des sandwiches.

Tout le monde se servit. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, John et Mai retournèrent dans le service. Ils croisèrent Airi qui sortait de la salle de musique.

\- Bonjour Airi, saluèrent en chœur les deux collègues.

\- Bonjour, leur répondit la jeune fille en se penchant poliment en avant.

\- Vous avez activité musique ?

\- Le professeur de musique est là. Il vient de commencer la séance. Quant à moi, je dois aller chercher Chikara pour la séance balnéo.

\- Je suis là ! fit une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Chikara apparut en trottinant vers eux. Nanako la suivait calmement.

\- Bonjour Mai, bonjour John, dit-elle avec enthousiasme en arrivant à leur hauteur. Vous allez bien ?

\- Bonjour, fit Nanako en même temps.

\- Bonjour les filles. Oui et toi Chikara ? répondit Mai.

\- Oui parce que je vais en balnéo. C'est trop bien. J'adore ça ! s'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

\- Calme-toi Chikara, la réprimanda gentiment Airi.

\- On y va ? On y va ? Sinon on n'aura pas le temps, l'ignora-t-elle en lui prenant le bras et en la tirant vers la balnéo.

Nanako se rapprocha de Mai alors que les deux filles disparaissaient dans une pièce plus loin.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à réparer mon collier ?

Mai croisa le regard de John, indécise. Un sourire éclaira le visage du prêtre.

\- Vas-y. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être deux pour prendre la température des pièces.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Mai, incertaine.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous rejoindrai quand j'aurai terminé.

\- D'accord. Merci, John.

Mai se tourna vers Nanako qui attendait patiemment. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire avant de briser le silence.

\- Tu viens ?

Mai hocha la tête et suivit Nanako jusqu'au salon où les attendait sur une table une boite remplie de matériaux divers pour fabriquer des bijoux. Elles s'installèrent autour de la table. Nanako ouvrit un compartiment de la boîte et en sortit un collier dont le fermoir était cassé. Elle lui adressa un sourire en le tendant à Mai.

\- Je n'arrive jamais à remettre l'attache … dit-elle avant de plonger sa main dans un tiroir de la boite. Tiens, voici le nouveau.

\- Dis donc, tu en as du matériel pour faire des bijoux. Tu en fait souvent ? s'intéressa Mai.

Le visage de Nanako s'éclaira.

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup en faire. Regarde, j'ai fait celui-ci il y a une semaine, répondit-elle en lui montrant l'un de ceux qu'elle avait autour du cou. Je fais aussi des bagues et des bracelets. Si tu veux, je peux t'en faire.

Elle lui montra tous les tiroirs et compartiments de sa boîte avant de tomber sur du maquillage.

\- Tu te maquilles ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop le droit ici. Mais j'ai gardé ça pour l'atelier esthétique. Je suis autorisée à rester maquiller après l'atelier. Ils disent que je me maquille trop et que ce n'est pas pour mon âge. Alors j'attends d'être grande pour pouvoir en mettre, expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse.

\- A l'école, tu en mettais ?

\- Oui et les profs ne m'acceptaient pas en cours à cause de ça, répondit-elle en finissant sa phrase avec une mine de chien battu.

\- Tu aimes quoi comme matière à l'école ? demanda Mai pour changer de sujet.

\- J'adore l'art plastique et le japonais ! Et toi ?

\- J'aime beaucoup l'histoire.

\- Oh moi aussi !

John arriva à ce moment-là.

\- J'ai terminé de prendre les températures. Je retourne à la base.

\- A la base ? demanda Nanako alors que John s'en allait.

\- C'est là où nous nous retrouvons mon équipe et moi pour travailler.

\- Vous avez chassé des fantômes ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Mai. Mais dis-moi où sont les autres ?

\- Les garçons sont partis en cours de sport avec ceux des autres services. Chikara est en séance balnéo et Haneko est dans sa chambre. Elle écrit une lettre à ses parents. Elle doit encore s'excuser sur ce qu'elle a fait avant de venir ici.

Mai ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi les enfants étaient là et ne connaissait rien de leur histoire personnelle. Mais elle ne voulait rien savoir si ce n'était pas eux qui lui en parlaient.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas aller au sport ?

\- Parce que Chikara et moi, on est anorexique. On a interdiction de faire du sport parce qu'on ne mange pas assez, expliqua Nanako toujours avec le sourire. Et Haneko ne se sent pas bien. Après la séance de psy, elle est sortie en claquant la porte et elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. Je suis venue la voir pour la consoler mais elle ne veut parler à personne à part à ses parents.

Quelque chose tomba des mains de Mai. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rappela qu'elle devait aider Nanako à réparer son collier. Elles se mirent à rigoler toutes les deux.

\- On a presque oublié le collier, fit Nanako.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour le réparer.

\- Tiens. Ton collier est tout neuf !

\- Chouette, je suis trop contente !

La jeune fille le prit des mains de Mai et l'accrocha aussitôt à son cou. Une porte s'ouvrit plus loin et la voix de Chikara retentit dans le couloir. Nanako se leva aussitôt.

\- Bon, je crois que la séance balnéo de Chikara est fini. C'était super de te parler et merci pour le collier.

Mai la suivit dans le couloir. La petite s'engouffra dans la pièce alors que Chikara en sortait et rejoignait sa chambre. Elle vit Hatsuno et une autre infirmière dont elle ne se souvenait pas du nom. Elle croisa leur regard hostile avant qu'elles n'entrent dans le bureau infirmier. Airi, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, s'approcha d'elle.

\- Elles ne sont pas méchantes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude.

Une heure plus tard, les garçons revinrent de leur séance de sport très enthousiastes, surtout Akira qui ne tenait plus en place. Les soignants encadrèrent tous les enfants du service pour un jeu de société alors que Mai retournait à la base. Naru était assis à la table entouré de piles de documents. Il releva la tête aussitôt.

\- Il faut que tu t'en ailles avec Bou-san.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le saurais si tu n'avais pas enfilé des perles, rétorqua son patron avec mauvaise humeur.

Mai ne dit rien mais la colère bouillait en elle. Lin était encore assis devant son ordinateur et les autres sur le canapé. Des brochures et des journaux jonchaient le sol autour d'eux tandis qu'ils en feuilletaient quelques-uns. Le moine se leva en adressant un sourire à la jeune fille. Une fois dehors, il poussa un soupir.

\- Ouf, je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermé comme ça dans cette ambiance de plomb.

\- Pourquoi ? Naru était en colère ? demanda Mai.

Bou-san passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Il semblerait que ton thé lui manquait.

Mai piqua un fard. Son ami éclata de rire.

\- Tu connais Naru. Il nous a vu dormir sur le canapé et ça la mit en colère. D'après lui, il ne nous paie pas à rien faire.

La jeune fille sourit.

\- Je vois.

\- Quand il a vu que tu ne revenais pas lorsque John est revenu, il s'est énervé encore plus alors que le pauvre John essayait de te défendre. Dis-moi, l'atelier perle était productif ?

\- Ah ah très drôle. Sinon où est-ce que nous allons ?

\- Rencontrer une ancienne nonne.

La vielle dame ne leur apprit rien. Mais cette dernière leur servit des petits gâteaux qu'ils apprécièrent beaucoup pendant qu'elle expliquait qu'elle avait travaillé deux ans à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Les phénomènes surnaturels n'y étaient pas rares. Elle avait œuvré dans d'autres hôpitaux mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré de phénomènes surnaturels.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il était cinq heures et demi du soir. Naru était toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur, si ce n'était plus. Ils lui racontèrent ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

Sur la table à côté du coude de son patron, Mai vit une photo découpée dans un journal. Elle la prit dans ses mains mais dès l'instant où sa peau la toucha, elle eut un vertige. Elle voulut relever la tête mais sa vue se brouilla et elle se sentit partir en avant. La jeune fille sentit quelqu'un la tirer par la main. Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux papillonnèrent alors qu'elle distinguait le chemin broussailleux qui menait à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Des visages flous apparurent puis plus rien.

Sa conscience revint petit à petit. A genoux sur le sol, la tête en avant, elle entendait plusieurs voix familières l'appeler. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois tandis qu'elle distinguait deux pieds d'enfants devant elle. Ils suivirent la silhouette jusqu'au visage mais l'enfant disparut aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée. Mai se prit la tête dans les mains.

Cela lui prit plusieurs secondes avant de vraiment reprendre ses esprits. La première chose qu'elle vit fut Lin agenouillé devant elle puis Naru derrière qui la tenait par les épaules.

\- Ça va ? demanda le chinois, visiblement inquiet.

Mai se sentait un peu vaseuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ayako. Elle était possédée ?

\- Non. Je pense qu'elle a été en contact avec l'esprit, répondit Naru. Mai ? Tu es parmi nous ?

La jeune fille n'osait pas hocher la tête.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Allongez-là sur le canapé, proposa Ayako. Je vais chercher quelqu'un.

\- Non, l'arrêta Mai. Je vais bien.

\- Mais …

\- Je vais mieux, la coupa-t-elle en se détachant des mains de son patron pour se mettre debout.

\- Viens t'asseoir, intervint Bou-san en lui prenant le bras.

Elle se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé sous les yeux médusés des autres.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux te faire examiner par un médecin, insista Ayako.

\- Merci Ayako mais ça ira, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Naru s'approcha d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- L'enfant de la photo. Emmené de force ici, dit Mai. C'est tout, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

\- On devrait la laisser tranquille, intervint Lin. Laissons-la se reposer.

Il avait raison puisque quelques minutes plus tard, Mai s'endormit à poings fermés.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Possession**

Dans son rêve, elle se retrouva dans la cour du bâtiment dans lequel elle se situait. Naru se tenait devant elle. Un grand sourire lui étirait les lèvres.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, fit Mai.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- C'est parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, Naru lui fit signe de regarder en face d'elle.

\- Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que l'esprit qui rode ici est dangereux.

\- C'est le petit garçon que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur le profil de son beau patron.

Celui-ci tourna son regard azur vers elle.

\- Fais attention. Il est assez fort pour tuer quelqu'un.

A ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand et un courant d'air glacial la percuta. Naru se mit devant elle.

\- Va-t'en maintenant.

Elle fut projetée en arrière parmi la végétation puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Bou-san assis à côté de Mai.

\- Oui, dit-elle en s'étirant.

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux. Les souvenirs de son rêve lui revinrent immédiatement.

\- Mais j'ai rêvé de quelque chose.

Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour la regarder.

\- L'enfant sur la photo est bien l'esprit qui hante l'aile D. Il serait assez fort pour tuer quelqu'un.

Après un silence, Bou-san prit la parole.

\- Donc nous connaissons l'identité de l'esprit. Maintenant, comment procéder ?

Mai se leva et prit le morceau de journal qui était encore posé sur la table. C'était un extrait d'un article relatant de la disparition inquiétante de l'enfant de moins de dix ans. Il s'appelait Yuma Kurushima. D'après le journaliste, ses parents l'avaient laissé à l'hôpital un an auparavant puis n'avaient plus jamais donné de nouvelles. D'autres coupures étalés sur la table relataient aussi de la disparition. Toutefois, l'un d'eux dataient de plusieurs mois plus tard. Il avait été retrouvé mort mais le journaliste n'avait pas plus d'informations à fournir. Ses yeux s'égarèrent plusieurs minutes sur le visage de Yuma.

\- Je l'ai vu moi aussi, fit la voix de Masako à côté d'elle.

\- Tu l'as vu dans ton rêve ?

La jeune médium hocha la tête. Naru déposa un dossier sur la table. La pâleur de son visage et ses traits tirés lui sautèrent aux yeux.

\- Tu veux du thé ? demanda Mai, sachant pertinemment que si elle lui demandait comment il allait, elle se ferait automatiquement envoyer bouler.

\- Je peux aller le faire si tu veux, se proposa Masako.

Mai qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'un élan de sympathie de sa part marqua un temps d'arrêt. Derrière l'épaule de la médium, elle vit la mine dégoutée de Naru et s'empêcha de sourire.

\- Je peux y aller. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule. Je viens avec toi, intervint Ayako.

\- Je vais bien, insista Mai. Je peux au moins faire cela.

Les autres membres de la SPR l'observaient avec attention. La jeune fille finit par les rassurer en disant qu'elle irait voir les soignants si quelque chose n'allait pas. Une fois partit de la base, elle put enfin souffler. Elle n'aimait pas qu'ils soient aussi précautionneux avec elle. Mais être seule ne la rassurait pas non plus. Elle jeta plusieurs coups d'œil autour d'elle alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir pour taper le code sur le clavier. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle se dépêcha d'entrer. Alors que la porte claqua, l'angoisse de Mai disparut. Elle se dirigea plus lentement vers la salle-à-manger. Au fond de la pièce, elle emprunta la porte pour accéder à la cuisine. A l'intérieur de la cuisine, la jeune fille entendit du bruit derrière une autre porte à sa droite. L'oreille tendue, elle s'approcha doucement mais il ne s'agissait que des voix des cuisiniers qui parlaient du stock. Rassurée, Mai remplit la bouilloire d'eau du robinet et sortit un pichet dans lequel elle mit plusieurs cuillères de thé qu'elle avait emporté de Shibuya.

Pendant que l'eau chauffait, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Un sifflement venant de l'appareil électrique la ramena à la réalité. L'eau commençait à déborder. Elle prit l'initiative de débrancher la bouilloire mais l'eau bouillante était projetée partout. A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Attention ! cria la personne qui était arrivé trop vite pour que Mai assimile l'information.

La personne se mit devant la jeune fille pour la protéger alors que la bouilloire volait à travers la pièce. Un grand bruit résonna dans la pièce. Mai rouvrit les yeux lorsque le silence revint. Elle vit d'abord la bouilloire en pièce par terre puis Naru qui se tenait le bras.

\- Tout va bien ici ? demanda l'un des cuisiniers alerté par le boucan.

\- Oui, merci, répondit Naru.

\- Oh, fit le cuisinier en voyant la bouilloire. Je crois qu'elle est fichue. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je … je n'ai pas fait attention et je l'ai fait tomber, répondit Mai pour éviter de les effrayer.

Il la ramassa mais la lâcha.

\- Bon sang, elle est encore très chaude.

\- Attends, j'ai des gants, intervint l'autre cuisinier en attrapant la maudite bouilloire. Il vaut mieux la laisser refroidir avant qu'elle ne mette le feu à la poubelle.

Ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions et quittèrent la pièce avec. Mai s'approcha de Naru.

\- Ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal au bras ?

\- Non.

Mai lui lança un regard dubitatif.

\- Alors montres-moi, dit-elle fermement, faisant soupirer son patron.

Mais cela eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il libéra son bras. Une trace rouge s'étalait sur son avant-bras. Les yeux de Mai s'agrandirent.

\- Il n'y avait plus d'eau dans la bouilloire.

\- Oui mais la bouilloire était quand même brûlante, rétorqua la jeune fille en posant sa main sur celle de son patron pour regarder la blessure de plus près.

Ce fut ce moment que choisis la SPR pour arriver en trombe dans la cuisine.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?! s'écrièrent Ayako et Lin en entrant dans la pièce tout essoufflés.

\- Naru s'est blessé, répondit Mai.

Lin se précipita aux côtés de son petit protéger. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en enlevant son avant-bras du champ de vision du chinois.

\- La bouilloire nous a attaqué, dit Mai.

\- Elle vous a attaqué ? demanda John, médusé.

Mais des cris les interrompirent. Mai sentit que le danger s'était déplacé dans le service. Elle sortit de la pièce en courant suivit par l'équipe de paranormal. Les cris provenaient du salon. Mai vit en premier Haneko qui se levait dans un sursaut en même temps qu'elle arrivait. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa posture. Ses cheveux formaient un rideau devant son visage. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche et la jeune fille entrevit ses lèvres marmonner quelque chose. Puis cela se transforma en cri de rage.

L'infirmière et Daijiro qui étaient assis à la même table qu'elle, reculèrent vers le mur et les autres enfants et soignants qui étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce se levèrent avec une expression de peur sur le visage.

\- Haneko, calmes-toi s'il te plait, tenta l'infirmière à côté d'elle.

La jeune patiente tourna sa tête brusquement vers elle puis se jeta dessus d'un bond agile. Plusieurs personnes eurent un mouvement en avant pour aider l'infirmière mais Haneko s'arrêta net.

\- Je la tue, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix rauque, en tenant l'infirmière par le cou.

\- Haneko, supplia l'infirmière.

\- Haneko, dit Chikara plus fermement.

Elle s'était approchée doucement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, pas même Haneko au vue du sursaut qu'elle fit avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Lâche-là, reprit Chikara.

Haneko la regarda fixement sans bouger. Ses pupilles noires avaient une lueur rouge, témoignant de toute la rage qui émanait de son être. Chikara continua à avancer vers elle.

\- Lâche-là, s'il te plait, répéta-t-elle en tendant la main tout aussi doucement qu'elle s'était approchée.

Alors qu'il restait moins d'un mètre entre elles et que tout le monde retenait son souffle, Chikara s'agenouilla près de l'infirmière. Cette dernière lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Haneko la gifla si fort que la tête de la jeune fille percuta le sol avec force. Lin réagit aussitôt. Un sifflement résonna dans l'air puis Haneko se figea dans un cri de rage animal.

\- John, interpella Naru. A toi !

La prière du prêtre débuta. Mai vit la croix autour de son cou bouger sous ses yeux ébahis.

\- Attention John, prévint-elle.

Mais trop tard, la corde l'étranglait au point de l'interrompre dans sa prière. La jeune fille tira sur la corde pour aider le pauvre John qui manquait de souffle. Son visage prenait une teinte rouge virant au bleu. Masako leur vint en aide avec une paire de ciseaux mais rien n'y faisait la corde était indestructible. Bou-san prit le relais en priant ainsi qu'Ayako. Naru prit la paire de ciseaux des mains de la médium et s'y prit à trois fois avant que la croix se détachât enfin de la corde autour du cou du prêtre. Il tomba à genoux en se tenant le cou et en crachant ses poumons. Son visage demeurait rouge mais il n'était plus bleu.

Mai vit Haneko se tortiller quelques minutes avant de s'effondrer par terre. Les lumières du plafond semblèrent éclairer davantage la pièce comme si des nuages avaient obstrué le soleil. Un soignant vint s'enquérir de l'état d'Haneko toujours inconsciente par terre et un autre se mit à genou à côté de Chikara qui se tenait la tête, les yeux hagards. L'infirmière qu'Haneko avait étranglée se releva, légèrement sonnée. Personne n'osait parler à part la SPR. Naru se tourna vers les soignants.

\- Je pense qu'il faut appeler les médecins.

\- J'y vais tout de suite, fit Airi.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une horde de médecins et de soignants arrivent. A ce que compris Mai, il s'agissait de l'équipe des urgences de l'hôpital. Ils emmenèrent Haneko, Chikara, l'infirmière blessé et John. Mai voulut les accompagner et Naru accepta.

Deux ou trois heures plus tard, John et Mai retournaient du côté de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Le médecin qui l'avait pris en charge avait conclu que le prêtre aurait mal à la gorge pendant plusieurs jours comme une angine mais qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Il lui avait prescrit des pastilles pour la gorge et des comprimés pour la douleur en plus si c'était trop douloureux. Mai se proposa d'aller lui chercher cela à la pharmacie non loin de l'hôpital mais John avait insisté quand au fait qu'il se portait bien.

Mai n'avait pas pu se renseigner sur l'état de santé des trois autres. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Hatsuno leur expliqua qu'elle avait eu au téléphone l'infirmière qui les avait pris en charge et les rassurèrent. Chikara avait eu un léger traumatisme crânien qui n'avait pas de conséquences mais elle restait une nuit en surveillance. Haneko s'était réveillé et agissait comme d'habitude et n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Elle restait une nuit en surveillance également. Et l'infirmière allait bien et attendait son compagnon pour la ramener chez elle.

Les enfants restants étaient tous choqués et mangeaient silencieusement dans la salle-à-manger. Mai eut de la peine pour eux. Elle sentit quelque chose lui tirer la manche de son pull.

\- On devrait retourner à la base, lui dit John.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. A un moment dans le couloir, une odeur de brûlée titilla les narines de Mai. Elle regarda son collègue qui lui aussi semblait avoir senti la même chose. Il n'y avait pas de fumée visible. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la chambre six plus l'odeur était forte. Mai sentait aussi de la chaleur. Alors que John allait ouvrir la porte, une autre porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Le prêtre et la jeune fille se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la personne qui sortait d'un bureau.

\- Ah ! Bonsoir, les salua le psychiatre avec un sourire.

\- Bonsoir, le saluèrent les jeunes gens.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il. J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi, ajouta-t-il avec une note d'empathie dans la voix.

\- Euh … oui, répondit John. Nous allons bien. Les enfants n'ont rien de grave, Dieu soit-loué.

\- Hatsuno me l'a dit. Quelle histoire … dit M. Igakusha, le psychologue, en secouant la tête.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, le docteur releva la tête.

\- Bien, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit, Messieurs, Dames.

\- Bonne soirée, répondirent John et Mai en se penchant en avant.

Puis Mai plissa les yeux. « Messieurs » ? Elle se tourna et se rendit compte qu'il y avait Naru.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous alliez regarder dans la chambre ?

John et Mai échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils en avaient complètement oublié l'odeur de brûlée.

\- Nous avons senti quelque chose brûler, répondit John. Nous pensions que c'était peut-être dans cette chambre que venait cette odeur.

Mai ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. La pièce était intacte. Aucun trace de départ de feu ou quoi que ce soit n'était présent. Naru passa à côté de la jeune fille et vint vérifier de ses propres yeux puis il se tourna vers eux, l'air pensif, la main sur la hanche. Elle remarqua le bandage sur son avant-bras. Cette enquête était dangereuse. Le Naru dans son rêve avait raison. Mais elle ne partirait pas avant d'avoir résolu cette enquête avec l'équipe.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Bou-san, Ayako et Masako se jetèrent sur eux.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Comment vont les autres ?

Furent les questions qui fusèrent en même temps et que Mai put distinguer parmi tant d'autres. Le prêtre était devenu tout rouge face à l'assaut de ses collègues et ne savait plus où se mettre. Mai finit par répondre à sa place et expliqua que les autres allaient bien aussi. Ils avaient eu de la chance.

Une heure après, ils parlent toujours des événements installés dans le canapé. Même Lin avait arrêté de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur pour participer de temps en temps à la discussion. Mais Naru restait toujours dans son coin.

\- Toutes les croix étaient à l'envers. Ce n'est pas bon signe, fit remarquer John.

\- Cela devient dangereux. Mai aussi a failli être brûlée vive, dit Bou-san. Tu peux remercier Naru.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Mai. Merci Naru, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Mais cet idiot têtu ne leur accordait toujours pas la moindre attention.

\- Il a su avant tout le monde que tu étais en danger, poursuivit le moine.

Mai haussa les sourcils.

\- Il était en train d'écrire sur son ordinateur comme maintenant et d'un coup, il s'est levé et s'est mis à courir. Tu es vraiment fort Naru.

\- J'ai juste eu une intuition, répondit le narcissique en le regardant.

\- Oh mais c'est que tu deviens modeste, le taquina Ayako ce qui lui valut un regard mauvais.

Mai pencha la tête pour accrocher son regard. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- Merci beaucoup, Naru, répéta-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

Celui-ci hocha la tête puis reporta son attention sur son écran.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mai. Il fait son timide, dit Bou-san, hilare.

Mai lui sourit et vit la mine amusée de John, Ayako et Lin. Masako se cachait derrière sa manche de kimono mais elle savait très bien qu'elle était mécontente de la situation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Un esprit dangereux**

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures, les enfants étaient partis se coucher et Masako et Ayako étaient retournées se reposer à l'internat. A la base, les autres repassaient les événements au crible et cherchaient une solution. Madoka était justement présente pour apporter son aide. Yasuhara ne pouvait pas venir à cause des examens qui commençaient.

Assise avec Bou-san, Naru, Lin et John autour de la table, Mai se frotta les yeux qui lui piquait à cause de la fatigue alors qu'elle regardait la photo du graffiti sur le mur de la chambre six. Soudain, elle sentit des mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu dois être épuisé, dit Madoka, d'un ton maternel. Toi aussi John. Tu es quand même aller à l'hôpital.

\- Oh mais … commença Mai.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, l'interrompit Madoka. Comment veux-tu assurer une enquête si toute l'équipe est épuisée ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Naru qui soutint son regard. Allez ouste !

Madoka prit Mai par les épaules et la mena vers la porte. Arrivées devant elle, la jeune femme posa les yeux sur John un peu perdu qui n'avait pas bougé et qui regardait Naru en attendant son approbation. Ce dernier reporta son attention vers ses documents.

\- John, appela Madoka.

Celui-ci se leva aussitôt et les rejoignit presque aux pas de course.

\- Bonne nuit, les enfants, fit Madoka avec un sourire en fermant la porte.

John et Mai échangèrent un regard surpris puis ils se sourirent amusés par la situation. Finalement, ils se retournèrent et s'engagèrent sur le palier. Ils passèrent devant les deux portes des services puis commencèrent à descendre. Mais John s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier.

\- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

Mai suivit son collègue en remontant les marches et en retournant au niveau des portes des services. Sauf qu'une des deux était ouverte.

\- Je vais chercher Naru et les autres.

Mai attendait près de la porte en gardant son attention fixé sur le long couloir du service tout en ayant l'oreille tendue. Cependant, elle n'entendait pas John alerter la SPR alors que de là où elle était, elle aurait dû l'entendre. Elle se retourna mais il n'y avait plus personne. La porte qui menait à la base était bel et bien fermé quelques mètres plus loin. La panique la gagna.

\- John ? John !

Ces cris alertèrent les autres puisqu'ils sortirent immédiatement.

\- John a disparu, s'écria Mai alors que Madoka allait ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Bou-san, étonné.

\- Oui ! Il a … Il voulait vous prévenir que …

\- Doucement, Mai, temporisa Lin. Vous vous apprêtiez à vous rendre à l'internat mais quelque chose vous a arrêté. C'est ça ?

Mai hocha la tête.

\- La porte était ouverte et nous avons senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre alors il est parti vous prévenir. Mais quand je me suis retournée, il n'était plus là.

\- Il faut se séparer pour le retrouver, déclara Madoka.

\- Bou-san et Lin descendez, Madoka et Mai vous fouillez le service.

\- Et toi ? demandèrent les deux filles en même temps.

Après un temps d'attente il déclara :

\- Je viens avec vous.

Puis ils se séparèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent tous bredouilles. Ils prévinrent les deux soignants qui affichèrent une mine inquiète. Une heure plus tard, Bou-san et Mai patrouillaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en passant par tous les services et les sous-sols.

La jeune fille avait insisté pour faire le premier tour. Les minutes défilaient alors que son angoisse ne faisait que s'accroitre. Un mauvais pressentiment lui broyait les entrailles. A côté d'elle, Bou-san était lui-même en proie à ses pensées au vu de son silence. John avait disparu et cela avait mit tout le monde dans tout leur état. Ayako et Masako étaient toujours à l'internat et Madoka préférait qu'elles ne soient pas encore mises au courant pour éviter qu'elles viennent et qu'elles disparaissent à leur tour.

Arrivés dans le couloir de l'aile D, Mai poussa un soupir. Toujours rien à l'horizon.

\- Mai.

Le ton de la voix de son collègue la stoppa net. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il s'était arrêté à deux mètres d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il regardait l'une des fenêtres qui composaient le murs du couloir. La jeune fille se rapprocha et vit qu'elle était entrouverte. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle ne l'était pas lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant les deux première fois. Et si John ?...

Bou-san ouvrit complètement la fenêtre et se pencha. Mai ne vit pas sa réaction. Il ne bougeait plus.

\- Bou-san ? Bou-san ! Houshou ?! le tira-t-elle en arrière.

En même temps, elle vit son visage blafard et craint le pire. Elle ferma les yeux forts puis inspira profondément avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Dans la nuit avec les lueurs de la lune, elle distingua une silhouette telle une poupée de chiffon étalée sur les buissons en contre bas. Mais pas de chevelure blonde. Il s'agissait bien d'un corps mais pas de celui qu'elle croyait. Elle entendit des pas précipités puis quelqu'un la prit par les épaules et l'éloigna. Ensuite, elle vit Naru et Lin regarder par la fenêtre et échanger un regard entendu. Lin partit en courant vers le bureau des soignants. Madoka se posta à côté de Naru et cacha sa bouche de sa main en regardant par la fenêtre.

Tout à coup, la fenêtre se referma avec violence. Mai sentit un froid intense dans la pièce puis la lumière s'éteignit. Elle sentit également une présence de plus dans le couloir. Derrière elle. La lueur de la lune lui permettait de distinguer les visages des autres. La jeune fille se rapprocha du moine auquel elle se cramponna.

\- Ça va Mai ?

Elle ne put répondre car deux mains froides se posèrent sans douceur sur ses épaules. Sa respiration s'était coupée sous la peur.

\- Mai ? s'inquiétèrent les autres.

Naru fit un pas vers elle en tendant la main en avant mais il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. Elle fut tirée en arrière sans ménagement alors qu'un cri d'effroi s'échappait de sa bouche. Le choc l'assomma légèrement lorsqu'elle tomba par terre. Elle se sentit glisser sur le sol sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Puis une porte se ferma devant elle. Il lui fallut quelque secondes pour prendre conscience de son nouvel environnement. Puis, le sol et les murs carrelés lui indiquèrent qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle-de-bain. La lune éclairait la pièce, si bien qu'elle pouvait distinguer les moindres détails. Néanmoins, Mai ne s'attarda pas dessus. Elle se leva d'un bond sans un regard derrière elle, de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait bien voir et se jeta sur la porte qui demeura close. Elle entendait à peine les voix des membres de la SPR derrière le panneau de bois.

Mais sous ses yeux horrifiés, l'ombre d'une silhouette se forma, accélérant la vitesse et la force de ses coups à tel point qu'elle se dit qu'elle finirait peut-être par céder. Mai se figea lorsque la silhouette se détacha du sol. Le bruit d'une corde tendue sous le poids de quelque chose lui procura des frissons terribles. Elle se retourna lentement. Un corps pendu se balançait doucement devant les grandes fenêtres de la salle-de-bain. L'esprit de Mai avait arrêté de fonctionner. Le rire d'un enfant la fit sursauter. La jeune fille manqua de tomber en reculant contre la porte.

Le visage du corps se révéla sous les rayons de la lune. L'expression figée de l'enfant en décomposition lui arracha un cri de terreur. Lorsque le silence revint, elle entendit des gouttes tomber, elle ne savait pas si c'était l'eau d'un robinet ou d'une douche ou du sang mais elle ne voulait pas en voir davantage. Elle actionna la poignée de porte pour la énième fois et abandonna pour frapper de toutes ses forces contre le panneau de bois. Elle tenta de la défoncer à coups d'épaule mais rien n'y faisait.

Soudain, une présence dans son dos apparut puis la tira en arrière avec force. Le froid dans la pièce s'accentua. Un coup dans le bras la força à se recroqueviller sur elle-même alors que des larmes inondaient ses joues. Des coups de griffes ou d'ongles lui lacéraient le corps. Alors qu'elle criait, ses oreilles perçurent des marmonnements indistincts. Elle attendit un moment de répit pour rouler sur le côté et rejoindre la porte. Face à elle se tenait le corps précédemment au bout d'une corde qui marchait avec difficulté, les mains tendus vers elle.

\- Rin Pyo … commença Mai en y mettant ses dernières forces.

Elle vit que ses efforts payaient puisqu'il recula et tomba en arrière. Mais une lumière blanche en sortit et se mit à tournoyer rapidement sur elle-même. La boule immaculée se teinta progressivement d'un rouge sang. Mai avala difficilement sa salive devant ce spectacle mais tint bon. Elle reprit le mantra en pensant aux gens qu'elle aimait, à son patron narcissique, au Naru souriant de ses rêves, à la SPR et à ses amies du lycée. A ses parents décédés.

La lumière rouge se mit à foncer droit sur elle puis la percuta. Elle tomba en arrière alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Un nom lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là.

\- Yuma !

 **Jour 3 – Day 3**

Lorsque Mai rouvrit les yeux, plusieurs paires d'yeux l'observaient avec inquiétude. Le médecin du service lui adressa un sourire alors qu'il reposait le stéthoscope sur la table à côté.

\- Vous êtes réveillée, constata-t-il. Votre état de santé est stable.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un temps d'hésitation. Mais les griffures et les coups que j'ai reçus ?...

\- Evidemment, il vous reste quelques plaies et ecchymoses. Je peux vous donner une pommade et des médicaments si vous avez encore mal.

Elle le remercia puis remarqua que le soleil s'était levé et que Masako et Ayako étaient de retour ainsi que John. Elle eut soudain une drôle d'impression.

\- John ? Mais où étais-tu ?

Son visage prit une teinte rouge.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. En fait, l'esprit a réussi à m'assommer et me cacher dans une pièce annexe.

\- Il a eu de la chance, intervint Ayako.

\- Heureusement, toi aussi tu vas bien, dit Madoka en lui apportant une tasse de thé fumante.

Mai en but une gorgée et se brûla. Si elle croyait au début qu'elle rêvait, elle eut la confirmation qu'elle était bel et bien en vie.

Après une journée à dormir à l'internat, Mai revint à la base toute neuve. Elle mangea avec la SPR avec qui elle parlait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle vit les images que les caméras avaient enregistrés lors de son enlèvement par l'esprit. Mais elles se coupaient au moment où le corps de Noshio était apparu. Vers vingt-et-une heures, le médecin et Hatsuno se présentèrent à leur porte. Ils venaient d'apprendre que le Dr Igakusha était mort peu de temps après qu'ils l'aient retrouvés, ce qui signifiait qu'il était toujours dans le locaux vers vingt-deux heures trente. Cela était étrange puisqu'il était censé débaucher à dix-huit heures. Il était vrai qu'il avait déjà été vu à plusieurs reprises en-dehors de ses heures de travail. La police allait poursuivre l'enquête. Le médecin ajouta qu'ils allaient prendre en compte les événements surnaturels qu'ils se passaient ici dont ils avaient pu être témoins lorsqu'ils venaient après la mort de Noshio. Puis le médecin prit congé. Hatsuno observa Mai avec inquiétude.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

Surprise par ce soudain élan de sympathie, Mai mit quelques secondes pour répondre.

\- Je vais mieux merci, sourit-elle malgré tout.

Hatsuno hocha la tête. Mais sa mine encore plus renfrognée montrait qu'elle était préoccupée.

\- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Elle leur expliqua qu'au quatrième couloir dans les sous-sols, derrière une tenture se trouvait un autel. Lin, Naru et Bou-san suivirent ses instructions pendant que les autres se torturaient les méninges sur les divers éléments qu'ils détenaient. John, Ayako et Mai regardaient les coupures de journaux alors que Masako observait une photo de Yuma. Et Madoka tenait la photo du graffiti incompréhensible dans sa main

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois hommes revinrent à la base. Ils confirmèrent l'existence de l'autel.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Bou-san.

\- Est-ce que l'autel peut avoir un lien avec Yuma ? enchérit Mai.

\- Peut-être, répondit Lin.

\- Certainement, fit Masako en même temps.

\- Et si on faisait des hirogatas ? proposa Ayako.

\- Nous n'avons aucune information sur l'identité des parents de l'esprit et je doute qu'il souhaite les retrouver pour simplement les rejoindre. Il leur en veut, répondit Naru, de mauvaise humeur.

Soudain, la croix au-dessus de la porte tomba. Il y eu plusieurs secondes avant que quelqu'un eut une réaction. Lin se leva et se pencha pour la ramasser mais la croix glissa sur le sol sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. La croix était arrivée au niveau des pieds de Naru. Celui-ci tenta à son tour de la prendre mais cette fois-ci, l'objet vola à travers la pièce pour finir sa course dehors en brisant la fenêtre au passage.

Après un instant de silence, Masako prit la parole.

\- J'aimerais revoir l'autel.

Lorsque Naru, Masako, John et Mai se rendirent dans les sous-sols, ils aperçurent Hatsuno. Elle berçait quelque chose en s'excusant. Mai fronça les sourcils devant cette attitude maternelle. Mais Masako fut plus rapide puisqu'elle passa devant elle arracha l'objet des mains de l'infirmière sous ses protestations. La médium observa la peluche sous toutes les coutures.

\- Il lui appartenait ? demanda Masako à l'infirmière en désignant une photo en noir et blanc que Mai n'avait pas vu.

Elle représentait Yuma.

\- C'est un enfant que j'ai pris en charge au tout début de ma carrière. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était là et n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer aux autres enfants.

Hatsuno prit une pause. Elle regarda la photo qu'elle prit dans ses mains.

\- Sa mort a créé un vide en moi.

\- Vous saviez qu'il hantait les lieux mais vous n'avez rien fait, intervint Masako en colère.

\- Je … Oui. Je pensais que … répondit Hatsuno, surprise.

\- Vous pensiez que quoi ? Vous savez que laissez les esprits errer aussi longtemps est une mauvaise chose ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas …

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué l'impact négatif qu'il a ? Il a tué quelqu'un, la coupa Masako à nouveau, décidée à ne pas laisser l'infirmière parler. Il est devenu un esprit démoniaque.

\- Je pensais qu'en priant il allait finir par aller mieux et partir.

Mai jeta un coup d'œil à son patron. Mais celui-ci s'était rapproché de l'autel et l'observait d'un air pensif.

\- Il faut que nous le libérions, intervint John avec douceur.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolée, éclata en sanglot l'infirmière.

Compatissante, la jeune fille posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je vous ramène, déclara Mai en posant une main sous le coude de l'infirmière.

\- Mai. Ne te déplace pas seule. Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé hier ? intervint Naru derrière elles.

Des images de la nuit dans la salle-de-bain lui revinrent en mémoire. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Naru les dépassa en échangeant un regard avec Mai. Masako et John se mirent à côté de la jeune fille. Le regard de la médium s'attarda sur le patron narcissique marcher devant elles. Arrivés sur le pallier, Hatsuno regagna l'aile D. Les autres retournèrent dans la base.

Une heure plus tard, toute la SPR était devant l'autel. Les services avaient été vidés. Personne ne manquait à l'appel, hormis Hatsuno. Aya avait déclaré qu'elle l'avait vu juste après qu'elle était revenu du sous-sol et plus depuis. Naru avait décidé de rapidement exorciser la peluche alors que la police ratissait l'hôpital et les alentours. Ayako s'était proposée pour faire l'exorcisme, ce qui lui valut des moqueries. Mais cette fois, elle était sûre d'elle.

\- Mon pouvoir vient des esprits des arbres. Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué.

\- Oui mais tu as dit que les arbres des villes étaient morts, avait répliqué Bou-san.

La prêtresse dans son habit ainsi que les deux autres exorcistes en renfort se tenait devant l'autel où la peluche trônait. Ayako alluma les bougies et versa la saké dans un bol prévu à cet effet. Ensuite, elle accrocha un ruban avec une petite clochette autour d'une branche d'arbre qu'elle était allée chercher quelques minutes plus tôt et entama sa prière. Le couloir devint glacial au même moment ainsi que l'ambiance lourde. Les autres qui étaient en retrait se tenaient contre le mur un peu à l'écart et observaient les flammes des bougies vaciller. Mai vit la surface du saké vibrer alors que les ampoules des lampes grésillaient au-dessus de leur tête. Ayako continuait à prier calmement sans que les éléments autour ne la perturbèrent.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Le bol de saké se retourna et vida son contenu par terre. Puis les flammes des bougies s'éteignirent, la clochette se détacha de la branche puis tout devint calme. Madoka applaudit.

\- Je trouve toujours l'exorcisme des prêtresses impressionnants.

\- Merci, répondit Ayako, touchée.

\- Le fait d'être en sous-sol est très bien puisque les racines des arbres hantés par des divinités nous procurent directement leur force.

Ayako hocha la tête mais ne dit rien visiblement épuisée. John ramassa la petite table et les outils de la prêtresse puis la SPR quitta le sous-sol.

Journal N. Edition du 30 janvier 19XX.

Décès à l'hôpital psychiatrique de la ville de M.

La ville de M. et son hôpital sont en deuil

Une infirmière qui travaillait depuis plus de vingt ans dans le même hôpital a été retrouvé morte poignardée au petit matin du 30 janvier. Les circonstances entourant son décès restent floues.

Hier, le Docteur Kureiji Igakusha a été retrouvé mort dans des circonstances également inconnues. Il semble s'être jeté par la fenêtre du deuxième étage mais d'après son entourage il n'avait aucune raison de faire cela. Certains habitants se demandent si quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'aurait poussé par la fenêtre.

Mais d'après le pédopsychiatre Eita Furuisha, chef du service pédopsychiatrique, dans une interview par téléphone « Il n'y a plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter ». Le coupable a été arrêté selon ses dires. Malheureusement, aucune autre information n'a été dévoilée mais la police appuie les dires du médecin :

« L'anonymat du coupable doit être préservée pour le bien des soignants ainsi que des patients ».

Le médecin a confié son soulagement quant à la conclusion de ces événements désastreux. « Je suis content que toute cette histoire se termine enfin. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre désormais ».

F. Janarisuto

Journal N. Edition du 31 janvier 19XX.

Un psychologue dealer.

La ville de M. sous le choc suite à cette révélation

Le Docteur Kureiji Igakusha qui a été retrouvé mort à l'hôpital psychiatrique de M. menait une double vie. En effet, la police qui enquêtait a découvert qu'il se servait dans la pharmacie du service de son hôpital et revendait sa marchandise à des particuliers depuis des années. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte mais quelques-uns de ses collègues avaient remarqués ses étranges allées et venues en dehors de ses heures de travail. Selon la police, la famille du Docteur Kureiji Igakusha présentait des problèmes financiers.

« Les anxiolytiques et les benzodiazépines sont utilisés comme drogues puissantes par certaines personnes et peuvent être revendus chers » a déclaré le chef de la police, Monsieur G. H.

Le directeur de l'hôpital ainsi que le pédopsychiatre Eita Furuisha n'ont voulu apporter d'information supplémentaire mais adressent leur plus sincères condoléances à sa famille.

F. Janarisuto

* * *

Voilà pour cette cinquième affaire. J'espère que cela vous a plu ! A bientôt


	20. Chapter 20

**Affaire n°6 : Leçon – File 6 : Lesson**

 **Chapitre 20 : Mai Se Fait des Films**

 **Juillet, jour 1 – _July, day 1_**

Ce jour-là, premier jour de la semaine, il faisait beau. La chaleur du soleil traversait les fenêtres et réchauffait la pièce. Le cours de sciences venait de se passer sans encombre et les élèves prenaient une pause bien méritée en ce milieu de matinée. Mai ferma son livre et le mit dans son sac en attendant que ses deux amies reviennent des toilettes. Elle joignit ses mains sous son menton en pensant au soir même. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle travaillait avec la SPR tous les soirs de la semaine sauf le dimanche et le samedi toute la journée. Même si cela avait mal commencé, elle adorait désormais ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait assisté qu'à deux affaires dont la première à peine traité de surnaturel à cause du poltergeist généré par Kuroda. C'était le jeu et le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et, l'impatience d'une nouvelle affaire la faisait trépigner.

Michiru et Keiko entrèrent dans la pièce en discutant. D'autres élèves retournaient également à leur place puisque le prochain cours allait débuter dans quelques minutes. Les deux filles s'installèrent sur les chaises devant le bureau de Mai et se tournèrent vers elle dans un même mouvement.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous raconter les filles, fit Michiru, sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Dis-nous, la pressa aussitôt Keiko avec intérêt.

Michiru jeta un coup d'œil alentour et se pencha en avant. Les deux filles l'imitèrent.

\- Samedi, j'étais chez ma grand-mère avec mon petit-frère. On jouait au ballon mais je l'ai lancé trop fort et il a atterri dans les arbres. Sauf que lorsqu'on est allé le chercher, il est tombé dans le jardin voisin.

Elle prit une pause en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? questionna Keiko, impatiente.

\- Ma grand-mère nous a toujours dit de ne jamais nous y rendre. Mais on y est quand même aller. Le jardin n'est pas entretenu donc les herbes sont hautes. On a mis du temps à le trouver mais quand on a enfin mis la main sur le ballon la porte de la maison s'est ouverte.

\- Tu es allée voir ? demanda Mai, contaminée par Keiko.

\- Oui mais la porte s'est refermée alors que j'allais entrer.

Keiko et Mai échangèrent un regard.

\- Et c'est tout ? demanda Keiko, s'attendant à plus de croustillant.

\- Oui, répondit Michiru. J'avais trop peur. On est parti en courant après ça.

\- Elle ne fait pas peur du tout ton histoire, intervint quelqu'un.

Les trois amies se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Il s'agissait de Kenzo, un garçon avec qui elles s'entendaient bien.

\- Je t'ai connu meilleure conteuse, rit Kenzo.

\- Mais j'ai vraiment eu peur, insista Michiru. En plus, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle maison. Il y a pleins de rumeurs autour d'elle.

\- Tu parles de la maison à côté de chez ta grand-mère ? demanda Nao, le voisin de Mai qui s'installait justement à sa place.

Michiru hocha la tête.

\- Tu la connais ? fit Kenzo, surpris.

\- Oui, mes grands-parents habitent dans le même quartier. Ils m'ont parlé de cette maison. Les gens disent qu'elle est hantée. Beaucoup de familles y ont vécu mais elles sont toutes parties dans des circonstances tragiques moins d'un an après.

\- Quelles sortes de circonstances ? demanda Mai, intriguée.

\- Des accidents, des décès, des maladies et la faillite d'entreprise, répondit Michiru. Cela fait plus de vingt-ans qu'elle est inhabitée.

Le silence s'installa.

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir ce soir, décida Keiko.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que décida Kuroda pour pointer le bout de son nez. La jeune fille les regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de partir faute de pourvoir les accuser de faire quelque chose d'illégal car elle n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation. Les cinq amis échangèrent un regard amusé. Ensuite, ils se mirent d'accord sur un lieu de rendez-vous ainsi que sur l'heure puis le professeur arriva pour le cours suivant.

La maison était entourée de murs hauts au-dessus desquels dépassaient d'épaisses branches d'arbres et d'un grand portail en bois par lequel ils ne purent ni passer ni apercevoir la bâtisse. Michiru les interpella discrètement en leur désignant un peu plus loin un trou dans le mur caché par de la végétation par lequel ils étaient passés son frère et elle deux jours plus tôt.

Lorsque Mai découvrit la maison, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Même s'il était évident que le temps était passé et qu'il y avait un manque d'entretien, l'architecture était magnifique sous le peu d'éclairage qu'offrait la lune. Et, les grandes ombres sur la bâtisse et la végétation sauvage rendaient aussi le spectacle un peu effrayant. Les fenêtres étaient pour la plupart ouvertes ou cassées. La jeune fille ne donnait pas cher de l'état de l'intérieur de la maison.

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un tomber derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna en même temps que ses amies, elle vit Nao se relever en jurant. Kenzo pénétra dans le jardin à leur suite puis ils se mirent en marche en silence, les lampes torches brandies devant eux. Mai sentait les mauvaises herbes accrocher son pantalon qu'elle avait justement enfiler après le travail pour cet effet ainsi que des chaussures et des chaussettes hautes. Elle n'avait pas parlé de leur expédition à son patron ou aux autres sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient pas été d'accord. Michiru en tête du peloton s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée. Keiko et Nao se postèrent à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Nao. Allons-y.

Il actionna la poignée de la porte. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que les cinq adolescents retenaient leur souffle et qu'une odeur de moisie emplissait leurs narines. Néanmoins, il ne se passa absolument rien. Mai pointa le faisceau de sa lampe de poche à l'intérieur et pénétra la première dans la maison en faisant craquer le parquet sous ses peids. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce où tous les meubles semblaient avoir été renversé avec les objets qu'ils contenaient. La tapisserie aux murs était décollée par endroit, totalement absente ou carrément en bouchon par terre. La jeune fille contourna un fauteuil déchiré qui avait dû coûter le quadruple de son salaire. Le faisceau de lumière parcourut l'ensemble de la pièce poussiéreuse, vite rejoint par d'autres faisceaux. Son pied buta une boite de conserve. Mai fronça les sourcils et la prit dans ses mains. Des haricots qui se périmaient en septembre. L'année était cachée par une tâche de rouille.

Mai fit signe à ses amis d'avancer vers l'une des portes. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, ce fut un long couloir sombre qui se révéla sous ses yeux. Le sol et les murs en bois semblaient épargnés par l'usure du temps. Le vernis sur la boiserie était à peine écaillé. Michiru sur ses talons, la jeune fille entrevit une cuisine au bout du couloir sinistre. Elle finit par l'atteindre après une minute ou deux.

La pièce était grande, elle aussi. Le carrelage était fendu et il manquait des carreaux par endroit. Il y avait des flaques d'eau mélangés à des feuilles un peu partout à causes des fenêtres grandes ouvertes qui donnait sur l'autre côté du jardin. Une ouverture sur ce jardin où devait se trouver une porte laissait passer un courant d'air. Le vent à l'extérieur s'était levé – interrompant le silence avec le bruissement des feuilles des immenses arbres entourant la maison ainsi que les branches qui s'entrechoquaient. L'odeur de moisie était donc moins forte ici.

Les meubles, les murs et le sol étaient blanc, ce qui rendait la cuisine plus lumineuse avec la lumière de la lune qui pénétrait par les fenêtres. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de leurs lampes de poche. La pièce était pauvre en mobilier et ne contenait que des meubles de rangements vides dont les portes et les tiroirs avaient été ouverts ainsi qu'une table sans chaise qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Kenzo ouvrit la porte à côté de celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Il s'agissait du garde-manger vide de la maison. Une porte à double battant se tenait sur le même mur quelques mètres plus loin. Michiru et Keiko actionnèrent chacune une poignée et poussèrent les panneaux de bois. Cette maison était vraiment dans la démesure. Cette pièce était encore plus grande que les autres. Mai se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien servir. Un salon, une salle de réception ou encore autre chose. De nouveau, le craquement du parquet sous leurs pieds vint les accompagner dans leur exploration. Une autre porte donnait sur un autre salon plus petit alors que deux autres menaient vers un couloir un peu moins sombre. Cette fois, ce couloir-ci s'ouvrait sur plusieurs pièces dont la première qu'ils avaient visitée et contenait en son centre un escalier. Ces pièces n'étaient autres que des chambres et des salle-de-bains.

Alors que Kenzo posait son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, le vent traversa la maison et fit claquer les portes un peu partout, faisant sursauter le petit groupe. Le bois grinça sous le poids de Kenzo, rendant encore plus sinistre la situation. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au premier étage, les adolescents constatèrent qu'ils y avaient aussi beaucoup de chambres. Soudain, Keiko s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

\- Attendez, chuchota-t-elle dont les yeux étaient remplis d'angoisse. Et si on tombe sur un cadavre ou des squatteurs ?

\- C'est un peu trop tard pour y penser, répondit Nao.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Mai, qui se persuadait par le même temps. Je ne pense pas que nous allons tomber sur quoi que ce soit.

En fait, la jeune fille avait pensé aussi à la possibilité de croiser des squatters ou même un possible propriétaire mais elle n'avait rien dit. Sa soif d'aventure l'avait poussée à oublier ce détail-là.

Ils reprirent leur ascension avec cette même odeur de moisie mais ils remarquèrent que toutes les portes étaient ouvertes sauf une. Kenzo et Nao tentèrent de la forcer mais sans succès.

\- Allons voir au deuxième étage, dit finalement Keiko.

Mais le dernier étage était identique au premier mais n'avait pas de porte fermée. Mai n'en démordait pas et souhaitait vraiment ouvrir la porte du premier étage. Keiko et Michiru la suivirent dans ce désir et poussèrent de toutes leurs forces contre le panneau de bois. Les garçons les aidèrent ensuite devant l'absence de résultat. Mais la porte demeurait hermétique. Tout d'un coup, un grand bruit les obligea à boucher leurs oreilles alors que le sol se mit à vibrer vigoureusement. Mai vit que les autres s'étaient eux aussi accroupit pensant à un tremblement de terre. Elle croisa leurs regards effrayés. Puis quelques chose se mit à bouger dans une pièce sur le palier. Michiru se leva d'un bond et prit les mains de ses deux amies avant de courir comme une dératée dans les marches de l'escalier, les garçons sur leurs talons. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement la sortie. Un bruit se fit entendre avant qu'ils l'atteignent. Mai tourna la tête vers le haut de l'escalier et vit la petite silhouette d'un chat qui les observait le dos arrondi. La peur était toujours bel et bien présente et le groupe d'adolescents prit la poudre d'escampette.

Arrivés dans la rue, ils reprirent leur souffle en se tenant les côtes. Même les deux garçons, sportifs à temps complet, frôlaient la crise d'asthme.

\- Dites, commença Michiru. Vous aussi vous avez vu le chat ?

Nao hocha la tête.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'on a eu peur d'un chat ? rit-il.

Cela déclencha l'hilarité générale. Plus d'un quart d'heure passa puis ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux avant le couvre-feu de leurs parents qui pensaient qu'ils faisaient leur devoir de Mathématiques chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Quant à Mai étant orpheline, elle retrouva son appartement vide. Son esprit tournait à mille à l'heure à cause de l'adrénaline qui coulait encore dans ses veines. Les souvenirs de la maison passaient en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse les refreiner. Elle s'endormit ainsi.

Dans son rêve, Mai se revit traversant la maison qu'elle avait visité une heure plus tôt. La maison semblait immatérielle comme si elle n'était pas dans ce monde. Les contours étaient comme flous. En haut de l'escalier, elle entendit des pas. Son regard remonta jusqu'au visage du venu. Mais l'ombre le cachait. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait de Naru. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide mais celui-ci tourna les talons. Mai se dépêcha de monter les marches pour le suivre mais il allait trop vite. Naru disparut dans le couloir alors qu'elle arrivait sur le palier. Elle jeta un regard des deux côtés mais il n'y avait personne. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un taper contre la porte fermée. Le cœur de Mai bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte. Des grattements s'ajoutèrent aux coups. Mai actionna la poignée mais la porte ne demeura close. Les bruits s'accentuèrent alors que la jeune fille tentait toujours d'ouvrir la porte. Puis d'un coup, quelque chose cogna fortement contre la porte à l'intérieur. Mai bascula en arrière et tout devint noir.

Lorsque la jeune fille regarda l'heure, il n'était que trois heures du matin. Allongée dans son lit, elle repensa à la visite de la maison avec ses amis et dans son rêve. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cette porte. Elle se promit de vérifier le soir même, toute seule s'il le fallait.

 **Jour 2 – _Day 2_**

La jeune fille ne parvint pas à se rendormir et se rendit à l'école avec des cernes jusqu'aux joues.

\- Toi aussi, tu as eu du mal à dormir ? Demanda Michiru en se frottant les yeux.

Mai hocha la tête. Keiko, Nao et Kenzo ne semblaient pas affectés du tout.

\- C'était sympa cette petite visite, fit Nao en s'installant à côté de Mai.

\- Vous par contre, vous avez mal dormi, remarqua Kenzo en observant Michiru et Mai.

\- Ce n'était qu'un chat. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Keiko.

\- Mais le bruit qu'on a entendu. Vous croyez que c'était quoi ? Rétorqua Michiru.

\- Et la porte qu'on n'a pas pu ouvrir ? enchérit Mai.

Nao haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense que le chat a fait tomber quelque chose, répondit Kenzo. Quelque chose de lourd. C'est pour ça que le sol a vibré.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Michiru, encore effrayée.

\- Oui, Michiru, dit Keiko en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amies.

\- Et la porte qui ne s'ouvre pas ? Insista Mai.

\- Sûrement à cause de l'humidité, proposa Nao.

Mai resta dans un silence pensif toute la matinée. A la pause de midi, elle exposa son projet de revenir le soir-même dans la maison à ses deux amies.

\- Mais tu es folle ! S'exclama Michiru, attirant l'attention des autres élèves à côté. Il ne faut pas y retourner.

\- Surtout pas toute seule en plus, ajouta Keiko.

\- Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, les filles ? Vous complotez encore ? Intervint Kuroda.

Les trois amies se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers leur délégué.

\- Non, nous parlions des examens, répondit Michiru.

\- C'est ça, riposta Kuroda. Je vous ai à l'œil toutes les trois.

Elles ne trouvèrent rien à répliquer alors la délégué s'en alla. Le regard de Mai se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage à l'extérieur. Mais ses amies n'allaient pas la laisser s'en tirer comme cela.

\- Promets-nous que tu n'iras pas là-bas, insista Michiru.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le promettre, commença Mai qui dû faire face aux regards perçants des deux filles. D'accord, je n'irai pas, finit-elle par capituler.

Mai allait en parler à son patron. Elle verrait bien ce qu'il en dira.

\- Non, fut sa réponse.

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas … Commença Mai.

\- Je n'irai pas là-bas. J'ai d'autres choses à faire alors laisse-moi, coupa Naru en portant sa tasse de thé à sa bouche.

Mai prit une mine boudeuse. Mais face à l'inflexibilité de son patron, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle quitta son bureau.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de maison abandonnée ? Demanda Bou-san qui était assis à côté de John dans le salon au milieu du bureau de la SPR.

Mai s'assit en face d'eux pour leur raconter tout depuis le début.

\- Tu fais de l'exploration urbaine maintenant ? Demanda le moine, surpris. C'est dangereux tu sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous croyez qu'elle est hantée ? Les questionna la jeune fille.

John sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il y a d'abord le chat qui a pu faire tomber un objet et faire du bruit par une quelconque façon. De plus, il y a beaucoup d'humidité d'après ce que tu nous as décrit ce qui pourrait expliquer la porte fermée. Le bois a du gonflé ce qui rend impossible son ouverture.

\- Mais pourquoi une seule ?

\- Les autres sont cassées ou elles étaient ouvertes avant que le bois gonfle. Tout est possible et tout peut être expliquer de façon logique et non surnaturel, répondit Bou-san en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as peut-être envie que nous ayons une nouvelle enquête mais pour le moment il n'y en a pas, intervint Lin qui venait de sortir de son bureau. Il peut arriver que nous n'en ayons pas avant plusieurs mois.

L'homme posa sa tasse vide sur la table.

\- Merci pour le thé, dit-il avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Mai croisa le regard des deux autres qui semblaient penser la même chose. La colère monta en elle.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose derrière cette porte.

\- Il faut toujours savoir faire attention aux interprétations dans le domaine du surnaturel.

Elle lança un regard noir au moine avant de se lever et de partir vers la cuisine. Elle lava la vaisselle et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, John la rejoignit. Il lui fit un sourire gêné.

\- Je dois partir. Merci pour le thé et à demain.

\- A demain, répondit Mai, maussade.

Son entêtement la poussa à se rendre seule devant la maison abandonnée vers vingt-trois heures. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la rue et le vent avait fini par s'arrêter. Ainsi, Mai pénétra dans le jardin dans le silence le plus complet, interrompu par le bruit de ses pas dans l'herbe.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau la porte d'entrée, la jeune fille s'attendit à quelque chose mais il n'en fut rien. La pièce était toujours aussi en désordre. Rien n'avait bougé et il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Mai entra. Il y avait cinq ou six portes dans le mur plusieurs mètres plus loin. Seulement trois avaient été ouvertes lors de leur visite. La jeune fille préféra monter d'abord jusqu'à la porte qui l'intriguait tant. Mais la porte était désespérément, hermétiquement close. Mai poussa un soupir. Elle passa le faisceau de sa lampe de poche dans le couloir de chaque côté d'elle, en réfléchissant à une solution. Puis, elle laissa tomber quelques minutes pour trouver l'origine du bruit qui les avaient effrayés la veille. Surnaturel ou non, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Mai avança vers le fond du couloir à gauche. Il lui semblait que le bruit venait de là. Et, en effet, dans la dernière chambre, il y avait une armoire renversée. Les planches s'étaient cassées en mille morceaux et le miroir brisé au sol. La jeune fille se demanda comment le plancher ne s'était pas effondré avec le poids que devait faire la lourde armoire.

Donc, il s'agissait bien d'un bruit qui pouvait s'expliquer. Le plancher étant abimé, le poids du félin a pu suffire à faire basculer le grand meuble délabré. De plus, Mai remarqua que l'un des pieds manquait. Mais la porte ? Était-ce réellement l'humidité qui la bloquait ?

Elle retourna sur ses pas et regarda le panneau de porte. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment. Ainsi, elle se résolut à descendre pour explorer la partie de la maison qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Pour cela, elle retourna dans l'immense salle à l'entrée. Mais les autres portes ne lui révélèrent pas grand-chose d'autre que des sanitaires ou des placards. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la dernière porte, Mai faillit abandonner, gagnée par les paroles sages de ses amis. Finalement, elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, l'odeur de moisissure et de poussière était davantage présente. Cela la fit éternuer.

Le faisceau de lumière de la lampe de poche de Mai fit le tour de la pièce qui était en réalité un bureau. Des documents étaient étalés en tous sens sur le bureau et par terre. Des cartes du monde tapissaient les murs ainsi que des photos en noir et blanc derrière le fauteuil du bureau. Elles représentaient un homme en habit militaire dans différents paysages.

A travers la bâtisse, la jeune fille entendit le vent se lever à nouveau, faisant claquer quelques portes et fenêtres.

Mais soudain, un bruit différent du vent lui fit faire un volte-face. Le chat de la veille se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Le soupir de soulagement de la jeune fille le fit fuir. Elle le suivit dans un brouhaha à faire trembler les murs avec l'écho des grandes pièces mais le félin allait beaucoup trop vite. Après cette course effrénée, elle se trouvait finalement sur le palier du premier étage devant la chambre avec l'armoire renversée. Mais, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que le chat avait disparu, même si elle n'entra pas dedans par peur de traverser le sol. Alors que le silence était redevenu aussi épais qu'avant, elle se traita d'imbécile d'avoir couru comme une dératée alors que le sol n'était pas fiable.

Tout à coup, alors que Mai commençait à se dire qu'elle s'était fait des films, un frisson désagréable dévala son dos. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes. Mai cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et vérifia si elle se trouvait bel et bien au premier étage mais oui, tout semblait concorder. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait plus exactement où la porte fermée se situait. Avait-elle tout inventé ? Ses amis l'avaient pourtant vu.

Elle avançait lentement le long du couloir pour vérifier toutes les pièces avec appréhension. Toutes des chambres et une salle-de-bain au milieu du dédale de portes. Arrivée à l'opposé de là où elle venait, Mai se pinçait pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle ne rêvait pas. La douleur le lui confirma ainsi que la trace rouge sur sa peau. Alors c'était une salle-de-bain qui se trouvait derrière cette porte qui l'avait empêché de dormir.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une ombre se déplacer rapidement loin derrière elle. Mai se retourna rapidement mais elle ne vit rien. La peur la poussa à prendre la poudre d'escampette. En même temps qu'elle descendait les marches, elle sentait une présence la suivre et ce n'était certainement pas le chat. Elle accéléra la cadence et se retrouva rapidement dans le jardin sans encombre, enfin presque. Mai se prit les pieds dans des branches mortes alors qu'elle regardait derrière son épaule la porte d'entrée se refermer toute seule. Oubliant la douleur, la jeune fille se releva sans douceur ce qui lui fit manquer une autre chute puis s'enfuit le plus rapidement qu'elle put.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 2 : Lecture Instructive et Maison Abandonnée**

 **Jour 3 – _Day 3_**

La journée se passa dans la morosité. Après les événements de la veille, Mai avait beaucoup réfléchi. Tous ce qui s'était passé dans la maison abandonnée pouvait s'expliquer de façon rationnelle. La porte fermée du premier étage qui l'avait tant intriguée n'était sûrement que le résultat de l'humidité à fine force. La veille, le vent avait recommencé à souffler fortement dans la nuit, au moment où elle se trouvait dans la maison. L'animateur de son petit poste de radio dans sa cuisine l'avait confirmé pendant qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner le matin même. Ainsi, la porte s'était débloquée avec le vent qui s'était avéré plus violent que la veille, elle supposait.

Tandis que l'ombre qu'elle avait cru voir était certainement le chat ou le fruit de son imagination influencée par la fatigue qui avait induit la peur.

Mai se traita intérieurement d'idiote en repensant aux paroles de Lin. « Tu as peut-être envie que nous ayons une nouvelle enquête mais pour le moment il n'y en a pas. Il peut arriver que nous n'en ayons pas avant plusieurs mois ». La jeune fille s'était faite tout une histoire sur la maison abandonnée parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Pathétique.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de l'agence en recherches paranormales. Elle se força à se reprendre.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle avec un enthousiasme feint en entrant.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. En même temps, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle mit son sac d'école dans le casier au fond de la cuisine puis elle s'attela à la tâche principale qui lui était confiée. Préparer le thé. Naru l'avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas revenu à l'agence avant dix-huit heures à cause d'une affaire à l'extérieur dont elle n'avait eu aucun détail. Il n'y avait que Lin, certainement dans son bureau à taper silencieusement sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Elle prit un plateau sur lequel elle déposa deux tasses de thé et une théière. Ensuite, elle toqua à la porte du bureau de Lin. Mais le silence lui répondit. Même si cet homme était aussi loquace qu'un paravent, il n'en était pas moins poli. Et Mai fut étonnée de ce silence.

Elle se permit d'ouvrir la porte mais l'homme n'était pas là. Donc elle était seule à l'agence. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule ici. Souvent, elle en profitait pour faire ses devoirs. Mais, la routine de ses derniers jours était de préparer le thé et d'attendre l'arrivée d'un client. Naru ne lui faisait plus confiance dans le tri des documents puisqu'elle avait renversé malencontreusement la tasse de son patron sur lesdits documents. Autant dire qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Mai n'avait pas envie de faire ses devoirs pour le moment. Elle s'assit sur le canapé pour siroter tranquillement le thé alors que ses pensées vagabondaient. Sa boisson terminée, elle reposa sa tasse puis se leva. Elle observa la reliure des livres sur les innombrables étagères. « Différence entre le surnaturel et le naturel ». Mai s'arrêta sur ce titre. Cette thématique était totalement en adéquation avec sa situation. Elle le prit dans ses mains et feuilleta quelques pages. Le texte était compliqué et commençait par la naissance de l'être humain puis parlait de son évolution. Ensuite, il relatait des différentes religions et croyances à travers le monde. A un moment, Mai tomba sur un passage où l'auteur écrivait que certaines personnes étaient plus sensibles que d'autres au surnaturel. Elles pouvaient voir, entendre et ressentir des choses que d'autres ne pouvaient pas ou ne voulaient pas voir. Aussi, il était dit qu'il pouvait être difficile de distinguer quelque chose de surnaturel à quelque chose d'explicable à cause de la peur qui pouvait nous faire imaginer beaucoup de choses.

Quelqu'un interrompit sa lecture en frappant à la porte. Puis Bou-san et John apparurent sur le seuil. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin de la compagnie. John remarqua le livre qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains.

\- Tu étudiais ? demanda-t-il.

Mai leur montra la couverture où était écrit le titre en lettres imprimées vertes.

\- Tu penses encore à la maison abandonnée que tu as exploré avec tes amis ? En déduisit Bou-san qui décidément commençait à la connaître même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il y eu un silence.

\- Tu n'y es pas retourné j'espère ?

Mai se força à sourire.

\- Tu y es retourné, répéta à l'affirmative cette fois, le moine. Seule ?

Mai ne répondit pas. John retira sa veste et le mit sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée, imité par son collègue dans une lenteur calculée. Puis ils se rapprochèrent d'elle.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna la jeune fille qui se demandait pourquoi ils avaient changé soudainement d'attitude.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

\- Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours, finit par dire le moine.

À vrai dire, en trois jours de temps, la jeune fille n'était pas certainement d'avoir dormi plus de six heures. Les yeux de ses collègues la scrutaient alors qu'elle se demandait si Bou-san n'essayait pas de lire dans ses pensées. Elle finit par détourner les yeux et s'éloigner d'eux pour se diriger vers la table basse.

\- Vous voulez du thé ? Je vais le réchauffer un peu.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle prit la théière avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. La cuisinière allumée, elle posa le récipient en fonte dessus puis sortit une tasse – celle destinée à Lin étant encore sur la table. Une fois terminée, Mai retourna dans le salon où ses collègues s'étaient installés et discutaient tranquillement. Elle s'assit et versa le thé brûlant dans les trois tasses.

Le sujet fut évité tout au long de la conversation qui dura jusqu'au retour de Lin et de Naru, revenus plus tard que prévu. Masako arriva peu de temps après. Mai s'attela aussitôt à la préparation du thé et tout le monde fut servi rapidement. Au moment où Mai releva la tête, elle vit tous les regards peser sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Masako lui rendit un regard ennuyé lorsqu'elle le croisa alors que John le fuyait. Naru avait croisé les bras dans une attitude qui voulait dire qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. La jeune fille s'arrêta sur ce détail qui lui fit tout de suite comprendre que Bou-san avait parlé de sa deuxième visite dans la maison abandonnée. Elle regarda son collègue en colère. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Je suis désolée mais il fallait que je leur en parle.

\- Non, tu n'en avais pas besoin, rétorqua Mai, avec un sentiment de trahison qui lui serrait la poitrine.

Naru poussa un soupir.

\- Ils t'ont déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien. Pourquoi tu y es retournée ? fit Masako.

Lin, Naru et John n'avaient toujours rien dit mais c'était la réaction de son patron qu'elle craignait.

\- C'était dangereux. Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller la première fois. Mais surtout tu n'aurais pas dû y aller seule, la deuxième fois, dit Bou-san sur un ton paternel.

\- Je n'irais plus, répondit Mai qui serrait le plateau contre elle. J'ai compris qu'il n'y avait rien de surnaturel là-bas.

\- La question n'est pas là, intervint Masako d'un ton cassant.

\- Imagine une seconde qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, insista Bou-san.

L'inquiétude dans sa voix et dans ses yeux toucha la jeune fille en plein cœur.

\- Tu y es retournée pour prouver que tu avais raison, martela Masako.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'a fait avec de mauvaises intentions, la défendit Bou-san.

\- En tout cas, si tu recommences la SPR … commença la jeune médium.

Naru posa sa tasse sur la table ce qui l'interrompit. La tête baissée, Mai ne vit pas le regard qu'il lui lança avant de quitter la pièce pour se terrer dans son bureau. Après un instant de silence, Lin finit par briser le silence.

\- Evite de faire ce genre de choses. Nous avons besoin d'une assistance en bonne santé qui plus est compétente.

Puis lui aussi, il s'enferma dans son bureau. La jeune fille soupira. Malgré elle, elle se sentait en colère contre eux.

\- Mai, tu …

\- Ce n'est pas grave. N'en parlons plus, coupa Mai, contrite. Il se fait tard, je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi.

Celle-ci récupéra le plateau et les tasses vides et les lava dans le coin cuisine. Lorsque cela fut terminé, elle regarda l'heure. A son grand soulagement, il était l'heure de débaucher. Ainsi, elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Ensuite, elle leur dit au revoir avant de claquer la porte.

Finalement, la jeune fille était plus déçue par elle-même que par ses collègues. Elle était même embarrassée d'avoir été si immature et entêtée. Elle descendit les marches et se retrouva sur la terrasse du café ouvert encore à cette heure en-dessous de la SPR. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau derrière elle.

\- Taniyama, l'appela John.

Une main la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna et vit le visage fermé de Bou-san.

\- Attends, dit-il avec hésitation.

\- Nous nous excusons de t'avoir blessée, enchérit John.

Mai se tourna complètement vers eux et aperçut Masako quelques mètres plus loin, le visage caché derrière sa manche de kimono.

\- Nous acceptons de t'accompagner à la maison abandonnée, reprit le prêtre.

\- A conditions que tu ne te mettes plus en danger comme cela, insista Bou-san.

Le silence tomba alors que Mai les observait avec étonnement.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Vous aviez raison, il n'y a rien de surnaturel dans cette maison.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'on te l'a dit, répondit Bou-san.

\- Hara, Bou-san et moi-même sommes d'accord pour venir avec toi une dernière fois, dit John.

Mai croisa le regard de Masako qui le détourna ensuite.

\- Nous sommes d'accord que c'est la dernière fois que tu y mets les pieds.

La jeune fille observa Bou-san d'une autre façon. Il lui fit penser à un grand frère qui mettait en garde sa petite sœur. Elle finit par hocher la tête alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Bon, vous êtes prêt ? demanda Bou-san.

\- Attendez ! Vous voulez y aller maintenant ? s'étonna Mai.

\- Comme cela, c'est réglé, répondit Masako en la dépassant.

Ils prirent la voiture du « grand frère » puis plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils furent arrivés. Ils n'avaient que deux lampes de poche qu'ils devaient se partager. Lorsque Bou-san passa par le trou du mur, il se cogna la tête dans le mur à cause de sa taille. Il était plus grand que les autres.

Ce fut John qui prit la tête du groupe avec une des lampes de poche et pénétra le premier sur les lieux. Mai guetta la réaction de la médium lorsqu'elle entra à son tour. Mais elle demeura neutre. Bou-san qui fermait la marche observa la pièce en désordre dans son ensemble.

\- Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à être venu, vous mis à part, décréta-t-il en jetant un regard à Mai.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Vous voulez commencer par où ? demanda-t-elle.

Finalement, ils prirent le parti de prendre le même circuit qu'elle avait pris. Ainsi, ils commencèrent par la cuisine puis la salle de réception. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'escalier entouré par plusieurs portes de chambres, John demanda :

\- A quoi cet endroit pouvait bien servir ?

\- Des chambres d'hôte, proposa Masako en désignant un placard ouvert où se trouvait une pancarte « réception » que Mai n'avait pas vu lors de ses explorations précédentes.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en allant dans le fameux bureau du militaire mais ils ne trouvèrent pas davantage d'indices.

\- C'était peut-être un militaire à la retraite qui tenait une auberge, fit Bou-san en regardant les photos de l'homme en treillis.

\- En tout cas, il a beaucoup voyagé, remarqua Masako.

\- Oh ! s'exclama soudain le moine alors qu'il tenait quelque chose dans les mains.

Mai vit un disque vinyle d'un groupe de musique qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- C'est un disque de Rokkubando !

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Bou-san soupira.

\- Evidemment que vous ne connaissez pas, dit-il, boudeur. Vous êtes trop jeune.

Il reposa le disque en secouant la tête et en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des musiques du moment et des jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

\- Tenez, regardez, fit John d'un coup.

Il tira sur une languette qui dépassait d'un meuble puis un lit se déplia sous leurs yeux. Finalement, plusieurs autres minutes leur suffirent pour terminer leur exploration dans le bureau.

Une fois à l'étage, Mai leur montra l'endroit où la porte était bloquée deux jours plus tôt.

\- Faites attention où vous marchez, les prévint le moine.

La jeune fille avait envie de lui répondre « Oui, Papa » mais elle se retint. Il n'était pas vraiment l'heure ni le lieu pour rire. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la salle-de-bain, elle l'observa plus en détail cette fois-ci. Elle était composée d'une baignoire gris de poussière, d'un toilette de la même couleur que la baignoire et d'un lavabo surplombé d'un miroir crasseux et craquelé. Pendant que John et Bou-san examinaient la porte, Mai posa un doigt sur le miroir. Mauvaise idée. Le miroir se décrocha du mur et se brisa sur le lavabo en porcelaine.

\- Attention, l'avertit Bou-san. Il ne faut rien toucher.

\- Désolée.

Mai retourna son attention vers la porte.

\- Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec cette porte. Comme disait John, cette maison contient beaucoup d'humidité. Il n'y qu'à voir la tapisserie qui se décolle des murs. Cette porte n'y a pas échappé. Regarde.

La jeune fille approcha et constata qu'effectivement le bois était plus épais et la peinture dessus s'écaillait. Elle entendit le soupir de Masako. Elle l'a vit regarder autour d'elle avec ennui.

Ils firent le tour des chambres. Bou-san siffla devant l'armoire à glace qui avait terminé sa course contre le sol.

\- Attention, le sol est fragile ici, les prévint Mai, cette fois.

Soudain, un grand bruit retentit dans la pièce alors que personne n'y était entré. Le bruit ressemblait à un bruit de craquement de bois. Ils mirent cela sur le compte du sol ou de l'armoire fabriqués de la même matière. Masako et Mai virent en même temps le chat arriver de l'autre côté du couloir. Le félin vint directement vers eux et se frotta aux jambes du moine. Celui-ci le caressa gentiment avant qu'il s'éloigne finalement d'eux. Les quatre collègues montèrent avec lui l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage. Là, les meubles avaient été sortis des chambres et jonchaient le sol du couloir comme si la personne avait été furieuse. Mai se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

\- C'est bizarre. Ce n'était pas comme ça quand je suis venue.

Elle croisa le regard de Masako.

\- Et je ne dis pas ça pour prouver quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-elle.

La médium n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'observer le couloir en bazar. Elle s'avança en premier alors que les trois autres la regardaient traverser la moitié du couloir. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Un objet non identifié la manqua de peu et s'écrasa contre le mur à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mai vit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit dessin encadré représentant un garçon qui regardait le soleil couchant. Puis un bruit de verre se brisant contre le sol retentit dans la pièce la plus proche de Masako. Mai vit l'expression de la jeune fille changer lorsque celle-ci regarda dans la pièce.

\- Masako, reviens ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Mais elle restait immobile. John et Bou-san l'appelèrent à leur tour. La médium esquissa lentement un mouvement vers eux puis elle se mit à courir comme une dératée. Un objet s'écrasa une nouvelle fois contre le mur. John entama aussitôt une prière alors qu'il sortait la bible et une croix. Masako et Mai restèrent toutes les deux derrière le moine qui voulaient leur servir de bouclier. Lorsque la prière se termina, il ne se passa rien. Tout était silencieux. Mai ne s'attendait à rien mais elle avait peur de bouger même un cil. John se retourna vers la médium.

\- Il est parti ?

Masako se détacha de Mai et hocha lentement la tête. Les bras de Mai lui en tombaient. Elle se sentait bizarre, pas comme lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvés le couloir en bazar mais comme si cela était trop facile.

Soudain, alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier, elle se souvint de sa première enquête avec la SPR. Il y avait eu des manifestations surnaturelles à cause de Kuroda. Un poltergeist. Ce phénomène surnaturel qui survenait lorsqu'une personne de moins de vingt ou encore dans la puberté était très angoissée et provoquait l'apparition de bruits divers, de déplacements d'objets ou d'apparitions.

\- C'était … C'était un poltergeist ?

Elle croisa le regard du moine, effrayée qu'elle s'en soit faite autant pour prouver qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'osait même pas regarder Masako. Mais celle-ci lui répondit.

\- C'était certainement l'homme que nous avons vu en photo dans le bureau, l'ancien propriétaire.

Même John et Bou-san furent surpris par le fait qu'elle lui donnait raison et qu'elle lui parlait gentiment. Mai leur fit part de ses sentiments quant au fait que l'esprit ai disparu aussi rapidement. Elle pensait que cela serait plus difficile.

\- Il arrive parfois que les exorcismes ne fonctionnent pas dès la première fois. Mais ici, il s'agissait d'un esprit d'assez faible énergie, ce qui m'a permis de l'exorciser plus facilement, expliqua John.

\- Donc je n'ai pas rêvé alors.

\- Et non, tu avais raison depuis le début, conclut Bou-san.

Ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils quittèrent la maison abandonnée. Bou-san tint à boucher le trou qui menait à celle-ci. Il trouva des planches en bois et trafiqua avec ce qu'il dénicha dans le jardin de la maison une porte blindée, impossible à ouvrir.

Ce fut grâce à cette affaire que Mai parvint à prendre davantage de recul et à faire plus attention à son instinct. Néanmoins, cela ne l'avait pas guéri de sa capacité à s'attirer des ennuis et à aller aux devants de ceux-ci. Et cerise sur le gâteau, les membres de la SPR ou en tout cas ceux qui étaient venus ce soir-là la prirent plus au sérieux lors des enquêtes suivantes.

* * *

Voilà la fin d'une nouvelle aventure avec Mai. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cela même si je vous l'accorde ces deux chapitres sont plus légers. En fait, l'affaire suivante sera aussi lourde voire plus que la précédente. Je vais mettre un peu de temps pour l'écrire alors veuillez m'excusez d'avance pour l'attente. Je vous remercie en tout cas de continuer à me lire ! A bientôt :)


End file.
